Watching the legends glitch through time
by sparkle123tt
Summary: BANG! BOOM! BASH! WOOSH! The characters of flash and Arrow along with our favorite kryptonian female are transported to a room. Within this room they are forced to do the unthinkable. In order to finally teach barry about time travel along with all of the others surrounding him so they can't stay mad at barry for time travel they must watch The legends lives as they glitch through
1. ch 1: legends are lessons

"wait what do we have to do?" Barry asked scratching the back of his head confused.

"The legends have all decided that you need to learn as they put it not to screw with time" Gideon answered her face projected in front of teams flash, arrow, and the three main woman of Supergirl.

"We got that part. But why are we here?" Cat Grant snapped gesturing to everyone but the blur. She had a meeting that she would now be late for. The worst part was kiera was no where to be seen. Only supergirl. She was frustrated and wanted her coffee.

"You all must understand as well. Consider this team bonding" Gideon said.

"Barry"

"Yes,Oliver?"

"Stop Screwing with the timeline!"

"Whoa chill relax."

"We are in an alien space ship and have no choice but to stalk our friends like they're characters in a hit cw tv show. This is the exact opposite of chill!" Felicity ranted.

"How long is this thing? Exactly?" Diggle asked Gideon.

"No idea. It's the first time i've done this" Gideon replied.

"Well that was helpful" Diggle muttered.

"Hey look at it this way. We finally get to know what happened when they got whisked off" Caitlyn pointed out as everyone took their seats.

"This feature is narrated all the way through. To pause it simply begin talking. If you would like any refreshments I am programmed to give them to you. I have scanned all of your brains. Just think of it and it will appear." Gideon told the heroes.

"Damnit why is it always narrated"

"Cisco don't complain"

"that's just bad cinematography right there. Narration throughout the entire movie. Might as well just read a book!"

"i could-"

"No!" Everyone screamed.

"The the narration is fine" Oliver assured Gideon.

"This is gonna be sick!" Cisco cheered a giant bowl of popcorn appearing in his lap. Cisco tensed as a female hand reached into his bowl and took a single piece piece of popcorn. Cisco turned his head and was met with the stunning eyes of Lisa Snart. She placed the piece in her mouth slowly. Cisco watching her lips as she did so.

"Hey Cisco" she smiled.

Cisco gulped" criminal sister of snart" Cisco answered back.

She laughed." Oh come now Cisco. You know you love me" Lisa purred her hand moving toward the bowl once again.

"Hey get your grubby thieving hands out of my popcorn bowl!" Cisco said jerking his bucket away from her sending half the contents popcorn flying onto Barry and Caitlyn.

"Oh thanks Cisco" Caitlyn said sarcastically pulling popcorn from her hair as her nose scrunched up.

Barry merely used his speed and spun sending the popcorn that landed on him flying onto everyone else.

"Barry!" Oliver boomed not appreciating being covered in a salty buttery snack.

"Huh? Oh sorry Oliver" Barry said sheepishly scratching the back of his head as Oliver death glared him.

"Super girl?" Cat grant called.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara questioned. As she wiped the popcorn of herself.

"This is a ridiculous request but with this group you simply will never know so be a dear and protect me from anymore flying snack bar items!" Cat said to which Kara nodded.

"Right of course Miss Grant" Kara said with a nod. She shot her sister an exasperated look. Sometimes Miss Grant was just ridiculous.

Her sister Alex snickered. "You have a hero sister too?" Laurel questioned her.

"Yeah, I do" Alex said smiling proudly at her baby adoptive sister.

"Mine's one of the legends that we'll be watching. She's the White Canary" Laurel smiled.

"Alright enough chit chat. Let's just watch this thing already. It's bad enough I have to watch this with the tv the wrong way" Harry complained.

"Earth two tv's are vertical? I'm not comfortable with that. Harry your earth sucks" Cisco said.

"Shut up Ramon." Harry told him.

"Gideon Start the film" Barry told her.

"Of course. They have titled it DC's Legends of tomorrow: Glitching through time" Gideon informed as the opening credits started to roll across the screen.

"Hey wait can we make the narration a specific voice?" Cisco requested.

"Certainly what did you have in mind?" Gideon questioned him.

"Morgan freedman" Thea yelled.

"What? No! That's way to clichè!" Roy told her. This got him a painful jab in the ribs.

"I agree. We need narration that screams creativity and imagination. How about we make the narration each legends voice. For their specific speaking roles along with their actions" Cat grant said as she took a sip of her perfect coffee.

"Alright alright. I like you" Cisco said pointing at Cat.

"Naturally" she replied rolling her eyes.

"No objections? Alright! Gideon please do that" Barry requested.

"Of course" Gideon responded.

"This so exciting! It feels like a doctor who episode!" Felicity whispered to Oliver as the room darkened and the title appeared on the screen.

Oliver's eye brows knotted together. "You mean the one with the British guy wearing a fez?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah that one!" Felicity smiled.

"Lisa are you okay?" Cisco asked her as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"What? Oh yeah just uh popcorn in my eye" she lied as she wiped a single tear. God she missed her brother. She hadn't realized how much until this moment. She jumped when she felt a hand wrap around hers locking their fingers together.

Cisco put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't deny he had a crush on Lisa and he knew she had feelings for him. Besides she was right. He did love her.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as the film started. Everyone was eager to see what the legends all really went through. The credits rolled...5...4...3...2...1...  
/LEGENDS/

Okay guys! That was chapter 1! Comment if you want more!


	2. Ch 2: Watching the decision

**Fourth recruit Clarity Springs AKA: the Glitch.**

"Hey wait fourth? Why are we starting with Clarity? Shouldn't we be starting at whoever 1 is?" Thea asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention this story mostly follows Clarity" Gideon said.

"I thought you said this was about the legends?" Laurel questioned a bit pissed that the computer missed that tad bit of info.

"Clarity is a legend and it does follow the other legends as well. It just mainly focuses on Clarity. The legends all felt that it was necessary for it to focus on her. She is an integral part to the legends team" Gideon said a certain defense entering her tone as she glared at Laurel daring her to comment against Clarity again.

"I'm sure you'll see plenty of your sister" Alex told her knowingly.

Laurel smiled. "I hope so"

 **Electricity crackled through the air as it seemingly bounced from roof to roof. To an ordinary person it would look as if lightning had come alive. But to a select few such as teams flash and arrow inside the flash of lightning was a person. A woman named Clarity Springs or as Cisco Ramon had named her the Glitch.**

"Haha yeah that's right! That's my glitch! It's an awesome name! I know! Hold the applause!" Cisco cheered.

"Cisco we all know you come up with the names. Now shh!" Caitlyn said throwing a piece of popcorn at him. Cisco merely caught it in his mouth.

"i hope you taste the product ramon. That was in her hair" Harry told him.

Cisco made a face as he swallowed. Glaring at Caitlyn.

"see your special vibe. You got mentioned and we're not even two minutes into the film yet" Lisa purred.

"i know woman i know. Chill..." Cisco whispered to her blushing slightly at her compliment. Cisco was glad it was dark in here so she couldn't see.

"that's more lenny's thing than mine. I like a little spotlight Cisco" She told him stealing more of his popcorn.

"Supergirl!" Cat called.

"yes, Ms Grant?" Kara asked her with a sigh as Alex giggled with Laurel.

"This "Glitch" reminds me of Livewire. If she pops out of the screen I demand that you protect me" Cat told her.

"O-okay" Kara said though she was confused. This was a recording. Cat grant knew this. Maybe being held captive by livewire hurt her more than she let on.

 **Little did the woman know as she teleported around that she was being watched from above by a man in a long brown trench coat. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and just a bit of scruff on his chin. He watched the girl intently as she drained the electricity from the power plant that was about to go nuclear. Finally the lightning died down and Glitch put her hand to her ear.**

"Who the hell is that?" Barry asked sitting up. There was a guy in a trench coat lurking around central city now? Great just great.

"Relax Barry. It's probably just Rip Hunter" Oliver assured ever the calming voice of the group.

"How'd you know that?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Ray told me that was the name of the guy that recruited them" Oliver answered.

Caitlyn nodded feeling that was a sufficent answer.

 **"Lis power stations shut down. On my way back to the lab" The glitch said.**

"Oh not again." Felicity laughed.  
Oliver kissed her forehead as she blushed.

 **"Kk. Not my city ri ri but good job" Felicity's voice said from the mic. Glitch giggled.**

"She keeps rerouteing the coms with her powers. She doesn't even realize she does it half the time. All it takes is a little spark from her fingers and she's suddenly has my voice in her ear. Damnit why did I bring that up. Ugh my brain thinks of the worst things to say!" Felicity moaned as she remembered the night she told Oliver she like having him inside her.

"Brought what up?" Iris asked from her seat next to Barry.

"Nothing important" Oliver assured her a secret smile on his face as he knew exactly what Felicity meant. It had been awkward at the time but now that they were dating it made the statement endearing.

"If you say so" Iris said dreamily still having a crush on the billionaire.

Cat tilted her head to the side in thought secretly listening to her fellow blonde about the glitch.

 **"Sorry lis i keep forgetting. I'll talk to ya later" she said as she hung up one her best friend. Glitch turned around and her eyes went wide as her eyes were met with a bright light and she promptly passed out. The trench coat wearing man caught her in his arm and scooped her up into his arms.**

"Well at least he caught her after he knocked her out" Barry said attempting to stay positive and not freak out about Clarity getting abducted.

 **"Gideon open the door" the man said seemingly talking to himself. Suddenly a ship appeared.**

"I want one." Cisco said with a smile.

"Harry-"

"Yeah got it" Wells said snapping a picture the two in sync yet again.

"But if it turns out the tech is too advanced to build it...steal it for me?" Cisco asked Lisa who was a bit taken back by the request. But with the way Cisco was puppy dog eyeing her. There was no way she could say no.

"Don't sell yourself short Cisco. Smart is Sexy remember?" Lisa told him.

Cisco hummed in agreement."I'll take that as a yes my golden glider"

"your?" She questioned.

"Captain cold isn't around to kill me yet so yeah" Cisco said to her. Lisa smirked.

 **He walked aboard the ship and placed the meta-girl gently in one of the chairs of the wave rider. The other chairs were soon filled not as gently with other powered individuals, such as the white canary, hawk girl, hawkman, the atom, captain cold, heatwave, and firestorm.**

"Well at least he put them in chairs" Barry voiced.

"Dude, He knocked them out men in black style" Cisco argued back.

 **"Captain Hunter are you sure about this?" Gideon asked as he took his seat on the ship. His hand gripped the lever to start it up.**

"Guys?" Caitlyn started.

"Is that..?" Cisco trailed pointing at the screen.

"Gideon?" Barry questioned finishing off the the sentence.

"I have no idea who they're talking about. Was that the blue bald lady from earlier?" joe whispered to Quentin.

"Just nod. Worked every time when felicity said something techy to me" Donna said from Quentin's other side.

"Nod. Alright We can do that" Quentin said. joe in agreement.

 **"Positive" he replied his blue eyes steely.**

"He looks determined" Felicity noted worrying slightly for Clarity. She was her best friend after all.

"He reminds me of Constantine" Oliver said head cocked to the side. "But with more of a western space feel than a drunken hocus pocus one" Oliver said to Felicity.

"It's the trench coat" Felicity told him.

"He's hot" Cat grant said.

"What!?" Supergirl asked her.

"The time traveler. He's hot. Blonde blue eyed, super sexy. As if you haven't noticed yet Supergirl" Cat said biting on her sunglasses as she stared into the man's blue eyes dreamily.

'Oh my God!" Kara mouthed to Alex. Alex and Laurel laughed.

 **Time skip on the roof.**

"Barry-"

"Oliver it wasn't me this time!"

"Stop screwing with time!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Well it usually is" Oliver told him.

"My money's on barry"

"My money's on Oliver"

"They're not going to start fighting!" Felicity protested to Cisco and Diggle she placed her hand on Olivers bicep. "you aren't going to start fighting are you?" She questioned.

"No" Oliver assured her.

 **The ten supers all groaned. Ray sat up first followed by mick then cold who turned to stein.**

 **"Stein!? What the hell are you doing here?" He accused.**

"uhoh they unmerged" Caitlyn muttered worried.

"relax dear, he abducted them for a reason. I'm sure he wouldn't just let them get killed all willy nilly" Clarissa assured her as she reached through the seats placing a hand on her shoulder from where she was seated directly behind the scientist.

"Where are they? Where'd he take them?" Laurel questioned leaning forwards panicking a bit. She didn't like seeing Sara on a rooftop. The last time she had seen Sara perched on one of those she had landed on the groud in some alley with three arrows in her chest.

 **"For once mr. Snart i am as ignorant as you" stein responded as he placed his glasses on.**

"Lenny's not going to be happy about someone getting the jump on him" Lisa muttered. Cisco wordlessly popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. She looked at him confused.

"less saddness more popcorn" Was all he said as he saw the glassy look in her eyes.

 **"Where are we?" Sara groaned sitting up.**

Alex smiled at Laurel. "You think like your sister" Alex told her noticing the panicked look on her face.

"Yeah i guess i do" Laurel replied to her. Though her voice was shaky. She wanted a drink. She wanted one so badly her throats burned just thinking about it. However she refused to ask for it. Sara would kill her if she had a relapse now.

 **"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with the flashy thing. Ring any bells?" Jaxon question the group of disgruntled figures as clarity slid herself into a sitting position.**

"ooh and he's british" Cat said licking her lips.

 **Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she felt something humming with electricity nearby. Strangly it wasn't from the villians super guns or rays suit. It felt like a futuristic hum. Similar to when she had been by Eobard Thawne's tech. She also noticed her earpiece had been removed.**

"Her powers intrigue me. Super girl!" Cat called.

"Yes Miss Grant?" Kara questioned.

"My assistant Kiera isn't here so you'll have to do it. Take note on everything this glitch does. Secret identity included. I want everything on her. She'll give people a sense of peace against the terror live wire has been putting people through. She'll be the eco spin our city needs." Cat said.

"O-of Course Miss grant. But uh you aren't going to use her real name in the piece right?" Kara asked tentatively.

"No. That's just for personal use. She'd be useful in fending off live wire if she ever attacks. Ease a bit off your shoulders" Cat told her.

 **"The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from east london. Oh and the future." He added on as the man now known as Rip Hunter walked toward them. Clarity bit her bottom lip. So she was right. He must be from the future and own whatever is giving off the electromagnetic frequency.**

"Supergirl I don't hear writing" Cat chimed.

"Oh yeah right sorry. What am I writing? Exactly?" Kara asked biting her lip.

"And here I thought you'd be a better assistant than Keira. Honestly it's like your the same person" Cat said shaking her head. Kara's eyes bulged.

"She's Perceptive." Cat started her off with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Kara nodded beginning to write attributes that this Glitch had displayed so far. Power or otherwise.

"Don't worry Cisco. I'll nab that pad she's writing in if you ask me too" Lisa said to him noticing that he was worriedly watching the Kara scribble.

"I'm probably going to take you up on that" Cisco said to her.

 **"Nice to meet you Rip" Mick said threateningly.**

"Mick's upset. Not good" Lisa muttered. Mick was a wild card.

 **"Oh and i may have tampered with your weapons while you were incapacited" he hastily added on to the super villains annoyance. Clarity bit her bottom lip as the other stood up so she decided to as well. She shuffled back slightly and crossed her arms in front of herself. A habit she does when she's uncomfortable around new people.**

"I want to meet this Girl" Cat stated.

"She's off time traveling Miss Grant" Kara told.

"Gideon was that your name?" Cat called.

"Yes it was. Anything you wanted? Another coffee perhaps?" Gideon suggested.

"I would like you to arrange a meeting with these legends. Clarity and The British one in particular" Cat told her.

"I'll see what I can do" Gideon said.

"Excellent. Thank you Gideon" Cat said.

"You just used manners" Kara said shocked.

"She's a machine. I should be nice to her in case she goes I robot on us all and you are incapacitated. I don't think the blur is as strong as you" Cat said to her.

"Hey!" Barry yelled stung.

 **"I have assembled you all because i need your help. The future is in peril because of a man by the name Vandal Savage." Rip said as he clenched his fist slightly at the very name. Clarity's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she stayed quiet not wishing any attention on herself. Thankfully Carter spoke up.**

"Aaaw come on! I time traveled to end him!" Barry whined.

"Stop screwing with the time line!"

"You told me too that time!"

"I don't care stop screwing with it!"

"I heard you the first thousand times!"

"Yet you keep doing it" Oliver ground out as he glared.

 **"That can't be. We destroyed him" Carter said as he held onto his armor strap.**

"You destroyed him!?" Barry asked jumping from his seat.

Oliver glared. He never liked Carter Hall.

 **"Yeah and green arrow and flash helped us do it" Kendra said with her hand on her hip.**

"Yeah cause doing the actual killing is so helping" Barry fumed.

"I never liked that guy" Oliver agreed.

 **"There in lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip said as he held up one finger.**

"Who...Damnit Dad!" Thea yelled.

"I'd say punch me again but your a lot more lethal now than you were before" Roy said. So he did the next best thing and kissed her.

"Better?" He asked her.

"Better." She breathed.

 **"The hell are you talking about?" Mick questioned annoyed and having no clue what they were talking about.**

 **"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and i reincarnate" carter explained with a quick gesture.**

 **"Yeah i've done that" sara said with a nod.**

"Seriously?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah but then her souls got trapped...it was this whole thing but she's fine now. Not dead anymore so that's good at least" Laurel told her.

"Oh" Alex said nodding her head.

 **'I could probably do that' Clarity thought to herself shifting her weight slightly.**

"It's not that fun..."Thea muttered.

 **"What the hell does this randal guy have to do with us!?" Mick asked getting more pissed by the second.**

"Oh micky never ceases to entertain" Lisa smiled at the mispronunciation.

 **"Vandal." Rip instantly corrected him himself growing slightly annoyed with mr. Rory's outbursts.**

"Someone's touchy" Caitlyn said with a blink.

 **"In the future he will employ the evil he has perfected over his long life throughout history to finally conquer the world."**

"Course he will! What else would he do! God forbid he helps the planet!" Barry fumed.

"Barry calm down" Oliver told him.

"It's just annoying" Barry sighed.

 **Clarity bit her bottom lip harder. That didn't sound good. It didn't sound good at all. Savage was hard enough for barry and ollie to beat last time...**

"You can do it Clarity" Felicity whispered.

Cat made a mental note to make sure that Clarity had a feeling of confidence after her meeting with her. She was able to see so much potential. So much light. But her hesitation was pissing her off slightly. Almost like Keira but somehow even more depressing because she has superpowers and her assistant didn't.

 **"I have been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." Rip explained.**

"This would make such a good movie...I could make millions" Cisco whispered.

 **"How?" Sara questioned.**

"I like your sister. She asks the right questions. She's very direct" Alex told Laurel.

"Yeah. Sara's always been like that" Laurel said.

 **"By traveling through time and capturing savage before he turns into the monster he becomes" Rip explained extending out a hand toward the stars.**

"Wait but if they kill him in the past then does that mean it would change our future? Their such hypocrites!" Barry exclaimed.

"Allen stop talking. Your digging your own grave." Harry told him.

 **"You've got the wrong guy. Hero aint on my resume" leonard said as he walked past Rip giving him an icy glare.**

"Your my hero Lenny" Lisa whispered clutching the snowflake around her neck.

Cisco rubbed her back softly in comfort.

 **"Neither mine" Mick said as he walked to follow his partner.**

"If you want to say anything about them at least they have a code" Barry said. He knew their was hero in Leonard Snart. This was his chance to be one. Like Barry knew he could be.

 **"I know it may be hard to fathom but where-when i'm from the year 2166,you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. Your legends" Rip said.**

"That's a pretty good name. Not bad" Cisco nodded.

 **Clarity could only stare at Rip her abnormally electric blue eyes wide. No way. Legends? It seemed unfathomable to the shy girl. Especially to herself.**

"Supergirl!"

"Yes miss Grant?"

"Write a foot note. Confidence in big bold letters" Cat told her.

"Oh um okay" Kara said doing as Cat asked.

 **"Legends?" Ray questioned walking forward his interest peeked.**

"Oh god not again." Felicity groaned as her ex fiancé wanted to go on another suicide mission.

 **"I hate to nitpick here but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Stein asked.**

"Well Sara did technically die so she beat them to it" Laurel told Alex.

 **Clarity blinked for a second but pushed steins comment aside. Everyone has to die sometime afterall. She idly wondered how she went down.**

 **"Dying is a deal breaker for me so i'm gonna pass" jax said backing up his other half.**

"He misses him too you know" Clarissa said as Caitlyn looked down thinking of Ronnie.

"I know. At least we got married before he..." Caitlyn trailed off.

 **"Learning about to much of any of your future's is dangerous. But i am here because each of you as individuals is destined for greatness" Rip said.**

"Well he sure knows how to pick them" Thea muttered a little pissed that she wasn't picked to be a legend. She clearly met all the criteria if Sara was allowed to go.

 **Ray nodded slightly as clarity once again bit her bottom lip. There was just no way...that she of all people..."i can get behind that" Ray said startling Clarity from her negative thoughts.**

"It is a lot to wrap your head around" Quentin said.

"Yeah i know what you mean. Sometimes my head is spinning from all the crazy" Joe told him.

 **"And if you stay and do not come with me this is what's in store for your world one hundred and fifty years from now" Rip warned as a hologram projected central city burning to the ground. Clarity's hand flew to her mouth. Oh not good. That is so not good.**

"Great, we're all going to die and end up like earth two. Cmon Lisa let's earth Jump. Hey Supergirl how's earth 38?"

"Fine I guess. Filled with Aliens though" Kara told him.

"How do you feel about aliens?" Cisco asked her.

"It might be fun to gold some of them" Lisa smiled.

"Okay if this goes south we go to earth 38 together. Agreed?"

"I'd follow you anywhere. Vibe" Lisa told him. Cisco was such a sweetie. She admired that.

 **"I could've chosen any time and any place. Out of all the people who ever lived i chose you nine. And i certainly hope that you won't let the world or me down." Rip said as he stared at the nine vastly different people before him. The golden boy, the criminals, the assasin, the prince and princess, the jock, the scientist, and the shy girl.**

"He's ruining the breakfast club" Roy complained.

"Yeah I know that was the best part of the movie" Thea complained.

 **"If your answer is indeed yes meet me at this address in 36 hours." He said passing stein a card and walked off. Clarity stared in the direction he went off in. What was she gonna do?**

"Dive for it of course" Cat said with certainty.

 **-Time skip a few hours later in star city-**

"Don't. Just don't" Barry said holding up a hand his head already down in shame.

 **"Wait so ray, sara, and you got summoned by the tenth doctorcombined with captain jack harkness and he just expects you to hop aboard his tardis and fly off into time and space to stop someone that we already killed once?" Felicity asked her coffee mug in her hand as she sat next to her best friend on the couch.**

"The doctor who reference was the only thing I got" Donna whispered to Quentin.

"Same here. Joe?" Quentin asked.

"Don't look at me. I watch sports. Not sci-fi"

 **"Basically" clarity said.**

"Yeah that about sums it up" Cisco said.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about" Harry said.

Cisco shrugged.

 **"Hey stop biting your lip!" Felicity chastised hitting her lightly. As she noticed the tooth mark.**

"Clarity" Felicity said shaking her head. She was trying to break her friend of the habit but she just wouldn't.

 **"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! I was nervous...so what do you think i should do?" Clarity asked.**

"Go. Find your own place. Your own team" Felicity muttered.

"Dive damnit" Cat muttered.

 **"Well i know that Ray is going for sure and laurel will probably talk sara into it and there is no way that stein would miss it so jax will have no choice but to go. Also it's doubtful kendra or carter will feel safe again until they kill savage. Not sure on the criminals though..." Felicity said.**

"Well you were right" Oliver told her.

"Of course. I'm always right" Felicity told Oliver.

 **"What do i do? If i don't go the world will probably get destroyed but if i do go...felicity what if...what if he's lying! Like how eobard lied about being wells! But if what he's saying is true...i should at least go shouldn't i? Well should i?" Clarity asked as she paced back in forth rambling nervously. Her heels clicking rapidly on the oak floor beneath her.**

"He really did a number on all of you didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Can't trust people from the future...not after him" Barry muttered. He understood the risks now. Clearly Clarity did as well.

 **"Go" Felicty said without a moments hesitation.**

"Keep diving Glitch. Listen to your friend. Dive in. It's scary at first but it'll be worth it. It's always worth it" Cat urged. She didn't know why or when she started rooting for this glitch but, their was just something about her that reminded Cat grant of herself way back in the day. Back when her mother used to constantly lower her self esteem. So in a way she saw a bit of herself in Clarity.

 **"What?" Clarity asked and Felicty smiled at her best friend. "Look how worked up you are. You feel how important it is in your heart. If you don't go then you'll never forgive yourself. Give yourself this chance clarity. You deserve every second of it. Glitch or not. And i give you full permission to date Ray. Just in case. Barry in Olivers body Ri Ri. Can't go wrong" Felicity said hugging her best friend as the two said goodbye.**

"Why!" Felicity whispered her hands going to her reddened face blocking it from both barry and Oliver's view.

"Hey you said it not me" Caitlyn said defending herself.

"So Ray was your way of dating both of us at the same time?" Oliver asked her.

"I-uh- the Oliver part was always the most attractive thing about him" she gulped. Oliver kissed her cheek.

 **"I love you bff" Clarity said as she hugged her tightly.**

 **"I love you too bff" felicity said squeezing back just as tight.**

"You two are so cute together" Kara complimented.

"Thanks" Felicity said pushing her glasses up.

Kara smiled as she wrote down cute with friend.

-Legends-

Hey guys! Okay! That was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Now since this a spin off series the questions have returned!

1\. Who do you want to talk more out of the people that are there?

2\. What do you think their reactions will be?

they start shipping wars?

4\. Should Cat get to meet Clarity?

5\. What do you think Cat will say about Clarity's fashion choices?

6\. How will they react to the legends?

7\. Should the legends show up and watch with them?

8\. Should there be breaks so characters can discuss things?

9\. Why is Cat so interested in Clarity?

10\. Should I add Miranda and Jonas to the mix? Or any other characters?


	3. Ch 3: Boring- Boarding the waverider

**Clarity and the rest of the legends walked toward martin steins silver car. Each one had decided to go on the promised adventure to save the world.**

"Well of course they did! We wouldn't be watching this thing if they didn't." Thea pointed out rolling her eyes. Some things were just better left unsaid. She may not be rich any more but she still kept her attitude.

 **"Professor! Are you sure this is the place?" Leonard asked from where he walked next to his partner Mick Rory.**

"Oh dear, Martin has the directions. Someone else should have taken them. Martin gets lost faster than you can say firestorm" Clarissa said to Caitlyn with a laugh.

 **"I think we're being punked." Ray said making clarity giggle slightly. Ray turned to clarity in confusion.**

"I highly doubt that a guy from the future would abduct everyone just to get punked Ray" Felicity said with a laugh.

"I still think you two are related and he can't hear you." Oliver told her.

"This is fun. Don't be a broody arrow" Felicity told him.

 **"What people don't say punk'd anymore?" He asked. Before clarity could respond Sara spoke up.**

"Oh dear lord. Supergirl!" Cat called.

"Yes, Miss, Grant?"

"Get the over grown man child a dictionary filled with words that people still say...an urban dictionary!" Cat said snapping her fingers.

"Alright" Kara said her eyebrows furrowing not completely sure Cat understood what an urban dictionary was or that she herself knew what that was, but she wrote it down on the items list under chapstick.

 **"No they don't" Sara replied. You could hear the slight amusement mixed with her cynical tone.**

"Oh oh look! There's Sara again! Wait she stole my jacket! I was wondering where that went!" Laurel said happy to see her sister but pissed about the jacket that had been missing from her closet for months.

"It's a cute jacket" Alex responded. She liked Laurel. She could relate to her.

 **"I see your buddy threw himself a going away party" mick rory stated gesturing to the passed out form of jax in the passenger seat of steins car.**

"Oh Martin..." Clarissa sighed exasperated. After this she was going to have to apologize to the boys mother.

"Mick's kind of a drunk sometimes" Lisa told Cisco.

"I'm guessing heatwave likes the burn?" Cisco asked.

"That's my sexy Cisco" Lisa smirked. She loved it when he was being smart.

 **"Yes i believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him" martin stein said with a slight incline of his head as he placed the address back into his front jacket pocket.**

"Wait did stein...drug him?" Barry questioned.

"Yes I would expect he's not waking up for a while. Martin must have given him some of the drink he keeps reserved to knock out army lieutenants when they want his research" Clarissa said.

"Stein has...Damn learn something new everyday" Cisco said impressed that the old man would think of something so clever.

 **Clarity resisted the urge to sigh and shake her head. Felicity had been right. Jax so did not have a choice in the matter. Clarity tightened her grip on her crossed arms her bottom lip once again between her teeth. The electric futuristic hum she had felt last night was stronger than ever. They were without a doubt in the right location.**

"what the hell is this girl wearing?" Cat muttered as she finally stopped analyzing the other legends her gaze now on Clarity. It was so awful looking that she actually sort of liked it. It was a weird feeling and cat didn't like it very much.

 **"You don't look to happy to be here" leonard observed as he glanced at Kendra who had her arms crossed and an annoyed frown on her face.**

"I wouldn't be to happy about going to fight the guy who killed me 206 times either" Thea said to Roy.

"You forgot being stuck on a team with a pair of criminals" Roy whispered back. Thea nodded in agreement.

 **"Perseptive" kendra curtly responded.**

"Lenny always is" Lisa whispered with a smile. She could never hide anything from her big brother. Not a thing.

"Yeah thats why he'll probably end me after this" Cisco muttered.

"watch out for Snart. He's as cunning as he is deadly. He freezes people alive and his partner Mick Rory burns em. Your daughter better know what she's doing. If that were iris there aint no way she would be on that thing." Joe said to Quentin.

"Sara has years of training under some shadowy underground cult thing. My baby can take care of herself better than i could back when i was at my peak. She'll be fine.I'm pretty sure she can't die a third time" Quentin said back.

Joes gave Quentin a what the fuck do you mean kind of look but it went ignored.

 **"Well i see you all decided to come." Rip said striding over to the impatient group of misfit heroes and villains. Everyone just stared at rip.**

"Oh thank god. The eye candy is back." Cat muttered but Kara heard it because of her super hearing. Hearing about Cat having the hots for someone was really weird for the kryptonian. Although she was glad it wasn't her cousin.

"Hey oliver?" Felicity questioned as she looked at Rip.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Does he look like Rory Williams to you or is that just me?" Felicity asked.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

Felicty gave him an exasperated look. "The one you called out of the hot red head's league...which i'm still mad at you about by the way" Felicity told him glaring slightly on the back half of her sentence.

"Uh yeah i guess.." Oliver trailed. He didn't really pay attention to the guy. He usually wondered why the other time traveling lady looked so much like Laurels mother.

 **" well then i think we should be on our way." Rip said turning back around the way he came clapping his hands together.**

"Yeah that would be nice. This is moving so slow" Barry groaned.

"Barry everything is slow to you. You're a speedster" Oliver told him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but Your sister is right. I mean we already knew they were going. Let's fast forward a bit or something" Barry pointed out.

"Stop screwing with time. It has to unfold naturally. Every event...every word they say is important in some way. Whether it furthers their actions or reveals something about their character...about their true nature." Cat snapped at Barry. The green arrow wasn't the only one allowed to berate the blur. Not on her watch. Maybe if multiple people tell him the same thing he'd get it through his brain and it would stick there.

 **"I ain't footing it anywhere" leonard said with an icy glare at the Captain.**

"Hey that was punny" Caitlyn said.

"Leave the comments to The professionals honey" Lisa said to Caitlyn.

"It was a good try. Like Martin when he was flirting back in the 70's" Clarissa told her with a laugh reminiscing.

"Ronnie was always the funny one" Caitlyn smiled.

 **"A time masters sacred charge is to do no damage to the timeline. Can you imagine what a time ship would look like in say victorian england?" Rip questioned his new crew.**

"Cloaking invisibility tech" Cisco murmured with a smile.

Lisa smiled as she eyed Cisco in the darkness of the room they were in. He looked so cute when he was fan-nerding.

"Same thing I'm working on back on my earth" Harry said his eyes lighting up.

 **"Holographic indigenous camoflauge projection" martin said his voice sounding awed at the very prospect.**

"That's my scientist" Clarissa sighed.

 **"Indeed" Rip said his voice prideful as he clicked a remote that he took out of his coat pocket and turned around. The waverider appearing to the ten.**

"Harry-"

"I've got it Ramon relax! I'm not unfocused over here. You on the other hand-"

"I will go vibe you" Cisco threatened.

"Go vibe on me? What does that even mean?" Harry questioned.

"I think it means he's gonna kick your ass" Barry said helpfully. He was amused.

"Oh is that what that was-ow! Felicity!" Oliver said as she hit him rather harshly.

"This is awesome! Don't wreck it! I've never seen Cisco fight before." Felicity hissed.

"Don't be stupid Ramon." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"That's your job harry" Cisco responded.

"You two enough! We need to keep watching" Caitlyn scolded them.

"Yes, Caitlyn" Cisco and Harry sighed.

"She's the medic so we have to listen to her or she might let us die one of these days. Me and Harry have a lot of safety disagreements and one of us usually ends up injured." Cisco explained to Lisa.

"Well it was sweet that you were willing to go vibe on him for little ole me" Lisa said

"I'd do anything for you" Cisco said.

 **Clarity couldn't help her excited yet completely amazed smile. The ship it was amazing. It was a pure work of genius. Oddly it looked a bit like a something in a dream she had when she was 13 but, that just made the ship even more brilliant. It was something straight out of a childhood fantasy.**

"My ship is better" Kara said as she looked at the interior.

"I'm sorry her ship?" Laurel questioned Alex.

"Oh my sisters an Alien." Alex said.

"She doesn't look like a little green man" Laurel said her brows furrowed.

"Oh there's one of those back on my earth. His name is Jon jonz. Real piece a work. Worked with my dad before he..." Alex trailed.

"I'm so sorry" Laurel said immediately taking her hand.

"No it-it's okay. I was a little kid when it happened" Alex told her.

"Eeehh I don't know Supergirl. I've seen your ship and I'd say the waverider beats it in a lot of respects" Barry countered.

Kara set him on fire with her heat vision. No one disses her ship and gets away with it.

"Ah holy crap!" Barry screamed jumping up hopping around.

Oliver splashed him with a bucket of water.

"Aw you splashed me?" Barry exclaimed as he wiped at his eyes.

"I heard you dry fast" Oliver responded going to sit back down next to a reddening Felicity. She was trying so hard to contain her laughter.

 **"It's called the waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. shall we?" Rip inquired the group before starting to walk over to the floating vessel.**

"Ooh that's a good name to...this guy is good. I think..." Cisco said trailing off to leave room for doubt just in case he's like Harrison wells.

 **Clarity glitched slightly her form rippling with electricity for a second as she took an excited step forward. She calmed her powers but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Sara rolled her eyes at Clarity's excitement but, started walking as well. Maybe this would be fun. The ship looked huge on the outside and Clarity couldn't wait to see the interior.**

"Supergirl!" Cat called.

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"Never mind" Cat dismissed.

"A-are you sure?" Kara questioned.

"Yes you already wrote it down" Cat waved her off.

 **"breathtaking" Clarity breathed her heels clicking as she walked on the grated silver hallway of the ship. She stuck out her right hand placing her palm on the wall and felt the strong surge of electricity flowing beneath it.**

"It looks like a techy sewer" Oliver frowned.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that for the sake of our relationship" Felicity said.

 **"Whoa" Ray said eyes wide completely amazed as he saw the interior for the first time.**

"Whoa indeed. Harry you better be-"

"Already on it" Harry said snapping photos of the interior.

 **" I bet it uses ionic propulsion" Ray said to stein as he absentmindedly watched clarity walk ahead of them.**

"Here comes the snooze fest Roy,honey, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when something cool happens" Thea said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure" Roy replied swinging up the armrest between them so Thea could get comfier.

 **Her pony tale swung left to right in a swish motion across her shoulders with each step she took. Her fingertips of her right hand gently gliding along the right wall of the ship as she felt the pure force of the energy underneath. It was calming and reassuring to the girl. She was in her element here and it felt safe to the shy girl.**

"The dive won't be as bad once you settle in the water. That's it. Get used to the new surroundings. Familiarize yourself with them" Cat muttered. Her gaze fierce.

 **"I doubt that very much given the fact that even advanced technology wouldn't be able to sustain ionic reaction" martin agued back as he surveyed the ship's interior as well.**

 **"It's possible if you stable the quantum flux- we covered this before professor stein. Ya know I was your student many moons ago. Perhaps you remember my paper on sub spaced steel mechanics?" Ray asked.**

"Oh dear I'm afraid Martin isn't going to remember him. He couldn't remember half his students. Even the ones with awards who thanked him for teaching them." Clarissa said.

"I sense he focused more on the work than the students" Harry said.

"Your assumption would be correct Dr. Wells" Clarissa told him.

"Harry! His name is Harry! You call him Harry! Harry! Like the potter! Or like that band that teenage girls fawned over like three years ago!" Cisco called immediately.

"For the love of the multiverse Ramon! I'm Wells! He wasn't!"

"Then why is Jesse's last name Quicke?" Cisco asked.

"She took her mothers name when I was being a douche to the paparazzi. It was a way to get back at me" Harry said.

"Who's Jesse?" Quentin asked Joe.

"Oh uh his daughter." Joe said.

"Wells never had a daughter" Quentin hissed.

"Parallel Universe logic. I Don't know." Joe told him.

"Well whoever she is she sounds like a real spitfire" Donna said.

 **"I don't remember you Mr. Palmer" stein stated bluntly causing Clarity to cringe. No mercy.**

"Martin was never very good at sugar coating" Clarissa winced. He was certainly insensitive to strangers at time. Especially when his arrogance got the better of him.

 **Clarity winced slighty. That had to hurt. To prove her assumption ray let out a disappointed oh.**

 **"Whatever you roofied him with i want some" rory stated putting an arm around stein.**

"The last thing they want to do is get Mickey high. The last time that happened he burned down a cornfield because he said they were glaring at him"

"Why a corn field?" Cisco questioned.

"Lenny wanted to place house for a bit so went went to a farm." Lisa explained.

 **"I did not roofie him!" Stein protested.**

"He looks pretty smashed" Thea noted groggily half sleeping half paying attention.

"Oh yeah I forgot your were a druggie princess" Roy said.

"Bad teenage leverage Roy" Thea told him but she smiled non the less. She had missed him so much.

 **"I ain't judgin" Rory said.**

"We are!" Caitlyn chimed.

"Most definitely. Supergirl! I want that one to be kept away from me. I think I could catch a disease from him"

"That's just rude Miss Grant"

"If I was an angel I wouldn't need you Supergirl"

"Fine fine I won't let that guy near you" Kara said relenting.

 **"Wow i have never seen anything like this before" Kendra gushed as she entered the hub Carter right on his wife's heels.**

"Just another Tuesday for me"Kara said.

"Your an alien. They just reincarnate" Alex told her sister. Kara stuck her tongue out.

 **"Neither have I and considering that i have lived over 4000 years thats saying something" Carter said backing up his spouse.**

"Well he certainly looks good for someone his age." Cat said. She wanted whatever cream he used to look so young.

 **"How does a ship this size function without a crew?" Stein asked.**

"That's a good question" Thea muttered.

"Cisco..." Barry trailed.

"Yeah I'm freaking out too" Cisco told barry and Caitlyn. Now Barry was really worrying about Clarity and the rest of the legends. There were to many similarities.

"Hey just calm down. They're fine" Oliver said to Team flash.

 **"Oh i don't need one. I have Gideon" Rip explained and Gideons form appeared above the table in the center of the room.**

Barry got up and started pacing at superspeed.

"Barry!" Oliver called.

"Yeah, Oliver?" Barry questioned.

"Sit down before I make you. I can't see the screen" Oliver told him.

"Oops" Barry said sitting back down.

 **Clarity's blue eyes widened, her mind flashing back to eobard thawne's secret room that her and team flash had discovered. It seemed barry and her had really covered all the bases with Gideon for her to be on a ship of an organization dedicated to protect the time line had her.**

"Not good. So not good" Cisco said shaking his head. He was getting a bad vibe right now, but that could just be from Wells related paranoia.

"Cisco...it's okay" Lisa murmured. She wasn't sure what Cisco was freaking out about but she knew that it couldn't be anything good.

"Well at least we know Gideon will listen to her..." Barry sighed in relief.

"What?" Felicity questioned.

"Long story short we co-created her in the future"Barry answered her.

 **"welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission" Gideon informed the amazed team.**

"and apparently watching the legends" Diggle added.

"It's nice to be appreciated" Gideon said speaking for the first time in a while.

 **A few Harmless blue sparks flew from Clarity's fingertips and the girl bit her lip in an attempt to bite back her smile but she was unable to do so as she smiled at her creation. Despite her being overjoyed at seeing her creation again a seed of worry nestled inside the back of her mind. The reverse flash also had Gideon so Clarity didn't trust rip all tht much at the moment, but for now she would just bask in the glory of the future tech around and geek out while this amazing adventure lasts.**

"Clarity's always finds a way to look on the bright side" Felicity smiled.

"She's a lot like you in that respect." Oliver told her.

"Maybe that's why we're such great friends" Felicity said.

 **"Captain?" Snart questioned a twinge of jealousy sneaking its way into his voice. He was the only one allowed to be captain around here.**

"Lenny's jealous" Lisa said with a smile.

"Glad to know he likes the code name" Cisco said.

 **"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip explained dodging his question.**

"Lenny's going to get super annoyed by that"Lisa noted.

 **"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray pointed out.**

"For someone so smart Ray can be such an idiot" Felicity said face palming.

 **"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." Martin calmly told him feeling just the tiniest bit of shame for not remembering him.**

"Remind me never to ask Ray for strategic tips" Oliver told Diggle.

"You got it man" Diggle answered him.

 **"Indeed." Rip agreed**

"He's agreeable. He's hitting all my check marks" Cat muttered.

 **"Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find I have the next best thing: the man who Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading well, only expert on Vandal 're gonna pay him a little visit." Rip Said as they all loked at the screen in the center console.**

"That guy was was off his rocker. I'm not sure how much help he's going to be" Thea noted her head still on Roy's shoulder.

 **"Course plotted for , New Orleans." Gideon informed everyone.**

 **"I suggest you all strap yourselves navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." Rip told the team as he made his way to his pilot chair.**

"Or they can suffer the Doctor who way" Felicity grinned.

"You need to stop watching that" Oliver told her.

"I will never abandon my fandom." Felicity vowed.

 **So everyone made their way to the empty chairs around he console. Clarity sat inbetween ray and sara as everyone took their seats and pulled the straps down over them like a roller coaster ride that loop de loops upside down.**

 **"Time ." Rory stated as his partner remained silent.**

"Huh I didn't think mick would be excited" Lisa said.

"That was his excited voice?" Cisco questioned.

"Yeah he's got issues"Lisa told him.

 **Clarity had similar thoughts. This was her chance. To be a hero. To be legend. And it all starts here. making a hop skip and a jump through time and into the past. The seventies in particuluar. The year of lava lamps, and gogo boots. Of bright neon colors the same shade as her own eyes. She couldn't wait to take off. That is until Rip opened up his mouth again.**

"She is always a bit of a nightlight" Caitlyn noted.

"Well her abilities do revolve around lightning" Harry said rolling his eyes making sure to emphasize the word light.

"I wish Leslie had taken that approach" Supergirl sighed still blaming herself for the way Leslie was today.

 **"Some of you may experience some slight very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." Rip admitted his voice going into a mumble as he spoke looking away from the now frantic people circled in front of him.**

"Oh well isn't that a nice feature" Oliver said wincing as Felicity smacked him again. More bruises from her than from death stroke.

"Don't diss the time travel"Felicity told him.

 **"I'm sorry, what?" Kendra questioned not believing her ears still beyond pissed that carter had dragged her into something so ridiculous and dangerous that will no doubt end each of their lives. And now they may not even need savage to die. No now they'll just die of bloodloss from their eyeballs.**

"Cisco why are you laughing?" Lisa asked a bit jealous.

"No reason" he lied. He couldn't have Kendra get into a fight with Lisa. Lisa would probably end her then her brother would end him.

 **"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly."Rip explained as he started up the ship and the lights darkened to a deep blue. The engines of the waverider hummed with a power that only a machine of the future could posses. Rip was a bit sorry for freaking them out but it needed to be said just in case the worst occured. Better to panic before the jump then after it.**

"I guess that makes sense" Joe shrugged. God he hated this time travel crap. It made him think of Eddie.

 **clarity's eyes were wide as jax began to wake up. She winced at the awful timing. At least he could experience the thrill of the jump that he never wanted to do in the first place...**

"I'm sure he's going to be thrilled" Caitlyn said but even she didn't believe her own words.

Clarissa simply face palmed.

 **"Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake.I didn't want you to miss this." martin said happily.**

"Martin you genius of a fool" Clarissa gritted.

 **"Miss what? What the-" Jax exclaimed the panick now showing as he realized just where he was.**

"Yup there we go. Not even 10 min into their adventure and someone freaks out. They are not going to be a good team" Diggle noted.

"He was drugged Dig that's not fair" Felicity berated.

"So I was shot when I went to you" Oliver told her.

"Playing doctor with you 3...2...1...is nothing like waking up bewildered about to time travel" Felicity argued.

"It's debatable" Oliver said winced as Felicity hit him again.

 **" Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip said stopping jax from unknowingly making himself fly into the wall opposite of himself.**

"That was nice of him" Barry said still wanting to not freak out.

 **"Get me off this whatever this thing is!"**

"I'll take his place!" Felicity offered her hand shooting upwards.

"No you won't. It's bad enough I have to share you with his team" Oliver said wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

"Me! I'll go!" Cisco said.

"Really Cisco? You want to be stuck on a ship with my brother?" Lisa asked.

"Never mind! I take it back!" Cisco called.

 **"Good luck explaining this." Sara taunted he professor.**

"Well it would go in between Barry time traveling and your sister being an alien" Laurel voiced.

"That sounds about right" Alex agreed.

 **"I did him a favor." Martin insisted.**

"To yourself maybe. He couldn't have survived if he hadn't taken Jax" Caitlyn pointed out.

 **"He doesn't look all that grateful" Cold said backing the blonde up.**

"Course not. The boys been kidnapped" Joe exclaimed.

 **'cold's got a point' Clarity thought to herself. Clarity shot jax a sympathetic look feeling bad for her fellow was clearly panicked and disoriented.**

"Lenny always has a point" Lisa said.

 **"Just hang on and remain your worlds are about to change" Rip said as he thrust the lever forward sling shotting them all into the past.**

"More than Aliens and meta's? How much more change can their lives take?" Oliver questioned.

 **Just like that their adventure began, and their worlds were never the same again.**

"Well obviously their barely visit" Laurel pouted.

"Life of a time traveler is never done" Barry said. Snack bar items of every kind were hurled at him.

"STOP SCREWING WITH TIME!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Meanies!" Barry called from under the pile of snacks.  
 ***********************************************************************************************  
 **That was chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! Now here are a few questions! Oh and comment people! I live for comments! They inspire me to update!**

 **1\. How and where do you think Clarity will fit in the white knights episode?(I'm struggling a bit with that so an idea or two from you guys would be great!)**

 **2\. What ships should the legends argue over? Who should ship what? And what ship do you want to win? And 4 reasons for that ship.**

 **3\. Should Gideon have more commentary?**

 **4\. Should I have the villains watch too? Or no?**

 **5\. Do you like this story so far?**

 **6\. Are any of the characters acting ooc?**

 **7\. Am I making the characters relatable?**

 **8\. Should I make Gideon pick between Barry, Rip, and Clarity?**

 **9\. Should I make another book where the younger selves of the legends watch this?**

 **10\. Should the time masters watch this and feel like assholes?**

 **11\. Should Cisco use his vibe powers on Harry?**

 **12\. Should Harry meet Albert and they see which can be a bigger Douche?**

 **13\. Should Jonah join in the fun?**

 **14\. Should Sara's mom make an appearance?**

 **15\. Should I make a parody of little einsteins theme song legends style?**

 **16\. Anything else you wanted to let me know or if you have any questions you would like to know the answer too.**


	4. Ch 4: the side effects of time travel

Clarity groaned gripping her head in discomfort. She had a splitting migraine and felt like her stomach had flipped upside down. Not to mention everything around her seemed to be spinning. The floors moved up and down like a seasaw as the walls rippled.

"Well that's a nice feeling" Thea said sarcasm leaking from her tone.

Clarity cringed as she heard the sound of someone throwing up onto the silver floor.

"Not to mention a nice sound" Roy said his tone matching his ex girlfriends. They exchanged a look before the two burst out laughing. Thea still had Roy's arm wrapped safely around her.

"Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with vertigo." Rip said as Ray fell in a heap on the floor. Clarity stayed sitting waiting for her side effects to cease knowing that her coordination skills and vertigo would not mix well if ray fell flat on his face.

"Oliver relax. He meant the symptom. Not the drug or the guy who tried to kill me" Felicity soothed as Olivers fist clenched and his jaw set. Memories of the count flashing in his mind.

"I don't care I hate that word" Oliver growled.

"Hey...I'm right here, so is dig and Thea. The count can't get us" Felicity told him kissing his cheek hoping that could calm him. It did. If only slightly.

" I can't see."Stein panicked taking off his glasses.

"Oh dear god. Martin's blind now?" Clarissa panicked.

"Yeah that's fun" Barry said thinking of and his date with patty.

"And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere further back in time you go, the worse the side effects."

"Phew temporary. Next time lead with that" Clarissa said calming herself.

"That was fun" Barry smiled.

"Next time I'm getting a color spy camera" Cisco told him.

"Better?"Rip questioned stein after a few moments.

"He looks weird without his glasses" Thea called.

"Speedy..." Oliver trailed.

"What? He does!"

"It's all relative." Martin answered putting his glasses back on.

"Martin! You intelligent fool! So caught up in the prospect of time travel he isn't noticing any danger" Clarissa groaned upset at her husband.

"Don't worry Clarissa. Martin will be fine" Caitlyn told her.

"Good." Rip muttered patting stein on the shoulder before walking to the console in the center of the room.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me." Jax muttered to stein angrily not that the man needed the verbal confirmation. The emotions he could feel from Jax was enough.

"I can" Oliver said.

"Oliver!" Felicity chastised.

"What? Old guys are always the shifty ones!" Oliver said.

"Hey, I want to go home." Jax said getting up and striding over to Rip.

"Uh yeah I don't think he's going to like that" Cisco said shaking his head.

"Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years. Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman." Rip said as he leaned over the console checking to make sure the info he had gathered was indeed still correct before walking toward the door.

"he double checks his sources" Cat smiled with goo goo eyes.

"What is happening right now?" Kara wondered as she eyed Miss grant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Mick questioned. " I thought we were a team." Sara objected causing Rip to pause on his way to the door.

"Yeah here comes the rocky start to the rocky start" Felicity said.

"What?" Oliver asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusions

"You know the period of time where the team gets jumbled together and stuff" Felicity said.

"Actually that doesn't happen quite yet. They are still being Civil" Gideon informed.

"That's Civil?" Barry asked.

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip said to the pair of criminals ad ex assassin.

"Yet" Lisa smirked. She wondered if Lenny would steal a little trinket for her as a birthday present.

"Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed." Snart said cooly.

"That's Lenny for you. Always cool even when he's annoyed" Lisa sighed.

"Precisely." Rip responded.

"Oooh his diction is flawless" Cat smiled taking another sip of her coffee. She was loving every word that came out of his mouth simply because of his accent.

"Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?"Ray asked rip.

"He's got a point" Oliver said to Barry.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Barry questioned with a shrug.

"Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects." Mick said lazily. He still felt a bit air sick from the stupid jump.

Everyone laughed. Poor Ray just got owned.

"We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours." Rip revealed to the team.

"Well, that's just great" Cisco said.

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray asked.

"You don't fuck with time" Oliver said with a glare pointed at Barry. Barry put his heads in his hands saying nothing.

" Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant." Stein explained.

"What he said" Oliver said nodding his head at the screen.

"And depressing. How does he die? Kendra said with an unbelieveable nod of her head. This old guy was nuts.

"I don't remember Kendra being such a downer" Cisco said cocking his head to the side.

"Well she doesn't want to be there in the first place" Caitlyn pointed.

"Yeah but still...she seems so..." Cisco trailed.

"Mundane?" Lisa questioned.

"Yeah" Cisco nodded. Crap he realized as he looked down at Lisa. He knew why Kendra seemed so boring to him now. It was because Lisa was the opposite of Kendra. And he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on." Rip said leading the group down the hall ways of the ship.

"Unknown causes? I don't like the sound of that" Oliver Said.

"Me neither" Barry said.

"Are you coming?" Stein asked Jax.

"I doubt it" Thea said.

"I'll stay put." Jax responded.

"Haha! I was right!" Thea cheered.

"You'd rather stay with them?" He asked in disbelief.

" what did you expect Martin? You drugged the poor boy!" Clarissa told her husband.

"They didn't drug me" Jax responded angrily.

"They kidnapped me" Caitlyn muttered a bit pissed.

"Point taken." Martin said rushing out to follow the group so he wouldn't get lost.

"That's the last thing they need." Clarissa groaned. Martin had no sense of direction what so ever.

-boardman's university-

"This is unbelievable. 1975" Ray said turning to his right and whispering to clarity. She smiled and adjusted her glasses a single spark of electricity absorbed by the metal of the rims as a spark flowed from her finger tip. She couldn't believe she was actually in the year 1975! It was surreal.

"Clarity in the year filled with neon. What could possibly go wrong?" Felicity laughed.

"Smart. Using her glasses to channel her powers discreetly. Super-" Cat called but was caught off by Kara.

"I've got it Miss grant" Kara said sending an exasperated look Barry's way as he laughed. 'Supergirl' he mouthed mimicking Cat. Kara chuckled to herself.

"Imagine all the wondrous applications of this technology. A chance to witness the construction of the pyramids, the end of the dinosaurs." Stein proposed amazed at where they all were.

"Nerd alert!" Thea screamed.

"I've never been to 1975. It's rather colorful." Rip said gazing around his tone proposing a bit of disgust.

"Oh I bet he's never been across world's. I could show him the beauty of our earth" Cat said to herself.

"I hate my hearing right now" Kara muttered.

"what's wrong with a bit of color? Is the future really that drab?" Clarity asked as they continued to walk. She couldn't help the question her curiosity of the future and all it's wonders momentarily over powering her shy and quiet nature.

"Curiosity counteracts her shyness. Makes her bold. Interesting, a bit contradicting but certainly interesting" Cat said a piece of gum falling into her mouth out of mid air. Gum always kept her mind flowing. Also her breath minty fresh in case a certain captain dropped in unexpectedly.

rip considered the question for a moment." There definitely isn't much...neon" He admitted to her.

"Thank god for that" Harry said rubbing at his eyes.

"That's too bad. I love bright blue's"Clarity admitted.

"Yeah that's all I could see for a week" Harry groaned.

"Shut up Harry! Her outfits were awesome " Cisco said.

"Oh so you know a thing about fashion Ramon?"

"I know everything. I'm Vibe" He responded.

"Says the guy who wore a t shirt to the first day of work" Caitlyn laughed.

Cisco glared."don't worry Cisco. I love your shirts" Lisa told him. Nerdy was pretty sexy too after all.

'ooh maybe i can get a lava lamp while we're here. i've always wanted one of those!' Clarity thought to herself as she eyed a lava lamp in the class room window.

"Yeah no, she'll knock it over and start a fire" Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Harry!" Cisco berated.

"What? She's a clutz Ramon! She trips over her own two feet!" Harry countered.

"She could put it on a high shelf" Cisco said.

Harry grumbled.

"So, where can we find Professor Boardman?" Kendra asked as the team walked up the steps.

"She's no fun Cisco" Lisa told him. Cisco hummed.

"In his lecture hall." Rip answered her.

"No really? Where else would a professor be?" Clarissa questioned laughing at her own personal joke thinking of Martin.

Clarity sped up a bit in excitement remembering the video of boardman her and Felicity had found years in the future. Ray felt himself again watch her light chesnut brown hair swipe across her shoulders. The bow in her hair resting just above her pony tail. The way her heels sped across the floor with a bit of an excited click. When she reached the door she gasped eyes going wide and hands flying to her mouth as she sucked in a breath and held in a shriek.

"If Clarity dates Ray I will be very disappointed" Cat said with a frown.

"What why?" Kara asked. Both of them deserved happiness after all.

"They're too similar. That's too much pep in one place Supergirl. Like forces repel opposites attract" Cat wisely stated.

"That was the way with me and Ronnie" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Felicity and I" Oliver chimed.

"Iris and me" Barry said.

"Me and Roy!" Thea screamed at the top of her lungs with a smile.

"Me and Tommy" Laurel said with a grin.

"Me and my girlfriend" Alex revealed.

"Sara would like you even more. My sisters bi. I think. Either that or a lesbian with the hots for my ex boyfriend" Laurel said.

"You have a what!?" Kara asked.

"Surprise!" Alex sung.

"Surprised. Very surprised" Kara whispered wide eyed. She was happy for her sister but at the same time she wished she knew sooner. I mean who was this mystery girl.

"what is it?" Ray asked rushing up to her the team in suit. Worry flashing in his stomach.

"He's dead obviously" Cat said with an eye roll. His brain was the size of an atom.

"Oh, man. We're too late." Kendra said. As the team came face to face with Boardman slouched dead over his type writer.

"See" Cat said with an eye roll.

"This is -I'm-I'm sorry. You. Both of you." Boardman said as he woke up from his nap not at all dead like the team had thought. He immediately woke up amazed as he saw Kendra and Carter standing before him.

"Zombie!" Cisco screamed jumping on the back of his chair in horror. He fell backwards landing in Harry's lap.

"Damnit Ramon!" Harry barked.

"Zombie!" Cisco repeated.

"Cisco he was asleep. There is no such thing as Zombie's" Caitlyn told him.

"Well..." Oliver trailed in thought.

"Hey!" Thea and Laurel yelled. Laurel on Sara's behalf.

"What? You did come back from the dead" Oliver muttered.

"You know who we are?" Carter questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Judging by the video we saw...duh!" Felicity said.

"I've been studying you my whole life. Ever since, as a child, I first heard the story of Chay-Ara, High Priestess of Horus, the Hawk God, and her lover, Prince Khufu. I hoped and prayed this day might come." the professor said standing up from his seat.

"Does that prayer thing really work? Hmm well then...lord please let me meet Rip Hunter" Cat prayed.

"I think an alien is impersonating miss grant again" Kara whispered to Alex. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, looks like we've come to the right place." Rip breathed out a bit creeped by the man's erm reaction.

"Aren't we all" Harry said.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Boardman asked Rip now noticing the other members of the team.

"He's Rory Williams masquerading as the Doctor" Felicity said.

"A guy from the future's future" Barry said. Everyone gave him weird look.

"You people just don't understand time travel" Barry said shaking his head.

"You don't understand not to fuck with it" Oliver countered. Both glared at each other.

"A fellow historian, here to discuss another passion of yours: Vandal Savage." Rip said causing the other mans expression to darken considerably.

"Ha yeah. He doesn't like that name" Thea laughed.

"There's no way of telling your story without telling his also. 4,000 years ago, Vandal Savage was an Egyptian priest, secretly in love with a priestess. You. Or, rather, you in your first life. But you were in love with another. Prince Khufu. Savage, or Hath-Set as he was then known, learned of the affair and was consumed with jealous rage." Boardman told Kendra as the others stood back a ways.

"Oh great a history lesson. The main reason I dropped out of every college I went to" Oliver groaned.

"Learning is fun Ollie" Laurel said.

"We already know all this can we please fast forward?" Oliver complained.

"Now who wants to fuck with time" Barry smirked.

"I will shoot you again" Oliver said causing Barry to pale and rub his shoulder.

"Touchy" he muttered.

"You believe me yet?" Carter asked her a bit hopeful.

"I doubt it" Caitlyn said.

" Which drove him to murder you both. And prayed for the hawk god, Horus, to damn the objects of his hate for all eternity. But Chay-Ara had a prayer of her own, that Horus would protect them forever. But another life was bound to theirs by accident.

"Oh no!" Cat gasped faking drama. "Nobody cares. Get back to the better legends. These Hawks are boring" Cat scowled.

"Savage's. That's why he wants us both dead." Kendra answered

Everyone gave exasperated looks or gestures to the screen. No really!?

"My theory is that the three of you were exposed to the same radiation by the meteorites." Boardman continued on.

"Radiation? Like particle accelerator type stuff?" Joe asked.

"Maybe. But meta human powers don't cover reincarnation..." Cisco said.

"Magic?" Clarissa suggested.

"Says the wife of Martin Stein." Caitlyn laughed.

"He's not here" Clarissa smiled deviously.

"We all share the same power. And every time he kills you, it passes to him. That's what maintains his immortality."

"Didn't he already say that? By god redundant much?" Cat questioned.

"That's impossible." Martin objected.

"Here we go" Joe sighed.

"More sciencey stuff I'm guessing. The only thing I got was the Romeo and Juliet stuff with a jealous power hungry tybalt" Donna said.

"Yeah me too" Quentin frowned.

"Unless the meteorites contained a mutative element, like the particle accelerator that caused Clarity and you to gain powers." Ray argued pointing to Clarity who blushed lighlty.

"Don't get swept up by pretty boys looks! You are stronger than that!" Cat said.

"Maybe you should take your advise Miss grant" Supergirl told her.

"Excuse me?" Cat questioned.

"Nothing nothing just uh writing down in my little note pad here." Kara stammered. Cat glared suspiciously. She hummed.

"But without evidence, you're asking us to take you at your word?" Martin said disgusted with the idea.

"Does it matter how this works? We get it already! Only one of the hawks can kill him! Move on! We're not stupid! We understand! We are not idiots! Give us something! Some drama anything!" Cat groaned. This was more boring than that time she was forced to to do nothing but paperwork for her mother.

"It's not my word. It's theirs. But you still don't remember me, do you?" Boarman asked the hawks.

"Why would they remember him?" Thea asked confused.

"Ooh drama. Thank the lord" Car sighed in relief.

"We knew you in our past lives." Kendra said connecting the dots.

"Uh oh" Barry muttered.

"You've told me your entire story, stretching back through the ages, but when I first knew you, it was after World War I, and your names were Joe and Boardman.

"Holy shit! Kendra was a mother!" Cisco screamed.

"Cisco! Chill man" Barry told him.

"I dated her and she had a kid in the forty's with that guy! And apparently kinky Egyptian sex...I never stood a chance man" Cisco said slumping back down in his chair pouting.

"You were with her?" Lisa asked jealous.

"Not for long" Cisco said.

"Yeah their first date almost got Cisco killed" Caitlyn said.

"Cait not helping" Cisco snapped.

"Wait, I we were related? I don't remember you. I'm so sorry." Kendra said.

"Yeah that sucks" Barry said his mind flashing back to when his mother hadn't remembered him when he had gone back to save her. It was all too much for him. A single tear fell down his face. He wiped it away before anyone could see. No did die to his speed.

"Don't be. You always warned me that if I ran into you in your next life, you might have forgotten 's us at the World's Fair. You're just as beautiful as I remember you. Mother." Professor board mean said.

"I should've brought a picture or something" Barry muttered sorrowfully. He missed his mother so much.

"How old were you when" carter trailed.

"7" Barry whispered.

Iris heard him that time and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Barry" She said hugging him tightly realizing that this scene must have triggered his own emotions.

"Supergirl!? Are you crying?" Cat questioned.

"I just...I miss my mom" She said. Cat's eyes softened and a box of soft tissues appeared in Cat's hand. She offered the box to Kara.

"Chin up Supergirl. Earth's home now. Even though you may not have told me your secret identity you must have quite the mother" Cat said.

Roy held Thea as she cried into his chest. She wished she had forgiven her mom sooner.

"You okay?" Felicity asked Oliver holding his hand tightly.

"I will be. As soon as they stop this mother drama" Oliver said.

"I don't know what you all are sobbing about. My mother was a bitch. In fact I hope she's dead in a ditch when I get home" Cat said.

"Preach!" Caitlyn said before slamming her hand over her mouth with a wince. "Sorry Barry" she said. Barry gave her a weak smile.

" You two were murdered? Ten. My whole life, you taught me to be careful, to keep moving, always one step ahead of Savage, but after tracking you for 4,000 years, he'd gotten good. He found us in the middle of the night at a fleabag motel in North Carolina. You hid me in the closet, made me promise that no matter what I heard, I'd stay put. And I did." Professor boardman said as he told the tale of his parents murder.

"Just like me" Barry muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt your family time, but we were hoping you could tell us a bit more where to locate Savage's present whereabouts." Rip said breaking up the touching moment.

"Touching? More like sob story!" Thea said throwing popcorn at the screen.

"Aaah! Not again!" Cisco complained as popcorn went over the front row. Super girl disintegrated all the popcorn before it could hit miss grant.

"Speedy!" Oliver complained.

"Like you weren't thinking it!" Thea shot back.

"I was going to say throw a pretzel next time" Oliver told her.

"He hides in the shadows, never drawing too much attention, but every lifetime, placing himself near the seat of power, sowing seeds of destruction. Who remembers the name of the man who whispered in the ear of Gavrilo Princip, and convinced him to start World War I?" Boardman said flipping through a slideshow.

"Uh well...good point. For once. Humans suck at history recording. No wonder we need time machines" Iris said.

"Your such a journalist" Barry said making Iris grin.

" Why? What does he get out of that?" Ray asked.

"For someone so smart he's a moron"cat said shaking her head. Yet another reason she hoped Clarity wouldn't be paired with Ray. Paired? Hmm yes, Cat liked that term.

"The more the world is focused on destroying itself, the less it notices an immortal psychopath in its midst." Martin said.

"Well that's convenient" Cisco said.

" With the ultimate goal of subjugating the entire planet."boardman finished.

"Why can't villain plans be more original. Revenge or world domination." Cat sighed shaking her head.

"He killed your parents, Professor Boardman. Something tells me you know where to locate Vandal Savage." Rip said.

"Yeah, he does" Barry said knowingly.

"I have an educated guess." Boardman admitted sheepishly.

"A pretty good one" Barry said from experience.

"A lifetime of research on Vandal Savage that all points in this direction.  
This should help you find him, and the vengeance that has eluded me all these years." Boardman said passing them a book.

"Stein are you alright?" clarity asked concerned as he lurched forward gripping his head. Clarity herself winced in pain biting her bottom lip. she felt a new futuristic hum of electricity in the air now. It was different than the wave riders had been. It felt similar but it wasn't the waverider. It felt like it had a higher frequency. As if it radiated danger.

"She can sense...danger? Hmm...write that down with a few question marks...and she feels pain from that at times? And will this girl stop biting her lip!" Cat seethed. She couldn't decide if her habits were endearing or annoying.

"Jefferson something's happening to Jefferson!" Stein exclaimed panicked.

"Sara's on that ship!" Laurel panicked.

"Actually Miss Lance was not on board. She and the two criminals went to a bar, drank, danced and had a bar fight" Gideon informed them.

"She did what!?" Quentin asked.

Donna patted his arm. "She's a grown up Quentin. Let the girl have some fun" Donna said.

"Like you?" Quentin questioned.

"Nothing that extreme" Donna replied.

"We seem to have a little problem back at the, uh, vessel. There's an intruder. We really must be going now. Thank you for everything." Rip said.

"Wait. We can't just leave him here." Kendra protested.

"Take him?" Barry questioned thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it Allen. You cannot abduct your mom to the future. No. Bad idea" Harry snapped.

"But she'd be-"

"Barry! No fucking with time!" Oliver glared.

"We have to get back now" Rip argued..

"Jax is in trouble but no you can all stand around and chat!" Caitlyn fumed pissed.

"You said he's going to die in 24 hours. And we can stop it." Kendra continued to protest.

"I can stop it. I can save her" Barry muttered.

"Are either of you a Time Master? I didn't think so. I've spent years studying the implications of chronological alteration." Rip said firmly.

"Barry listen to Rip" Harry ordered.

"Good for you, but we're not going anywhere unless our son's coming with us." Carter said backing his soul mate up.

"Barry no!" Everyone yelled.

Barry hung his head.

-the field by the ship-

"Dr. Palmer, please tell me-" Rip pleaded as the heroes ran toward their ship that was indeed under attack.

" I didn't leave my exo-suit on the ship? Okay, but I'd be lying." Ray admitted.

"Why wouldn't he put it in his pocket?" Felicity asked.

"Cause he's an idiot" Oliver murmured.

" Who the hell is this guy?!" ray asked as the five of them dove behind a barrel as kronos was kept busy buy the Hawks. Rip pulled out a pistol that glowed with blue energy.

"Harry!" Cisco called.

"Yeah on it!" Harry said. "Damnit Ramon phone! Out of disk space!" Harry called. Cisco fished his out of his pocket tossing his backwards as Harry tossed his forwards the two switching phones.

"Close one" Cisco breathed.

"Is that a laser gun?" Boardman asked as rip started firing his pistol at Kronos.

"Damn right it is. I'm building a laser gun!" Cisco grinned.

"Well guns are you expertise" lisa Smiled.

"Damn right" Cisco smirked.

Rip looked at him slightly before his eyes went to clarity. "I like blue too" he said shaking his gun slightly for emphasis.

"Not him. He's mine. I'll choose to see that as platonic" Cat glared.

Clarity smiled slightly.

"No! Absolutely not Glitch!" Cat glared.

"Possessive much?" Kara muttered.

"Gotta get back to the ship and bond with me!" Stein said leaping up from the ground and making a beeline for the ship.

"Martin be careful!" Clarissa said.

"Cover me too." Ray said to Clarity he ran toward the ship to retrieve hs exo-suit.  
"Hurry!" Felicity urged.

"3...2...1...Glitch!" Clarity whispered to herself as she glitched behind kronos. She was barefoot now convinced that her heels would get in the way.

"Clarity is back on my good list. Finally a superhero with a catch phrase." Cat smiled.

"Why don't i have a catch phrase?" Kara muttered.

"Crap I need a catchphrase" Barry muttered.

"Felicity I don't need a new fucking catchphrase. You have failed this city is good enough" Oliver told her.

"I was going to say I need one. I'm overwatch remember?" Felicity questioned.

Oliver groaned.

Kronos whirled around and clarity gasped. she instinctively glitched Kronos fist going straight through her as if she were a hologram. Kronos looked at his fist confused before looking up at her his head cocking to the side. Even though she couldn't see his face it was really a what the- kind of look.

"Well livewire certainly couldn't do that" Cat observed.

"That's a nifty power" Kara smiled.

"It's kind of like when I phase. Only better" Barry said cocking his head to the side.

"sorry i glitch" Clarity said with a wink before Electricity flew from her body as she sent Kronos flying back. Kronos went skidding backward his knee bent making a groove in the grass. Kronos glared behind his mask. Clarity smiled inwardly as she felt the now activated hum of Ray's exo-suit along with firestorms splicer. just when kronos was aiming for clarity who was too focused on the familiar hums to notice, a car slammed into him knocking a bomb he was prepared to throw at Rip and boardman away.

"Get's distracted way too easily" Cat said shaking her head. "Power bursts are useful" Cat added. Kara nodded scribbling down.

" We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett." Cold said annoyed.

"He saw Star Wars?" Cisco asked amazed that he and Captian cold shared any common ground.

"Cisco everybody's seen Star Wars" Lisa told him.

"What's Star Wars?" Kara questioned.

Cisco gasped his eyes wide fist going to his mouth. "Oh you poor poor girl" Cisco said.

Kara laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Every earth has Star Wars" Kara said.

Cisco breathed out in relief.

" Aldus!" Kendra worried over her now injured son.

"See! That's what would happen if you brought your mom to the present. Gun shot!" Harry said.

"We'll get you out of here! You're doing good." Carter praised his son as the two hawks took off into the sky.

Clarity glitched onto the ship as her teammates filed on.

"Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries." Gideon informed.

"Again-"

" I get it!" Barry snapped.

"No you just think you do. There's a difference" Harry glared.

"Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!" Rip ordered.

"Course heading?" Gideon questioned.

"far away from here would be nice Gid!" Clarity told Gideon making Rip look at her in interest as Gideon successfully followed her command.

"Haha yeah that's right! Hey wait does that mean...Gideon! Would you listen to me too?" Barry asked.

"Yes, as I stated before I will follow every command given to me by Clarity or you" Gideon stated.

"let's keep track Gid. Legends 1 cyberman 0."

"I love my bestie" Felicity smiled.

"Of course Clarity" Gideon responds.

"Is it bad that I'm liking this friendship?" Cisco questioned.

"No I think it's cute" Lisa said.

"thanks Gid!"

"Your welcome" Gideon responds.

"That's my Ai" Barry muttered.

"Oh Captain Hunter i must inform you that our cloaking shield and aft entrance have been significantly compromised." Gideon informed

"Ships damaged. And their not even a full day in yet" Quentin complained.

"Yes, I can see that, Gideon. Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs." Rip said walking briskly over to a panel.

"You mean time vortex" Felicity corrected.

"Temporal zone?"

"Yeah, it's essentially a time can hide out there for a temporal jump would risk revealing our position."

"Well that's nice" Thea frowned.

"A time limbo? Astonishing." Steain grinned.

"He needs to watch doctor who"Felicity said.

"Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before!  
Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career!" Rip fumed.

"Well what did you expect?" Oliver questioned annoyed at the captains lack of preparedness.

"Spotless career." Cat smiled.

Suddenly kendra punched Rip in the face and held him against the wall.

"Not the face!" Cat yelled.

"I see why you got the hots for that one." Mick whispered to Carter.

"My son is hurt because of attacked us?" Kendra snapped.

"Mama Kendra arrives" Cisco said.

"Something of a long story." Rip sighed.

"Isn't everything these days?" Laurel questioned.

"Better tell it fast, Rip, 'cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Cold said as suave as ever.

"The audience isn't either" Oliver said with a glare. He didn't trust this guy.

"Neither am I." Carter warned.

Rip sighed in name is works for the Council of Time former employers." Rip admitted.

"I thought you were a Time Master." Sara questioned.

"As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master." Rip said only for sara to punch him on the opposite side kendra had.

"So he's a rebel? Mm I like a dapper bad boy" Cat smirked.

"Will you people please stop hitting me?" Rip asked his jaw immeasureably sore.

"You obviously deserve it! You liar! Speaking of!" Felicity hit Oliver.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He questioned.

"For lying to me!"

"About what!?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but something" Felicity said.

"Start telling the truth!" Sara ordered severely pissed off.

"Sara's mad. Better do what she says before my baby sis goes all badass assassin on your ass" Laurel smirked.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the was clearly sent to bring me in." Rip explained.

"Are we sure he's not the doctor?" Felicity asked.

"You lied to us." Sara accused.

"How else was he supposed to get you to come with him. I mean that's how I formed my team" oliver said.

"That's what I was hitting you for" Felicity said hitting him again.

"Of course I lied to you.I needed your help you all barely said yes as it was."

"What about the legends part?" Jax asked.

"Yeah good question" Lisa said.

"Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?" Snart accused.

"I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166." Rip admitted.

"Ouch" Caitlyn winced.

"Poor Ray" Felicity said

"Poor Clarity" Cisco remarked

"Poor Lenny" Lisa sighed

"Poor Sara" Laurel chirped

"Poor all of them. To be told they were legends and then that they were nothing? That's really got to hurt your confidence" Kara frowned.

"So, we're like the opposite of legends." Jax pointed out.

"Pretty much" Barry winced.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." Rory growled.

"I want him as my husband" Cat said immediately.

"Ditto the arsonist."stein said his tone clipped.

"Still such a temper Martin" Clarissa said with a frown.

"Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever." Rip said eyes flicking to clarity waiting for her to object but she didn't. She sat down on the floor and didn't say a word.

"Too sad to say a word. She was skeptical of the hole legends thing to begin with. And after what eobard..." Cisco shook his head. It wasn't right. Messing with people like that. Manipulating them. Just like eobard. Just like the reverse flash.

"I know" Caitlyn frowned.

"Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about." Ray said clearly feeling the effects of rip's lie coming crashing down.

"Ooh Ray. Don't say that" Felicity frowned.

"I didn't lie about the mission itself.  
Or the brutality and ruthlessness of my need for your help." Rip urged at this Clarity looked up biting her lip.

"He did need them." Alex said.

"I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: what did Vandal Savage do to you?" Ray asked him.

"Good question" Oliver said.

"The Time Masters discourage urge against procreation even more.A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise I fell in love, and we had a child.A boy. Jonas." Rip explained.

"Married Damn!" Cat cursed making everyone jump and look at her except for Kara.

"Savage killed your family." Ray surmised.

"Dead? Hmm maybe I can still salvage this..." Cat said.

"She's obsessed" Kara hissed.

"Hey if it gets her off your cousins back then you should be happy" Alex told her.

"He slaughtered my thousands of other that body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind continue to turn a blind eye.I won' last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine." Rip vowed.

"Ooh that was hot" Cat breathed.

"I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes.

"He's not dead yet?" Harry complained

"I think we all need a little time to consider our options." Stein said the team leaving the room. Rip remained wondering if he still had the power to defeat savage. He also wondered idly why Gideon had listened to clarity when he specifically said not to. The girl was a bit of a puzzle.

"Cause we created her. Duh" Barry grinned.

-In a room on the wave rider-

Clarity frowned and her eyes swam with an emotion that just screamed betrayal. Another time travelling liar. Another reverse flash. She had believed him. She let him fill her with hope that she could actually be something and now it was all a lie. A mistake. A glitch. That was all she would ever be.

"Woah woah woah what the hell does that mean? No turning your name into a negative" Cisco said shaking his head.

"Cisco she's just a bit depressed right now. She'll snap out of it like that" Caitlyn told him.

"Yeah I know but...I didn't...it was never supposed to be like that..." Cisco said. He was seriously thinking about changing Clarity's name because of this.

"Watch it!" Mick snapped at Ray when a blast went off from his suit almost injuring the bald man.

"He does that when he's mopey" Felicity worried.

"Sorry. Sorry." Ray apoligized.

"What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the knows exactly what's in store for each of us." Ray said starting to rant.

"Like eobard" Barry growled.

'just like the reverse flash' Clarity thought to herself as she gripped her skirt tightly.

"Team flash thinks alike" Oliver muttered.

"They all got betrayed Oliver. What do you expect. Barry and Clarity most of all. Wells was a mentor for all of them" Felicity whispered so the seething forms of team flash couldn't hear her.

Might as well have stayed dead, 'cause the world doesn't need any of 're just a lost assassin, You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals-"

"Hey! He's the best brother ever!" Lisa snapped.

"My sister isn't a lost assassin! She's on a mission of self reinvention!" Laurel protested.

"I can live with that." Rory said.

"Mick never had high aspirations" Lisa told Cisco.

"Well, I can' 't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny.I've spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom."

"Stop it! The both you! Alright that's it! No more using your super hero names in a negative context! Got it? Awesome!" Cisco said.

"At least an atom has a purpose. I'm just a glitch. A systematic error. A mistake."Clarity said the lights flickering as she spoke.

"I never meant...that's not...her name isn't supposed to be like that..." Cisco frowned blaming himself for Clarity's negative thoughts even though he knows it wasn't his fault.

"Powers react to her emotions" Cat said. The room was tense.

"That's not what he said that in his future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" Sara questioned.

"That a girl" Quentin said proud at Sara's positive outlook.

"For better or for worse." Snart agreed with sara.

"Ick. Sounded like a marriage vow" Lisa said scrunching her nose up.

"That's a very good point." Ray said as he silently wondered about Clarity's response. How could she think of herself as nothing? She certainly wasn't a nothing to him. Or the rest of his friends he quickly mentally tacked on.

"She was bullied pretty bad as a kid. She doesn't like to talk about it much but some scars never heel" Felicity said.

"Yeah I had those too" Barry sighed thinking of tony.

"So when are we going after mine? No one gave me a date yet" Cisco said attempting to lighten the mood.

"What do you think, Gideon?" Rip asked.

"About what?" Barry asked.

"I calculate a less than 6% likelihood that they decide to go on with the mission." Gideon said.

"The conputer's growing on me" Oliver said. But he was still skeptical of it going all i robot on them all.

"I meant about the repairs." Rip said annoyed.

"Haha that's what you get you liar" Thea said.

"And there has been another unfortunate consequence of Chronos's attack. Care to hear about it? " Gideon questioned.

"Of course there has" Caitlyn sighed. Why could nothing be easy?

"Not really." Rip responded.

The rest of the team walked in the room in time to hear Rip's little spiel after carter and kendra had told him about aldus's demise.

"Thank god it skipped it" Harry said.

"Don't torture yourself with recriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things cannot be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we often, it will be time itself." Rip explained eyes widening a bit when the team walked in. He hadn't expected them to make up their minds so quickly if at all.

"Did you hear that Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver" Barry sighed.

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history." Ray said firmly.

"Much better" Felicity said. That was the Ray she liked. Positive Ray. Like a proton.

" is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates." Stein said as the team gathered around the table.

"Yes you are" Clarissa smiled.

"I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." Carter said shayera at his side nodding in agreement.

"True dat!" Roy grinned.

"I love it when you talk ghetto" Thea grinned.

"I know" he smirked.

"I can get down with that." Jax said.

"i'm a glitch. It would be disappointing if i didn't cause at least one in the timeline." Clarity said with a shy smirk pushing up her glasses a habit she had stolen from her roommate felicity. She had watched her friend do it so much that it became habit for her. Felicity in turn had stolen her habit of chewing on pens when she thought. Claritygave rip a slight nod. She still didn't fully trust Rip but she figured the best way to keep her friends safe from yet another time traveler was to stick close to him. Besides Savage was a huge threat and he couldn't be ignored. On the other hand Rip's emotions when speaking of his family were too real to have been faked. The emotion was to raw.

"This is awesome. Their stating their reasons like a bunch of jackasses. We can hold this over their heads forever" Roy grinned.

"This is supposed to be like a pep talk" Thea told him.

"I know but it's true" Roy told Thea.

"Did you two really do that?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Like you and tommy never did that" Felicity countered.

"He can talk about his emotions like a real man." Cat smiled.

"And our malcontents?" Stein questioned.

" I like killing people." Rory stated

"He does" Lisa nodded.

"We're in. For now." Cold translated.

"I knew he'd be a hero" Barry smiled.

"So how do we find this guy?" Sara asked.

"Boardman's book!" Kara said snapping her fingers.

"Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course." Rip said as he sat down the team going to their chairs as Rip pushed the lever forward with a new determination.

"Now the rocky start begin's miss Smoak" Gideon informed her.  
-

Yay! Chapter 4! Sorry that took so long! I had a bit of writers block for like ever. But it's up now! Sorry no question's this time but please please please comment because they inspire me to update. Thank you all love you! And don't forget to comment!


	5. Ch 5: ships 'n mishaps

**"And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" Rip announced then questioned his AI companion.**

"Wouldn't a meadow attract people?" Kara questioned.

"Why would a meadow attract people?" Thea asked her lost. She didn't get it. She was to much of a city girl at heart.

"Well it's romantic..." Kara trailed off.

"Supergirl!" Cat called.

Kara sighed. "Yes Miss Grant?"

"Please leave all the romanticizing about Rip hunter to me" Cat said.

"Someone's possessive" Cisco whispered to Barry.

"Yeah, almost as bad as the thing clinging to your arm" Barry smirked.

Lisa glared at him clinging to Cisco's arm. "He's mine! That hawk girl isn't getting my man!" Lisa defended herself.

Cisco smiled in disbelief. Hot girl liked him. Mission achieved.

 **" What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped." Snart said to mick who was leaned forward in his seat palm rubbing his head which was sore.**

"He must have had one to many drinks at that bar" Diggle commented.

"70's" Oliver replied.

"Almost as bad as the time i tried pot brownies. They weren't even good brownies either" Felicity frowned thinking of her college days.

 **"I hate flying, especially in whatever this thing is." Mick responded clearly annoyed at his growing headaches.**

"It's a tardis!" Felicity cheered.

"Felicity I love you, but please stop fangirling in my ear" Oliver requested.

She kissed his cheek in apology making Oliver grin slightly.

 **"Where exactly are we?" Carter asked standing up out of his seat.**

"Your on the ship thingy" Donna said.

"It's a tardis mom!" Felicity called.

"Sorry baby. Your on the tardis!" Donna called at the screen.

"Technically they called it the waverider" Harry said.

Felicity glared daggers at him.

"Take it back Harry. I doubt I can protect you from Felicity's wrath" Barry laughed.

"Fine I take it back" Harry complained.

"Good choice" Felicity said putting her I pad away.

 **" We're still in 1975, right? " Kendra questioned Ri'p going along with her mate.**

"Were you not paying attention to what he said earlier?" Cat snapped. She hated these hawks. They said stupid things that they should already know.

 **"Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway." Rip said getting up and walking into his office his trench coat flowing behind him as he walked.**

"Ooh Norway" Kara said with a smile.

"You've never been to Norway" Alex told her.

"Yeah but now I want to!" Kara smiled.

 **"Sounds like a vacation." Snart pointed out.**

"Oh yes it does sound magical" Cat smiled imagining herself with Rip.

"Lenny hates vacations. He begrudgingly goes on them for me" Lisa said.

"I can't imagine captain cold on vacation just chilling out" Cisco frowned.

"Cisco!" Caitlyn snapped.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"Stop it with the puns!" Caitlyn said.

"I didn't even mean to that time" Cisco defended himself.

 **"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip instantly responded.**

"I'll take it with you! You need a break from that group!" Cat exclaimed.

"He hasn't been with them that long. And wouldn't he rather take that vacation with his wife and child?" Kara asked.

"Stop bringing up a dead woman Supergirl. It's not healthy" Cat immediately responded.

"More like your obsession isn't healthy" Kara mumbled.

"What was that?" Cat questioned.

"Uh..." Kara said quickly looking to Barry for help.

"She said my obsession with time travel isn't healthy" Barry said.

"Of course she did" Cat said narrowing her eyes at Supergirl.

 **"That's Aldus's notebook." Carter observed as Rip took the book off his desk walking back over to the group with it in his grasp.**

"No really? I thought it was a random book on his desk" Barry said rubbing at his forehead. This was moving so slow. Just use the book to find Savage. Not hard.

 **"Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." Rip said."Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" kendra queried.**

"No!" Everyone yelled at Barry who was looking up hopefully.

 **"He was our son." Carter pointed out.**

"She was my mom" Barry pointed out.

 **"Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex.**

"Listen to the expert Barry" Oliver said pointing at Rip.

"Oh he's so smart" Cat sighed.

"So is Oliver" Felicity said.

 **"Which sounds way cooler than it is." Ray said backing RIp up.**

"Cause he would know" Caitlyn laughed. Team flash had lived it. Ray's little comment held no weight. He had just imagined it or witnessed news reports.

 **"Ooh yeah. Not fun." Clarity agreed her mind flashing back to when barry created a time portal to go back and save his mother and then that lovely swirling vortex had appeared in the sky.**

"Thank you for the recap Clarity" Barry said feeling guilty.

"Hey, you didn't know better back then" Caitlyn told him hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but-"

"But you know better now so don't even think about it!" Caitlyn snapped swatting him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Barry gasped.

"Ronnie's not here for me to hit so i hit you" Caitlyn told him.

 **"Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Sara asked the group.**

"See your sisters always on point" Alex told Laurel.

"She's an assassin. They always have to stay on task. I think it was a part of her training" Laurel said.

"You just wanted to say assassin didn't you?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah" Laurel said.

 **"Rebirth of the vikings?" Clarity guessed.**

"Oh let's watch how to train your dragon!" Felicity suggested.

"Let's watch princess bride! It's a classic!" Cisco said.

"No let's watch game of thrones" Thea argued back.

"The legends have forbade me from playing any other feature than this" Gideon said.

"Barry!" Cisco whispered.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"After we finish stalking our friends and you agree not to mess with time tell gideon to play the princess bride" Cisco told him.

"I can try" Barry said.

 **"Good guess but according to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms." Rip said as he peered at the screen in front of him.**

"Huh, well I would have gone with Vikings too" Barry said with a shrug.

"Barry. Why would he try to bring back Vikings?" Iris asked.

"Well technically they were like savages. So easy to manipulate and very ruthless" Barry said.

"Your not a historian Barry" Iris said with an eye roll.

"No but I have taken a history class." Barry said.

"Nerd" Iris laughed.

 **"Close enough" Clarity shrugged.**

"Good girl. Positivity." Cat nodded.

 **"Now that sounds like a vacation." Mick smiled from his seat.**

"Of course Mick would like it. I think a place like that is exactly what mick's always dreamed of" Lisa said to no one in particular.

"I can see it" Cisco said.

 **"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Snart said translating once again for Mick as he leaned toward sara who outwardly appeared unamused. But inwardly she thought that snart was flirting with her. She brushed it off. Probably too many dollar beers at the bar.**

"She better not get with that criminal" Quentin growled.

"He's kind of charming. Who else should she hook up with if she doesn't hook up with hm?" Donna asked. She could see the chemistry between the man and Sara.

"Ray?" Joe suggested.

"No. Felicity dated him. Not going to to work" Donna dismissed immediately.

"Clarity" Quentin decided as he thought about it for a while. The girl was single and he had long since accepted that his daughter was bisexual. Also in the few instances he had met Clarity the girl was very smart and pleasant. She would be a good influence for Sara.

"Clarity? Another girl?" Joe questioned.

"Better her than that other assassin chick she dated. Made her poison herself one time and she kidnapped my ex wife and sent killers after her. It wasn't pretty." Quentin said.

"Damn. Okay since Clarity seems to be a bit upbeat like Ray I'll go with Clarity and Sara too" Joe said.

"Shipping!" Thea screamed having heard the three talking.

"Oh my god mom..." Felicity said hand on her forehead. What had her mother just started?

"What? We were just saying that Clarity and Sara would be a better match than Sara and the thief" Donna said.

"After this scene we'll deal with this" Oliver said still being a voice of reason.

"Shipping war!" Cisco smirked excitedly.

 **"Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter said.**

"He's not a lapdog! Take that back!" Lisa yelled.

 **"I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man." Mick warned is tone sounding a bit pissed.**

"Haha bird man" Cisco grinned wiping a tear. He never really liked carter for some reason.

 **"Good job Giddy" Clarity praised.**

"Yeah I second that" Barry said.

 **"Thank you clarity" Gideon responded pridefully.**

"Thank you Barry" Gideon responded pridefully.

 **"So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?" Kendra asked arms crossed.**

"Leather, badass looking stuff" Lisa answered.

"A hoody. Beat up jacket. A favorited weapon that you can handle. Something to make you look intimidating" Oliver said.

"I pad. Something inconspicuous" Felicity said.

"Civies" Quentin said.

"You people need to stop going to those things" Kara said with a frown. They were all human. They could get injured.

"As if you haven't" Alex said.

"To stop them! Not participate in them!" Kara replied.

 **" The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion."**

"I want it" Thea said instantly.

 **Rip informed the team. He took a few cautious steps away as he saw clarity's eyes brighten. They literally glowed for a second.**

"Uh oh. Glitch is excited" Cisco grinned clapping slightly excited himself. He loved it when Clarity got like that.

"She has awful control of her powers" Cat frowned.

"They react to her emotions. She can't shut them or her powers off" Barry told Cat defending his friend.

"I suppose your right. Externally acting emotionless would do nothing for the internal feelings that her powers are no doubt be linked up with" Cat said relenting to the blurs logic.

A few moments passed.

"Supergirl?" Cat questioned,

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

"Why aren't you writing?" Cat asked.

"You want me to write every time she uses her powers?" Kara asked.

"Yes and what emotion you think she's feeling. I want to know what makes this girl tick" Cat said.

"Okay" Kara said beginning to write.

 **"You've got a room that makes clothing?" Jax asked**

"I wish" Donna and Thea muttered. The only two real shopaholics in the room.

"That would take the fun out of stealing it" Lisa said.

 **"Doesn't everyone?" Rip responded flippantly.**

"I need to figure out how to get your suit in that ring Barry" Cisco said clothing reminding him of accessories and Barry's suit leading him to remember that ring the reverse flash had.

"We" Harry said.

"No. Me. This is my project. Not yours. I want to figure it out myself" Cisco said.

"Ramon you've got yourself a challenge" Harry said.

 **"oh my gosh i knew this was a freaking tardis!" Clarity glitched a bright smile on her face. She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. Sparks flew from her finger tips falling into the grates below her.**

"And that is how you know we're best friends" Felicity grinned.

"Nerd alert" Iris called playfully.

 **"it is not a tardis" Rip stated firmly.**

"Um yes. Yes it is" Felicity and Cisco said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Thea yelled at both of them.

"We need to hang out more miss smoak" Cisco said.

"Doctor who marathon it is" Felicity decided.

 **"yes it is!" Clarity sung with a twirl syphoning her excess energy into the center console as her fingers gliding along the metal.**

"Well At least she's giving more power to the ship. Live wire would probably simply drain it all" Supergirl said saddened as she thought of Leslie.

"Same with black out" Cisco said.

"Oh! I heard about him!" Kara said excited.

 **"Oh i wanna hear this" Snart voiced with a smirk as he goaded clarity on.**

"Oh Lenny don't cause trouble yet" Lisa said shaking her head with a sigh. Her brother was to much sometimes.

 **It was nice to see the girl smiling again. Back in that storage room she had looked way to down in snarts opinion. Even when he had met her when he was fighting the flash she had a smile when she had greeted him. To see the smile gone earlier had just felt wrong to the ice villain. Like if the stars stopped shining. Snart liked to have constants. The glitch smiling was simply one of those constants. Similar to Barry being a hero and a nuisance or cisco flirting with his sister.**

Lisa and Cisco went scarlet. "Uh I wouldn't call it a constant. More like an occurrence that keeps happening." Cisco says panicked.

"Y-yeah that works" Lisa blushed.

Barry smiled as he heard Snart call him a hero. He was glad Snart saw him as one. It made him think he was actually making a difference in his city.

 **Ray couldn't help his own smile. Clarity was right this was such a tardis. Rip was just too prideful too admit it. Plus clarity's smile and excitement were contagious. Her smile literally lit up the room the lights increasing in their intensity.**

"Literally" Felicity repeated with a laugh.

"Well if we keep losing power in the cave then I know who to call" Diggle said.

"Do you see what you did?" Oliver said to Felicity.

 **"It's not a tardis" Rip repeated.**

"Yes it is." Cisco said with a nod.

"Ramon! It is not a tardis!" Harry told him.

"When we build our own we're calling it a tardis" Cisco argued.

"No we're not" Harry said with a frown.

"Yes we are" Cisco said.

"No we're not Ramon" Harry said getting pissed.

"Fine the earth two version can be called whatever you want it to but earth one's is going to be a tardis" Cisco said.

"Your impossible" Harry complained.

 **"Shhh...let the girl talk" Sara said as she leaned against snart nudging him slightly. He smirked back.**

"No baby girl. Don't flirt with criminals! How many times do I have to tell you! It's like your teenage years all over again!" Quentin complained throwing up a hand.

"Dad! Be careful. We're taking a break before we start all the ship wars" Laurel called though she frowned as well at her sisters choice in guys. It had never been the best. Laurel hoped Sara's choice in woman were a tad more high quality.

"I know. It just gets me riled up" Quentin responded.

 **"You've got the time traveler in a trench coat -you" Clarity said poking Rip in the chest. Rip hummed in response.**

"Yeah he's such a David tennant or maybe even a captain jack-Oh my god! Wait! Why does Captain jack harkness look like Malcolm?" Felicity asked gripping her head.

"He does?" Oliver asked confused.

"Oh my god I need to show you season 1/9." Felicity complained.

"That coat is sexy" cat muttered lowly.

"Why do I have to hear this!?" Kara complained.

"That's what you get for being an alien" Barry called.

"Your one to talk Mr. Super powers!" Kara shot back.

"Uh that's Mr. Super speed to you" Barry corrected.

"Oh yeah that would've been better" Kara said nodding in agreement.

 **"a ship that can fly through time and space!" Clarity said doing a little twirl as she gestured to the ship they were all in.**

"A time traveling speedster!" Barry called.

"No!" Everyone yelled and Barry got pelted with snack bar items Thea nailing him in the head with a soft pretzel that had been burned so it equaled a rock.

"Ow!" Barry yelled falling out of his chair as the pretzel hit him. He rubbed his head.

"I am proud to call you my sister speedy" Oliver praised.

"Shut up and eat your twizzlerz" Thea said a pack appearing in his lap.

 **"An Ai type of intelligence that takes care of your every need" Clarity said.**

"You do take care of everything don't you?" Barry asked Gideon.

"It is my secondary objective" Gideon revealed.

"What's your first?" Caitlyn asked.

"An Ai's got to have some secrets miss Snow" Gideon says before going silent again.

 **"Glad i'm appreciated" Gideon stated.**

"You definitely are" Cisco said with a nod.

 **"oh without a doubt Giddy" Clarity said.**

"What she said" Barry called.

"Glad both my creators appreciate me" Gideon said.

 **"It has grates on the floor, this is a center console, it's a freaking tardis!" Clarity Rambled palms now flat on the console.**

"Yeah that's sums it up" Felicity said stealing a twizzler from Oliver.

"Hey!" Oliver complained.

"Your not even eating any. Oliver Queen you have failed this pack of twizzlers" Felicity said waving one in front of his face only for him to eat it.

"Twizzlers saved" Diggle joked.

 **"it's not a tardis" rip mumbled.**

"I don't know. She used quite a lot of evidence to back her up. Maybe you need my help supporting yourself" Cat said seemingly speaking to Rip.

"He can't hear you miss Grant" Kara reminded.

"Even better" Cat said waving a hand.

 **"on the contrary captain i am inclined to agree with Clarity. They hold many similarities to the 21st century sci-fi series Doctor Who. I believe the actor Arthur darvill may have even been your ancestor. you bear a striking resemblance." Gideon said an image of a rip look a like popping up on the screen.**

"Oh! Gideon you are Savage" Roy said as Thea grinned.

"I'm a genius" Barry smirked.

 **"i knew i recognized you!" Ray cheered the answer finally hitting him. That must've been why Rip had looked so damn familiar.**

"That's where I recognized him from" Felicity said proudly.

 **"you watch doctor who?" Snart asked eye brow raised.**

"I'm surprised he even knows what that is" Cisco said.

"He used to watch it with me on Saturdays" Lisa revealed.

"You've got a nerdy side?" Cisco ask.

"So what if I do?" Lisa asked defensively.

"Hot and nerdy is super sexy" Cisco said. Lisa blushed.

 **"no... my ex-girlfriend was in love with it" Ray explained thinking of felicity.**

"Still am actually. Just not dating the rich pretty boy"

"Hey" Oliver said frowning.

"Oh honey your the hot vigilante now" Felicity said patting his cheek.

"Congrats man. You got upgraded" Diggle said making Oliver smile.

 **"Clarity 1 Captain hunter 0. Might i remind you that the arms deal is going down in three hours?" Gideon questioned.**

"Point to Gideon for Keeping them all on track" Barry said.

"I'll start a tally" Gideon said.

"Oh we should do that for the shipping war" Iris said excitedly.

"Perfect!" Caitlyn agreed.

 **"Yes right okay to the fabrication room. Gideon what are you keeping score for?" Rip said leading the group.**

"Because you have to keep score!" Barry said.

"It's not as fun if you don't know who's winning" Cisco agreed.

"Oh so it's a team flash thing" Thea said.

"It's not a game" Oliver muttered.

 **"I thought Clarity would want me to. So I decided to go ahead and start."**

"Good job Gideon" Barry said.

"Psst Gideon. Would you take my notes for me?" Kara whispered.

"Of course miss Danvers. I'll print them out when we are finished." gideon answered.

Kara sighed in relief and put her pad down.

 **"awww thanks Giddy!" Clarity said as she glitched for a moment.**

"She really needs better control" Quentin frowned

"Hey! It's not that easy for her back off" Joe said to his fellow cop.

"I'm just saying with dangerous powers like that someone could really get hurt!" Quentin pointed out.

"Now now boys settle down. I've known that little peanut since she met my Felicity and i am telling you that she'll be fine" Donna said.

"She's smart about her powers" Barry said to Quentin speaking up for her.

 **"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan." Ray said as the team walked down the hall of the wave rider.**

"Really? I thought you were going to run in blind" Laurel said sarcastically.

 **"Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots." Snart responded.**

"And my brother takes charge again. What a control freak" Lisa said eating a snow cone.

"Hey where'd you get that? Give me some cold" Cisco said taking a bite.

"Think up your own!" Lisa complained.

"No way that was way better" Cisco denied.

"Golden vibe" Barry whispered to Caitlyn.

"Oh of course" Caitlyn responded.

 **"Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten." Rip said to both snart and Gideon though he knew the AI wouldn't hear the double meaning.**

"I am having words with captain hunter when he returns" Gideon stated.

"Oh Ai's pissed" Cisco laughed.

"This Ai is named Gideon" The Ai snapped.

"I -I know. Uh sorry Gideon. Please don't go all I Robot on my ass" Cisco requested.

"I am afraid I have no mechanical body to download myself into so I have no choice but to forgive you Mr. Ramon" Gideon responded.

Cisco sunk in his seat and scooted a bit closer to Barry. He had created the AI. Hopefully sucking up would calm the AI down.

 **"No, I remember. I just don't care." Snart responded.**

"He really doesn't" Lisa smiled.

"Does that run in the family?" Cisco asked.

"You'll see" Lisa smirked.

 **"Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discreet alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a china shop" Rip said firmly.**

"Well...I think that's sort of their go to strategy isn't it?" Barry asked Oliver.

"Sounds about Right judging from earlier and their gathering" Oliver said agreeing with the speedster.

 **"Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies." Mick responded.**

"Mick isn't as dumb as most people think" Lisa frowned.

 **"None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake." Rip said.**

"Clarity has, carter and Kendra most certainly have! Like half your team has!" Thea exclaimed.

 **" Already did that when we trusted you." Ray scoffed.**

"Buurn" Roy and Thea said together. They smiled at each other.

 **"Back soon, Captain." Mick said.**

 **-timeskip-**

 **"So why don't clarity and I get to play terrorist?" Jax questioned as he and clarity walked by the water Kendra and Carter walking behind them outside.**

"Your a kid and she's equivalent of a sparkler." Quentin guessed.

"Basically" Joe agreed.

 **"This is just a kidnapping. No need for your nuclear fire power or her sparking personality. Savage'll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on, hang back. We'll boost him once this is all over." Snart said.**

"Why do I think it won't be that easy?" Felicity questioned.

"Because it never is Felicity" Barry sighed.

 **"Any sign of him?"Carter asked mace propped up on his shoulder.**

Cat rolled her eyes. "Would someone shut him up?" Cat complained.

 **"No" Snart sighed into the mic,**

"Don't annoy Lenny while he's working. It's rude. " Lisa snapped.

 **"This isn't good" Clarity muttered. As the team bid and won a missile attracting unwanted attention from both savage and damian darhk.**

"No no it is not" Caitlyn frowned.

"Martin you fool" Clarissa sighed.

 **"I got a feeling you guys might want to get those helmets of yours on." Jax said.**

"Martin..." Clarissa muttered worriedly

 **"Damnit we're too far away by the time we run there they'll be done fighting. Clarity think you can glitch us there?" Jax asked her.**

Barry's eyes went wide. Cisco immediately leaned forwards in his seat.

"Ooh she's gonna do it!" Cisco cheered.

"She could kill him doing that! The human body isn't supposed to-" Caitlyn objected.

"Caitlyn shhh! Don't ruin the mood" Cisco told her with a wave.

 **"i-i've never Glitched with another person before" Clarity stuttered.**

"She didn't really have to. Barry gets there by the time she glitches there" Caitlyn explained.

"Cmon Clarity you got it. You got it" Cisco muttered encouragingly.

"Dive Glitch Dive" Cat chanted under her breath.

 **"well there's a first time for everything right?" Jax asked holding his hand out.**

"Go for it Clari" Felicity cheered.

"Don't die..." Clarissa said crossing her fingers knowing Martin would be devastated.

 **"okay but just warning you your going to feel a tingle" Clarity warned forcing her emotions to calm. She had glitched a million times before. This should be fine. She hoped.**

"That's it stay positive. Now all you need to do is dive for it." Cat nodded.

 **'1...2...3...Glitch' She thought as she glitched teleporting both her and jax to the teams location.**

"Woohoo! Yeah! That's my glitch!" Cisco yelled jumping up.

"It could just be because Jax's body is accustomed to being broken down and reassembled through the-"

"Caitlyn she did it. That's all that matters. Just be happy for her" Barry said to the scientist.

"I know...I am" Caitlyn smiled.

 **" You screwed that up pretty good." Jax said as Clarity successfully glitched them both to the teams location.**

"Just what I was going to say" Roy nodded.

"Ya think!? Never leave him in charge. He gets to cocky" Alex said shaking her head.

 **"I had it handled."Stein replied.**

"Sure you did" Clarissa said sarcastically.

"Was that sass I hear from mrs. Stein?" Cisco smirked.

 **"I like how you actually believe that." Jax** **replied as the two merged into firestorm.**

"I don't. I prefer him to go through denial away from me so I don't have to deal with it. Don't look at me like that Caitlyn I'm his wife not a saint" Clarissa smiled.

"Your a lot tougher than Martin thinks" Caitlyn smiled.

 **" Aah! Ugh! Um, we got a nuclear bomb here." Sara called.**

"Of course we do. Cause it's always nuke's why wouldn't be nukes! Just ready to explode inside...3...2...1...I hate bombs!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Whoa um okay. I'm right here and-" Oliver tried to soothe

"Don't do it man. It won't work out in your favor. Just shut up and hug her" Diggle told him.

 **"coming!' Clarity called glitching over.**

"Aw she came to Sara" Laurel smiled.

"Baby" Quentin called.

"Okay okay I'm sorry but it was cute" Laurel said.

"Your not lesbian" Thea pointed out.

"No but I can think something is cute. God" Laurel complained rolling her eyes. Alex laughed.

 **"Ray! What did you do?" Sara asked Ray immediately flying out of the bomb as Clarity arrived the bomb going from two minutes to 1:00.**

Everyone groaned. "Ray your an idiot" Oliver muttered

 **"I didn't do anything. It must have a fail-safe."**

"No really? I thought the bomb decided to do that on it's own!" Quentin said sarcasm clear in his tone.

"Sara'll be fine" Donna assured.

 **"it can't go off without a spark" Clarity said as she began to drain the bomb of it's electricity. Suddenly the bomb hit 30 seconds.**

"Oh come on!" Thea complained.

 **"there is no way i can drain it in 30 seconds!" Clarity panicked glitching the light's flickering.**

"Yeah she's not as fast me" Barry frowned.

"She doesn't have super speed Barry." Oliver said.

 **"Professor, Jax, we need you!" Sara called.**

"No shit. Or you could just get Lenny to freeze the thing!" Lisa complained.

 **"Stein says we have to get to a minimum safe distance. Clarity?" Jax asked.**

"To lazy to fly there yourself firestorm?" Clarissa questioned.

"Clarity can get there faster and they don't have to waste energy when they have to deal with the bomb" Barry pointed out.

 **"Please don't explode-Glitch" Clarity said teleporting jax the bomb and herself to an island that was a minimum safe distance away.**

"Wow that was far" Barry frowned immediately.

"Clarity's not good with glitching distances. It really drains her" Cisco agreed.

 **"sorry that's all i got" Clarity panted. She had never glitched that far before. Clarity glitched a few yards away ducking behind a huge rock that looked like a good place to die in if this went bad.**

Everyone laughed a bit. They knew the legends would live so this moment wasn't as climatic.

 **"oh sweet i'm alive. Good job Jax" Clarity sighed in relief.**

"Ha She didn't thank Stein" Cisco pointed out.

 **Jax grinned offering her a hand. She smiled taking it.**

 **"Well, I'm really glad you were the one calling the shots." Ray said the team now back on the wave rider.**

"Here we go" Laurel groaned.

 **"I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO." Snart denied.**

"It wasn't entirely Martins fault. You all play off each other to well" Clarissa frowned.

 **"You let your ego endanger our entire mission." Carter fumed.**

"Oh my God. I'm serious. Shut him up! I hate these Hawks! Stop stating the obvious!" Cat screamed pissed.

"Might I suggest some cupcakes?" Gideon questioned her.

"Yes thank you Gideon" Car smiled as the box landed in her lap.

 **"No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control.**

"What else is new? Thats his normal setting" Lisa growled.

 **" I thought we were friends, Professor." Mick said.**

"Uh...no" Clarissa frowned instantly.

 **"At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet."Kendra said.**

"No gives a shit Kendra. That wasn't your mission" Lisa muttered.

 **Clarity simply slid to the floor in the console room not bothering to move to a chair. She was exhausted. Too much glitching. Way Way way too much glitching. She felt drained. She needed rest and time for her body to recharge. She was beat. Not to mention emotionally exhausted as well as physically. It wasn't the actual glitching that had her so drained. It was the distance that she glitched and the fact that she had to use her own electricity** **to teleport jax twice and a nuclear bomb.**

"Oh yikes" Supergirl winced.

"It's basically like when I don't eat enough and get the crap kicked out of me" Barry shrugged.

 **"Hear, hear. Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team." Rip said.**

"Thank you Rip" Cat exclaimed.

 **"We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's find him-"Carter started to rage.**

Everyone groaned. That was so stupid.

 **"Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you'd have listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline." Rip sighed.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Kendra questioned.**

"Actually for once I'm agreeing with her" Cat frowned.

 **"While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation" Rip began.**

 **" You're welcome, Norway." Rory grunted.**

Everyone laughed

 **"Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?" Rip asked as Ray looked down at the arm of suit.**

 **" Whoops." Ray said.**

"You idiot!" Felicity face palmed.

"See I told you" Oliver muttered.

 **"I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms. Is "Whoops" slang for "Oh"? Gideon questioned her holographic head appearing.**

"I'll give you an upgrade Gid" Barry said.

 **"Yes, Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline." Rip fumed.**

"Nice. Thanks Ray!" Roy called sarcastically.

 **"Come again?" Cold asked cooly standing leaning against the wall.**

"Hahaha that was punny" Cisco laughed.

 **"Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in is Central City in 2016. At least it was.I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days." Rip said.**

"You hypocrites! That's my city!" Barry seethed.

 **The lights of the ship all dimmed slightly as Clarity took on a look of horror. No not again. They didn't seriously speed up savage's rise to power did they? Some heroes they were. Clarity frowned cursing herself. She should have felt that something was off with rays suit. Now that Rip pointed it out she could sense a slight difference in the hum she feels. Like when a singers voice is auto tuned. it always has something missing.**

"Clarity no. Don't you dare blame youself for this. That piece is tiny and you were glitching all over the place" Felicity said shaking her head.

"She's right it's not her fault. I hate it when she does that"Cisco sighed. Lisa hugged him.

"She'll be okay Cisco" Lisa assured.

 **"There must be a way to correct this somehow." Martin said in horror.**

"Well considering how we're all sitting here. I'm sure they did" Diggle complained.

 **"Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created. Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This- Rip sighed-This is history."**

"So I can't save my mom" Barry sighed.

"I'm sorry Barry" Iris said taking his hand.

 **"So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don't have a future to go back to?" Cold questioned pacing around the table.**

"He's worrying about you" Cisco told Lisa.

"Yeah yeah I know" Lisa said tearing up.

"He's an older brother. It's what we do" Oliver said.

"Damnit Ollie don't make me cry" Thea snapped.

 **"Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable." Rip affirmed leaning over the console.**

"So stop talking about it and do something already!" Supergirl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 **"Exactly how much time do we have?" Ray questioned feeling immense regret.**

"Feel the regret. Jeopardizing my city." Barry grumbled.

 **"Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech." Rip replied testily**

"Well I hope their stupid" Thea sighed.

"I don't know. Ray built the suit so an idiot could use it" Felicity frowned.

"Ray you idiot" Barry frowned worried for his city.

 **Clarity still sat on the floor the palm of her hand flat on the floor she breathed slowly and forced herself to tune out the teams conversation. She focused hard on the whirring feeling RAy's suit gave off. Then she began to search letting her mind wander, she let her form flicker and she searched for the piece of rays suit. She felt planes, cars, hospital equipment, lights, and other various electronic devices but so far couldn't find his tiny itsy bitsy suit piece.**

"Aw she's already trying" Iris smiled.

"Well good for her. At least she's doing something" Supergirl nodded.

 **"We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons. And since we don't know where Savage went" MArtin started but was cut off by ray.**

"Martin don't be so pessimistic" Clarissa berated her husband.

 **"We don't have to find Savage. We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles." Ray said hope in his eyes.**

"Clarity's like 10 steps ahead of you people." Joe said.

"Even I knew that's what they had to do" Donna pointed out.

 **"So we just need to be able to track them. Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable." Stein grinned**

"Oh know" Clarissa frowned.

 **"Yet unheard of in the 1970s. It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age." Ray said.**

"Haha poor ray" Felicity smiled.

"Dr. Palmer is going to eat those words at a later date" Gideon cryptically revealed.

 **"I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons." Martin said.**

"Oh Savage Stein!" Thea called.

"I'll give it to the old man. That was sick" Roy said in agreement.

 **"So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to?" Snart questioned.**

"Martin think of the date" Clarissa glared.

 **"Me. 25-year-old me, rather." Martin elaborated.**

"You fool, don't jeopardize our marriage just make something on the ship! It's from the future!" Clarissa fumed.

 **"You two are just in time."Rip said his voice stating that he in no way shape or form approved of this plan.**

"Yeah I'd be pissed to" Clarissa nodded.

 **"Show them, Kendra." Carter urged the two walking inside with a newspaper clipping.**

"I hate him" Cat said in disbelief.

 **"Aldus was carrying this when he was 's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger." Kendra said passing rip the piece of paper.**

 **"The one Savage used to kill us." Carter added on.**

"No really? I thought it was a random dagger" Barry groaned.

 **"In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage." Kendra continued.**

Everyone screamed some variation of "We knew that!"

 **"According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it." carter added on. the two hawks already finishing each others sentences.**

"Ugh this a bad soap opera" Lisa said making a face.

 **"What does this incantation say?" Martin asked his tone urgent.**

 **"I don't know. I can't read the language." Kendra said.**

 **It's okay.I'll help you remember." Carter said taking kendra away.**

"Oh like that worked so well last time pal" Cisco fumed.

 **"Splendid. Now, as for the dagger-" Rip started.**

 **" You need someone to steal it." Ray said knowingly.**

"Big brothers up" Lisa smiled.

 **"Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll do it. Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski." Snart said reading the paper.**

Barry cracked a smile. He liked smarts humor.

 **"I'll go with you." Ray said.**

"Ray no that's not a good idea" Felicity frowned.

 **"I already got a partner."**

"Rejected" Roy said with a wince.

 **"Who I trust even less than you."**

"Burn" Thea said with a laugh.

 **"Look, you're more than welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech." Rip said before an argument could start.**

"I think that might be worse" Felicity frowned.

 **"Oy! Where do you think you're going?" Rip questioned stein seeing him about to leave.**

"To make a huge mistake" Clarissa said rubbing her forehead.

 **"To break into my old lab and bring us back the particle tracker." Stein logically stated.**

Clarissa face palmed. "If you can find the damned thing. He may be a genius but he was a slob before he meant me. Never kept anything organized" Clarissa complained.

 **"Fine, but perhaps, you should take Jefferson and Sara with you to act as your intermediaries. Look, interacting with yourself in the past can have catastrophic effects upon the future." Rip warned.**

"Sara? Oh this'll be hilarious" Laurel laughed.

 **"Fascinating. Let's go." Martin said.**

"Uh did you not hear catastrophic effects!?" Iris asked.

Barry shrugged. "In the grand scheme of things time traveling puts everything-"

"Barry!" Iris said hitting him.

"Ow! Why are you women so violent!?" Barry asked.

"For someone so smart you keep acting so stupid" Caitlyn told him wagging a finger.

 **"Setting a course for the United States, Captain." Gideon informed.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Caitlyn frowned.

"This is around the time Martin and I met" Clarissa answered a bit nervous herself.

"Uh oh" Barry frowned.  
 **-**

 **and that's all for now folks! next chapter should come out soon! comment comment comment!**

 **okay so for the ships vote now cause it'll have to be decided soon cause i have to decide who should ship who! so cast your votes! oh and for your vote to qualify you must give me a minimum of four reasons as to why you think they should be together** **and one reason why that person should ship them.**

 **Sara:**

 **Rip:**

 **Ray:**

 **Mick:**

 **also just letting you know. 2,000 words is going to be the minimum chapter length from now on. Counting this little authors note it rounds out to around to like 3,000 words so yay me! But anyways i want this to be your guy's story as well. So if you have any ideas or other ships you would like to see then i would be beyond happy to comply. Oh and last thing i promise just a few more questions for my lovely readers.**

 **1\. How powerful do you think clarity should be?**

 **2\. Do you think any of the characters are acting ooc?**

 **3\. what do you think clarity's backstory is like?**

 **4\. Who do you think she would be cute with? non-romantically speaking of course.**

 **5\. Should Clarity talk with stein about her trust issues since he also knows about thawne?**

 **6\. What types of powers should clarity have? i mean what electricity related powers would you like her to eventually discover or gain? i mean i know which ones i want to give her but you guys might have more ideas than me.**

 **7\. If you have told me 4 reasons for who you want clarity shipped with then this one goes right along with it. What's the ship name you want them to have? this could be for the friends one as well.**

 **8\. Last one for now: What do you both like and hate about my story?**

 **Oh and if you guys have any questions or comments for me please by all means! any feedback is welcomed! except for grammar cause i already know. But anyways like i've told you a thousand times comment!**


	6. Ch 6: Yes! Carters dead

**"we do have chairs you know" Rip said to Clarity who was still sitting in her spot in the corner. Her fellow legends excluding the hawks were off the wave rider for the break in and retrieval of the microscopic piece of Ray's suit.**

"I do not like the looks of this" Cat muttered to herself with a frown. This was all platonic. It had to be platonic. Yes cat could see that there was undoubtedly some sort of electricity between them but that was just Clarity's power right? Or perhaps it was just her imagination. She was probably reading to much into this but then again any little detail could count for something momentous later on.

"Relax miss grant. It's just a conversation" Kara said attempting to soothe her raging boss.

"Just a conversation!? Your as clueless as Keira supergirl" Cat said rubbing her forehead.

 **"comfy corner" She responded with a slight shrug.**

"Comfy corner? What is she 5?" Laurel asked with a frown.

"Hey! There is no age limit on comfort!" Cisco said in Clarity's defense.

"Says the guy who keeps wearing t shirts to a job where you should have been wearing a suit" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Comfy clothes" Cisco said with a glare.

"Team flash are such children" Quentin sighed.

"You don't have to tell me. Do you want to hear what they named Bivolo?" Joe asked.

"Angry eyes? What they name him"?" Quentin asked curiously.

"Rainbow raider" Joe answered.

"Oh. Is he gay?" Donna questioned.

"Mom! You can not just ask someone if someone else is gay!" Felicity said feeling like she's going to have a heart attack from her mother.

"Sweetie I just did. So apparently I can" Donna said sick of Felicity's attitude towards her.

"Uh I don't think so..." joe said a bit disturbed by the question.

"Criminals don't exactly shout out their sexual preferences sweetie" Quentin explained with a cough uncomfortable as well. Two girls Quentin could get behind but two guys? Well he wasn't sure he was ready for that step yet.

 **"want to tell me why you didn't go off with the others?" Rip asked as he looked over the console at Clarity.**

"Cause she needs rest" Felicity said instantly.

"She needs to recharge. She glitched really far. You try it if you think it's so easy" Cisco said with a frown.

"she trusts you as much as thawne" Barry said still not trusting the time traveling captain either.

"Can we please stop calling him thawne?" Iris asked Barry softly the name causing her to now thinking of Eddie.

Barry said nothing unsure of how to answer her. He was a thawne. Iris was just going to have to live with that.

 **'because i trust you as much as eobard thawne' Clarity thought to herself sadly. She wished she could trust the time traveling man but with the stunt he just pulled. It was just far too risky. After all what else could he be hiding?**

"Damnit I should have made a bet. I could've won money" Barry muttered.

"Too slow flash" Oliver told him with a smirk.

"Shut up Arrow" Barry glowered.

"Hearing her thoughts is a bit creepy don't you think?no? No? Just me? Okay" Thea asked gaining no response from anyone else.

"Not as creepy as vertigo visions" Roy said kissing her head making Thea smile.

"Yeah those are creepy" Thea agreed.

 **"break ins aren't really my thing" Clarity said aloud Rip none the wiser about clarity's uncertain thoughts about him.**

"They really aren't." Oliver agreed.

"I could have told you that. I bet she hasn't stolen a thing in her life" Lisa said.

"Well maybe not as much as you have" Cisco said.

 **Rip hummed. "I thought not" Rip agreed looking back down at the console. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blurred color of clarity's suit which was one of the brightest blue materials rip had ever set eyes on. Not to mention the shoes were the same shade. She hadn't been kidding when she had said BRIGHT blue.**

"Well she does like to be eccentric with her fashion choices" Harry said.

"Uh uh you are not allowed to give fashion advice earth two! You all dress like your from a different time period! So I don't want to hear it!" Cisco snapped causing Harry to role his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about women's fashion Ramon I'm just-"

"Shutting up now cause you know you'll never win? Great plan Harry" Cisco nodded. Wells sighed tiredly. Good god he hated Cisco most times. This time being one of them.

 **"Besides from the feel of that hum the tardis needs bit of work" Clarity says as she stands up using the wall as a support.**

"Hum?" Laurel questioned confused.

"It's when she...uh...ya know what I'll just let the stalker vision explain" Barry said.

"Mm stalker vision. I like it. Up top" Cisco said holding up a hand to Barry and the two high fived.

"Boys..." Caitlyn sighed rubbing her forehead pretending to be sick of the nicknames still. When secretly she loved t.

"Why do you insist on giving things ridiculous names!?" Harry complained.

"Why do you insist on being such a Dick?" Cisco shot back annoyed.

 **"It's not... oh forget it. hum?" Rip questions his eyebrows drawing to together intrigue written clear across his face looking up.**

"Platonic intrigue" Cat muttered frantically gripping her chair. No. She shouldn't be shipping this. Rip was her man. Cat was beginning to get pissed at Clarity for making her so at war with herself.

"Ha speak for yourself lady. It's a little early to be judging anything as deep as ships. They just met. This isn't a Disney movie" Thea pointed out. Though the young queen had secretly already started shipping her with Captain Hunter.

"Who are you?" Cat questioned not even knowing Thea.

"A Queen" Thea said testily.

"Hmm. How original" Cat said rolling her eyes.

 **"yeah hum. Like a-a beat, a vibe, a pulse" Clarity said. "it's one of err a part of my powers I guess.I can sense anything technological that uses electricity to power it. I mean I could sense the waverider the moment I woke up on that rooftop"**

"Look at that Cisco mentioned again" Lisa grinned.

"That actually makes sense to me." Diggle said with a nod.

"Well Clarity basically is living electricity." Felicity pointed out.

"She what?" Oliver asked confused.

"I'll just let the stalker vision explain it" Felicity said.

"Oooh the names already catching on. Yes!" Cisco cheered to himself. Lisa smiled thinking Cisco looked cute all excited like that.

 **"you can sense the waverider in it's cloaked form?" Rip asked but his question went on unanswered as Clarity rambled on.**

"Yeah good luck getting that answered when she rambles. Once she starts..." Iris trailed off shaking her head.

"I blame her shyness" Cisco shrugged.

"No no Ramon don't make up excuses for her" Harry said shaking his head.

"I'm not making up excuses. Just think about it. She spends so much time keeping all her thoughts all bottled up inside that they all come spiraling out of her mouth at once" Cisco explained.

 **"you know I probably could've found that piece of ray's suit if it was bigger. The bigger the thing is the more electricity it uses and the stronger the hum becomes. Although that could also be because future tech has a distinct hum that's super different from the tech of 2016. I can always sense future tech pretty well for some reason. Like that cyberman-"**

"Yes Clarity. Represent" Felicity muttered fiercely.

"Okay. Felicity tone down the fangirl. There's only so much my ear drums can take" Diggle said.

"Oh sorry dig" Felicity apologized and Oliver mouthed 'thank you' to him. Diggle just smiled.

 **"Chronos?" Rip interjected.**

"No Savage. Of course it's chronos. I mean cmon" Supergirl said.

"Supergirl! You can either shut up now or become public enemy number 1" Cat snapped defensive of her crush.

"Are you threatening me?" Kara asked mouth dropped.

"Did you say something negative towards Captain Hunter?" Cat rebutted.

 **"Yup" Clarity said leaning a bit more on the console. Clarity figured there was no harm in talking about her powers with Rip. After all he was from the future so he probably knows everything about her already.**

"Just like Thawne" Barry said lowering his head gripping his hair.

"Hey Barry you okay?" Oliver questioned concerned.

"I don't know" Barry shrugged a bit worried as he gazed at the screen. He didn't trust this Rip Hunter even with learning of his wife and child. The similarities between him and thawne were just too much for the scarlet speedster to ignore. He worried for the legends. He worried for them a lot.

 **Clarity bit her lip in thought as she stared down at the photo of savage. She knew standing around on the wave rider wasn't going to help anybody. She had to do something. She may not be apart of either of the retrieval missions but there was one thing she was certain that she could do. The bonus was that she didn't have to stand to do it.**

"At a girl" Donna nodded.

"So the potential man stealer has a plan. Make it a good one Glitch and you might get back in my good graces" Cat said leaning forwards.

 **"Savage likes being rich right?" CLarity asked in thought.**

"Where is she going with this?" Supergirl asked confused.

"Shh Alien. Let her work" Barry said only to get thrown from his chair by Alex.

"Uh what the hell?" Barry groaned confused.

Alex merely smirked then sat back down next to Laurel the two high fiving and giggled.

"Never underestimate the powers of an older sister" Alex whispered to her.

 **"sorry what?" Rip asked.**

"She's got an idea. Cmon Clarity. Make it shine" Cisco smirked cheering to his friend.

"Ramon! Stop it with the puns!" Harry boomed.

"I will Gold you" Lisa warned aiming her gun at Harry with a protective glare.

Harry gave her a look that clearly meant 'what the fuck do you mean? Where the hell did you get that? Who even are you?'

"There's nothing wrong with

 **"Savage he likes to get comfy. Place himself in the limelight. Not directly in the spotlight but close enough that he can pull some strings to set his plans in motion" Clarity said her mind whirring a plan forming inside her mind.**

"Pfft. What a drama queen" thea laughed.

"Are you talking about yourself now?" Laurel questioned.

"Hey!" Thea laughed throwing a piece of popcorn at Laurel who caught in her her mouth.

"Ha!" Laurel said in victory her and Alex high fived.

"Nice aim speedy" Oliver said.

"Thanks Ollie" Thea smiled at her brother.

"I miss Lenny" Lisa sighed laying her head on Cisco's shoulder.

"I know" Cisco said and hugged her.

 **"yeah so?" RIp asked.**

 **"So i can track him! i just need aldus's notebook!" Clarity said her form glitching with new vigor and she jumped upward in glee as she went to go find the hawks.**

"Track him how? How is an old notebook going to help track an immortal psycho?" Alex asked.

"Just let the stalker vision do it's thing" Kara told her sister.

 **"ummm not in here..." Clarity said as she checked rooms.**

 **"not there..." Clarity said now in the kitchen.**

 **"Gid do you know where kendra and carter are?" Clarity asked realizing that gid would know exactly where they are I mean duh. Sometimes her excitement can get the better of her so she ends up taking the long way to do things when a simpler way is just sitting in front of her.**

"Yeah, That's Clarity in a nut shell" Caitkyn agreed pouting a bit as if Clarity was an adorable squirrel who tried and failed to crack a nut with it's teeth when there was a sharp rock it could break it on a few feet away.

"Gideon's actually probably the most important Legend" Barry pointed out.

"Thank you" Gideon said happily.

 **"of course. they are down this hall way two doors to your right" Gideon informed.**

"I want you as my new gps lady" Cisco muttered.

"I am not going to be reduced to a simple auto mated voice Mr. Ramon" Gideon said.

"Uh Cisco. I think she's still mad" Caitlyn whispered.

"I know! Barry help me!" Cisco hissed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Barry asked.

"Force her to stop wanting to kill me!" Cisco whispered frantically.

"What? No! They always turn on their creators first!" Barry replied.

"Barry!" Cisco complained.

"Your on your own" Barry replied.

"Nice knowing you Cisco" Caitlyn said.

 **"thanks gid. Love ya!" Clarity said her fingers to her lips as she blew a kiss to the ceiling.**

"Aaawww" Donna said hand over her chest.

"Mom! No!" Felicity groaned.

"I can't help it!" Donna replied.

"It hit her straight in the feels Felicity" Thea said shaking her head making Felicity cringe.

"Please don't say feels when relating to my mother" Felicity cringed burying her face in Olivers chest.

"Hide me before I die of embarassment" Felicity groaned making Oliver chuckle.

 **"Anything for my creator" Gideon said her tone happy.**

"Hey" Barry whined like a kid.

"I'll do anything for you too" Gideon assured.

Barry beamed.

 **Clarity beamed. before she followed Gideon's instructions. She knocked and place her hand over her eyes as she entered the room.**

 **"okay if you two are having some kind of egyptin angry sex thing tell me now so i don't accidentally scar myself" Clarity said as she entered the room.**

Everyone laughed.

"Oh my god!" Thea gasped struggling to breathe.

"Ugh damnit Clarity that image is never coming out of my head" Cisco cringed but laughed all the same. He had mixed emotions.

"Sucks to be you" Harry said unphased.

Cisco glowered.

 **Carter looked at Clarity confused but, kendra couldn't help it. Clarity's comment had suceeded in getting a laugh out of her. It was something she needed after aldus's demise.**

"Oh boohoo. No one cares about your dead kid! Move on! This is no longer funny! Clarity grab the book and go!" Cat snapped.

"Miss Grant!" Kara berated eyes shot up from her seat.

"I don't care if that was rude Supergirl. These Hawks give me a headache. Do you see that girls teeth? She needs braces" Cat said firmly.

"What does that have to do with anything? You can't just urgh this is pointless" Kara exclaimed collapsing in her chair next to Alex.

"There there" Alex said patting her little sisters head.

 **"n-no we're good Clarity" Kendra stated with a smile.**

"Yes we're good. We've seen enough of them. Get out of there before you kill us with boredom!" Cat urged.

"She's hawkcist" Kara whispered to her sister.

"I know" Alex told her continuing to pat her head.

 **"okay! phew that was a relief. Honestly wasn't sure what i was going to be walking in on but anyways could i borrow Aldus's Journal?" Clarity asked her voice quieting slightly toward the end of her sentence.**

"Still don't know how that'll help find savage..." Laurel said.

"Just be patient. I'm sure it'll be explained by the the..." Oliver trailed fighting to not use the stupid name.

"Stalker vision" Barry supplied.

"I am not calling it that" Oliver said.

 **"uh.. Sure Clarity." Kendra said passing her the book.**

"Don't worry Clarity gives stuff back in good condition. Unlike some people" Cisco said glaring at Harry.

"I have no idea what your taking about Ramon" Harry said.

"Mm sure you don't" Cisco said skeptical.

 **"Not a singe" Clarity vowed her hand comfortingly on kendra's shoulder before she went to walk out.**

"That was sweet" Clarissa said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I know" Caitlyn agreed.

 **"what d you need it for?" Carter asked causing clarity to stop in the doorway and glance over her shoulder. She smiled.**

"We already know that!" Everyone screamed.

"Damnit shut him up! I hate him! Somebody kill him!"Cat ordered.

"Miss Grant!" Kara gasped.

"I don't care supergirl! They say nothing but redundant things and have all the chemistry of sand paper!" Cat fumed.

 **"I'm going to find Savage." Clarity said before she walked out.**

"Uh...yeah no. Clarity think this through" Barry said instantly worried.

"She'll be fine Barry." Iris told him.

"Yeah, but taking in savage by herself? What is she thinking!? Me and Oliver could barely beat him with the glowing staff thing and we even failed the first time so he made me time travel-"

"Barry I think she just meant she was going to track him. Like find his location. Not take him on by herself" Felicity told him.

"Oh. Yeah that makes more sense" Barry agreed.

 **"May i ask what the plan is?" Gideon asked clarity.**

"Yes! Finally!" Laurel cheered.

 **"it's simple GId. Everyone has quirks. Little preferences that they can never seem to shake. When they reincarnate it seems like they don't lose those quirks. All we have to do is comb through this then find what matches up with savage. No one knows quirks quite like i do...What do you think Giddy?" Clarity asked.**

"That's...that's actually a good plan" Harry conceded.

"See. Clarity's smart" Cisco said proudly.

"Team flash is Bunch of nerds." Oliver coughed.

Felicity smacked him.

"A nerd made your suit" Cisco said.

"Your dating a nerd" Barry said pointing to Felicity who was giving Oliver the evil eye.

"Point made" Oliver conceded.

 **"it's a charming idea" Gideon approved.**

"It actually is" Clarissa agreed proud of Clarity's idea.

 **"okay let's do this..." Clarity muttered flipping the journal open and starting to read.**

"Get that son of a bitch Glitch" Cat murmured.

 **-half hour later-**

 **"might i suggest a faster method?" Gideon suggested once clarity was a bout to pull out a laptop.**

"Yes please" Barry said immediately and Oliver slapped him on the back of the head.

"Oliver!" Barry groaned.

"Stop. Messing. With. Time." Oliver said flicking Barry in the head after each pause.

"Wha? Ow! Would you quit that?" Barry asked turning in his chair rubbing the back of his head. Oliver flicked hard.

"Right after you quit messing with time" Oliver told him.

 **"sure Gid. What did you have in mind?" Clarity questioned.**

"Something awesome" Cisco said.

"Kissing up will get you no where" Gideon said.

 **"if you enter the wave rider's computer systems you and i will be able to complete your plan 65% faster" Gideon informed.**

"Well the ship should have a faster computer since it's from the future right?" Donna asked.

"Beats me" Quentin shrugged.

"Like I got a clue" Joe said shaking his head.

 **"alrighty then. Move over Gid. I'm coming in!" Clarity exlcaimed as she ran at the console glitching right before she would hit it and entered the wave riders circuitry systems.**

"Wait...this is just like that Disney movie...ugh what was it called? Pixel perfect! Pixel perfect! It had really shitty cgi but it was one of my favorite Disney movies" Thea gushed.

"Mmm yes. Agreed little Queen" Cisco said and the two air high fived.

 **"We have lived many days in our multiple lives kendra...but today has got to be the strangest we've ever shared"Carter says as the two hawks walk in the console room to look at the hologram of the knife only to have heard and seen clarity's conversation with Gideon.**

"Eaves droppers! You ruined the climatic moment!" Cat raged.

 **"Not a singe" Kendra said holding up aldus's journal and passing it to her soulmate.**

 **"like i said" carter affirmed.**

"Stop. Just stop" Cat said tiredly shaking her head.

 **-with Clarity-**

 **"whoa this is amazing" CLarity said as she stared at the virtual world around her.**

"Now that's cgi" Thea said amazed.

"It's so beautiful" Cisco said holding out a hand.

"What I wouldn't give to be clarity right now" Felicity said.

 **"let's get to work shall we?" Gideon suggested coming to greet her.**

"Whoa damn your hot" Cisco said eyes wide.

"Barry you made her hot?" Iris asked feeling jealous.

"Uh well ya know Clarity could have made her hot too...you never know" Barry said shaking his head helplessly.

"Barry..." Felicity said in a scolding tone.

Barry just sighed.

 **"yeah" Clarity agreed.**

 **-Time skip-**

 **"Oh, wonderful. Another unauthorized passenger. That worked out so splendidly last time." Rip said entering the console room seeing martin's younger self on board.**

"He's so commanding" cat smiled dreamily.

"Wait...Martin what is Martin doing there!? He's supposed to be at the dance! Martin you fool!" Clarissa said tearing up.

 **"It's all right. He was just leaving." Martin deflected**

"It is not all right! You jeopardized our marriage!" Clarissa glared.

 **"I'll show you out." Jax told the younger stein with a tilt of his head.**

"Thank you Jax" Clarissa said with a nod.

 **"So, have we met before? In a manner of speaking. Have a wonderful life, Martin. I mean that sincerely." Martin told his younger self.**

"It better be with me." Clarissa said firmly. Caitlyn hugged Clarissa.

"Oh thank you dear. I'll be alright. I've gotten used to Martin's carelessness" Clarissa assured her.

 **"I'm not even going to ask." RIp said as he gave off a disapproving air.**

"Good idea" Cat sighed.

 **Suddenly Clarity Glitched out of the console practically falling on the floor but Sara steadied her before she could fall. Clarity was panicked her blue eyes wide with worry. She spun around to face the rest of the team.**

 **"Clarity were you just-" Martin asked her but Clarity cut him off.**

"Not the time Martin" Clarissa said shaking her head.

 **"n-no time! we made a huge mistake! they never should have gone to get that dagger!" Clarity exclaimed.**

"Why not?" Laurel asked concerned.

 **"why not?" Sara asked concerned.**

"Sister like sister" Alex grinned.

 **"because the house. It belongs to-" CLarity started to reveal but was cut off by Gideon.**

"Here comes the bad feeling" Caitlyn said with a wince.

 **"Captain Hunter, we're getting an incoming communicae Mr. Snart on Mr. Rory's comm unit." Gideon informed.**

"Something happened to mick. Not good" Lisa worried.

"It'll be okay" Cisco said hugging her.

 **"On speaker." Rip instantly commanded.**

 **"I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends."**

"Bird man" Cisco muttered.

 **"They have the dagger." Rip said.**

 **"And Savage has them." Sara pointed out.**

"That's useless" Thea frowned.

 **"Doesn't matter. Just get me close enough, and I'll do what needs to be done." Carter vowed.**

"Die! That's what you can do!" Cat exclaimed.

 **"I have the coordinates. Gid punch em in" Clarity told her.**

 **"of course Clarity" Gideon replied.**

 **"Let's do this." Rip said.**

"Must not ship...must not ship yet" Thea whispered to herself biting her lip.

 **-at savage's house-**

 **"Your friends are cowards." Savage said gun aimed at Mick's head.**

"At least they have friends. Pyschopathetic loser" Cisco said. Lisa giggled.

"So clever Cisco" Lisa said kissing his cheek.

 **"They'll be here." Ray insisted.**

"If they stop talking and just do it" Roy said blandly.

 **"They're taking too long. They need an incentive" Savage said about to pull the trigger when a blast of fire shot at him causing him to recoil from mick and stand up. Everyone's heads snapped upwards to see firestorm standing confidently on the balcony above.**

 **"The burning man." Vandal sneered.**

"Firestorm" Caitlyn corrected.

"Give em hell boys" Clarissa ordered.

 **"I don't just burn, pal. I blast things too." Jax told him before firing a blast at savage that sent him hurtling across the room. Savage collided with the brick wall the momentum of jax's blast forcing him through it. Rocks crashing into his back as he landed harshly on the cold wet ground.**

"Nice shot" Diggle said happy to see him go down.

"Yeah not bad" Oliver agreed.

 **"Hey, you okay?" JAx questioned mick.**

 **"I'm pissed." Mick said from the floor.**

"He's fine" Lisa sighed relieved.

 **Clarity glitched intothe room landing beside jax.**

 **"i'd back up if were you" She advised before electricity flew from her finger tips. She accomplished what Snart and ray had been trying to do in a matter of seconds.**

Everyone laughed again.

 **"Whoa" Ray muttered amazed.**

"Aaaww Ray's puppy dog eyes" Felicity smiled.

 **"Cmon teams outside" Clarity smiled.**

 **"you think that pathetic blast could beat me? I am Vandal-" Savage's roar was cut off as electricity hurled at him sending him flying backwards again this time hitting his head on a rock. A gash at the side of his forehead.**

Everyone laughed and cheered and celebrated just cause of how epic that was.

 **"we should get moving." Jax urged.**

"That would be preferable" Clarissa said.

 **"It's all good. Savage is down." Jax said as the five of them met up with the rest of the team.**

"For now" Oliver said reminding everyone that savage was still alive.

 **"Savage is not defeated by earthly means." Carter responded.**

Everyone groaned.

"Your digging your own grave" Car said shaking her head in disgust.

 **Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast and Clarity shocked him pretty good so, you know, not that earthly." Jax shot back.**

"Well I wouldn't say it's alien" Kara mused.

"Hush hush and watch the stalker vision" Alex told her.

"Okay" Kara sighed tiredly.

 **"Go get that son of a bitch." Snart growled pissed about what the guy had done to mick.**

"Say what you want about Snart but he has a code" Barry pointed out.

"You said it" Lisa agreed with her brother.

"That's what I said" Cat smirked.

 **"Are you ready to end this?" Carter asked Kendra.**

"Yes everyone is ready for you to end yourselves" Cat agreed.

Cisco silently agreed. He never liked Carter Hall and he never would. Although he didn't really want him dead.

 **"We've only been waiting 4,000 years." Kendra replied the two hawks taking off into the sky.**

"And 207 deaths" Felicity chimed.

 **"We got company."Mick said.**

"Oh great" Clarissa sighed.

 **"Friends of Savage." Rip sighed.**

"He doesn't have friends!" Barry objected.

"Yeah but we got super friends" Kara said.

"Oh that has a double meaning" Barry smiled.

"We get it. Your friends" Oliver dead panned.

 **"You'll be needing this. Don't leave any pieces of it behind this time." Rip told a sheepish Ray who took the suit from the time master.**

"Smarten up Ray" Oliver ordered.

 **"i wonder how well they can see in the dark" Clarity said her eyes glowing and the flashlights the men were holding all exploded.**

"That's my Glitch" Cisco said proudly.

 **"neat trick" Snart commented.**

 **"i dabble" Clarity said before glitching away to face the guards.**

"Did Snart just give her a compliment?" Barry asked eye brows shooting up.

"You all did save me." Lisa pointed out.

"He never gave me a compliment" Barry muttered annoyed.

 **The battle soon consumed the entire yard. Rip shooting his gun from a single spot in the yard. RAy and firestorm taking guards out from above. Snart racing around the yard as Clarity glitched and controlled electricity that shot out from a street light with a flick of her wrist. Her lightning only adding to the fire of Mick's gun. It was a frenzy but soon the battle ended and they all raced to Kendra and Carter.**

"Now that's a fight scene" Cisco said in praise.

"Left arm up, Ray. Sara no watch your right leg. What is the arsonist even doing? That's a bush not a guard! Don't pick pocket them, Cold. Focus! Clarity be more careful. That's it Keep your distance-"

"Oliver! I love you but shut up!" Felicity snapped.

"The legends need training" Oliver replied.

 **Clarity gasped as they all rounded the corner Ray reacting first firing a shot at Savage before he could kill Kendra as well as Carter.**

Cat thought for a moment. Should she cheer in victory? Or should she feel immense guilt?

Nobody screamed in horror or cried. They all just shrugged. Nobody ever really liked carter.

 **"Carter." Ray breathed.**

 **"He's lost. Get Kendra before Savage recovers." Rip said.**

"Yes!" Cat exclaimed in euphoria. Finally one hawk down and one to go.

"Lady your all kinds of messed up" Thea told her.

"You've got to be if your going to be a Queen" Cat said fixing her hair.

Oliver and Thea rolled their eyes.

 **"Come on, we can still kill this bastard." Snart urged.**

"Uh yeah but then he'll just reincarnate again. Think Lenny" Lisa said.

 **"Kendra is the only one who can." Rip repleid.**

"Permanently kill him anyways" Oliver said.

 **"We gotta go. "Kendra needs medical attention." Ray pointed out.**

"Oh right. She's still alive" Cat frowned.

 **"Gideon, get us underway as soon as Firestorm and the Atom are onboard." Rip said firing his gun at the men chasing them.**

"Yeah you guys gotta go now" Barry said urgently.

 **"Get her to the MedBay now."Rip told mick who nodded Clarity leading the way for the arsonist.**

"Even in life or death situations he's commanding" Cat sighed dreamily.

 **-timeskip-**

 **"How's Kendra?" Rip asked as he and martin appeared in the control room.**

 **"The same." Sara sighed despondently.**

"So on the verge of death? Great. I always knew Carter was going to get her killed" Cisco said.

 **"So what now?" Jax asked the question on everyone's mind.**

 **" Now? Now it's up to you." Rip told his glum crew. His eyes immediately going to Clarity who was sat in what he was now subconsciously calling the comfy corner.**

Thea made a squealing noise. "I ship them! I so ship them!" Thea exclaimed.

"Thea wait until we take a break" Oliver said giving her a look.

"I can't help it!" Thea told her brothers.

"Ugh this is worse than you watching lost" Oliver complained.

 **"To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap."**

"Yeah. Pretty much" Barry agreed.

 **"Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers." Rip said.**

"So. You did nothing. But get a member of your team killed. Basically" Felicity said.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Diggle nodded.

"They need training" Oliver repeated.

"Or time" Felicity told Oliver.

"Well they're starting off with more people than any of us" Oliver pointed out.

"That's true...but they do sort of know each other" Barry said.

"Yeah but not very well" Oliver pointed out.

 **"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world." MArtin rebutted.**

 **"No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166." Rip admitted.**

"So back to square one then? Typical" Clarissa said shaking her head.

 **"And your family will still die?" JAx asked standing up.**

"Yes! Yes they will and then he'll be single and ready to mingle with me" Cat grinned.

 **" So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or"**

 **"Make another play at becoming legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world." RAy said finishing off the more positive side of snarts proposal.**

 **"Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions." Stein said.**

"Why do I think that isn't going to happen?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"Cause it's never that easy Felicity" Oliver replied.

 **"Savage has my attention." Mick said mainly to cold.**

"Uh oh. Mick's ready to get his revenge" Lisa sighed.

 **"Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price." Cold said.**

"It's a pretty heroic code when you think about it" Barry said.

"Watch it Scarlet. Lenny may not be here but I am" Lisa warned her eyes flashing dangerously.

 **"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan." Stein said.**

Team's flash and arrow laughed. Cat glared at them all.

 **"What about you?" Stein asked Jax.**

 **"You're asking me?" JAx questioned shocked.**

"Well that's a change" Caitlyn smiled.

 **"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?" Martin responded.**

"No. You drugged the poor boy Martin" Clarissa said shaking her his in disappointment.

 **" Well, I say we kick Savage's ass." Jax said.**

"Well said Jax" Oliver praised.

 **"For Carter." Clarity added on Glitching to stand next to Jax.**

"See now they have a rallying point" Felicity said.

 **"For Carter." Everyone agreed.**

 **"So, Captain. Where are we going next?" Sara questioned.**

"Okay! Time to decide the ships!" Thea exclaims jumping up.  
 **-**

 **and thats all for now guys! i hope you liked it! and now for a few questions for you all!**

 ***ahem* for Clarity's Origin story**

 **do you think she met team flash?**

 **2\. how do you think she got her powers?**

 **3\. Did she fall into a coma like barry or just instantly freak?**

 **4\. when and how did felicity find ou?**

 **5\. Why did cisco giver her her name?**

 **6\. How powerful do you think clarity truly is?**

 **7\. Do you think i should describe the vitual world?**

 **8\. Who should ship who? And why? Please list at least 5 reasons why. All ships are welcome and you can suggest more than one ship as long as you list the reasons.**

 **and thats all for now folks! please comment! i love getting them! you guys are really helpful! thank you so much for reading my story!**


	7. Ch 7: the Ships through time

"Quiet all of you!" Gideon ordered sharply cutting off all the yelling and fighting that had erupted in a matter of 30 seconds after Thea had made her exclamation.

Thea and Cat had immediately begun arguing about Rip and Clarity being perfect for each other. Cat obviously argued against that.

Felicity and Cisco had been fighting about Clarity and Ray being together. Felicity for it and Cisco totally against the idea.

Barry and Lisa were arguing about Leonard being with Sara. And it all just went downhill from there as random ships such as atom wave, Cold Glitch, glitch Wave, canary glitch, coldatom, time canary, captain canary, Gideonflash, golden vibe, and a few hilarious shouts of coldflash were being yelled out. However all of that yelling ceased when the AI spoke commanding order over the room.

"Catnip forever" Cat growled at Thea as the room was now silent.

"Okay first of all his name is Rip. With an R. Second of all you've never even met the guy. Can't you see how perfect they are for each other!? They both like blue, they're both close to Gideon... hell they're like Gideon's parents-" Thea was about to argue but Barry interrupted.

"Umm actually mini Arrow Gideon is more of the technological love child of Clarity and I. Rip is more like the step father" Barry said with a shrug.

"You don't even like Clarity like that" Iris scoffed.

"Well no but, we literally created Gideon together so that makes me the father-"

"I want a paternity test!" Kara called with a laugh making Barry give Kara an annoyed look.

"Whatever. My point is he deserves to have someone who will love him. His wife just died so he needs someone to fill that void. Maybe not right now but down the line. And Clarity is that person. " Thea said with a firm nod.

"Oh who are you to decide who he should be with. I'd wager you didn't even go to college" Cat snapped and Thea was about to argue back but Gideon cut her off. Tablets appeared in front of everyone with each Legends names and a few members of the people watching.

"Everyone cast their votes and I will reorganize your seating arrangements to accommodate your ship. You can ship more than one couple as well." Gideon told them all and everyone looked at the tablet that had appeared on the list. The names on the tablet were all in some varied order. It was a random name scatter.

"What if you want one of them to die?" Cat questioned hand raised as she spotted Carter halls name on the list. Even though he already died Cat recalled that he could reincarnate. Cat wanted him to remain dead and wouldn't mind killing off miss crooked teeth either.

"I am not programmed to respond to that question." Gideon said.

"Really?" Barry asked incredulously. It had seemed like such a simple question. Were him and Clarity that lax when they were designing and programming her? Was Gideon a her? Or was Gideon a him? Heshe? Gideon was a gender neutral name...he decided to ask the Ai when she wasn't pissy at anybody. Now that he thought about it he really wondered.

"No, I just don't want to" Gideon answered and Cat's mouth dropped open in disbelief. How dare that that thing mock her.

"I will have you dismantled like that you cyber-" Cat was about to threaten snapping her fingers but instead a piece of Duck tape appeared over her mouth. Thea's name scrawled in Roy's sweatshirt red across the tape in a curly cue design with little arrows and crowns around it.

"Looks like Gideon was programmed with a little sass" Thea noted with a smile as she started tapping buttons and drawing lines pairing people up with a smile. Cat glared at Thea.

"Mmphrrrhhghrrll" Cat called with a glare.

"Umm what? So sorry miss grant but I I just can't hear you. You know all that note taking really put a strain on my delicate alien ears. I really wonder how your assistant does it?." Kara said as Cat death glared her.

"Pir ghebvens hake" Cat said rolling her eyes not giving a damn about doe eyed Kara because she wasn't even here. If she were here she would be dutifully taking the tape off of her mouth and getting her some lotion to sooth the burn her skin felt afterwards.

"I could take it off. You know if you want it done in a FLASH" Barry said hoping Cat would get the hint and start calling him the flash instead of the Blur because what kind of superhero name was the blur anyways? It sounded like someone just took a bad photo of him and was like hey this is blurry! Let's call him the blur!

Cat leaned forward slightly to signal him to take it off. And Barry did none to gently but quickly. However another appeared in it's place identical to the one before.

"She's going to be quiet until we resume watching. She can pick her ships in silence" Gideon explained and Barry gave Cat an apologetic look as Alex took a picture to give to Kara later.

"Dad do not ship Ray with Kendra!" Laurel snapped as she walked up behind her Dad her own I pad in hand wanting to ship the same things as her father.

"Poor guy. He'll have to deal with some dick bursting in after you've only dated for a few weeks" Cisco said shaking his head speaking from experience.

"Why not?" Quentin asked.

"What makes you think they should even be together!? And you too? Donna Smoak I expected better from you" Laurel said chastizingly.

"Well just like Captain Hunter he deserves a lil love after Felicity trampled his heart into a thousand itsy bitsy tiny pieces" Donna said.

"Oh my God. Mom I swear if you keep bringing that up I am going to go out with Oliver on a vigilante run. Cisco will make me a suit" Felicity Snapped at her wits end with her overbearing mother.

"Harry!? Why are you shipping Clarity with me!?" Cisco asked distrustingly afraid the answer was what he thought it was.

"It only makes sense to ship the two of you. Your doubles are one evil metahuman power couple back on my earth. Virus and Reverb. Or as Jessie likes to call you 'Sprinamon' sounds like cinnamon only god knows why the teenage millennial population came up with it." Harry said and Cisco turned around in his seat. Oh right how had he almost forgotten? Too bad. The thought of him and Clarity dating was just too weird. They were friends that was it.

"You okay Cisco?" Lisa asked as she paired up her brother with Clarity, Barry, and Sara. Her brother was quite the womanizer and manizer though he would never admit it. She also paired Mick with Ray because it would annoy the hot head to no end if he found out. If mick was annoyed that meant Lenny would have to focus on controlling Mick more than the fact that she was dating Cisco if they showed up anytime soon.

"Yeah, just had a vibe...I mean not a vibe vibe like a deja vu vibe." Cisco said.

"Okay" Lisa said and smiled pairing herself up with Cisco. Cisco smiled and did the same.

"Umm Gideon? Why..why are you on here?" Iris asked.

"I am a part of the legends team." Gideon stated simply.

"Oh right sorry but I mean...your not real?" Iris said.

"I have no physical form no however I am able to see inside peoples minds. Lots of things can happen in dreamlike fantasies of the subconscious" Gideon explained.

"Dreamstalker" Iris muttered.

"I heard that" Gideon said and Iris shuffled closer to Barry lifting the speedsters arm up and over her shoulder. Barry chuckled, "what? You think you pissed off Gideon?" Barry asked as his fingers travelled over the eye pad in blurring movements.

"I don't know but it's better to be safe than sorry" Iris said.

"Gideon?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yes? How can I help you Mrs. Raymond?" Gideon

"You pulled us out of time right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes I did" Gideon answered.

"Could...Could people from our past...our loved ones...watch this with us?" Caitlyn asked hopeful.

"..."

"Uh Gideon did you understand the question?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I am able to do that. However after we are done watching they must all take amnesia pills and go back to their dying fates" Gideon answered.

"Jessie! Can you teleport my daughter here!?" Harry asked jumping up out of his seat. His eyes wide. Why did he not think of it sooner!?

"Of course. My systems were not aware Harrison wells had a daughter. I will do that right away" Gideon said and then in a crackle of light Jessie appeared right next to her father.

"D-daddy?" She questioned tears in her eyes.

"Jessie. Oh Jessie. It's okay. It's okay your safe for a while. We're watching my earth 1 friend's friends lives as they timetravel" Harry explained.

"What? Wait how did I even get here?" Jessie panicked.

"That would be my doing. Welcome ms. Quick" Gideon said.

"That's Ai. Oh my god. Dad that's Ai!" Jessie breathed amazed.

"Yes I know." Harry smiled overjoyed to have his daughter in his arms again.

"Who would you all like to join? Shout out who you want to bring and I will take each person the moment before they die or sustain critical injuries." Gideon explained patiently.

"Tommy Merlin!" Laurel immediately said.

"My parents!" Thea called hand over her heart wondering if it would actually work.

"Ronnie Raymond!"Caitlyn smiled with tears eyes.

"Shado and Yao fei," Oliver muttered as Tommy and his parents were already taken care of. They deserved rest from that hell. Even if they would be in immense confusion Oliver figured it was a way to give them a rest from hell before they met their ends.

"Andy diggle" John said with a nod.

"Anna loring!" Felicity called. Rays fiancé deserved to watch him turn into a hero.

"Miranda and Jonas-"

"I'm sorry but I am unable to retrieve captain hunters wife and son." Gideon told Donna who grumbled about inconsistencies.

"Eddie thawne!" Iris exclaimed and Barry looked at Iris a bit hurt but quickly masked it. Iris had a right to want her ex back and he was Joe's partner so Barry would deal with his jealousy. If he was being honest with himself he missed the pretty boy detective.

"My-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Allen. I am unable to retrieve your parents" Gideon said her tone grave.

"What? Why the hell not?" Barry fumed.

"They died at the hands of speedsters. With you there. If I were to save them both zoom and the reverse flash along with your younger selves would be taken as well. I am programmed to keep all of you safe and keep the timeline in tact" Gideon informed.

"Why would they be taken Gideon?" Iris asked.

"They would follow" Gideon amended.

"So then why can you save Eddie!?" Barry objected.

"The reverse flash was not concerned with his ancestor." Gideon answered.

"This just sounds like you can save everyone's parents but mine!" Barry snapped getting pissed.

"I'm afraid I can not retrieve Supergirl's parents as well" Gideon admitted.

"Thea are you sure you want mom and dad here?" Oliver asked her feeling bad for Barry and Kara.

"As long as we don't bring Walter I think it'll work out just fine" Thea smirked.

"Felicity no-" Donna said shaking her head.

"Relax mom. I don't want him here either" Felicity soothed.

"Is that everyone?" Gideon questioned.

"Yeah...do it Gideon" Barry sighed upset that he couldn't watch with his parents.

Bright flashes occurred all around the room sounding like mini fireworks. Everyone grabbed tightly onto their chairs as they suddenly zigzagged around the room to accommodate for the added people and the inputed ships. When everything settled down it was an uproar from the people of the past.

"Who? Who are you people!? Where am I? Where's Ray!" Anna trembled scared as she stared at Felicity like she was some type of grim reaper. Felicity's eyes went wide and she scrambled to find a good way of explaining all this to the distraught woman. Perhaps she should have thought this through before suggesting that her ex's fiancé come join the group.

"Oliver?" Shado questioned reaching forward in confusion but Oliver nodded for her to look behind her where Yao fei stood looking bewildered but seemed to recognize Oliver and his daughter.

"Father? Father!" Shado cried and hugged him tightly as she cried her eyes out not believing her eyes. Once shado got her emotions under control she turned to Oliver confused.

"Where are we?" Yao fei questioned in mandarin.

"It's complicated. Off the island and in the future. We're basically watching a movie." Oliver explained in the same tongue.

Yaofei gave Oliver a withering glare before he sat down with his daughter. He was mildly impressed by Oliver's improvement with the language though he didn't really understand anything else that Oliver had said. With yaofei and Shadow momentarily taken care of Oliver rushed over to his parents once yaofei and Shado understood that they were no longer in danger.

"Robert!? Robert how are you alive!" Moira gasped feeling like she would have a heart attack here and now.

"Moira...Thea why do you look so..."

"Grown up? We're in the future. You two timetraveled from the past and...Mom it's really good to see you" Thea cried hugging her mother tightly.

"Hey Dad" Oliver greeted and pulled him into a hug.

"Oliver...you survived? Oh my boy survived" Robert breathed out in relief over Oliver's shoulder. Though both elder Queens were beyond confused.

"Yeah I did...but I failed you. I failed the city. Malcolm got away with his plan. The blew up the glades and Tommy...wait Tommy!" Oliver's head suddenly snapped in realization and he bolted over to where Laurel and Tommy were hugging leaving his father looking a mixture of confused and Crestfallen but he easily focused his attention on the teary eyed Thea. He had never thought he would be able to hug his daughter again. This was strange but it was a blessing in and of itself. He decided to just roll with it. It was too confusing and terrifying to think about.

Laurel was desperately trying to explain to Tommy what was going on. That she was safe and how Oliver was a hero but Tommy was more confused than the rest after being pulled right before he had dashed into the building to save Laurel.

"Tommy hey. It's okay, I'm right here. Everyone's safe" Oliver assured.

"Oliver where am I? What is all this? What's going on?" Tommy questioned eyes wide.

"Your Safe" Oliver decided because in reality he himself had no idea where Gideon had brought them.

"Your sure?" Tommy asked eyes flicking around to people he had never met.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just chill with Laurel. I need to go take care of something" Oliver said giving Tommy a quick hug before he walked over to a bewildered John Diggle who was looking around for his brother.

"Gideon what gives!?" Diggle questioned not seeing his brother anywhere.

"I am unable to complete your request. I apologize Mr. Diggle" Gideon said sounding apologetic.

"What? You said you could!" Diggle fumed.

"He is a fixed point in time. I am not allowed to show you all anything from your own futures besides what happens with the legends. I would need direct orders from captain Hunter" Gideon said and something changed in Diggle's expression.

"Wait are you saying my brother is alive?" Diggle asked.

"I am not allowed to say" Gideon told him with a wink.

Diggle broke into a grin.

"It's a great feeling isn't it?" Laurel questioned him.

"You know it" Dig smiled before striding over and shaking hands with Tommy.

"It's good to see you again man" Diggle told him.

"Yeah uh you too" Tommy said with then decided to sit down before he passed out because this was just too much to take in.

"Iris! What's going on!? Where did he go? Barry how'd you change your suit? The emblem 's not the ri-" Eddie asked beyond bewildered but his questions were soon cut off as Iris kissed him. Barry grimaced and looked away. Though he had to admit he was happy that Eddie was alive once again.

"I time travelled you here from the future. Long story short it's basically superhero hero family movie night." Barry explained with a slight shrug after Iris had pulled away.

"That sounds fun. Right cait?" Ronnie asked as he kissed her cheek the female scientist barely letting him get a single breath of air as she squeezed him tightly. The only response he received was a whimpering "yeah" from the female scientist.

"Cailyn please don't cry..." Ronnie gasped out with a wince. Okay he loved her but oxygen was quickly becoming a priority.

"Wha? Oh!" Caitlyn said releasing him letting him breath.

"It's okay. Missed you too" Ronnie said giving her a quick kiss before he sat in his chair gasping for breath.

"Didn't you get shot?" Ronnie asked Eddie.

"I get shot? Wait I actually went through with that plan? Uhhh" Eddie complained face palming.

"Your even more of an idiot than Barry!" Iris complained smacking him.

"Ow..." Eddie winced.

"Not going to say hi to your partner?" Joes questioned from behind him.

"Sorry your daughters holding me hostage. Rain check Joe" Eddie told him as Iris climbed into his lap arms wrapping around his neck. Barry tried to focus on literally anything else.

"Okay Gideon why don't you explain to everyone what is going on?" Barry said clapping his hands together.

"Certainly. I took you all moments from death-"

Suddenly there was an uproar from everyone who had been taken a few moments ago save Tommy, Eddie, and Ronnie who knew they were not coming out of there situations alive. Robert Queen though he knew of his probable demise never expected him to die so soon afterwards. Though he supposed the gun had been in his pocket.

"Everybody settle down! Allow the Respectful robot to explain. We bought you some time with your loved ones. Please just enjoy it while it lasts!" Oliver called his voice booming over everyone gaining their full attention. He was way more authoritative than the younger speedster. Once the room quieted Gideon spoke again.

"Thank you Oliver. As I was previously explaining you were taken moments from your death to join your loved ones in watching the adventures of the legends team. For those of you who don't know who or what the legends are please listen closely because I will only explain this once. They are a team of misfits and outcasts fighting to save the world and timeline. You as the audience are allowed to ship certain legends members together and even with people in this very place. Please enjoy" Gideon explained without any further interruption. Many were to confused and weirded out to make much more commentary. Poor Anna looked as if she was going to faint because of all the strange people. She couldn't understand what was happening.

The tape on Cat's mouth finally disappeared and the next episode started to play. Along with a recap for the people who had just arrived.

Sorry for the super long wait guys! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it! I'm really tired and school just started to if anything doesn't make sense or anything please please pm me or tell me in the comments so I can either edit this or explain the chapter. Now for the dreaded questions! I know you guys probably don't like these but they help me as a reader to gauge what you guys want or don't want. I may be the writer but this is your story as well. In the respect that it's for your enjoyment as well.

1\. What do you want to see happen next chapter?

2\. What did you like about this chapter and why?

3\. What did you hate about this chapter and why?

4\. Would you like me to tell you who is shipping who?

5\. Who should Clarity end up with? The options Are any of the four captains! Ray(he was technically in charge for that one episode in season 1), snart, Sara, or Rip. Please state hmmm 13 reasons why! Why 13? Other than the pun your comments are what sway me from ship to ship. If you want yours to win I want your reasons!

6\. Guess who I want Clarity to end up with right now?

7\. Why do you like this story?

8\. Do you like, hate, or have mixed emotions about answering these questions?

9\. What do you want to know most about clarity?

10\. Anything else that you want to tell me. Or even if you want to rant at me about how awful my writing is you can. I know I'm annoying you all so I'll shut up now. Don't know why you all put up with me.


	8. Ch 8: three people walk into a bank

**"We've arrived in Leipzig, Germany, the most current location for Vandal Savage. And by the way, Captain, you are urgently needed in the MedBay." Gideon said.**

"Wouldn't she need a doctor?" Ronnie questioned with a frown.

"The ship is basically the doctor. Like in Doctor who" Cisco told his friend.

"Ooh okay" Ronnie nodded and Caitlyn smiled despite what they were watching. Just hearing Ronnie's voice made her beyond happy.

 **"I thought she'd stabilized!" Rip said as he rushed down the hall. He couldn't lose the one thing that could kill that monster. Kendra was a means to an end. A means to saving his family and the entire future from Savage's reign of tyranny.**

"Let her die! Let her die! If she dies we can be together!" Cat muttered desperately, leaning forward in her chair.

"You are one sick lady." Tommy frowned and glared at miss grant taking an instant disliking to the woman.

"I like this guy" Alex whispered to Laurel careful that Tommy couldn't hear.

"We were together before he died...he saved my life" Laurel said and Alex took her hand squeezing gently in comfort.

"Sorry" Alex apologized.

"Don't be. It's been a long time" Laurel told her.

"And your dead" Cat said with an eye roll.

"He's a Merlyn! He'll turn you into a toad!" Thea threatened.

Cat looked at Thea weirdly not understanding. She shook it off as millennial idiocy.

 **"As did I." Martin said as he greeted Rip the two men running to the med bay.**

"Crazy old man lives another day. So he was able to survive without me?" Ronnie Grinned.

"Not exactly handsome. He has a new partner now" Clarissa revealed.

Ronnie groaned. "What poor kid has to deal with him now?" Ronnie said a bit sad.

"His name is Jax. You two would get along great. He's a mechanic and a former high school football quarterback." Caitlyn smiled proudly patting Ronnie's arm.

"Sounds like a good kid. I hope he sets Stein straight." Ronnie said.

 **"Carter! Where's Carter?" Kendra panicked as she awoke fro her comatose state.**

"Dead! He's dead so you can die too! Come on! Die like the waste of space you are!" Cat pleaded.

"Woah okay lady are you high on vertigo? I think that blonde is high on vertigo Oliver." Tommy said and Oliver laughed making Barry jump.

"Since when do you laugh?" Barry asked startled.

"I'm capable of laughter Barry" Oliver told him.

"Yeah to scare the shit out of people" Barry said hand over his chest faking pain.

"Your so dramatic" Oliver complained and shado giggled. It was so strange seeing Oliver so happy. On the island he was always mopey or worried when he wasn't training. It was a startling change.

 **"He's gone, Kendra. I'm so sorry." Martin explained to the poor injured girl. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. On second thought he had just experienced that pain. He felt even worse.**

"Don't be sorry. Nobody cares that he died" Cat said dismissively.

"I care!" Kara snapped at miss grant.

"Oh don't be so dramatic supergirl it really doesn't suit you. You didn't even know the man" Cat told her.

"But that doesn't mean he deserved to die! He was a person with feelings and he-"

"Reincarnates. Enough supergirl. Really what has gotten into you? Play on the wild side for once. Your among people like yourself. Superheroes." Cat said and Kara collapsed into her chair and curled up to Alex unable to deal with miss grant and her hawk vendetta.

 **"Gideon, turn that bloody noise off!" Rip yelled pissed. Kendra was right. They shouldn't have left carter there. Who knows what Savage is doing in an attempt to defile Carter's remains.**

"Thank god. That was beyond annoying" Moira said relieved.

Mr. Queen silently wondered whether or not he was properly buried but he refused to ask the question aloud. His son looked quite content and he didn't want to ruin whatever his son was feeling. The only one who looked unpleasant was the boy in the red hoodie who kept stealing nervous glances his way. It was as if he thought he was going to bash his head against a chair or something.

 **"Yes, Captain." Gideon answered immediately.**

"This kind of reminds me of Star Trek...Ray loved Star Trek..." Anna whispered to herself still confused by the blonde women's ramblings. A tv show about Ray's future? Well at least now she knew Ray had a future. Her brilliant Ray of sunshine still lived and that was good enough for her. Though she was miserable with the fact that she left Ray to face the world alone because she apparently died.

 **"What happened?" Ray asked rushing into the room concerned.**

Anna gasped her eyes watering. "Ray..." she whispered in amazement. She hadn't expected to see Ray anytime soon.

Felicity and Diggle both gave her looks of concern but did nothing more. They were unsure of how to both comfort and calm her.

 **"Miss Saunders appears to have had a complication." Martin answered.**

"That's one word for it" Quentin said with a sigh. She got stabbed for christ's sake.

"Yeah she'll be feelin that one in the mornin" Joe agreed with a nod.

 **"Yeah I know, what kind of complication?" Ray asked.**

"Ray...your so smart...and kind...and..." Anna trailed still trying not to cry as her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you alright?" Diggle asked her.

"Yeah it's just... I thought...when we were in that Alley... Oh! I thought I'd never see him again!" Anna cried. Felicity patted her back awkwardly and Anna immediately latched onto her and sobbed into the blonde's shoulder.

"Really thought this one through" Roy whispered to felicity.

Felicity glared at him. Roy's mouth snapped shut now scared of both Felicity and Thea's father. Roy wasn't sure what type of man Mr. Queen was. Thea was still his little princess to him. Roy didn't want to start any drama by kissing her or anything in front of him.

 **"How could you leave him?" Kendra cried out brokenly tears streaming down her face. Before she went still.**

"To save one's own life is of great importance" Yao fei murmured sounding as wise as ever though he was growing pissed off that he did not know the full story. And it was all in English. Couldn't there be subtitles in his native tongue at least? Americans still couldn't make good movies.

 **" Is she -?" Ray trailed off panicked.**

"Yes!" Car cheered.

"Oh god!" Anna gasped in horror.

"Kendra..." Cisco trailed.

"You know her?" Ronnie asked.

"One date, soul mate showed up, end of story" Cisco said with a wave not wanting to bring that up again.

"Sounds familiar..." Eddie muttered to himself shooting Barry a jealous look despite the fact that Iris was still snuggled up to him.

 **" MedBay gave her a sedative, but obviously her condition is worsening." Martin explained worried for kendra. This wasn't good.**

"No!" Cat complained snapping her fingers in anger.

"Hey Oliver wanna teach me how to shoot your bow?" Tommy asked.

"Sure if we have time. Why?" Oliver asked with an unbidden grin. Tommy wanted to learn how to shoot. Oh this was as great as the time Tommy wanted to learn how to shoot up.

"This lady needs to go down." Tommy said making Thea smile. They really were siblings.

 **-in the console room-**

 **"Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, en route to her heart." Rip explained to the horribly wearied and bored members of the team. Clarity sat in her corner as everyone else either stood restlessly or sat defeated and drained.**

"Great more people I don't know" Moira sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Holy shit! Laurel! Ollie! Is that..SARA!?" Tommy freaked jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah baby girl survived after all" Quentin confirmed with a nod leaving Tommy speechless.

"I see..." Shado said softly looking down at her hands sadly. Oliver must have chosen Sara.

"No no shado it wasn't like that. I jumped in front of you both! But he shot you and-" Oliver rushed to explain to shado what had happened.

"There was nothing you could have done Oliver. It was an impossible choice. I understand" Shado said softly a bit upset but at least that meant she was with her father in the end.

 **"Can't we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?" Jax asked. The future would make this so much easier. From the worry he was feeling from stein he knew just how grave her condition was and she didn't have long either.**

Ronnie snapped his fingers. "Haha I do not miss that. Who hates pizza? Honestly" Ronnie said shaking his head.

"Mm speaking of pizza" Caitlyn said and suddenly a plate of Ronnie's favorite pizza landed in her hand.

"Caity you read my mind" Ronnie said kissing her head before eating the offered pizza in delight.

 **"This ship is from that very same future and has, thus far, been unsuccessful in saving her." Rip answered one half of firestorm.**

"Haha he's only half a superhero" Eddie said amused.

"Still more than you" Barry said only to be slapped by iris.

"Barry! Be nice!" Iris berated.

"That was nice. The truth is nice" Barry grumbled rubbing his arm Eddie and him glaring at each other. Why did Iris have to wish Eddie back? He screws their whole dynamic up!

 **"Kendra wouldn't survive the time jump anyway." Snart said.**

"Jump! Do it!" Cat urged.

"Lady will you shut up! Nobody cares about your vendetta! In fact I am so fucking sick of Vendetta's! Oliver's vendetta, laurels vendetta, my god damn dad's vendetta. I am done just sitting around and watching them go down! No! Okay! No! This time I'm standing up against this shit!" Tommy said getting up.

"Cute. Now are you done? I'm trying to watch the hotness in a trench coat on the screen." Cat said simply annoyed with Tommy Merlyn. That speech was so generic. It was boring too.

"Aw but he's not David tenant" Anna pouted.

"You watch Doctor Who?" Felicity Grinned.

"Does the Doctor have two hearts?" Anna asked back her tears slowly drying on her face as the two women started slowly bonding.

 **" I pay attention." Snart said at Rip's pointed look.**

 **"To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend's not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we're all stuck in. That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?" Mick questioned.**

"Ah lovely a recap" Moira said.

 **"Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future." Rip said.**

"Easier said than done i'm guessing" Eddie said.

 **"Simple don't mean easy, Captain." Snart pointed out.**

 **"Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one perspective. I've seen darker days. I've seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what" Rip stated.**

"What? Oh my god!? No! What is he talking about!? Gideon What the hell is he talking about!?" Kara instantly freaked flying out of her seat in panic and terror.

"Kara...hey hey hey. What's wrong? Kara?" Barry asked speeding over in an instant concerned. His hands placed firmly on her shoulders grounding her so she wouldn't fly.

"My my cousin...they call him the man of steel...Oh god Barry..." Kara said starting to tear up.

Barry quickly pulled her into a hug and sped back to his seat Kara safely in his lap as he tried to make her feel better about her cousins future demise.

Alex smiled softly at the scene glad that her little sister had made such a caring friend.

"I ship it" Laurel whispered to Alex making the older danvers smile even more.

 **Clarity glitched into the wave rider once again. She still felt that it was her fault Carter died. If she had just hacked the system quicker then none of this would have happened. If she had just felt chronos's hum sooner or that Ray's suit had felt off then none of this would have happened. It was all her fault. No pep talk was going to change that. So she went to the one person that would make her feel better. Her invention. Her life's work. The one person who she knew that she could trust 100%. Her friend. Gideon.**

"Clarity the world doesn't rest on your shoulders. It's not your fault. None of it is. You did what you could." Cisco said with a concerned frown.

"Dad...the sprinamon is real" Jessie whispered to Harry.

"I know Jessie just calm down" Harry said patting her daughters hand.

"I know that feeling" Barry muttered looking down. He was never fast enough when he needed to be.

"Me too" Kara sighed.

 **"How does she do that?" Martin muttered amazed.**

"Don't ruin the magic of it. It's cool let's leave it at that" Thea said eating popcorn.

 **"Gray! Not now" Jax hissed.**

"Gray? Oh Caitlyn you are so right. I love this kid" Ronnie grinned.

 **"Guess sparky doesn't like our odds either" mick whispered to Snart. Snart smirked.**

"Aaaw mick likes her" Lisa smiled.

"What? How can you tell?" Cisco Asked.

"Mick only gives nice descriptive nicknames to people he likes. For example you can tell he hates captain Hunter because he insults him for being English not for his cowboy get up" Lisa explained.

"So he likes Ray too?" Anna asked Lisa.

"I'm not sure with that one" Lisa admitted.

 **"Gideon, what is our status?" Rip questioned leaning heavily on the console wishing to change the subject as quickly as possible.**

"Yeah not good a thing to have your team doubting things already" Oliver agreed.

"You have grown wise Oliver" Shado noticed.

"A bit" Oliver conceded.

"I still believe you will die badly" Yao fei said making Oliver grin.

"I second that" Diggle said earning a glare from Oliver.

 **"When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to-"**

"Jumpship? Ooh sounds promising." Cisco grinned.

 **"Wait, Jumpship?" Jax asked.**

 **"It's a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider you're a mechanic! You have a look at it." Rip said.**

"Oh dear. Poor boy" Clarissa said hand over her chest.

"I'll do it! Oh me! Me! Me! I'll fix the ship! Beam me up scottie!" Cisco yelled hand in the air.

 **"Uh auto mechanic. Uh tardisy spaceship." Jax pointed out. Clearly emphasizing that he has no idea how to fix it.**

"I'll do it! Cmon!" Cisco whined wanting a look at what made this thing tic.

"Ramon quit it. Your a grown man." Harry said annoyed.

 **Rip merely gave him a look.**

"Ha. Someone doesn't like doctor who" Tommy grinned.

"So you ship Rip and Clarity?" Thea asked tommy.

"I'll get back to you speedy. I haven't seen enough yet." Tommy told Thea.

 **"Okay, if you've got a set of wrenches, I'll see what I can do." Jax sighed giving in.**

"So would I!" Cisco pouted. He really wanted to see the ship.

"Maybe next time Cisco" Lisa said patting his arm.

 **"What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?" Mick questioned.**

 **"Capital idea, . You're not nearly as thick as most people say." Rip said.**

"Ouch" Eddie winced.

 **"Thick does that mean stupid?" Mick questioned.**

"Well he's on Mick's hit list now" Lisa said rubbing her temple.

 **"Is that your son? He looks like you." Sara said coming up behind jumped and snapped the watch shut.**

All the females in the room awed and Harry hugged his daughter tightly.

"You okay Dad?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah fine" Harry said reluctantly pulling away. The look in rip's eyes reminding him of how he himself felt about Jessie.

 **"Sorry. Trained by League of Assassins, sneaking up on people is kind of our thing." Sara apoligized.**

"After the island?" Shado questioned and Oliver nodded.

"So Sara's an assassin now? That's hot. Which I didn't notice" Tommy said as Laurel glared at him.

 **"I'd like to be alone for a moment." Rip insisted.**

"With that group? Good luck" Oliver scoffed.

"Maybe in a perfect world" Barry suggested.

 **"You don't actually have a plan, do you? And that speech wasn't about convincing was about convincing you. Didn't work, did it?" Sara questioned the now gloomy time master.**

 **"Not particularly, no. Hence my desire to be alone."**

"Poor guy" Caitlyn said softly.

 **"So we can't kill Savage." Sara started.**

"Just throw him in a black hole or something" Kara said.

"Sorry Cisco's team flash " Barry told her.

 **"Oh, I see you've grasped the concept of immortality, - well done." Rip congratulated.**

Everyone laughed at that.

 **"Maybe we could slow him down. Now, Ra's al Ghul taught me a thing or two about fighting powerful adversaries. If you can't kill your enemy, weaken him. If you can't cut off his head, take his heart."**

"Brutal" Ronnie muttered.

 **" Ghul was quite the poet." Rip said.**

"And quite the dick" Oliver added.

"Ollie" Thea laughed.

"What? Nyssa's not my type" Oliver told her making felicity smile.

 **"Back at the weapons auction, Savage was trying to SELL his nuke." Sara said emphasizing the word sell.**

 **"Money is power." Rip said turning to Sara catching on.**

"Money is evil" Yao fei muttered.

"Speak for yourself" Cat told him.

 **"Take away Savage's fortune and he's just a regular guy with a really long lifespan." Sara grinned.**

"You know she's got a point" Joe agreed.

"That's my girl" Quentin said proudly.

 **"It certainly would set his plan for world domination back a few decades." Rip said standing up.**

"Maybe enough to save his family" Kara did hopefully.

"Too easy" Shado denied.

 **"So where does Vandal Savage keep his money in 1975?" Sara questioned.**

"Good question." Alex said.

 **"I think i can help with that" Clarity said as she popped out of a light. She pushed her glasses up with a smile by the center.**

"Clarity to the rescue! That's my best friend" Felicity explained to Anna.

Anna smiled back at her. She wished she had powers like Clarity.

 **Sara raised a brow at her. "you can?" Sara questioned in disbelief.**

"Don't sound so shocked." Cisco said as Lisa fed him a twizzler that may or may not have been stolen from Thea.

 **"Don't look so shocked Miss Lance. A one Felicity Smoak was ranked #2 in the national informative technology competition at age 19. Clarity was ranked # 1 at the same age. Am i correct?" Gideon asked a certain bite of sass entering the Ai's voice as she flickered into life on the console. Somewhat of a glare was placed on her face as if she was daring Sara to object to her clearly higher knowledge. Gideon would defend her creator in all aspects.**

"You got second place?" Oliver asked confused.

"I was kind of boy crazy obsessed and distracted by my boyfriend cooper at the time. Clarity didn't have that distraction" felicity admitted.

"Aaaw Gid. Would you defend me to?" Barry asked.

"When I am able" Gideon told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barry frowned.

"You make many questionable life choices. For example your haircut" Gideon said making Barry touch his hair with a frown.

"I think your hair's cute Barry" Kara assured.

"Thanks" Barry told her.

 **"Gid..." Clarity blushed lightning gathering in her cheeks for a second as she did so. Gideon winked.**

"Aaaw she looks so cute" Jessie gushed.

"Glad my powers don't do that" Barry said in relief.

"No your just a human vibrator" Cisco said.

"Dude..." Barry glared.

"What? Just saying..." Cisco shrugged.

 **"Clarity..bank?" Sara gently reminded the girl shaking her out of whatever daze she was in. Although sara did have to say she had looked pretty darn cute.**

"Sarity! sarity feels!" Laurel whispered and Alex agreed.

 **"oh right well ummm...Our beloved hawk child, Dr. Boardman Horus rest his soul. theorized that Savage entrusted it to the Bruemberg Group. Coincidentally it's the oldest bank in the world. Sounds pretty convient for an immortal doesn't it?" Clarity questioned.**

"I wonder if rha's has some money stashed there" Felicity said in thought.

"He might." Oliver shrugged.

 **"I'd say it's worth checking out" Gideon answered.**

 **"I'll go tell the rest of the team." Sara said smirking with pride at the knowledge they obtained over Savage. This would hit him where it hurts and get him back for trying to destroy where her mother now lived.**

Quentin winced at the reminder and Donna hugged him.

 **"That won't be necessary. I'm going alone. I can't have any more blood on my hands." Rip explained.**

"Here we go" Barry and Oliver said together knowing their female teammates all too well.

 **'it's not on your hands. It's on mine. I should have noticed. I should have been faster. I should have done something sooner.' Clarity thought to herself.**

"Clarity we've been over this. Everything isn't your fault" Felicity said shaking her head in concern.

 **"Except for your own? You can't go in there without backup." Sara insisted.**

"Don't get yourself killed! You haven't met your soulmate yet!" Cat urged.

 **"Savage is smart. He wouldn't just leave his money in a bank without some...extra protection. My point is if you go alone you'll die. It'll be a suicide mission. Time doesn't need a single time master martyr. Time needs a team." Clarity pleaded backing Sara up. She may not fully trust Rip but that doesn't mean she wanted the man to be sent to his she could actually prove useful.**

"I like this women. She is smart." Yao fei decided.

"You don't know the half of it" Cisco told him.

 **"Look, I brought you all with me under false would still be alive if I hadn't have convinced him to come."**

"Damn right" Diggle said with a nod. At least the Captain could own up to his mistakes.

 **"No one's on this ship that doesn't want to be here." Sara insisted back.**

"She's got a point" Laurel said.

 **"But I can't risk the whole team." Rip said.**

"He has a point to" Shado said her and Laurel at odds as they glared at each other.

 **" me." Sara said.**

 **"you mean us" Clarity said speaking up.**

 **Sara shot her a look that clearly said hell no..**

"She is far more protective than I remember" Shado observed.

"Maybe you didn't know her all that well then" Laurel snapped at Shado.

Oliver stayed quiet. He did not want to get caught in the middle of that.

 **"no one knows computer "hacking" better than me. W-Well no one here anyways" Clarity pointed out cursing her stutter. Sara eyed Clarity for a moment weighing the pros and cons in her head.**

"Aww thanks Clari!" Felicity smiled.

"She's a good friend" Anna said and Felicity nodded in a agreement.

"Yeah she really is. I'm lucky to have her." Felicity said.

 **"if it helps Rip, I'm not giving you a choice. Me and pachirisu over here are going with you to that bank" Sara stated firmly deciding that Clarity's hacking skills would indeed be useful. She did find out that house was Savage's after all and if she was as good as Gideo said she could probably cover more ground than Rip could.**

"Aaw she gave her a cute nickname" Alex said her and Laurel shipping Sarity like no tomorrow.

 **"Somebody say bank?" Leonard questioned sauntering into the room.**

"Of course" Barry groaned.

"Bankdar activates" Lisa muttered with a smirk. Her brother always seemed to have a raydar set for these type of things.

 **"Your services aren't required, Mr. Snart. This is purely reconnaissance."**

"Hey! Lenny's good at that too!" Lisa objected.

 **"We know how to case banks. In fact, we're practically bankers." Mick said coming in from the other side.**

"Ha Ha" Barry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

 **"'Cept we take the money out." Leonard said making a sly grabbing motion.**

"And then I have to put it all back" Barry said in annoyance.

"At least he keeps you busy" Lisa said.

 **"Yes, and when I need someone to steal something, you'll be the first to know, I assure you." Rip said sticking his hands in his pockets looking down at the floor momentarily hating his life.**

"Me too buddy. Me too" Barry agreed.

 **"Listen, Englishman. I'm getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored, I make bad decisions." Mick emphasized.**

"Like burning down a cornfield?" Cisco asked.

"Like burning down a cornfield" Lisa sighed.

 **"Now, now, now, we're all on the same side here. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful. That's all." Snart said.**

 **"Duly noted." Rip said waking off Sara in tow.**

"And shut down" Roy laughed.

"Roy don't root for the thieves" Thea laughed.

 **"can i help you Sparky?" Mick questioned as the abnormally blue eyed girl remained behind.**

"Uh...what's she up to?" Caitlyn asked suspiscious.

"I don't know" Barry said leaning forwards curiously.

 **"no...just wanted to wish you boys luck on your little side mission. Don't worry I won't tell...but actually now that i think about it while your out...steal me a lava lamp would you?" Clarity asked.**

"Clarity!" Barry said in shock as Kara giggled at Barry's expression.

"You can get one like that now a days" Iris said.

"Not one from the 70's!" Kara pointed out making Iris glare at Kara harder. Who did she think she was cuddling up to Barry like that? And correcting her?

 **"let me get this straight. Your asking us to steal?" Mick questioned.**

 **"** Looks like it. Who knew Glitch had a bad side" Lisa said in surprise.

"Yeah never saw that coming" Cisco agreed.

"Believe me. you don't want to see her bad side. Or yours either Ramon" Harry added.

"That again?" Cisco said annoyed.

"Sprinamon is my otp" Jessie stated proudly.

"Yeah maybe in earth two but not here" Cisco said shaking his head.

"A girl can dream" Jessie said with a smile.

 **"The flash doesn't have to know where the lamp came from does he?" Clarity asked.**

"Ouch man. That's got to hurt" Cisco grinned.

Barry looked like a kicked puppy.

 **"i'll see what we can do" Snart smirked. Clarity smiled brightly at the villain duo.**

"He never offered to steal anything for me!" Barry pouted.

 **"I knew you too weren't as bad as you let on" She said cheerily.**

"Maybe..." Lisa whispered as she looked down at her hand intertwined with Cisco's. Maybe they weren't as bad as they thought. Maybe they just needed people like this to understand that. People like Barry, Cisco and Clarity.

 **"Clarity you coming? we got to change" Sara told her leaning in the doorway her eye brows furrowing when she saw mick and leonard still there. She had expected to see her chatting it up with Gideon. Not the two crooks.**

"Yeah I can't believe it either" Barry muttered though he was happy Clarity was making friends he was not happy that she was stealing things. She didn't seem to feel bad about it either. Which was strange to Barry. Maybe because she wasn't doing the actual stealing?

"I can" Felicity said.

"Really?" Barry questioned.

"It's a bestie secret sorry" Felicity said.

"Ooh yeah can't break those" Anna agreed.

 **"uh okay! Just uh doing a favor...now remember you two just because the flash isn't here doesn't mean you can go on a stealing spree. Got it?" Clarity questioned.**

"You little..." Barry trailed off with a laugh.

 **"Crystal" Snart answered.**

 **"Whatever you say sparky" Mick said.**

 **After that the two girls walked out of the room going to the fabrication room.**

 **"that was weird right?" Mick asked.**

"Yup" Eddie agreed.

"I'll say" Joe said agreeing with his partner.

 **"relax Mick. All the girl wanted was a little momento. I see nothing wrong with that. Besides she probably would've sensed the jump ship anyways. You remember how she tracked us from my gun that time?"**

"Oh yeah good times. Good times" Cisco smiled.

"The best" Lisa agreed.

 **"mmm" Mick agreed.**

 **-Bruemberg Group building-**

 **Sara, Rip and Clarity walk into the bank and up to the blonde receptionist looking totally badass.**

"Oh dear lord what is she wearing now? My eyes are burning" Harry complained.

"I think she looks very stylish" Clarissa said.

"Harry stop hating on Clarity's clothing choices. Her 70's style is on point." Cisco glared.

"It doesn't look that bad dad. It's just a little bright" Jessie said in Clarity's defense.

"It's so different. I love it" Anna gushed her eyes lighting up.

"Does she only wear blue?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"No she wears other colors too but blue is her favorite" Felicity explained.

 **"Excuse me. We'd like to deposit some family heirlooms." Rip said to the lady at the front desk. Sara and Clarity stood beside him. Sara watched the people as Clarity felt the systems. So far nothing felt off in terms of technology.**

"Well that's convenient" Laurel said.

"Time machine. Must have everything" Alex agreed.

 **"I'm sorry, we're a private bank. We don't secure valuables worth less than $10 million." The lady said smoothly. A polite yet pissy smile adorning her features. Clarity's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. She had said that far too quickly. She was trying to get rid of them no doubt. In the same manner that Vandal had at the auction.**

"Ugh I hate it those kinds of people" Iris said in annoyance.

 **"Well, I'm sure this will suffice Doubloons from the wreck of the "Esplinade". They've been appraised at $10 million dollars apiece." Rip answered the lady. He opened the box and spun it around to show the lady. Who was shocked to say the least. She then led them to an office with a man inside. As they walked they passed two guards clarity felt the hum of their ear pieces but that didn't seem that off. It was a bank after all.**

"Whoa those are shiny" Donna said shocked.

"Out of all that? You focus on the shiny coins?" Quentin asked.

"Well there old! I didn't expect them to be shiny and new" Donna said in defense of herself.

 **"Such a pleasure. You won't regret your decision. The Bruemberg Group is known for its discretion." The business man said as he shook Rips hand. sara and Clarity sitting down in the chairs.**

"Haha he doesn't get to sit" Thea laughed.

 **"I'm sure there'll be a fair deal of paperwork to sign." Rip said.**

"Like that was subtle" Lisa said annoyed. Her brother could have done that much better.

 **"Not too much. We like to cut through the red tape here. Let me get this to one of our safe deposit boxes, and I'll get my secretary to move in on this paperwork." The man said walking away. Once the man had his back turned Clarity vaulted around the desk. Her fingers flying over the key board with immense ease and speed as she settled into the chair.**

"Hurry Clari" Felicity urged knowing she was up against the worst villain of all. Primitive WiFi.

 **"This can't be right" Clarity muttered looking at the records cursing primitive wifi.**

"Uh oh" Kara gasped in concern.

 **"what is it?" Rip questioned.**

 **"Savage doesn't have any funds whatsoever in this bank...well nothing monetary anyways. There's an encrypted file, i'm combing through now. Something about a Vessel." Clarity said.**

"That does not sound good" Thea said.

"No it doesn't" Roy agreed holding her hand. She gave him a smile.

 **"Clarity whatever your doing do it faster. We have a problem." Sara insisted.**

 **"They're going to try to kill us."**

"No really Sara?" Laurel said with a sigh.

 **"Well nothing new there" Clarity said.**

 **"The receptionist had a silenced Beretta under her desk. The guards, South African mercenaries. You can tell by the initiation burns on their neck. And our new friend here has calluses on his right hand consistent with being Kuroda-trained swordsmen."**

"She is good" Yao fei praised.

"Better than she used to be anyways" Shado said crossing her arms.

 **"How do you know?" Rip asked.**

 **"Because I have the same calluses. Which means they've probably figured out that we are not Rockefellers who just came into their inheritance."**

"That story was paper thin to begin with" Cat said shaking her head. Obviously it wasn't rip's plan or it would have been better than that.

 **"Oh, don't be so alarmist. Calluses are hardly definitive proof of anything."**

 **"Savage does like his minions" Clarity muttered as her fingers continued to fly over the keys. There had to be something here. Boardman wouldn't have been wrong about this.**

"As do all great villains" Kara said.

 **"Pretty sure they made us." Sara said spinning around.**

"Ooh fight scene" Anna said excitedly.

 **"you two have fun" Clarity said as she continued typing not all that worried about the potential death threat.**

"Well she's not concerned at all" Ronnie grinned.

"She trusts Sara to protect her" Laurel smiled.

"Whoa. I don't think Clarity needs any protecting here. She's got superpowers" Cisco said.

 **"Well, if this is how you treat your customers, we might just have to take our business elsewhere." Rip said as Sara pulled out a knife and threw it at the girl with a gun.**

"Nice" Dig said with a nod.

 **"I thought I specifically said no weapons!" Rip berated her.**

"Well that was stupid" Thea remarked.

 **"You can thank me later." Sara told him as she pulled another knife out of her sleeve and went after one of the mercenaries.**

 **"Exactly how many knives do you have?" Rip questioned in a mixture of awe and disbelief to which Sara simply smirked at.**

"Ya know I don't think we'll ever know. How many knives Sara has is like asking how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop" Felicity explained to Anna.

 **" Seems you brought a knife to a swordfight." The swordsman said to Sara.**

"Like she needs a sword" Tommy said amazed at how badass Sara had become.

 **"yes! screw you 70's wifi!" Clarity cheered as she successfully unlocked the file.**

"Yes! That's my Glitch!" Cisco cheered in triumph.

 **"Carter..." Clarity whispered shocked as she read the file. However disaster struck as a knife hurtled through the computer. It sparked and died along with the info on it.**

"Bad luck" Yao fei muttered.

 **"Sara." Rip said shocked as he watched Sara fight. Seemingly changing into something more. Something dark. Something Rip had never expected from a precise assassin. She had no control.**

"Oh no" Thea said her hands over her mouth. Roy pulled Thea to his chest in concern.

 **"Sara! Sara, don't! We need him alive! He's our ticket to getting to Savage! The computer's fried!" Clarity yelled from the desk. Clarity glitched teleporting right next to the assassin grabbing Sara's upper arm just as the sword was about to go down on the man's neck. Sara's head snapped to her. Her eyes filled with a lust for blood.**

"Holy shit..." Tommy whispered eyes wide. What the hell happened to Sara?

 **"Sara let it go...you got this" Clarity said softly as she eased the sword out of her hands. The man chuckled and Sara knocked him out. Sara nodded back with a weak smile still fighting off her urges. In a strained silent thank you.**

 **The moment they got on the ship Clarity rushed to tell Kendra the news hoping that stein and Ray were sucessful in removing the pieces o shrapnel ready to pierce Kendra's heart and send her into the next life with her beloved.**

"I hope they weren't successful"Cat said making Kara sigh.

 **"What the hell happened back there?" Rip questioned Sara as they walked down the halls of the waverider.**

 **"You know I'm a killer. That's why you put me in your little group." Sara replied haughtily not in the mood to talk about this.**

"She's got a point" Moira said hand over her heart fearful for the youngest Lance.

 **"I didn't witness just a killer at work, Sara. What I saw was an animal." Rip said not backing down.**

"Hmph. It would seem she's not as good as I thought" Shado said.

 **"You are the last person on this ship to judge anyone!' Sara spat rounding on the time master enraged.**

"You tell him Sara!" Laurel ordered her sister.

 **"This is not judgment, Sara. It is concern." Rip said.**

"Keep telling yourself that pal" Tommy said.

 **"I thought you knew how I was resurrected and and what it did to me." Sara said back. He was from the future wasn't he?**

"Like Jesus?" Kara asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Basically except there was a hot tub of magic water involved" Barry said.

 **"I know you were restored by something called the Lazarus Pit." Rip sighed and to be truthful he had no idea what that was.**

"Well that's a nice name..." Anna mumbled.

 **"Well, apparently there's a downside to being brought back to life. My friend Thea calls it a blood lust, and I think that's being too generous, and so is calling me an animal. I'm a monster." Sara said walking down the hall away from Rip.**

"You okay speedy?" Oliver asked in concern.

"Yeah I just need a minute" Thea told him.

 **Instead of going to Kendra like she had planned. Clarity collided with Martin on the way there.**

 **"Sorry Professor. uh How's Kendra doing?" Clarity questioned the professor. He offered her a tight smile.**

"Say she's dead!"Cat hoped.

 **"not well I'm afraid. It would seem that Mr. Palmer is having somewhat of a confidence crisis. I've been trying to boost it but nothing not even our common passion for science will seem to increase his spirits" Stein said.**

"Oh Ray..." Anna said in worry.

"He'll be okay" Felicity said.

"I hope your right. Kendra needs his help" Anna said.

 **"Well you were his teacher right? Isn't your duty to inspire him?" Clarity asked.**

"Yao fei thank you" Oliver said and the Chinese man rolled his eyes.

"You turned out to be stronger than I thought. Nothing more nothing less. Doesn't mean you are less of a fool." Yao fei told him.

"This guy has you pegged Oliver" Diggle laughed.

 **"I don't remember him ever-Miss Springs you are a genius!" Martin said Kissing Clarity's forehead before rushing off to Raymond an idea in his mind.**

"Ew" Cisco said making a face.

 **"Gid...why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Clarity questioned as sh rubbed her forehead in an attempt to rid her forehead of old man spittle.**

"So do I..." Clarissa worried.

 **"You should follow him" Gideon Said after a moment of silence as she was calculating the likelihood of Steins sudden epiphany failing. It was 70%.**

"Hurry Clarity. Old man is going off the rails"Ronnie said.

 **"yeah" Clarity sighed n agreement trailing behind Martin. She stopped outside the doorway to the medbay just out of the line of sight.**

 **"I know how it feels." Martin said entering the medbay.**

"I doubt that" Clarissa said dryly.

 **"What?" Ray questioned.**

 **"To have a crisis of confidence. As unlikely as that might seem, I know. It was 2002. I was teaching quantum mechanics and I had one particularly gifted student. He was able to solve the Ehrenfest Theorem in less than an hour. He was, quite frankly, the only student in all my years of teaching who ever made me feel inferior. That student was you. You were exceptional." Martin said lying through his teeth. clarity couldn't help but sigh outside the doorway.**

Everyone groaned. That was never going to work. Ray was too smart for that.

 **"And suddenly, just like that, you remember having me in your class." Ray questioned so far not buying it.**

 **"I always remembered. I just enjoyed taking you down a peg or two." Stein said.**

"Give it up" Eddie said shaking his head.

 **"And why tell me now?" Ray inquired still skeptical. Ray may be naive at times but he wasn't stupid.**

 **" Because I cannot for the life of me reconcile that cocksure student I remember with a man who believes he doesn't have what it takes to save Ms. Saunders' life. Who did you lose, Raymond?" Martin questioned.**

Anna started sobbing again and Felicity hugged her.

 **"My fiance, Anna Loring. She was killed two years ago in a Starling City siege. Right in front of me. I couldn't have stopped them. I couldn't do anything. My leg had been broken. I couldn't get to her. I could only watch as they broke her neck. I built this suit because I promised myself that night that I would never be powerless to save anyone again. So when a fragment broke free and damaged my suit, I panicked. Froze." Ray said.**

"You inspired him Anna" Diggle said trying to help her calm down.

"I didn't want to inspire him! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him!" Anna screeched before she devolved into sobs once again.

"I love you Ronnie" Caitlyn said hugging him tightly.

 **"you saved Felicity. Multiple times" Clarity said walking into the room. Hands clasped together.**

"He he did?" Anna sniffled saddened.

"Yeah he did. He even rescued me from a crappy nine to 5 job" Felicity said making Anna laugh.

"Ray was always chivalrous like that" Anna said.

 **"Clarity" Ray breathed. He had thought she had left with Rip and Sara.**

"Listen to her man" Cisco urged.

 **"You stopped Ra's alghuls virus, the nanites you made took out the reverse flashes speed in an instant" Clarity Snapped her fingers and a few sparks flew. "As much as he wouldn't admit it that suit saved Oliver Queen, You saved Tina Mcgee who was my boss by the way...Look I could ramble on about how from the moment you stepped foot in queen consolidated you have tried to help the entire city for hours but that is time Kendra doesn't have. Ray my point is you may not have been able to Save Anna but you can save kendra." Clarity said to him. Ray looked into Clarity's blue eyes and saw nothing but hope, trust and belief. It took him a moment to register that those emotions were meant for him. The lights seeming to brighten as Clarity spoke.**

"Damn that's inspiring" Ronnie said.

"You tell him Clarity. Set him straight. He needs it" Anna said her tears drying thanks to Clarity's words about Ray. She couldn't believe that Ray had done all those things. It was beyond incredible.

 **"Clarity I-" Ray stammered.**

 **"What would Anna say to you right now? right here?" Clarity questioned crossing her arms.**

"Save the hawk goddesss Save the world!" Anna said firmly.

"Did you just sort of quote hero's" Cisco asked the dead woman.

"Yes I did" Anna said proudly.

 **Ray took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. When he thought of a response he breathed out. "Save the hawk goddess save the world" Ray said with finality. "Anna was obsessed with this show called Heroes" Ray grinned thinking of Anna. His beautiful kind and smart Anna.**

"Aaaaaw" All the women sighed.

 **"Then do it" Clarity said turning around feeling that Ray had his spirits up.**

 **She had taken like two steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Clarity turned to the side to face the person. When she turned she saw it was Ray.**

 **"Clarity, thank you" Ray said.**

 **"you are very welcome Ray." Clarity smiled at him.**

"Aaaawwww nerdy friendship moment" Anna grinned happy that Ray had a friend to inspire him. Ray always did have trouble making those because he was so nerdy.

 **"Anything you care to add professor?" Clarity saked.**

 **"i think you about covered it. Are you ready Raymond?" Martin asked.**

 **"Let's do it." Ray said.**

"Damnit they're saving her" Cat said pissed off. She wanted Kendra dead not alive and well.

 **-time skip-**

 **"I've located three fragments" Stein said.**

 **"Okay, I see them. Damn, they're big." Ray said.**

 **"Remember, the initial blast will create smaller pieces. You'll need to-"**

"Stein shut up!" Ronnie snapped.

 **" How does Jax put up with having you in his head?" Ray questioned cutting him off.**

"I don't know how I stayed sane" Ronnie grumbled.

 **"I believe he finds my presence rather comforting." Stein replied.**

 **"I doubt that very much." Ray said as he started blasting fragments left and right.**

"I know for a fact" Ronnie agreed with Ray making Caitlyn and Clarissa laugh.

 **"Targeting system's overloaded." Ray pointed out.**

 **"The suit isn't the hero are. just focus." Clarity urged.**

"That's right Ray. Your a hero! Your my hero! I love you Ray! You can do it!" Anna cheered.

 **"Well done, just one more fragment to go." Stein praised.**

 **"I see it. It's the biggest one yet." Ray said. An image of Anna momentarily flashed in his mind. Ray blasted the fragment and the one's that broke off of the larger one.**

"He did that for you" Felicity told her.

"I know" Anna said with a smile.

 **"You did it!" Martin cheered.**

 **"Woo!" Clarity cheered clapping rappidly. The moment Ray resized to normal and took off his hemet he was hugged by clarity. Her arms wrapping around his neck. He rested his free hand on the small of her back.**

Anna wished she was in Clarity's place right now.

 **"I knew you could do it!" Clarity said smiling brightly.**

 **"Well . Palmer" Stein smiled in pride.**

 **"Again it's doctor and thank you. I couldn't have done that without the two of you" Ray said.**

"Well you probably could have done that without one of them" Thea noted.

 **"Hym nu setta." Kendra chanted in her sleep.**

"Uh...What?" Barry frowned.

"More crazy Egyptian hawk goddess stuff" Cisco sighed.

 **"Ok, what's this now?" Ray asked bewildered.**

 **"Rash mun setta." Kendra continued.**

"Speak English!" Cat yelled in anger.

 **"Hym nu setta - Hum nu setta, rash mun They're in trouble." Kendra cried out starting to move side to side.**

"Who is?" Laurel asked worry for Sara beginning to stir.

 **"She appears to be hallucinating." Martin said.**

 **"Rip Sara You have to save them! Vandal! And Carter! The Greyhill Building! Carter! Rip! Sara!"**

Everyone was on their edge of their seats now.

 **"Gid please tell me Sara and Rip didn't go to the Greyhill Building?" Clarity asked.**

 **"i'm afraid i am unable to complete that request" Gideon said.**

 **"What? They left without us?" Ray asked.**

 **"It's a mansion several miles away. Apparently, there's some sort of private event." Gideon said.**

 **"How the hell could Kendra know that they're there?" Stein questioned.**

"The irony" Ronnie said hand sliding down his face as he tried not to laugh during such a tense moment.

 **"how can you tell what Jax is feeling?" Clarity countered pulling at her hair. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.**

 **" You have to save them!" Kendra said struggling to breathe falling back on the bed.**

"We know!" Everyone screamed at the screen as they were on edge.

 **" What's going on?" Ray asked -**

 **"I don't know!" Stein snapped back.**

 **"Gideon, get me Jefferson." Stein requested.**

 **"Mr. Jackson is not aboard." Gideon answered.**

 **"Oh, don't tell me-" Martin fumed.**

 **"He's with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory on the Jumpship. I'm patching you through." Gideon said.**

"How did that happen?" Thea asked in shock.

"Knowing them they held him hostage" Cisco muttered.

"Still upset about that Cisco" Lisa purred.

"I'd be less upset if there was more you in that memory" Cisco told her.

 **"Jefferson? Jefferson, where are you?" Martin asked once communication was established.**

 **"Well, it's not a short story." Jax said.**

"Nothing ever is anymore" Barry said shaking his head.

 **"There's no time! Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Sara are in danger."**

 **"We're on our way, Professor." Snart said.**

"Shut up Flash. No one gets left behind. It's one of Lenny's rules" Lisa said before Barry could say anything about smart being heroic.

 **"So are we. Ray Stay with Kendra. Me and Stein will go help the team." Clarity nodded at her.**

"Good idea. She might say something else important" Anna muttered.

 **"Professor?" Clarity asked holding out her hand.**

 **"let's kick his ass" Stein said as he felt Jax's very pissed off emotions. Stein grabbed her hand and they glitched teleporting to th building.**

"This gonna be good" Cisco said excitedly.

"Ramon shut up!" Harry snapped sick of everyone speaking every time someone said a mere word.

 **"Be careful" Ray said once they vanished.**

 **-in the building-**

 **"You have no idea what it's like to have people willing to follow you up to the gates of Hell!" Vandal Savage fumed.**

"That's vandal Savage? Ugh and I thought my dad was bad" Tommy said with a frown.

"Tell me about it. My descendant isn't anywhere near as annoying as this guy" Eddie agreed. Iris flinched at Eddie's words.

 **"Actually, I have a little bit of an idea." Rip said as he heard the sound of the jump ship. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up not because he felt fear but because of the static that entered the air.**

"Their coming" Thea sing songed.

 **"Let's get this party started!" Mick said kicking the double doors open.**

 **"Here's our invitation!" Snart said as the two started blasting people.**

"Well that's one way to start a fight" Cat said leaning back biting her sunglasses. She loved the action scenes.

 **"Well, this is different. I didn't have him pegged as the "Eyes Wide Shut" type." Mick said as he freed Sara.**

 **"Enough!" Vandal screamed as blue energy shot out of his knife. Everyone ducked to avoid the blast. Clarity Glitched into the room stein at her side.**

"Just in time." Oliver muttered.

 **"Jefferson!" Martin called racing over.**

 **"let's get em" Jax said the two joining to become firestorm.**

"I looked cooler" Ronnie said.

"Ronnie is that really what you should be focusing on right now?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Admit it. You loved seeing me on fire" Ronnie whispered.

 **"Get Carter's body out of here." Rip ordered.**

 **"Sara!" Rip called.**

 **"I got this." She responded zas she beat up some thugs.**

"Didn't Clarity say that earlier?" Alex asked Laurel. Laurel smiled.

"Yeah she did. Aaaw" Laurel grinned.

 **"aah!" Savage yelled sending another wave of Energy out. However it didn't send them all to their deaths as Savage hoped it would. Instead all the legends stood there uneffected. All the legends except for one. Clarity stood in the center of the room. She glowed from head to toe.**

"Oooohhh Shit! Get em girl!" Cisco yelled.

"Whoa I didn't know she could do that. Did you know she could that Barry?" Kara asked in awe.

"No I didn't" Barry said with a grin.

 **"what?" Savage wondered confused as Clarity merely absorbed the energy he threw. This had never happened before. It intrigued him greatly.**

"Oh not again. First reverse flash and now this guy? Why can't they just leave her alone" Caitlyn said annoyed.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"You don't want to know" Caitlyn told him with a shiver.

 **"Thanks I was feeling a little low" Clarity smirked before she cut loose releasing her energy at Savage. Electricity shooting at him. Savage only had time to widen his eyes before he was hurtling bacwards. The knife flying out of his hands landing next to Rip.**

 **Clarity dropped but before she could hit the ground Jax caught her.**

"Nice teamwork" Oliver praised.

 **"hey you okay?" Jax questioned his teammate concerned putting her arm around his shoulders.**

"No she needs bed rest and sugar" Caitlyn said immediately.

 **"Yeah that egyptian stuff just packs a punch" Clarity said weakly.**

"She's gonna need some rest after that one" Cisco agreed.

 **"Go! I'll deal with Savage." Rip commanded the team.**

"This isn't going to end well" Moira stated with a grimace.

 **"Good luck with that." Snart said as everyone but Sara and Rip fled the building for the Wave Rider.**

 **-back on the ship-**

 **" Gideon, I need a check of the timeline. Vandal Savage." Rip said as he walked down the halls of the wave rider furious at his stupidity. How could he have given their names to that that monster!? He was such an idiot. Some captain he was.**

"It's okay Rip! They don't matter! All that matters is you and I" Cat declared.

"Do you even here what you are saying!?" Tommy questioned.

 **"The timeline is unchanged, Captain. You know better than anyone that Savage is immortal. He cannot be killed through conventional means." Gideon said.**

 **"Which is why I need you to work on finding out where history records seehim next. Clarity as well if she's up for it. That was one hell of a shockwave" RIp said.**

"Hey speedy?" Tommy called.

"Yeah?" Thea questioned.

"I do ship them. What should we call them?" Tommy asked and Thea tapped her chin in thought.

 **"We're already on it Captain" Gideon answered.**

"Clarity take a break! You need rest! Bad! Go lie down!" Caitlyn ordered worried for her friend.

"Caitlyn she'll be fine." Cisco assured.

"She better be" Barry said.

 **"How is she?"Rip askd walking into the medbay.**

 **" Better. Thank you for what you did for Carter." Kendra said fully awake now.**

"Wouldn't have happened if they took Carters body in the first place" Quentin said.

 **"Believe me, it was a team effort. As was, apparently, your recovery." Rip told her.**

 **"Well, actually, I did most of the physical work and Clarity and the Professor was there for emotional support." Ray said gesturing to stein.**

"Ray no. Don't you dare!" Anna screeched.

"What? What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Ray's flirting with her! Urgh!" Anna fumed pulling her hair in jealousy.

 **"You're welcome." Stein said.**

 **"Now, if we could just figure out a way to wrest the Amon Dagger out of Savage's hand into yours." Martin told Kendra.**

"Martin let the poor girl rest. My God" Clarissa berated her husband.

 **"I don't think I'm exactly up to taking him on right now." Kendra said looking down.**

 **"No, but you will be and we'll help you get ready." Rip Promised.**

"Cause that went so well last time" Cisco pointed out.

 **-in the console room-**

 **"Maybe you didn't understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon." Snart said arms crossed pissed off.**

"What?" Lisa asked in shock.

 **"This is the new timeline. Two days from now, your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer." Gideon said.**

"Oh Lenny" Lisa whispered as Cisco put his arm around her in comfort.

 **"Stupid son of a bitch." Snart fumed.**

Barry's look softened.

 **'He'll be sentenced to five years in Iron Heights. Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged." Gideon said.**

"I'm sorry Lisa." Cisco said softly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault" Lisa told him with a small smile.

 **"Hey, you tried to save him. That's got to count for something." Jax said.**

 **"Turns out it doesn't." Snart replied.**

"Yes it does Lenny. It really really does" Lisa whispered.

 **"Come on." Sara said entering the room.**

 **"Where are we going now?" Snart asked.**

 **"To say good-bye." Sara said.**

"Wow their actually going to...wow" Kara said shocked hand over her chest. She did not see a funeral coming.

 **"come on out pachirisu!" sara called to a light.**

"God I miss Pokémon" Cisco said with a grin.

 **"Sorry not in the pokeball at the moment" Clarity responded as she walked in from the other entrance adjusting her pony so it hung down across her shoulders now changed into her funeral outfit.**

"Does she always have to wear blue and lace?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Dad that one's super cute. Shut up" Jessie told him.

"Your just jealous because you could never pull off an outfit like that" Cisco stated.

"Yup. You got me Ramon" Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

 **She mouthed a quick thank you to Leonard. The lava lamp that Heatwave and him had stolen for her was perfect amazing and unique. It had been placed on her shelf in her room with a little white tag that read pleasure doin business with ya sparky.**

"Whoa...they really went all out." Cisco said impressed.

"That is the most amazing lava lamp I have ever seen" Thea said amazed.

"I want one" Kara said with a smile.

"It's so Clarity" Felicity grinned.

 **-outside-**

 **"The other day, I tried to find some words of that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter, their heroism is an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can't save the world. That in spite of everything it's a team that time needs." Rip said as the legends all stood in front of Carters grave. As soon as a moment of silence passed members of the team walked away. Sara and mick were the first to leave the others following. Clarity walked with Jax back to the ship.**

"I guess he had one good use" Cat admitted wiping a tear from her eye moved by Rip's speech.

 **"Gideon, ready us for take off." Rip said as he ran into the control room.**

 **"Whoa, are we being chased or something?" Jax questioned.**

"Wouldn't be the first time" Felicity said.

 **"No, but I imagine that right about now, the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing." Rip said sending Snart a look.**

Barry and Lisa both smiled.

 **"You want me to say I'm sorry?" Snart asked.**

"Yes, you've never stolen me something" Barry said crossing his arms.

 **" Sorry, I don't do sorry."Mick stated.**

"Yeah I don't see that happening either" Thea said.

 **"Which is fine, Mr. Rory, because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before-"**

"You lack spine" Yao fei said immediately making Oliver grin.

 **"Was because you didn't have all of us." Ray said.**

"That's my optimist" Anna cheered.

 **"Obviously Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she's back on her feet.." Martin trailed.**

 **"We're back to full strength." Rip said.**

 **"Or as strong as we can be without Carter." Kendra said.**

"You ruined the mood! Way to go hawk! Way to go!" Cat glared her hatred for Kendra and Carter renewed.

 **"Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further. Unless we are all and myself included, committed to working in concert." Rip said.**

"Well the world isn't going to save itself" Kara said.

 **"You don't ditch us, we won't ditch you. Deal?" Snart questioned.**

"Sounds pretty fair" Barry nodded.

"I like your brother's style" Cisco said.

 **"Sir, I've completed my review of the timeline. I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986." Gideon said.**

"That's a pretty good percentage" Clarissa praised.

 **"Chart a course, Gideon." Rip commanded as everyone**

 **"Guess we're headed to the '80s. Better break out your parachute pants." RAy said.**

"Oh my god Ray!" Anna laughed as everyone cringed.

 **"What the hell are parachute pants?" Jax wondered.**

"He's kidding right?" Ronnie asked raising an eyebrow.

 **"the worst fashion choice in all of history" Clarity answered.**

"Oh your one to talk!" Harry said.

"Harry your never gonna win man. Give it up" Cisco told him.

"That's my girl!" Donna exclaimed snapping her fingers.

"Mom!" Felicity berated eyes wide.

"That's your mother?" Anna asked wide eyed in confusion.

"Uh yeah" Felicity said.

 **and that was chapter 6! i know it was on the long side but i felt really good about it!**

 **now for the quesions!**

 **the finalists for who Clarity will be shipped with are**

 **Snart:**

 **Sara:**

 **and Rip:**

 **give me 10 more reasons as to who you want her to be with or 10 reasons as to why you don't want her to be with the other characters. or both if you really want to help me and I really need help on this so if you guys care you'll do this.**

 **2\. Also even if Ray doesn't end up with Clarity i will not ship him with kendra because it was just sooo forced! i mean seriously! it came out of nowhere and it was unbelievable. You knew she was going to end up with carter anyways. if you disagree with this tell me why and i might reconsider.**

 **3\. What is your favorite thing about your chosen ship with Clarity? What was the moment that caused you to ship them?**

 **4\. Am i doing an okay job with the story? Like the character element of it?(yes i know the grammar sucks)**

 **5\. Do you think next chapter would be a good place for another break or just contiue on with the series for a while?**

 **6\. Who do you think will help give Clarity some well needed confidence?**

 **7\. how weak or strong do you believe Clarity truly is?**

 **8\. What were your favorite things about this chapter?**

 **9\. Who do you want to talk more? And who do you want to talk less?**

 **10\. Who should Barry be shipped with?**

 **11\. Should I bring dopple's and other villains into this? Or create another spin off for them to watch down the line?**

 **12\. What is your favorite thing about Clarity?**

 **do you like this story?**

 **and finally**

 **14\. do you find these questions super annoying?**

 **15\. Whatever additional things you wanted to tell me.**


	9. Ch 9: Pentagon Problems

**"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rip questioned the group.**

"Compared to the first time I say it's an improvement" Oliver noted.

"Oh yeah that was bad" Cisco agreed.

"I don't have their problems. I always feel fine when I do it" Barry said and Kara whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Kara!" Barry complained holding his head wincing in pain. That hurt as much as a punch from girder. Oh yeah Barry was sure he had a concussion now.

Kara froze her eyes flicking to Miss Grant in fear however the blonde women made no indication that she had heard him. Her eyes clearly undressing Captain hunter. Kara scrunched her nose in disgust before turning her attention back to Barry.

"Don't mess with time Barry and don't say my name" Kara hissed.

"Your name? Ugh why?" Barry groaned.

"Because Miss Grant doesn't know who I am! And...oh my god did I hit you too hard?" Kara worried touching the spot where she had hit Barry lightly.

"Nope Nope I'm fine" Barry denied wincing at the kryptonians light touch.

"Sorry it's just sometimes I forget my own strength! And the fact that you only have super speed"Kara told him.

"Supergirl don't apologize. He deserved it" Oliver said to her.

"Heh. Boy is more foolish than Oliver. You don't mess with time. You mess with time. Time mess back" Yao fei stated wisely.

"Ouch. That guy is savage. He just threw some shade at the both of them" Roy whispered to Thea.

"Well obviously I mean he helped turn a frat boy into a kick ass vigilante. That takes mad props" Thea whispered back.

 **"Walk in the park. So where are we now?" Cold questioned.**

"Somewhere in the fluctuating time of history" Cisco said stretching his arms. Harry reached forward and swatted Cisco's arms down.

"Damnit Ramon don't block my view!" Harry said crossly.

"Touchy Touchy" Cisco muttered and Jessie tried her hardest to stifle her laughter. It had been a while since the female had seen her father with friends.

 **"Washington, D.C. The year is 1986." Rip said his chair turning.**

"Ooh I love the 80's!" Donna exclaimed.

"Mom please stop" Felicity sighed.

"No way baby. You've put up with it for years. You know how I am" Donna denied.

 **"We've landed at the height of the Cold War in a world poised for nuclear annihilation." Stein said.**

"Because of course the nuclear physcist focuses on that aspect. Honestly Martin. There's more to life than Physics" Clarissa sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Well Some agree that physics make up-" Ronnie started but Clarissa shot him a look.

Ronnie ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Still got a bit of stein rattling up in here" Ronnie said tapping his head.

"Caitlyn if he does it again slap him." Clarissa ordered.

"What?" The couple chorused eyes wide.

"It's a wife's duty to knock some sense into her husband when he's being an idiot" Clarissa said patting her shoulder.

"Oh I am in so much trouble then" Ronnie winced.

"Yeah you are mister" Caitlyn agreed kissing his cheek earning a grin from Ronnie and cat calls from everyone.

"She just kissed my cheek. Relax" Ronnie said pointedly to Cisco who was the start of the cheering.

"No way man. No freaking way" Cisco denied.

 **"We've traveled here because I have a new lead on Vandal Savage's location." Gideon answered.**

"Good Job Gideon" Barry grinned.

"Your a very helpful robot" Kara complimented.

"I prefer the term Artificial intelligence but thank you" Gideon told Supergirl.

Iris glared at Kara once again. How dare she. How dare she suck up to Barry, and Gideon. How dare she try to wiggle her way into their group. She wasn't even human.

"Iris honey are you okay?" Eddie asked noticing her jealous look.

"What oh yeah I just Uh don't like the 80's that much." Iris lied.

 **"Good job Giddie! That's my AI!" Clarity cheered her head still throbbing from her bought with Savage's energy. That stuff seriously hurt. She was still feeling a horrid stinging sensation from it.**

"I'm surprised she's not laying down. She looked like she couldn't stand" Shado said.

"Clarity's more of a fighter than she appears to be" Felicity said in defense of her best friend glaring at Shado Still slightly jealous that she and Oliver used to have a thing.

 **Gideon smiled.**

 **"Yes. Gideon managed to intercept this telefax concerning Savage's last known whereabouts." Rip stated.**

"The what?" Thea asked confused.

"I don't know" Roy muttered.

"Seriously Thea?" Moira asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? That's not my generation Mom" Thea said in defense of herself.

 **"Tele-what?" Jax asked.**

"Kids these days" Joe said shaking his head rue fully.

"Oh geez I'm feeling old right now" Quentin said.

"Tell me about it" Robert Queen agreed still not used to his kids looking so mature and grown up.

 **"It's like an email on paper."Ray answered.**

"Oh" Roy and Thea said together.

"Nice explanation Ray" Anna grinned loving it when Ray explained things.

 **"But without the fun little emoji feature" Clarity added.**

"Oh I love that feature" Oliver murmured.

"Oh me too!" Donna agreed.

"Oliver stop texting my mother!" Felicity told him swatting him in the arm.

"But Felicity the emoji's. I can't say no to emoji's" Oliver denied.

"Good to know" Barry muttered and Kara nodded in agreement. Who knew emoji's would be Oliver Queen's kryptonite.

 **"Wow, that's totally useless." Rory said but he got shocked by Clarity. Mick surveyed his hand which felt stingy and numb. Mick raised a brow at the woman. Usually that hurt a lot more when they were fighting. She was holding back and it was obvious to the thief. Of course they were teammates now but, still it was strange. The feeling of the shock. It wasn't exactly a burning feeling but, it was similar to it. The sadistic part of Mick actually enjoyed it. The arsonist part of him enjoyed it.**

"Hahahahaha you just got Glitched" Cisco cackled.

"Yeah That always hurts" Harry winced.

"Can't say you don't deserve it Harry" Cisco said annoyed.

"Ramon your really testing my patience" Harry glared.

"Did I pass with flying colors yet?" Cisco asked.

"No your failing miserably" Harry responded.

 **"Anything the US government feels the need to block is always important" Clarity told him knowledgeably speaking from experience.**

Felicity smirked. "Hell yeah it is" Felicity agreed.

"Easy there. Lower the hacktivist" Diggle admonished with an amused smile.

 **"Dude, this whole thing's crossed out." Jax complained**

"Ugh I hate it when they do that!" Alex complained.

"Damnit I can't read it" Kara complained.

"Haha" Barry laughed.

Kara hit him again fuming. "Barry Allen this is not funny! I've never had this problem" Kara pouted.

"Hey performance issues are quite common in-" Barry started.

Barry crumpled out of his seat groaning miserably as Kara punched him in a not so nice place.

 **"Yes, as Clarity stated it was redacted by the U.S. government, which is why we are here to steal the original file on Savage back from those who are tracking him." Rip answered walking to face the window.**

"Won't that file be blacked out too?" Laurel asked.

"No not in the 80's" Alex denied.

"Why not?" Laurel asked confused.

Alex shrugged. "Cause it's the 80's"

 **"Uh, that's the-" Ray trailed off the pentagon coming into view.**

"Oh shit. This is not going to go well" Ronnie said shaking his head.

"Not at all" Eddie agreed.

 **"Pentagon! the tackiest shape in america" Clarity said finishing Ray's sentence while adding in her own thought about it.**

"That's my girl" Donna praised.

"Mom!" Felicity admonished.

"Well sorry sweetie but when they Something I follow I get excited" Donna told her.

"Why did Gideon bring my mother" Felicity complained to Oliver dying of embarrassment.

 **"Now, now Don't worry. We are cloaked." Rip said.**

"I want that tech" Cisco said biting his fist. Lisa smirked and kissed Cisco's cheek. What a cutie.

 **"You want us to break in to the Pentagon? Sounds awesome." Mick said. Finally something fun to do.**

"Yeah it does" Lisa instantly agreed.

 **"It sounds crazy." Kendra countered. This was nuts. They couldn't just break into a government facility. It was bad enough with the warehouse!**

"No it sounds entertaining! Don't you know good media? Honestly I have to point out everything around here" Cat complained.

"Hey she's got a point miss friss. They don't exactly have a good track record" Tommy said.

Cat simply rolled her eyes.

 **"I did it before actually" Clarity told her with a smile.**

"Hold up. She broke into the pentagon?" Lisa asked shocked.

"Oh we've been doing it for awhile" Felicity said waving a hand.

Lisa gave Felicity a once over and hummed. "I guess you techs types are more badass than I thought" Lisa said.

"Not Ramon" Harry smirked.

"Alright that's it Harry! Your going-"

"Oh just try Ramon!" Harry said standing up as well.

"Both of you sit down! Now! I don't want Ronnie and Oliver to have to break you two up" Caitlyn snapped and both men sat back down grumbling.

"This isn't over" Harry mumbled.

"You said it" Cisco agreed.

"Don't worry Cisco. You've always been a badass to me" Lisa said with a small smile.

 **"You broke in to the pentagon?" Snart questioned her raising an eyebrow. Did Barry's little partner have a dark side? It was starting to look like it. Snart was intrigued to say the least.**

"I wouldn't call it a dark side exactly. More like there's a generally gray area that her and I like to ignore when we're working on our Uh hobby" Felicity said adjusting her glasses coughing slightly as she just remembered there were like 3 cops in the room.

"It's a dark side. Everyone has one even you" Cat denied instantly waving her hand.

"It's not that simple" Thea argued.

"Why are we dissecting everything? She's a person and our friend." Cisco said looking to Barry to back him up.

"Guys Just Calm down. I'm sure everything will be explained" Barry tried to soothe.

 **"Well yeah, digitally I mean. Argus is not nice when you want a teensy bit of info off their servers. So I had to get it from the pentagon." Clarity answered him as she silently wondered how Diggle, Lyla, and Oliver had put up with Argus for so long. They were real jerks and that was putting it lightly.**

"I ask myself the same question every damn day" Diggle said shaking his head.

"It was that or die. I chose that. But at least wallers dead" Oliver said.

"Amanda is a bitch" Yao fei agreed.

"Wait you knew her?" Oliver asked shocked.

"She is the one who gave the order to put me on the island. The government agreed to it" Yao fei said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry. I mean I didn't know you before but I'm still" Felicity rambled.

"Thank you. Oliver good job with that one" Yao fei complimented.

"Shut up" Oliver told him blushing slightly. Stupid old man. Why did he have to say things like that?

Shado glared now jealous that Felicity was receiving affection from her father.

 **"What's the plan?" Sara asked turning to Rip.**

"Nothing good I'm guessing" Clarissa said shaking her head.

"I should really help them plan" Oliver said shaking his head with a sigh.

 **"Oh, the Fabricator will fashion you the necessary Pentagon credentials." Rip said.**

"Fabricator? Wait does that mean what I think it means?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Oh I'm really hoping so!" Felicity chimed.

"Harry-"

"Why do we need to build that Ramon?"

"Because our ship is going to be called a tardis and every tardis needs a fabricator!" Cisco said snatching the phone from Harry ready to take pictures.

"No Ramon we are not-"

"Yes we are so stop being such a bitch bout it" Cisco said with a shake of his head.

 **"It makes fake id's? Wow Felicity's mom would love this thing" Clarity muttered to herself.**

"I do love that thing!" Donna agreed with a smile.

 **"Ooh, and don't forget our G-man disguises. I always wanted to be a spy." Ray grinned.**

"He did you know. He even was going to go as one of the charlie's angels with me and my friend back in college" Anna laughed.

"That Just should not be something a grown man should be doing" Laurel laughed.

"Who cares it's hilarious" Alex said laughing about Ray as well.

"Snart would make a damn good spy" Barry said lost in thought.

"Barry!" Caitlyn, Iris, and Kara said in matching warning tones.

"What? He totally would"Barry pouted.

"Stop fantasizing about my brother Flash. A girl might get the wrong impression and pass on some flawed information" Lisa said with a smirk.

"Oh dude that would be funny. I'm sorry but it would be" Cisco laughed.

"It would not! And I don't have a crush on Captain cold! I like girls!" Barry protested immediately.

"Girls? The only girl I've seen you obsess over was iris" Joe said.

"There was Linda! And patty!" Barry said in his defense.

"Patty?" Eddie whispered to iris confused.

"Dad's partner after you." Iris whispered back.

"Damn your dad has bad luck" Eddie said kissing her head.

"Who you broke up with." Joe said.

"Patty dumped me" Barry said flatly.

"Could it be because you were having some performance issues?" Kara suggested.

"What!?" Barry asked his voice cracking.

"I mean your fast Barry but uh maybe a little too fast" Caitlyn started to join in on the tease.

"I hate you guys" Barry said covering his face with his hands.

"Guys?" Iris asked.

"Guys girls whatever what's the difference?" Barry exclaimed.

"Exactly what's the difference Barry. Love is love. It's okay to like another boy" Felicity said with a playful smile.

"Felicity don't you dare" Barry said wanting to sink into the floor.

"Don't What Barry? Recall the time you basically called Oliver hot? No way" Felicity said devilishly and Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

Barry phazed into the floor. Only to come speeding back up with a scream now covered in ice.

"Aaah are you kidding me? Gideon are we in the fucking artic!? What the hell!" Barry exclaimed mortified and cold.

"Language Blur! Language! Your a hero! Your not allowed to swear. Your sexual preference doesn't matter as long as you don't swear" Cat admonished.

"I am not allowed to say." Gideon apologized.

 **"Now, the file we're after is kept in a secure records order to gain access, we're going to need to, uh, borrow a magnetic key card." Rip said over the coms watching from aboard the wave rider.**

"Hey Barry looks like your boyfriends up" Iris told him.

Barry glared at her and his his face in Kara's cape. Kara patted his head awkwardly under the fabric.

 **"Because this is so much easier than just shrinking down and stealing it." Ray said.**

 **"You forgot a simple glitch n' go" Clarity said over the com.**

"Yeah why aren't they doing either of those two things?" Cisco asked.

"Because that would be easy Cisco. It would be boring if it were easy" Lisa told him.

"Cause they're all idiots?" Oliver suggested.

"They lack disciplined training?" Shado guessed.

"Cause it's team bonding?" Kara guessed.

"Rip Hunter sucks at planning!" Tommy exclaimed earning a withering glare from Cat.

"Hey don't glare at my brother you bitch!" Thea snapped at Cat and then suddenly it went dead silent and her eyes went wide slamming her hand over her mouth. What had she just said?

"Oliver?" Tommy asked looking to him in confusion knowing Thea was too mortified to talk.

"Mom had an affair with your dad. Thea was the little black mail gift he left behind. Don't worry about it. Your were always family anyways" Oliver told him with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Laurel nodding in agreement.

"Moira?" Robert Queen questioned.

"Oh like you weren't sleeping around!" Moira snapped at him feeling slightly guilty.

"At least I was up front about it" Robert said turning away.

"At least she tried to save the glades" Roy yelled making Robert wince and nod sighingly backing down. There was nothing he could do about it now.

"Thank you" Thea whispered softly and Roy nodded.

"Anything for you princess" Roy whispered.

 **"Let me show you how it's done old school." Snart said to ray as he tripped a lady with his broom causing her to fall into his arms. She swooned instantly.**

"Wow he is real smooth" Kara said.

"Smooth as ice" Cisco said.

"Cisco no" Ronnie told him.

"But it's soo much fun" Cisco whined.

"I don't care stop being punny" Ronnie said but his grin betrayed him.

"Your just jealous cause I'm better at it" Cisco told him.

 **"You okay, ma'am?" Snart questioned.**

"Now i am" Barry said in a girly voice from underneath Kara's cape making the female alien giggle uncontrollably. Barry's breath tickling her back.

"Barry hahaha what are you doing!?" Kara laughed as Barry started tickling her. His fingers speedily traveling up the kryptonians sides.

"Cheering you up of course" Barry replied with a laugh of his own.

 **"I wasn't watching where I was going. Thank you." She said as Snart spun her upwards.**

 **"Just doing my job." Snart called after her.**

"Yeah that's a classic Snart weapon isn't it? Using flirtation to draw in the enemy?" Cisco asked.

"Look who's talking Ramon. Your awfully close" Lisa told him.

"Well like I said your brothers no where near here" Cisco said finally placing a kiss onto the female's lips making her forget her sadness over her brother. The two started making out and Gideon had to tell them to calm themselves.

"Alright Cisco" Barry grinned.

"Goldenvibe's getting it on" Caitlyn said happy for Cisco.

"Hey what's our ship name?" Ronnie asked Caitlyn.

"I don't know. We'll have to make one" Caitlyn said kissing Ronnie as a promise.

 **"That's a nifty little trick. Really? We're trying to save the world and you're lifting wallets?" Ray questioned the thief.**

"What else would he do? He's a thief!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Geez Eddie calm down" Iris told him.

"No he tried to freeze me alive" Eddie said not liking how human this thief was starting to look to him. He was just a regular person down a darkened path. Eddie didn't like to think about that.

 **"It's called multitasking." snart said checking the wallet before slyly passing Sara the key card.**

"Nice teamwork. Captain Canaray anyone?" Laurel asked.

"I thought you were shipping your sister with Clarity?" Alex asked confused.

"I'm shipping my sister with everyone except firestorm. Both halves" Laurel said adjusting her hair.

"That's so messed up" Alex laughed.

"So? That way My ship wins no matter what and my sister can't get angry for not shipping her with her significant other" Laurel asked with a wink eating an ice cream sundae Tommy occasionally stealing bites.

 **"The records room has closed-circuit cameras. We need a diversion." Rip said.**

 **"Someone call my name?" Mick asked.**

"Oh Christ" Joe complained.

 **" Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" The men surrounding Mick and another officer cheered.**

 **"Double or nothing says I put this punk on the pinewood." Mick taunted.**

 **"Yeah, I'll take a piece of that action." The computer nerd said now drawn away from the the computers. Clarity glitched into the guys chair and put the Camera's on loop.**

"Clarity makes one hell of a spy to" Cisco said.

"Sprinamon, Sprinamon, Sprinamon" Jessie chanted softly.

"Make her stop" Cisco hissed at Harry.

"Hell no. I like my daughter happy" Harry denied loving that Jessie was annoying the crap out of Cisco.

 **"Pentagon got glitched again" Clarity stated proudly as she glitched to Jax's location.**

"Why haven't we ever asked her to do that before?" Oliver asked.

"Cause you love getting all clad in leather for me and saying that signature line of yours" Felicity said.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"3...2...1...Oliver stop that" Felicity said trying not to blush like crazy.

 **"We got the file. Okay, now for the tricky part. All personnel are subject to search upon exiting the Pentagon. Glitch will divert the power long enough for you to exit."**

 **"Clarity are you sure your up for this?" Firestorm asked her worriedly from where he stood with her inside the all she still wasn't fully recovered from Savage's blast. Which is why Firestorm was there guarding the entrance to the room.**

"Why couldn't she just Glitch them out there?" Ronnie asked.

"No no no this should actually be good. It's like a blood transfusion now that I'm thinking about it. It'll help restore clarity's energy faster and remove any lingering traces of savages energy" Caitlyn told Ronnie.

"Do you have to be a doctor at every second?" Cisco asked annoyed.

"Yes. I can't just shut off my medical knowledge Cisco" Caitlyn snapped.

 **"Yeah nothing to it" She responded. She took a deep breath before she placed her hands in two spots on the machine. She allowed the electricity to pass through her thus diverting the power. Electricty was harmless to her in fact it felt good. As if it was diluting her system of traces of Savages energy. She smiled at the feeling. The stinging sensation slowly dying away.**

"See I told you!" Caitlyn said proudly.

"Mhmm" Ronnie hummed and kisses her as a reward.

"Okay it was cute the first couple of times but time it down you two" Cisco said earning the middle finger from Caitlyn.

"Actually go back to that. Damn girl been a while since I seen you like that" Cisco said grinning. Caitlyn had her badass moments too.

 **"All clear." Jax announced for Clarity seeing that the girl was in pretty deep focus.**

 **'But seriously Jefferson how does she-?'**

"Martin now's not the time dear" Clarissa said shaking her head.

 **'Grey! Not now!' Jax fumed. He so did not want to listen to gray about Clarity's powers right now. It was boring enough for him just standing around.**

"No no stop! Don't get mad! You'll flame!" Ronnie panicked.

"Why is flaming bad? They do it all the time" Kara said.

"There are sprinklers in there!" Barry panicked coming to the same conclusion as Ronnie. Kara gasped putting two and two together as well.

"I can't watch!" Kara said thinking up a red blanket that her and Barry could hide under together. It had little Symbols of hope and lightning bolts all over it.

"Oh god Clarity" Felicity panicked.

"Damnit calm down" Oliver urged firestorm.

 **'Jefferson If you knew about the electromagnetic pulse. Then you'd know that she is touching a neutral wire, causing the power to pass through her. If you knew anything about alternating current power - '**

"Computer you better be taking note of all this." Cat said crossing her arms.

"Time for the bitch tape Miss Grant" Gideon said and the tape from before reappeared over Cat's mouth.

"Bitch tape. Yeah I like the sound of that. Hey Gideon can you put some bitch tape on Harry?" Cisco asked.

"Certainly. He has been very rude towards my female creator" Gideon said and suddenly tape appeared over Harry's mouth although his duct tape with virus and reverb themed with green lightning and blue portals with the Gideon's name scrawled across it.

Harry tried to take it off but it was fruitless. Harry flipped Cisco off.

"Omg Dad face me" Jessie grinned and took a picture of Harry's Sprinamon themed duck tape lips quickly cropping her father's mouth and face out of the picture so only the tape remained.

"Sprinamon!" Jessie squealed hugging her phone.

 **'Gray?'**

 **'Yes, Jefferson?'**

 **'Shut up.' Jax told him quickly growing annoyed with stein by the second and stein him. If Jax was paying more attention instead of talking with stein he would have realized that his anger was causing himself to flame. The smoke billowed upward until it hit the ceiling. The sprinklers went off and Clarity screamed not expecting the sudden descent of spraying water as she was using her powers. Clarity flew backwards electricity travelling up and down her body in waves. her body shivered goosebumps littering her skin along with painful jolts of electricty traveling everywhere across her body. This was just not her day.**

Everyone had varying looks of horror. Some hero's turned away unable to look at their friend in pain while others looked desperately at the screen as if they could magically make her stop crying out in pain.

"Well at least she's breathing" Anna said optimistically.

"Oh that looks painful" Barry winced.

"Yeah I don't think live wire's ever hit me that bad" Kara agreed holding Barry's hand trying to offer some comfort.

"That's what happens when the girl gets wet? Oh my lord that's dreadful" Moira said shaking her head.

"Someone get her a towel! Dry her off let's go!" Cisco said snapping her fingers hugging Lisa like a pillow as she comforted him.

Harry silently cheered. Good. These people needed to be reminded that Clarity wasn't the greatest thing on the planet. She deserved to be hurt for wearing such bright clothing, and having no control of her powers.

 **"The alarm!" Clarity managed to gasp**  
 **out as Jax rushed to her side.**

 **Jax's eyes widened. 'shit' he inwardly cursed.**

"Our sentiments exactly. Also way to go dude." Roy said pissed that half of Rarity was now injured. Stupid sprinklers.

 **'language Jefferson!' Stein berated even though the alarm was now clearly blaring for all to hear and Clarity was definitely to incapacitated now to shut the alarm down.**

"Stein not cool! Feel the guilt you old bag! Uh no offense Clarissa" Ronnie said quickly.

"Martin you fool! He isn't a scientist! He has no interest in such things you moron! What made you think arguing with the kid while you were merged was a good idea? And that woman! Martin she's injured show some remorse! Honestly I can't believe I'm married to you sometimes!" Clarissa ranted ignoring Ronnie.

"I think she has similar thoughts Ronnie" Caitlyn assured.

 **"This is a restricted exit." An official said stopping Sara and Kendra in their tracks.**

 **"Sorry, we must have gotten lost." Kendra told him.**

"When does that excuse ever work? Such an amateur" Lisa said shaking her head.

Cat groaned behind the tape. Stupid female hawk.

 **"I'm going to need to see your key card, ma'am." The guard said holding out his hand. Sara an Kendra exchanged a look.**

"That guys screwed" Tommy grinned.

"Tommy not the time" Laurel said still upset about Clarity.

"Yeah it is. It's a fight scene Laurel! One man down but the others are ready to fight back and avenge their fallen comrade" Tommy said.

 **"We have a Code Seven violation-." The guy said reaching for his com and Kendra along with Sara began to fight the oncoming soldiers. As Sara and Kendra were fighting something changed in Kendra. Her wings appeared and her eyes glowed red.**

"Oh no" Cisco frowned.

"And you thought Clarity had bad control" Thea told Cat.

 **"We have a slight problem." Sara said over the coms**

"That's a bit more than slight" Alex said.

 **"It's been fun, fellas. Back!" Mick said as he won his arm wrestle and pulled out his gun only adding to the smoke that was billowing through the vents from where Clarity and Jax were.**

 **"Where is that smoke coming from?" Rip questioned only to receive silence.**

"A few places" Thea muttered.

 **"We've got the file. What the hell does Kendra think she's doing?" Rip questioned as he saw Kendra tackle a guy and start to scratch is face up in a rage.**

"Obviously it's more of her crazy Egyptian reincarnation magic whatever!" Cisco snapped.

"Whoa easy Cisco. She'll be fine" Lisa assured referring to Clarity.

"Doesn't mean I like to see her hurt." Cisco told her.

"My ship is beautiful" Jessie said hugging her dad.

 **" Good question." Sara responded as she ran out of the building.**

"One that will probably never be answered because you know. Magic!" Felicity said doing jazz hands sarcastically.

 **"All right, wonderful, we've got a demigoddess who's gone completely berserk. Abort. I repeat, abort. Get back to ship right now." Rip ordered.**

"Good choice" Yao fei nodded.

 **"Roger that." Jax said as he blasted up through the ceiling and Clarity glitched back to the ship trembling. She stung all over and it hurt to use her powers. She decided that she wouldn't use her powers until the horrid stinging sensation in her body wore off. She landed in the comfy corner with a thud groaning and shivering as painful electricity waves danced upon her skin.**

Everyone winced at both the narration and what they saw on the screen. They could hear the pain and tremble in Clarity's voice. It was awful. Even for the more desensitized people among them.

 **"I meant, "Use the door," but while you're at it, can you help return our winged avenger to her cage?" Rip fumed before his head snapped to Clarity as she all but crashed onto the floor.**

"Poor thing" Alex said.

"I know. I've been tasered and that seems like nothing compared to this" Tommy said shaking his head.

 **"Clarity? Oh my-Are you all right?" Rip asked rushing over but Clarity snapped a hand out palm facing outward a silent message that clearly meant stay the hell back. The electricity could clearly be seen rippling in waves across the woman's skin as she trembled in great pain. Water and lightning did not go well together.**

"Does she look alright? No she looks like she's in agony. Don't touch her you idiot do you want to get fried? She's already feeling terrible enough" Barry said shaking his head.

"This happens a lot?" Kara questioned with a frown.

"Not as much anymore. But there were days" Cisco said rubbing his eyes.

"You should make a force field on her suit that shields her from the rain." Jessie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I like your style quicke" Cisco said.

 **"I could use a towel" She told him and Rip nodded rushing off to get one. She clutched her arms as the shockwaves continued. It felt like she was facing some form electric chair without the actual chair part.**

 **"Are you alright?" Gideon asked after Rip left.**

 **"I'll be fine Giddy. I just got splashed a bit." Clarity managed to say.**

"That's the understatement of the year. Look at her. She can't stop trembling" Kara said in concern.

"She'll be okay. It just takes a little time" Barry told her but still worried. This was one of the things Barry hated about Clarity's powers. Not only was it an easy weakness for people to figure out but it seriously does damage.

 **-Timeskip-**

 **The legends all sat in the chairs in front of the console. Rip faced them all looking non to pleased. Except at Clarity cause she got hurt. It had been a truly horrific scene for the time captain to see her sopping wet from head to toe having little to no control over her powers. Jax and Stein were both giving Clarity some type of guilty expression. Clarity sat next to Sara for once seated in a chair. A soft blue fuzzy blanket wrapped around her. She was in comfortable dry clothes now, but her hair was still dripping wet and frizzing like crazy due to the static electricity.**

"Ooh that looks comfy" Thea said and thought up a maroon colored fuzzy blanket for her and Roy to share.

"Comfy?" Roy asked.

"Yeah Clarity knows how to chill" Thea said with a nod.

"She's really obsessed with circuit boards" Shado said a bit weirded out.

"Yeah they're like her signature thing. She likes the design with all the circles and lines. She thinks it's unique. And I have to say whenever I look at a circuit board I think of her" Felicity told Shado still not liking the woman like at all.

 **"Instead of dwelling on what went wrong, let's focus on the positive." Ray said he turned to Clarity. She was a positive or well she would be if she wasn't hurt.**

"Aaaaw I ship it" Donna grinned.

"Mom are you going to say that for every cute thing that happens?" Felicity asked.

"Well I think Thea is going to do the same for all the Rarity moments am I right speedy?" Oliver asked.

"Hell yes Ollie. Hell to the yes" Thea said.

"Rarity for life" Tommy agreed.

"Captain Glitch is cuter" Lisa denied.

"Your just saying that cause he's your brother and you want him to be with a good person" Thea said.

"Don't you want the same thing for your brother?" Lisa asked her.

"I already have that for him" Thea stated winking at Felicity.

"Now if only my sister met the right guy" Alex said looking in Barry's direction.

Laurel smirked. "speaking of your sister. superflash?"

"Oh yeah" Alex grinned liking how adorable Kara looked with Barry.

 **"What are you talking about? It was awesome." Mick said clearly having enjoyed his little distraction.**

"Not for Clarity Micky" Lisa said shaking her head. She felt a bit bad for the woman. She seemed to be getting hurt the most out of everyone.

 **"In the same way that tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters are "awesome." Stein quiped angry at Jefferson for getting unnecessarily annoyed.**

"Oh there you go again!" Ronnie started but stopped as Caitlyn hit him.

"Ronnie not now" Caitlyn told him.

"Yes dear" Ronnie sighed.

 **"We got the file on Savage." Kendra pointed out arms crossed over her chest.**

"One of your teammates got hurt and you lost control of your powers. That was not a victory Kendra that was a disaster zone" Oliver said.

"I agree. They shall all die quickly" Yao fei said with a nod.

"Go easy on them Ollie. Their the biggest team of abnormal people out of all of us. They're barely starting out cut them some slack" Laurel told him.

"That causes death." Yao Fei denied.

 **"Despite the hiccup with the alarm?" Stein questioned incredulously. Jax's own anger beginning to mix with the elder mans.**

"Yeah that's never a good thing. Stein angry bad. Stein with the anger of two people? Oh you better run." Ronnie said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah that could have gone better" Joe said.

"Better? I think you mean it could have gone worse. They all barely made it out of there without getting caught" Quentin told him.

"Well at least nobody died this time" Moira said.

"But Clarity got injured" Donna reminded.

"Everything isn't all about Clarity. There are other people on the team besides her. Just because she got hurt doesn't mean everyone has to be so hung up about it. So what if she got a little wet. She'll be fine" Iris said.

"Iris, Clarity's our friend. We care that she's injured."Barry told her.

"That was a little insensitive Iris I mean you heard her. It was basically the electric chair" Eddie told her with a frown not liking his ex fiancé's attitude.

"She's just being over dramatic" Iris said crossing her arms.

"Your a few words away from joining Dr. Wells and Cat Grant Miss West. I suggest you hold you tongue before I hold it for you" Gideon said.

"Are you threatening me again?" Iris asked.

"You deserve it" Gideon told her.

"For What? For stating an opinion that you don't happen to agree with? I am a journalist and I" Iris started but Eddie covered her mouth.

"Iris Shh. Or you'll end up like them" Eddie told her. Iris just sighed in annoyance. This wasn't the end but she liked how protective Eddie was being so she decided to shut up for now.

 **"Oh, so it's my fault now? You know, maybe if you weren't always yammering away in my head, I could actually focus-" Jax argued clearly at his wits end with the professor.**

"Yeah good point. I agree. Super annoying" Ronnie agreed.

 **"You have access to 60 years of knowledge and experience. Why not just take advantage of that?" Stein questioned him. Wasn't Jax just the least bit intrigued about the girls powers as he was?**

"Because it's annoying as all hell! How am I supposed to focus on flying when your talking about velocity and trajectory and things that I already know!" Ronnie exclaimed.

 **"Because there's a time and a place for scientific curiousity." Jax argued back. When would Stein learn that he didn't care about the science of it all? He wasn't a genius like him, or Ray or Clarity. He was an auto mechanic not a rocket scientist. It was bad enough with Gray hammering away about their own capabilities. Gray didn't know what it was like to take a hit on the battlefield. Even though they weren't saying her name Clarity knew the two were trying to place the blame for her getting hurt on one or the other.**

"They both need to chill and just apologize already. Do we really have to watch all the drama scene's too?" Eddie complained.

"Yes they are quite important to the legends character development. Who they are and the opinions they form through their conversations help move the story along." Gideon told him making Eddie sigh.

 **"Jax I'll be fine. It's okay" Clarity said from underneath her fuzzy blanket feeling alot warmer than she had earlier. Though the stinging she now felt wasn't even close to stopping. It was a sharper sting than what she had felt when Savage's energy had been coursing through her. Last time this had happened she had first gotten her powers. She had gone to take her shower and accidentally glitched in place. It had taken a few hours to subside then so she hoped it wouldn't take that long now.**

"Ow" Kara winced.

"I supersped into a truck when I first got my powers" Barry said thinking back.

"Team Flash is just an accident waiting to happen" Diggle said shaking his head.

"No they're a bunch of accidents that already happened" Oliver said with a light smirk.

"Hey!" Team Flash yelled offended.

 **"Clarity's right, it's not your fault we made a scene. Everything would have been fine if Big Bird over here hadn't freaked out." Sara said glaring at the wall.**

"Oh chic fight" Tommy grinned.

"Tommy!" Laurel laughed swatting him in the arm.

"What? Your sisters hot!" Tommy whined.

 **"Excuse me?" Kendra questioned pissed off walking up behind Sara's chair to glare at the assassin. She could not believe what she heard out of the blonde's mouth. After everything she's been through she of all people should understand a little need to rage.**

"That was more than just a little rage" Kara said with a frown.

"Yeah I know" Alex agreed the red kryptonite coming to mind.

"Maybe her hawk side is taking control? Like a split personality type thing?" Felicity suggested.

"Felicity honey don't try to figure out magic you'll just end up with a massive headache. Trust me. I tried to and it did not do me any good. Speaking of Yao Fei did you know there's a secret labrinyth of tunnels on the island?" Oliver asked.

"That Island should be destroyed." The Chinese man said in response.

 **"Enough. There is plenty of blame to go around. Now, fortunately, Gideon was able to generate a low-end EMP, which erased all the Pentagon's magnetic media." Rip interrupted before yet another fight could break out.**

"If they didn't have you Gideon they'd be really screwed. Thanks for keeping our friends safe" Caitlyn told the Ai.

"It's my pleasure." Gideon responded happy to be recognized for her efforts.

 **"Like security footage?"Ray pointed out.**

"Like your screw ups?" Shado said crossing her arms with a shake of her head.

"Hey! Ray didn't do anything!" Anna told her.

"He shouldn't have even been there! Half of that team had no real purpose for being there!" Shado said.

"That's on Rip" Anna said protectively.

"I suppose" Shado said backing down not expecting this woman to be so fierce.

 **"nice one gid" Clarity mumbled with a smile and the lights brightened a bit.**

"You are extremely useful to these idiots" Yao fei said with a nod.

"Thank you Sir. May I add you are a great warrior" Gideon told the Chinese man.

"Well the master is only as good as his student" Oliver muttered to Barry making both Kara and Barry laugh and discreetly snicker.

 **"Look, you're just lucky that the Department of Defense likes to keep incidents like this under wraps." Rip said scoldingly trying to regain order.**

"Yeah people would think they were on drugs" Diggle said with a nod.

 **"Yeah they do." Clarity said remembering the time when she stole that file and didn't get brought to jail. Merely a stern telling off from Argus, the pentagon sure were tattle tales.**

"Amanda is not fun to get scolded by" Oliver winced.

"Yeah I hear ya man. Almost makes me wonder how Clarity wasn't terrified afterwards" Diggle said in agreement.

"You can't scare a hacker into giving up their passion" Felicity told the two men.

 **"Gideon, any luck with our purloined secret file?" Rip questioned the Ai veering off the lecture.**

 **'** _ **I hope it's something good. It would suck if this happened for nothing'**_ **Clarity thought to herself waiting patiently for her Ai to respond to the Captains commands.**

"Yeah I'm with Clarity. That would majorly suck" Jessie frowned cuddling up to her father.

"They mucked That up so much they deserve it to be nothing" Iris said lowly.

Barry looked at Iris hurt. He hated when she was so insensitive. Thinking back on it Iris was like that a lot.

 **"Please say yes." Rip muttered hopefully.**

Multiple people crossed their fingers and Thea silently shipped Rip and Clarity for having the same hope.

 **"Yes, Captain. According to the Pentagon, Savage has defected to the Soviet Union." Gideon informed them all.**

"Why is it always Russia!?" Oliver complained.

"What happens in Russia stays in Russia Remember?" Felicity told him.

"They're about to go to Russia" Oliver said annoyed.

 **"So the most powerful evil the world has ever known has just gone red at the height of the Cold War." Stein said.**

"I'm glad we live in America" Thea decided.

"Yeah me too" Roy agreed immediately.

"What if we didn't live in America but we became viglante's anyways? Would we be evil?" Caitlyn wondered.

"Caitlyn don't think about it right now" Ronnie said rubbing her arms.

 **"And now he's gonna help them cook up something that kills the future." Ray added on.**

"And the present. Poor Russia. They get all the bad science stuff. Like Chernobyl. Now maybe they'll get a particle accelerator explosion too" Cisco said thoughtfully.

"They have nice winters there" Lisa said with a grin.

 **"Cause why not" Clarity grumbled sarcastically. Would it be so awful to want an evil doer to not want to bomb the world? It was so stupid. Why would you want to rule a world in shambles? It made no sense to the metagirl.**

"Huh. I never thought of that" Tommy said questioning all his knowledge on superhero's real and not real.

 **"Gideon, set a course for the Soviet Union." Rip ordered.**

"No stay in America! America is freedom!" Thea urged.

"At least they can't screw up China" Yao Fei muttered crossing his arms. Americans were stupid. They couldn't make good movies, their ability at learning other languages suck, and on top of it all they decided to put all the pollution in China. The assholes.

 **-timeskip-**

"Barry this is like the third one chill out!" Caitlyn told him.

Jessie laughed at the irony. Killer frosts dopple telling someone to chill. Oh that was gold.

 **"you just rest now. You took a lot of hits in the past two days" Sara told Clarity firmly as she attempted to dry off her teammates still dripping wet hair. The two were sitting in the kitchen of the wave rider. Clarity was munching on her favorite comfort food of Chocolate covered strawberries as Sara tried to help dry her hair. Clarity loved strawberries. They were her favorite fruit. The delectably sweet taste helped Clarity feel just the tiniest bit better. Not a lot but a little.**

"Oohh those look good" Barry said his stomach rumbling.

Kara thought and a gigantic bowl of chocolate covered strawberried popped into existance between them.

"Supergirl you are magnificent" Barry said with a small chuckle.

"Hmph well you were right Flash because These look so good" Kara said popping one in her mouth moaning at the taste.

"Hey save some of those for me" Barry said passing Kara a fork the two happily eating chocolate covered strawberries together.

Iris scowled. Who was she to share food with Barry?

"Iris are you alright?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Peachy" The west woman gritted out wishing for some kryptonite but it never came.

 **"It was nothing" Clarity told her and offered the Assassin a strawberry with a smile. It was a silent thank you for attempting to help her dry her hair and for saving her at the bank.**

"Aaw this Sarity scene is as sweet as a strawberry" Alex aawed.

"Yes it is" Laurel grinned.

"Eh looks more sisterly to me...Tommy?" Thea questioned.

"Yeah definitely sister vibes going on" Tommy agreed.

Cat desperately wanted to say "and what do you know about sisters?" But she couldn't because of the bitch tape over her mouth.

 **"I wouldn't call it that. You got Savage pretty good" Sara told her as she smiled down at her fellow teammate and took the offered strawberry. Clarity was so sweet. Sara didn't think she deserved to be hurting right now. It was bad enough she got hit with Savage's weird energy. Even though Clarity didn't voice it out loud Sara could clearly see it in the girls glowing blue eyes that she was in great pain. Sara silently wondered just what Clarity was feeling right now, but she knew better than to ask.**

"You don't want to know Sara. Trust me baby girl" Quentin said shaking his head.

 **"If you say so" Clarity shrugged not really agreeing with Sara. If she had sensed the sprinklers about to go off then she wouldn't be like this in the first place. She wouldn't be such a hindrance to the team right now. She had been so focused on clearing out Savage's energy from her system that she ignored the feelings she felt around her. It was her own fault that she was feeling this awful pain. She kind of believed that she deserved it for being so ignorant of her surroundings.**

"Jesus does she blame herself for everything!? Okay we get it! You got hurt, you messed up, it's your own fault, let's move on!" Iris said snapping her fingers.

"It is not her fault Iris. How easy do you think having superpowers is? Cause it's not as easy as it looks. I'd keep your opinions to yourself cause Gideon is getting really pissed off and she likes Clarity more than me so I probably can't save you" Barry told Iris sick of her bitching. Would it kill her to show some sympathy? She had no idea how hard it was being a meta human. How much control you had to have to hide your true power. How much trust you have to have in those who know your identity. How risky letting the love of your life know who you are.

 **"Hey, I mean it. You saved our butts" Sara told her taking a bite of the strawberry.**

"Yeah she's awesome like that" Cisco grinned.

 **"You guys would have lived" Clarity said shrugging slightly.**

"You still saved them Clarity. They would have been badly injured. Those blasts are not fun" Barry recalled.

"Those hurt" Oliver winced.

 **"Yeah but you avoided us some major smack down. That was pretty brave" Sara told her hoping that Clarity would trust her words. Suddenly Clarity froze and she tensed. She felt it. Felt him. The hum. Chronos. Without a word to Sara she took of sprinting down the hall not trusting her towel that Sara had been using dropping to the chair. What was left of Clarity's strawberries lay forgotten on the table.**

"Oh shit. Spaceship battle!" Tommy cheered.

"Wooo! I mean this is awful but wooo!" Barry cheered.

"Oh I love spaceship battles!" Kara grinned.

 **"Clarity!" Sara called taking off after her worriedly. What had gotten her so worried all of a sudden? She had seemed perfectly content.**

"Aw Sara's concerned" Alex grinned.

"Sarity for life" Laurel agreed.

 **Clarity stopped when she reached the door frame leaning on it heavily.**

 **"C-Chronos" She gasped out wincing in pain as the hum grew stronger and stronger.**

 **"Chronos must have followed us when we made the jump from the '70s." Rip said as he nodded at Clarity in thanks for the warning.**

"Good job Clarity. Now would you please take it easy? Stop running around and relax. You got hit with a super blast of god knows what, electrocuted to hell cause you got drenched. You need to lie down or you'll never get better!" Felicity nagged her friend.

"She can't hear you honey" Donna reminded her daughter.

"I don't care. Maybe if I say it enough times she'll learn" Felicity said a headache growing. Why was her mother here!?

 **"He's closing fast." Jax told Rip as he stared at the console screen the triangles appearing.**

 **"Captain, what would you like me to do?" Gideon questioned awaiting her orders.'**

"Fire blasters and shoot him down." Tommy said excitedly.

 **"Slow down, drop our cloak, and make as much noise as possible." Rip ordered.**

"Wait what?" Tommy asked horrified.

"Is he trying to get my sister killed!? What hell! Fight back! Don't give away your position" Laurel seethed worrying for Sara.

"What is he thinking!?" Alex asked frantically.

"Everyone calm down. I'm sure Captain Hunter has a plan" Oliver said wisely.

"Not a good one. All his plans so far have been worse than yours. They will all die quickly." Yao Fei denied and Oliver sighed. He just couldn't win when Yao Fei was here.

 **"Whoa, that's, like, top three on the list of things we definitely shouldn't do." Jax protested.**

"Listen to Jax man. Listen to the kid!" Ronnie urged.

 **"Just trust me." Rip requested.**

"Never gonna happen. You need to prove it first" Barry replied instantly the betrayal of the reverse flash fresh in his mind.

 **'** _ **Easier said than done'**_ **Clarity thought Eobard flashing in her mind.**

"What Clarity said" Cisco agreed and Caitlyn hugged Ronnie scared for her friend.

 **"We run out of gas or something?" Snart questioned walking in.**

"No but the Captains being an idiot Lenny" Lisa said scared.

"They'll make it." Cisco told her.

 **"No. More like uh-ow- Space ship sky race? Whatever the -mm-equivalent to drag racing for the tardis is" Clarity said as water dropped onto her neck. Her hair never dried quickly. It was drier than before but it was still damp.**

Everyone smiled despite the tense situation. Leave it to Clarity to imagine a drag racing tardis to describe a situation.

 **"Well that's just great" Sara said annoyed at being chased and with the fact that Clarity was still hurting. Snart silently had similar thoughts to Sara.**

"Uhoh I can't tell if that was Captain Canary, Sarity, or Coldglitch" Anna frowned.

"Maybe all 3?" Felicity suggested.

"Are all you people just going to focus on the couples? They're in a life of death situation what is wrong with all of you?" Diggle questioned.

"You just don't understand the wonders of shipping Dig" Laurel denied.

 **"Chronos is still in pursuit. Weapons systems tracking." Gideon answered.**

"So fire up yours! What are you waiting for!?" Jessie exclaimed pulling at her hair.

 **"Look, if this is your idea of trying to lose him, then m-" jax tried to protest but rip cut him off.**

 **"h-huh. The Soviet Air Force to the rescue. Now, let's see how badly Chronos wants to follow us." Rip smirked**

"What are they going to do against a futuristic Time ship!?" Cisco facepalmed. This plan was so stupid.

 **"Wow, it's a MiG-21. No one's ever been this close to one before." Ray quoted.**

"Hey that's Top Gun! Ray always used to quote that when we were on an airplane together" Anna giggled.

"That sounds like something Ray would do" Felicity smiled.

"Yeah he was always cheesy like that. But I liked it. It was part of his charm" Anna said wiping away a tear happy that Ray hadn't lost his sense of humor since she had died.

 **"Are you quoting "Top Gun"?" Cold questioned him.**

"Lenny knows his movies" Lisa stated proudly.

 **"Maybe." Ray admitted causing Clarity to giggle.**

Anna giggled as well.

 **"I've got heat-seeking missiles closing at a distance of less than a mile."Gideon reported.**

"Okay just use a tractor beam and throw them back at chronos" Barry said with a nod.

"They're not as fast as you Barry that won't work" Cisco denied.

"You never know til you try" Kara said defending Barry.

 **"Seriously" Clarity muttered annoyed because why wouldn't they get missiles fired at them at this point. The first nuke was bad enough. She was sick of almost getting blown up.**

"She's got a point" Jessie said.

"She always has a point. Who cares" Iris said rolling her eyes. She was sick of everyone obsessing over Clarity and she was sick of Kara cuddling up to Barry. Barry was supposed to like her. Barry has always only looked at her that way. Why did the female superhero get that look too? It was really pissing Iris off.

 **"Which is why I need you to cut the engines." Rip said with a confident look.**

"Okay it's official. He's nuts. Our friends lives are in the hands of a total nut job. He's going to get them all killed! Oliver we have to do something!" Felicity panicked latching onto him.

"Felicity they make it out of this. It's just going to be a close call" Oliver told her.

 **"Whoa, wait, don't we need those to land?" Jax protested.**

"Oh I think I see where this is going" Alex winced.

"Yeah me too" Kara said.

 **"I doubt we'll be landing with them if they hit us Jax" Clarity pointed out biting her lip as she watched the colorful dots on the screen.**

"Aaawww Clarity's supporting Rip's idea" Thea said with a smile.

"Thea don't ship during the action scenes" Tommy said but smiled despite his protests.

"No. Shipping happens at all times in every moment." Thea denied.

"If you say so" Tommy groaned.

 **"I said, "Cut them," Gideon." Rip ordered.**

Cat sighed dreamily behind the tape. He was so authoritative.

 **"Missiles are now targeting something else."Gideon informed**

 **"Chronos" Jax said with a grin.**

"Hell yeah! Blow him up!" Eddie cheered.

"Eddie!" Iris said shocked.

"What? He's the bad guy. There's just something about this guy that makes me want to clock him in the face" Eddie said.

 **"Let's see how the cyberman likes it" Clarity said grinning as well.**

"Yas that nickname is perfect!" Anna squealed.

"I know right!?" Felicity grinned.

 **"I suggest you all strap yourselves in.**  
 **It's going to be a bit of a bumpy landing." Rip announced and everyone rushed to get themselves strapped in.**

 **"Wouldn't be a tardis if it wasn't" Clarity smirked as she sat down and put the straps down.**

"Yes they're flirting again. God I love whatever that show is now" Thea smiled.

 **"It's not a tardis" Rip muttered as he got in the captains chair.**

"Give it up. It's such a tardis" Cisco said shaking his head.

 **"Initiating emergency landing protocol." Gideon said.**

"Ugh they're crashing Aren't they?" Joe asked.

"No I'm sure they'll land nicely on the ground" Robert Queen said hopefully.

"They're crashing" Moira said blandly.

 **"How's it going, Gideon?" Rip questioned.**

 **"There's not much more I can do.**  
 **Elevation is 5,000.4,000.3,000." Gideon counted down.**

 **"When I said, "bumpy," I meant, "Prepare for crash landing." Rip said as the ship crashed and skidded along the ground knocking down trees and making a huge dent in the earth below the ship dirt curling up at the sides.**

"Well we all saw that coming. Idiot crashed his own ship" Kara said shaking her head.

"Didn't your ship crash on Earth?" Barry questioned.

"Ssshhh" Kara hissed at him and Barry nodded with a smile.

 **"Good news, our rough landing, the ship is still fully operational." Gideon announced as sparks rained down from the ceiling.**

"That's super lucky. Ships don't normally do that when they smash into the ground really hard" Kara said resting her head on Barry's shoulder as the speedster fed her Strawberry's. Her hands clasped onto the blanket around them.

"Guess they're just that lucky" Barry said.

"Who do you think they're good luck charm is?" Ronnie asked.

"Gideon" Teams flash and Arrow stated.

"Glad you all didn't say Clarity. That girl gets way to much credit for everything." Iris said with an eye roll.

"Gideon I can't take this anymore. Do it" Barry said nodding to Iris.

"Barry? What are you doing?" Iris snapped offended.

"I love you Iris but your being a real bitch." Barry said and Eddie discreetly mouthed thank you to Barry because he to was growing sick of Iris's attitude against Clarity. The girl had done nothing but breathe and Iris was lashing out against her. It wasn't right. She deserved a chance to prove herself. She was probably just having a bad week or something.

"You can't say that to me!" Iris snapped at him.

"Want me to do it again Iris? Cause I've got all day" Barry told her.

"You can't say that to me" Iris repeated shaking her head still shocked.

"Why cause I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember? The world doesn't revolve around you Iris. That doesn't mean I have to worship the ground you walk on or everything that comes out of your mouth. You only started liking me when I became the flash and you know it. You pick and choose when it's okay to love me or for me to start loving you. I'm sick of it. And i'm sick of you complaining about my friend. So Gideon bitch tape. Let's go" Barry said. Supergirl and the Flash themed duct tape appeared over Iris's mouth. She looked at Barry in anger.

"Bar can't say I'm happy with you calling my daughter that but I'm proud of you for standing up to her son" Joe told him

"Thanks Joe and Sorry. She just got me mad" Barry said.

"Mmmpphhh" Iris exclaimed through the flash and Supergirl themed tape. Iris trying to say that she was right here but failing miserably.

"That's what you deserve Miss West" Gideon stated sounding a bit to happy for Iris's liking.

 **"Clarity you okay?" Ray asked Clarity instantly associating the sound of the sparks with her.**

"She's fine. That's just the sound of beautiful beautiful art being destroyed" Cisco said.

"Are you crying?" Lisa asked amused.

"No..." Cisco teared.

"Cisco" Lisa said sternly.

"It was just so beautiful!" Cisco said burying his face into her shoulder.

"Don't worry Cisco. I'm sure they can get her flying again." Lisa said kissing his head.

 **"That uh wasn't me" Clarity said rubbing her head with a wince.**

"This Time. To be fair she usually makes things spark depending on the situation" Barry helpfully supplied.

"I think you mean in every situation bar. She's like a human sparkplug" Joe said with a chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Cisco said standing up for his friend.

 **"Oh" Ray said with a blink feeling a bit stupid. Of course the ship would spark if it was damaged.**

"Oh Ray" Anna sighed shaking her head. How she loved that man. He's always concerned for others before himself.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
 **Hey guys! So so so sorry it took forever! But this chapter is exactly 10,160 words not counting these questions! And I even had to split it up into two parts because it was just getting way to long. So anyways I hope it being long again makes up for the lateness. Now for the questions! (There are a lot this time because I love hearing your opinions on things and I hope you'll answer them!)**

 **1\. Who are you shipping Clarity with now? Has your ship changed or stayed the same? What's your favorite shippable moment with your Clarity ship? Please give me 13 reasons why you want your old ship or new ship with Clarity to happen.**

 **2\. Who are you shipping in the Audience? And why? What was your favorite shippable moment with them?**

 **3\. Is Clarity a good Original Character? Or a bad original character? And why?**

 **4\. What did you think of the bitch tape?**

 **5\. How did you like this chapter?**

 **6\. What character do you want to see Clarity interact with the most and why?**

 **7\. Was this chapter long enough? Or was it too long?**

 **8\. What ships do you want to see in the characters watching the show?**

 **9\. Who's evil relative is worse? Tommy's? Or Eddie's? And why?**

 **10\. Should any other characters come to watch the show with the legends? If so what characters?**

 **11\. What do you want to know most about Clarity and why?**

 **12**. **Who is the most important member of the legends in your opinion?**

 **13\. Why do you like this story and what would you like to see more and or less of moving forwards?**

 **14\. Anything else you would like to tell me.**


	10. Glitching to Discord

Hey Clarity fans! Okay so I made a discord today specifically so all you guys could interact with both me and each other besides just in the comments. So you can Text with each other or with me, Get sneak peeks, offer up your own ideas, have shipping wars amongst yourselves, fangirl or fanboy and just have fun talking about Clarity with everyone! I know it's probably a stupid idea but I think it could be a fun thing! So here's the link below! I hope to see you there!

/JdyKTf2


	11. Ch 10: What happens in Russia will not s

**" ladies and Gentelmen, Welcome to the U.S.S.R." Rip said turning in his chair.**

"Nope. No thank you. Never wanna go back there. Turn it around" Felicity said.

"America is so much better. Boo Russia! Yay America!" Thea cheered.

"Speedy shut up" Oliver said with a grin.

"No way! My supersuit is red for America! USA! USA! We have popcorn!" Thea cheered popcorn falling onto everyone except for The Meta's who used their powers to deflect the avalanche of snack food.

"Thea honestly." Moira scolded her daughter brushing the snack food off her.

Thea stuck her tongue out in response and laughed as Roy kissed her temple in pride.

"Anna are you okay?" Felicity asked the girl who was under a pile of popcorn.

"Hahahaha I'm a popcorn muffin" Anna said.

"Have you been drinking?" Felicity questioned.

"Nooo" Anna said kicking the numerous liquor bottles under her chair as she spoke. She missed Ray so much. Seeing him so happy without her hurt like she couldn't believe. She was happy that he wasn't still depressed about it but still. It was too many emotions for her to take in at once. So she decided to get wasted to make it more bearable.

 **"If it were up to me, they would revoke your pilot's license." Martin said walking in the room a binder in his hand.**

"Who would revoke a pilot's license for a Time ship?" Barry wondered.

"The same people who Rip stole the ship from?" Kara guessed.

"Wait...so wouldn't his pilot's license get revoked because of that?" Caitlin wondered aloud.

"Lisa what do you think?" Cisco questioned. She was an expert thief after all.

"Hmm well I suppose yes since they know it was him who took the ship" Lisa mused.

"Smart is sexy" Cisco whispered to her giving her a quick kiss. The female Reciprocating immediately.

 **""They" are more than welcome to, considering I don't have one." Rip said rubbing his head.**

"Hey we were right!" Caitlin cheered.

"Hell yes we were" Ronnie grinned.

Barry and Kara high fived and Iris glared her mouth still duct taped.

 **Clarity arched a brow. "Well that explains why you need the roller coaster straps on these chairs." She said**

"Roller coaster straps? Oh wait. Someone call Disneyworld! This would be one sick ride" Cisco said.

"Or six flags" Thea suggested.

"They'd work too. But Disney would totally trademark the spaceship thing" Cisco said.

 **"Correction. That's why there's another pilot" Snart said alluding to Gideon a devilish smirk on his lips.**

"Oh that was a cold burn" Barry said shaking his head.

"Aaaw is Barry star struck?" Kara asked teasingly making a kissy face at him.

"W-what? I am not! Shut up!" Barry told her.

"Oh I don't know Barry that smirk is very attractive wouldn't you say?" Caitlin chided.

"Caitlin I'm not-I don't- would you all quit-gah Supergirl! What the hell?" Barry asked as he was hit in the head once again.

"You were taking too long. You paused. Which means yes you think he has an attractive smile" Kara said hands on her hips.

"Oh don't look at me like that Barry. It's only Natural. For example uh I think Caitlin's hot" Kara said as an example.

"Thanks Supergirl. Your pretty good looking yourself" Caitlin said with a wink. Ronnie hugged Caitlin possessively.

"Mine" Ronnie muttered in her shoulder.

"See Barry? It's perfectly normal to admire the same gender" Kara told him.

"Yeah I know that" Barry told her.

"Good. Then there's no need to feel self conscious about liking that Ice guy" Kara said clapping her hands together.

"I'm not gay" Barry said with finality.

"Yeah we know. You've dated a lot of girls mr. Womanizer. But you can appreciate some guys too. Your totally bi" Kara told him.

"What? I am not" Barry said shaking his head turning slightly red.

"Barry there's no need to deny it. Everyone can see the chemistry between you two" Kara told him.

"Stop telling me my sexuality!" Barry said.

"I'm not. Your telling me it through your longing stares, and adorable smiles at the screen." Kara told him.

"Gideon help me" Barry said his facecoloring.

"I am afraid I would be of little help. Sexual preferences are not my forte" Gideon answered and Barry groaned miserably. Her too!? He was never going to live any of this coldflash ship down.

 **Clarity hummed nodding in agreement and Rip rolled his eyes.**

"Aw" Thea cooed in love with her ship.

Her father looked at her oddly.

"Thea are you well?" Robert Queen asked. It had been one thing for his daughter to act that way as a young girl but now as a grown woman? He had thought she had been going through a phase! He didn't know she would keep up this fanatical behavior.

"I'm fine Dad. I just really really really really want those two to end up together! Captain Glitch forever!" Thea grinned throwing her arms up.

"Captain Glitch? I thought that was The ship name for Lenny and Clarity" Lisa said.

"No he's captain Rip Hunter" Thea told Lisa.

"My brother's Captain Cold" Lisa said.

"Ladies ladies you know there's only one way to solve this problem" Felicity said getting inbetween them.

"Your right Felicity" Lisa nodded.

"She is?" Caitlyn asked an eyebrow shooting up.

"She is" The confirmed with a nod.

Both females turned their full attention onto Cisco Ramon.

"Well?" The women asked in perfect sync. Lisa with her arms crossed and Thea with her hands on her hips.

"I Uh why are you asking me!?" Cisco panicked not wanting to get thrown into this.

"You are the name guy" Barry pointed out cringing slightly

"Your right. I am the name guy. Okay...names names ship names set sail through my brain" Cisco said wiggling his fingers at his temples.

"What's wrong with the Kid?" Quentin asked nodding to Cisco.

"The hell if I know. He's been that way since I met him" Joe said shaking his head.

"Cisco hurry up man" Roy complained sick of the tv screen being paused.

"Huussshhh brooding archer boy I'm working" Cisco said pointing a finger at him.

"What was so wrong with Sarity, and Rarity for ship names?" Laurel asked.

"Hey Rarity could be talking about Ray!" Anna said drinking an unlabeled bottle full of amber liquid.

"Oh my god why did the ships get all jumbled?" Barry asked rubbing his forehead.

"Well I mean Clarity could end up with basically anyone anyways. It's super early in their adventure. Isn't it a little mean to try and play matchmaker with your friend?" Kara questioned.

"Nah it's all in good fun." Ronnie assured the kryptonian.

"Everyone keep watching I can't deal with all this pressure! When I hear it! You will all know" Cisco said dramatically flipping his hair.

Harry rolled his eyes his mouth still covered in the duct tape. He kicked Cisco's chair hard so the mechanical genius hit the ground.

"Ow. Oh f you Harry" Cisco called back rubbing his cheek. Harry did it again and soon Cisco and Harry were at war with each other. Everyone turned back to the screen hoping the two geniuses would just tire themselves out.

 **"Did you get anything on Savage from the Pentagon file?" Rip questioned eagerly ready to change the subject immediately.**

"Yeah I bet he is. His piloting skills seriously suck" Alex said shaking her head.

"He should probably just let Gideon drive" Laurel said.

"Or Ray. Ray played lots of space games" Anna said with a nod.

"I don't trust Ray Palmer to fly the atom suit straight let alone a time traveling space ship" Oliver told Anna who booed the Arrow chucking chocolate bar wrappers at him.

 **"It appears our friend has been quite busy since we last saw him." Martin said.**

 **"Svarog?" Rip questioned.**

"The What?" Kara asked confused.

Barry shrugged he didn't know either.

"The god of fire I believe" Clarissa said with a nod.

 **"God of fire in Slavic mythology a secret project the Soviets are working Savage's involvement, most likely some sort of weapon." Martin said as Tay snatched the file from him.**

"Whoa go Mrs. Stein. Guess Martin's not the only genius in the marriage" Ronnie complimented.

"Oh thank you dear. I try" Clarissa said patting Ronnie's hand fondly.

 **"I think Savage decided to play scrabble with his name, but I guess that works too" Clarity said standing up a little wobbly but she steadied herself thankful that she had been smart enough to put on converse and not her heels. Jax helped her straighten out. She smiled at him in thanks.**

"S-v-a-r-o-g-? Why did he switch a letter? This guys no good at scrabble you can't just randomly change a letter if it's not in your row thing" Kara said.

"Oh really? Says the person with x-Ray vision who uses it during game night!" Alex accused.

"I have no idea what your talking about random citizen" Kara laughed nervously as Miss grant eyes her and Alex suspiciously. Oh no Cat had definitely heard her sister that time.

 **"Valentina Vostok. Graduated top of her physics program and then just dropped out of academia."Ray read from the file eyeing the women's picture.**

"That does not sound like a smart career choice" Eddie frowned.

"It's not" Barry agreed shaking his head.

"If only Oliver had been top of his class. Then maybe I wouldn't have had to send him to four colleges" Moira said with an eye roll.

"Mom you can't still be holding that against me." Oliver frowned.

"Oliver" Moira States crossly.

"Dude mayday! Mayday! Abort! Abort! You have failed this conversation!" Barry whispered yelled at Oliver.

"I got a good cultural experience at least" Oliver pouted typing a sad emoji on his phone and sending it to Felicity's mother.

"Aww poor Oliver" Donna muttered.

"Oliver are you texting my mother!?" Felicity practically screeched.

"Ah. No" Oliver lied.

"Give me your phone!" Felicity told him.

"No" Oliver said stubbornly.

"Oh I'm getting that phone mister! Stop texting emoji's with my mother!" Felicity exclaimed as she and Oliver engaged in a pg-13 Thea was unsure if she should be watching game of keep away with Oliver's phone. All the while Diggle was shipping Olicity.

 **"To help develop Savage's new weapon, no doubt." Martin said intrigued.**

"You know she could have done better" Caitlyn decided.

"Cait" Ronnie laughed.

"What? A brunette scientist doesn't have to work for some evil time traveler hell bent on taking over the world!" Caitlyn fumed.

"Okay take it back. Wells is"

"Ow!" Harry said as the tape momentarily disappeared for him to yell at Ronnie.

"HE WAS NOT WELLS! I AM WELLS! IF ONE MORE PERSON-"

"Gideon I feel threatened" Cisco called to the Ai who put tape back over Harry's mouth and taped his legs to his chair so he could no longer kick Cisco's seat.

 **"Hmm she's hot" Sara said as she gazed at the photo. Ray shot her an annoyed look. Sara smiled innocently back at**  
 **him.**

"Sara stop it with the bad girls and boys! Date someone nice for a change! Like Clarity. I told you to find a light little sister. She's literally lightning. Take a hint" Laurel complained to her sister.

"Frusterating when they don't listen to you isn't it?" Alex asked a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh you have no idea" Laurel said shaking her head.

"Believe me Laurel...I do" Alex said taking her hand. Laurel smiled in response.

 **"The Cold War's up for grabs, and Miss Vostok is the linchpin."Ray said smiling slightly.**

"Ray don't admire her! Admire me! Don't get your heart trampled by a bad girl! You can't handle bad girls baby!" Anna cried.

"What did you drink?" Felicity asked her.

"Stuff to drown my sorrows" Anna answered.

"Urgh that's not an answer" Felicity face palmed.

Anna stuck her tongue out her nose twitching like a rabbits.

 **"I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day." Snart said standing up.**

"He doesn't mean that" Barry muttered softly to himself.

"Yeah don't worry Barry. Your boyfriend is gonna be good for you" Kara cooed scratching under Barry's chin.

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm not gay. I just believe in him okay?" Barry asked rubbing his chin softly.

"Whatever you say flash" Lisa sung with a laugh.

"Or he could be good for Clarity" Lisa muttered to herself kissing Cisco's cheek.

"Cold and lightning are opposites. Although Rip and Clarity's personalities seem to be pretty opposite too. Actually so is Sara. Really Ray is the only one who's nerdy like Clarity." Cisco said.

"Less talking more ship name thinking. I need that sexy brain of yours to fix this problem" Lisa told him.

 **"We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect may be on history. She may be the next Madame Curie for all we know." Ray argued.**

"I doubt she's that important. Not many people are" Eddie said.

 **"She's working for Savage. That's all we need to know." Snart insisted.**

"Is it? She could have a weakness to exploit. Cmon Snart think it through" Barry encouraged.

"Now who's mentoring" Oliver smirked.

"Shut up Rocky" Barry said annoyed

"No way creed" Oliver said shaking his head.

 **"She probably has no idea who's backing her research. Just let me approach her as a scientist, and we'll see what she knows about Savage's weapons program" Ray insisted.**

"I thought team Arrow was the team that was all stab punch skewer with an arrow kill kill kill" Caitlyn frowned.

"Ray's not really original team Arrow." Oliver said not comfortable with Ray being thrown in with team Arrow. He was still a bit jealous that Ray could fly.

 **Clarity bit her lip. That did not sound like a good plan. Neither of those plans sounded like good ones but she felt a bit too stingy to argue with the boys. So she remained quiet as they argued about it. Although she mused that it couldn't be a worse plan than breaking into the pentagon and have everyone participate when clearly everyone was not needed there.**

"Clarity thinks the truth! Rip's plans suck! She should help him improve on it" Thea said.

"Okay I know this is a ship thing but I think anyone on that ship even Mick Rory would have come up with a better plan than this guy" Quentin said.

"Yeah except for Kendra. She was a barista a few months ago" Joe said rubbing his left eye boredly. He was sick of the exposition dump. He wanted to see some action not everyone just standing around doing nothing.

"How could we forget. She uses that as an excuse every five seconds" Donna said shaking her head with a sigh.

 **"It's 1986, you're American, and you don't speak Russian. She'll have you pegged as a spy in a second." Cold said.**

"He's got a point. Ray's not to good at camouflage" Diggle said.

 **"Perhaps I can help with that. Ingestible translators. They attach to your larynx via neural interface. Swallow them you can speak and understand any language spoken to you" Rip said opening a case of green pills and sliding them onto the table.**

"Doctor who did it way better in their show. Mental instant language translator. I genius. Agree with me my Glitch. Cmon let me hear it" Cisco said putting a hand to his ear.

 **"The tardis did it better" Clarity said rocking on her heels.**

"There it is! Haha yes! Clarity you are the greatest!" Cisco cheered.

"Sprinamon!" Jessie squealed to herself.

"That is not happening mini genderbent nicer Harry" Cisco told Jessie imploringly.

"A girl can hope. Vibeglitch for life" Jessie grinned.

"We're just friends. All we have is friendship" Cisco told her.

"You said ship! Haha ! Yas!" Jessie cheered.

"Ugh" Cisco groaned.

 **"Well like I've said many times before this is not a tardis" Rip said to Clarity.**

"Shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship" Thea muttered as Roy rubbed her shoulders.

"Thea?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah?" Thea asked.

"The feels are becoming to much for you to handle" Roy said hugging her tightly.

"Aw is someone worried bad boy?" Thea asked.

"For you no. For your father's sanity yes. I don't think he approves of you going full on fangirl so early" Roy told her.

"I know but I can't help it Roy they belong together! Even if he has a wife and son their dead now." Thea told him.

"They're on a mission to save them Thea. And if they do where would that leave Clarity? Heartbroken" Roy gently reminded. Don't get him wrong he was a hard Rarity shipper from the moment Rip caught her in her arms but at the same time sometimes you needed a reality check.

"Yeah but they could still fail and Clarity could glitch her way in to his melancholy heart!" Thea pointed out hand over her chest.

"You want them to fail their mission? Wow I hope I don't get on your ship list" Barry said shaking his head.

 **"How how do you turn it on?" Martin interrupted before the two could go into yet another debate about the tardis. While Martin used to like the show he felt that it went downhill.**

"Martin Stein we shall have words" Cisco glared.

"I'll help" Felicity said.

"I like their tardis debates! Their so cute!" Thea cheered.

 **"Gideon? Switch them into Russian. Go on. Say something." Rip said to Ray.**

"And of course he controls the translators. That sucks. Give them free range. That's kinda cool tech" Cisco complained.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Cisco" Ronnie told him.

 **"I don't know what to say. Wait, I'm still speaking English." Ray said confused though it came out in Russian.**

"No your not. Silly Ray. He must have already forgotten about the translator." Anna said shaking her head with a smile.

 _ **'So Cool**_ **' Clarity thought to herself.**

Everyone made murmurs of agreement.

 **"I'm speaking Russian now, aren't I?" Ray asked excitedly.**

"No that's spanish" Roy said.

"Uh French I believe" Eddie said.

"No no guys that totally German!" Barry said.

"You Americans have no respect for other languages. Shut up all of you" Yao fei snapped and the theee boys paled. And they had thought Oliver was scary.

"Jasmine tea?" Gideon offered Yao fei.

"thank you beautiful blue woman. You glow elegantly" Yaoi fei said with a nod.

"Your such a flirt" Gideon grinned and a blanket appeared over the Chinese man.

 **"Now you're annoying in multiple languages."Leonard said.**

"As if English wasn't bad enough" Oliver sighed.

"When I talk super fast it sounds like I'm speaking another language" Barry said.

"No barry that's just annoying" Eddie told him.

"Your just jealous" Barry said jokingly.

"Well you were to" Eddie said gesturing to Iris.

"Truce?" Barry asked holding out a hand.

"Truce" Eddie agreed shaking barry'shand.

Iris glared in between them. They weren't supposed to be nice to each other!? They were supposed to fight for her affections! Now they were treating her like she didn't exist because of the stupid tape.

 **"Gideon, switch him back to English. Now, "according to Vostok's file, she's a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance." Rip informed them.**

"Of course she is" Shado said rolling her eyes.

 **"It seems the final performance of "Le Roi Candaule" is today." Gideon informed.**

"Your so helpful. They'd die without you" Cisco told Gideon.

"But of course. The crew can barely function without my guidance. Mr. Rory always forgets to record his favorite shows, Miss Lance always needs a good deck of cards because mr Snart steals them all, mr Jackson the latest music of the year, mr. Stein his morning coffee and newspaper, dr. Palmer a bedtime, Miss Saunders sleep medicine, and videos of his family for captain hunter" Gideon answered Cisco.

"And Clarity?" Kara asked.

"Every Creator needs their creation" Gideon responded.

 **" , you will engage Vostok at the ballet, whilst you, Mr. Snart you're going to be his wingman.**

"Oooh that's rough" Anna winced.

"Yeah Ray's hot but the minute he starts moving his mouth forget it. Snart is going to have to do some serious damage control" Felicity noted.

"Lens got it but his heart won't be in it" Lisa frowned.

 **"Oy." Leonard groaned clearly seeing that he would have to salvage this plan p-r-o-n-t-o pronto.**

"It's bad when the villain who barely knows Ray knows he can't flirt to save his life" Felicity frowned.

"Then how did he get you to date him?" Oliver asked.

"Don't talk about my ex Oliver or I'll bring up your string of them" Felicity warned.

"Don't go down that road man" Diggle said shaking his head.

 **"Better go bone up on Vostok's CV." Ray said running off.**

"Oh god no. Bad wording" Thea gagged.

 **"I guess I'll bone up on the ballet. Gideon, bone me." Snart said.**

"Lenny you can do better than a computer." Lisa said shaking her head.

"He's out of his league" Barry corrected with a smirk.

"Quite" Gideon stated proudly.

 **"Hey no getting all dirty with giddy." Clarity said scoldingly before she glitched into the waverider she systems. She wondered if it would help with the pain.**

"As if." Gideon states making everyone laugh in some way. Barry coughed trying to stop. But he couldn't help it.

 **Snart smirked. "Whatever you say spark plug" He muttered to himself only to reel back as he felt a shock from the spot he was leaning on. Snart held his hand glaring at the monitor in distaste. It was just a harmless little jolt but he hadn't been expecting it. He hated the unexpected.**

"Good to know" Barry said filing that info in his head for later.

"Aw Lenny gave her another nickname" Lisa smiled.

"Pachirisu is better" Laurel said in defense of Sara.

"No fighting over nicknames. One problem at a time Ladies by god" Cisco snapped at all the shipping crazed females.

 **"She heard that" Gideon said before proceeding to explain ballet to the crook.**

"Yeah you tell him Clarity" Anna cheered fist bumping upwards accidentally punching Barry repeatedly in the back of his neck and head rapidly making him fly forward out of his chair and faceplant skidding slightly on his face.

"Barry! Oh my god are you okay?" Kara worried immediately.

"I'm fine. She...she doesn't have superstrength..." Barry groaned.

"Here" Kara said hoisting him up and placing him back in his chair with one hand.

"Wow your super strong" Barry said starting to have a concussion from how many times he's been hit.

"Well I am Supergirl"

"Kara" Alex said sternly.

"Shh!" Kara snapped at her sister.

 **"Hey uh Clarity?" Jax questioned talking to the light next to his bed as he sat in his bedroom. Jax was feeling a bit stupid talking to a light but he knew Clairty was probably listening. He had seen Sara do it. So it must somehow work.**

"Oh this is just adorable" Clarissa said. Secretly the woman was a jaxity shipper but she refused to bother with all the younger people's shipping chaos. Back in the old days you shipped your characters and hoped for the best instead of brawling over them like crazed animals swearing yours was the right one.

"Don't worry Jax it's not stupid. I do it all the time. It's just like talking on the phone or through a door." Cisco assured the screen.

"Dude she's in a computer system" Ronnie told him.

"Yeah so?" Cisco asked.

"Nevermind" Ronnie sighed burying his face in Caitlyn's neck.

 **"Yo Gideon is she listening?" Jax questioned the Ai figuring that he would feel less stupid if he knew for sure.**

"She's always listening." Joe said to the adults.

"Must get annoying" Moira guessed.

"Not really. She keeps stuff to herself most of the time unless she thinks your gonna screw up. Then she'll talk to you and awkwardly admit she was spying" Joe shrugged.

 **"Yes, Mr. Jackson. She can hear you just fine" Gideon informed him dutifully.**

 **"Okay. Great. Cause uh. I wanted to apologize to Clarity. ." Jax said as he sat on his bed.**

"Aw Jax. I'm sure she doesn't think it's your fault" Felicity told her.

 **"Whatever for Mr. Jackson? She does not deem anything your fault" Gideon informed him.**

"It would seem the computer agrees" Shado said arms crossed.

"I am not a standard cpu" Gideon told her crossly.

"A computer is a computer" Shado said then bitch tape appeared over shadows mouth with olicity in all curly cue with smoak and arrows.

 **"Yeah but she got hurt because me and Stein couldn't stop fighting for two seconds" Jax said looking down. His head snapped to the side as Clarity appeared next to him leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She fixed her glasses and gave Jax a pointed look.**

"Yeah I know that feeling" Ronnie winced.

"Ronnie chill. Clarity forgives you for that" Caitlyn assured.

"Haha the dopple ganger of killer frost said chill" Jessie laughed.

 **"Jax I'll be fine. It's really no big deal. If anything it's Rips fault" Clarity said with a shrug. Though she winced as the sting returned full force and she made a mental note not to glitch in the waverider while she was recovering.**

"It's not your fault Ronnie. It's thawne's fault" Barry said.

"Hey!" Eddie objected with a glare.

"Sorry Uh eobards fault I mean" Barry said.

"Better" Eddie nodded.

 **"What?" Jax asked looking at her as if she was crazy.**

"She is right. It was his plan to send in more people than necessary." Oliver noted.

 **"He sent every single team member into the , Ray, and even Kendra didn't even need to be there for that particular plan to work. Not to mention that really wasn't the best plan to begin with. We already lost one member of our team. Why should we lose anymore by sending excess people on a simple mission. Honestly I think he needs a few strategizing tips from team Arrow. Or just the Arrow. The Arrow has decent strategies. Oh and not to mention he makes no sense. First he says he doesn't want to lose anyone else so he wants to go to the bank himself, but when we break into the pentagon he deems that to be a situation for the entire team? It just doesn't make sense to me." Clarity said speaking extremely fast to the point where Jax thinks she'd make one hell of a rapper.**

"Hear that Oliver? They should have planning advice from us!" Felicity squealed pausing in their brawl.

"Felicity I'm not giving them training advice. Barry was bad enough" Oliver said shaking his head.

"Please. They desperately need it" Gideon cut in.

"Okay" Oliver said as him and Felicity resumed their wrestle for Oliver's phone.

 **"Whoa" Jax said eyes wide cutting Clarity off before she could start again.**

Everyone nodded as well.

 **Clarity jumped and the lights flickered a bit as sparks flew from her fingers. "What?" Clarity questioned feeling self conscious.**

 **"That was the most words I ever heard you say in a row. Like ever" Jax said.**

"Pssh that was nothing. You should see her talk about Disney" Cisco said.

"Cisco less talking more ship name thinking" Lisa said snapping her fingers impatiently.

"Alright alright. Yeesh shippers" Cisco muttered.

 **"On the contrary Jefferson if you broach a subject that Miss Springs is knowledgeable and passionate about it is likely she will never shut up about it. Doctor who would be an particularly recent example." Stein said from just outside the doorway.**

"Pssh if you thought doctor who was bad you should hear her talk about Disney" Barry said.

"Oh I love Disney! Hakuna matata is no passing craze-"

"It's our problem free philosophy" Barry cute her off.

"Shut up! Do not speak of that Shakespeare rip off" Yaoi fei ordered. Life wasn't all magic and rainbows. There was no such thing as no problems.

 **"Is that fighting?" Jax asked as he heard the sound of Sara and Kendra echoing throughout the wave rider.**

"Chic fight again!" Tommy cheered.

"My money's on Sara" Laurel said.

"My money's on the magic hawk" Alex said.

 **"Sparring would be the more accurate term" Gideon informed.**

"Sounds like an intense spar" Diggle muttered.

"Well Sara doesn't really like to hold back in her training. Like some people" Oliver said pointedly to Shado.

 **"Ah, yes, it would seem that Miss Saunders and Miss Lance are training their warrior sides." Martin said to them.**

"Warrior sides. I doubt Sara needs training in her warrior side" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Maybe it'll somehow help her human side" Kara said hopefully.

 **"Well, I'm going to go rest until I feel less stingy. See you two later and stop blaming yourselves." Clariry said walking out of the room and into room with the center console. She grabbed her blanket from where she had left in on her chair and then glitched to her room.**

"Finally" Felicity and Team Flash sighed in relief.

"Oh Clarity don't Glitch-" Cisco started with a wince.

 **"Ow ow Gid don't let me do that ow. Stings" Clarity hissed mentally kicking herself. That was stupid. She collapsed on her bed and curled up deciding to sleep off the pain. She took her glasses off of her face. She figured the team would wake her up if she was needed. But just in case...**

"Or it'll sting. Why do I try?" Cisco asked receiving no answer from the rest of the group.

"You care about her" Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah as a friend" Cisco said emphasizing the last word.

"Well then I guess your my favorite 'friend' ship on earth one. One day you'll move on to just a regular ship" Jessie vowed.

"Yeah keep dreaming Earth 2. Your as senile as your father. Speaking of witch. Hey! Harry! How's the bitch tape? It treatin ya good?" Cisco asked witha huge grin faking cheer.

Harry responded with a grunt and glare.

"Excellent" Cisco said with a snap of his fingers turning around in his seat feeling satisfied.

 **"Wake me up if you need me Gid" Clarity instructed Gideon drifting off to sleep.**

"Wait we're not going to get stuck watching her sleep are we?" Laurel questioned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh we better not" Quentin agreed with his daughter rubbing his eyes.

"If we do that I'll end up falling asleep" Joe admitted.

"Oh don't worry me to" Donna agreed.

 **"Of course. Sweet dreams" Gideon said making Clarity smile as she drifted off.**

"Aw Gideon your so sweet" Felicity smiled.

"Of course I am not programmed to be a bitch." Gideon said sounding smug iris and cat let out sounds of rage behind their taped mouths in response.

 **-Time skip-**

"Barry what have we told you?" Kara scolded.

Barry gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you make that face at me. I invented that face back on my earth. No no stop it" Kara told Barry but the flash only made his eyes water that little extra bit and then...

"Alright alright I forgive you. You're too cute to be made at" Kara said hugging him tightly.

 **"Clarity, I fear Captain Hunter is about to make a very big mistake." Gideon warned urgently waking Clarity up.**

"Again. You mean about to make a very big mistake again" Tommy corrected. While he shipped Rarity he didn't ignore the mistakes the man was making with his crew. It actually was pissing him off. He hoped clarity would set the captain straight on that.

 **"Wha? What do you mean?" Clarity questioned rubbing her right eye sitting up groggily. She had been very comfy under that blanket and therefore in a very peaceful slumber. She smiled as she realized the pain had indeed wore off. She slipped her glasses back on her face.**

Everyone cheered save for Harry, iris, and Cat. Who were not able to.

 **"Mr. Jackson, Dr. Stein and Captain Hunter are discussing it in his study if you would like to join" Gideon informed her almost sounding hopeful.**

"Discussing? I don't see that conversation going well" Alex said.

"Yeah Jax seems pretty annoyed at Stein and their mission did

 **"Discussing what?" Clarity asked in confusion.**

"Ooh good question" Anna said with a smile.

 **"Whether or not to surrender to the time masters. The Captain was offered a deal by Time Master Druce. An old mentor of Captain Hunter." Gideon informed her.**

Everyone groaned or made some motion of exasperated. They all could see how that was going to end.

 **"Well we can't do that. He's probably as evil as rassilon in the season 4 finale" Clarity muttered before she glitched into a nearby light by her bed to go to the study.**

"That sums the situation up perfectly I'm guessing" Donna said.

"Yeah Mom it did. Watch the show."

"Felicity don't tell me what to do. I'm your mother"

"Why did you get to come here?" Felicity groaned.

 **"So, uh, what happens? You hand over the ship and turn yourself in to the Time Masters, and the rest of us just..." Jax trailed off with a shrug.**

"Get killed" Caitlin guessed.

"Get thrown in time prison?" Barry voiced.

"Get thrown to another earth?" Kara hoped.

"Go back home?" Laurel pleaded.

 **"die a miserably painful death. We're not that important to the timeline. They'll just wipe us off the map." Clarity interjected glitching into the room. She hopped up and sat on Rip's desk swinging her legs a bit. Spreading her arms lightning crackling in her palms and harmless sparks fell to the floor. Rip placed the cap on his scotch and smiled for a brief second glad to see that Clarity looked like she was back to her normal sparky self.**

"Sprinamon had similar thoughts!" Jessie whispered to her Dad excitedly.  
Harry resisted the urge to sigh. He wished his daughter wasn't so obsessed with this topic but alas her and miss Queen were at the prime shipping crazed age.

 **"Oh don't be so dramatic Miss Springs. You will all simply be returned to your former lives in January will be as if you never left. " Rip said waving a hand and taking a sip of his scotch.**

"It's not drama you British moron it's logic" Dig snapped.

"Whoa Dig take a step back" Oliver said shocked at his friends anger.

"Sorry Oliver but this guy is really starting to piss me off" Diggle said.

 **"Aside from the fact that Starling City might be part of the U.S.S.R., thanks to our efforts." Stein pointed out from where he sat.**

"Don't remind me" Clarissa said rubbing her forehead.

 **"All the more reason to consider the Time Council will do everything within their power to correct the mistakes that we've made." Rip said.**

"Uh Yeah...I don't think that's how it works. They haven't gone after me so..." Barry trailed.

"They haven't but the legends are. Remember why we're here Barry" Kara told him.

"Yeah don't lose focus or I'll shoot you again" Oliver told Barry hitting him with pillow.

 **"From what you've told us they don't give a damn about collateral concerning Savage. If it just speeds up the natural course of history what makes you so sure they'll fix it?" Clarity questioned him. As much as she distrusted Rip she distrusted the time masters even more.**

"Wow" Laurel said her head slightly cocked to the side.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"I never realized how smart Clarity was." Laurel admitted.

"Yeah she'll surprise you like that" Felicity promised.

 **"Time master Druce is a very close mentor. If he says they will fix the problem then they will indeed fix it" Rip assured her though Clarity didn't believe it for a second.**

"Have you seen Star Wars? Do they not have Star Wars in the future cause you need to study up cowboy" Cisco told Rip.

"Cisco ship names" Lisa told him sternly.

I'm working on it" Cisco told her.

"It doesn't sound like it" Thea told him.

"Look if you want perfection back off" Cisco told all the crazy shipping people around him.

 **"And if they see us as the problem?." Clarity asked crossing her arms.**

"Then you all die" Thea supplied.

"Painfully and tragically" Roy added on.

 **"What?" Rip questioned his eye brows furrowing.**

"Oh never thought of that did you Rip? You see this is why he needs clarity in his life right Thea?" Tommy asked.

"Oh most definitely" Thea agreed.

"Is this sibling bonding?" Oliver asked Felicity nodding at Thea and Tommy.

"Your the one with a sibling. I'm an only child don't ask me" Felicity told him. The two long since given up on their wrestle for Oliver's phone. The device somewhere underneath the chair according to Supergirl.

 **"Use your head Rip. We're like time vigilante's and their the time cops. They want us dealt with. They don't care what circumstances led up to us going on this journey. We don't matter enough to the time line for them to even bother with bringing us in. It would be easier just to kill us all" Clarity said trying to think of a way to explain this to the former time master so she decided to just use Team Arrow as an example.**

"Wow she's really focusing on us. Go OtA!" Felicity cheered.

"We're not calling ourselves that" Oliver told her.

" I like it." Diggle told Oliver.

"Oh look at that. 2/3. Sorry your outvoted" Felicity told him.

 **"And they still haven't changed their mind about stopping Savage." Jax added on.**

 **"Well, according to them, he's part of the natural course of history, terrible as that course may be."Rip said and Clarity gave him a look. Rips head was spinning as he processed Clarity's words. Was she right? Mick had said similar sentiments to him back in the forest. Were they the problem they were trying to correct?**

"Of course she's right. Don't trust mentors from the future!" Barry exclaimed.

"We know barry" Caitlyn assured him.

"Never again" Ronnie agreed.

"Fuck you Reverse Flash!" Cisco yelled.

 **"Look, I'm not saying that this offer is without its we abandon our plan now, then I still lose my wife and son." Rip said. The lights dimmed as Clarity looked down for a split second obviously feeling bad about that.**

"So what's the point of that? Honestly" Clarissa said annoyed.

"You just got the team together give them a few tries. They need proper team training you nit wit along with better planning on your part" Barry said crossing his arms.

"Don't forget team bonding" Kara added making Barry smile.

"Well that's the most important part" Barry said.

"What would you do without me Barry?" Kara asked.

"Miss all the important things in life apparently" Barry said making Kara giggle and Iris fume in anger trying desperately to imagine kryptonite but she had no idea what the stuff was or looked like.

 **"So why throw in the towel? I thought you said this mission was bigger than any one of us." Jax said not ready to quit anytime soon.**

 **"Yes, but if you'll remember, when I first recruited you, I wasn't entirely forthright about my motivations or about how dangerous this mission would be." Rip told them.**

"And they all agreed to stay after that" Alex reminded.

"He needs to stop blaming himself. Everyone needs to stop blaming themselves!" Laurel exclaimed.

"That's not how emotions work" Tommy told her.

"I don't care it's getting annoying" Laurel told Tommy.

"Would you kids stop interrupting every two godamn seconds. You say something and it pauses. Stay quiet for a while" Quentin complained.

"Don't talk back. We're parents and cops. You will all lose" Joe told them.

"Eh I'll take my chances. You in princess?" Roy asked Thea.

"I ran for mayor. I doubt you'd win a debate with me sweetheart. Ship you Clarity and Rip Whatever in silence and watch the movie like a grown up for a bit" Moira told her daughter who was about to protest.

Thea pouted hugging Roy. The grownups were being meanies.

 **"Carter Hall knew the risks before he signed on." Stein pointed out.**

"And he died" Roy said.

"Shut up Roy" Quentin and Oliver said simultaneously.

 **"Rip. We all knew it would be dangerous. You showed us Central city in flames. That paints a pretty clear picture." Clarity told him. While yes Clarity knew the time captain lied he never lied about the dangers of this mission. That Clarity was sure of. Although neither did Thawne.**  
"She's got a-"

"Point? Yes Thea everyone knows Clarity is smart and has a point. You don't need to comment on it every time she does" Moira told her.

"Yes I do. I'm acknowledging her. Acknowledging a character is important in every movie watching experience" Thea said.

"They're real people not characters" Robert Queen said

"No one cares Robert. Leave this to me" Moira said sharply.

"Yes dear" Robert sighed.

 **"Hmm. Well, for the rest of you, it's now time to decide whether the future is worth fighting for." Rip said. The lights brightened. Clarity had already made up her mind.**

"It's always worth fighting for" Barry said.

"Without a doubt" Kara grinned.

"It's what we do. Time for the legends to take their turn" Oliver said.

 **-in the woods-**

 **"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you, Hunter." Druce greeted Rip as they met in the forest.**

"Boo!" Thea yelled popcorn flying at the screen.

The front row was now covered in blankets so they didn't mind the flying snack items.

 **"I finally came to my senses. You were right, as always. I've risked the lives of my team I've endangered the very fabric of time itself.I only hope you can forgive me."**

"Barry take notes" Oliver told him.

"No way. Gideon can you take notes for me please?" Barry asked.

"No make your own" Gideon told him.

"Why? Your writing hers" Barry complained.

"You'll learn your lesson faster if your write it down a bunch of times according to mister Snart. He thought you might do something like this" Gideon said laughter almost heard in her voice.

"Damn it Snart" Barry complained taking out a flash themed notebook and writing things down.

 **"All will soon be made right again." Druce said.**

"Yes Barry will soon learn his lesson" Eddie agreed.

 **"Hello, old friend." Chronos said appearing behind Rip pointing his gun to his head.**

"Oh cybermans alive. Who knew" Anna shrugged.

"Why couldn't he have died?" Eddie asked shaking his head.

"Why do you hate that guy?" Ronnie asked him.

"There's just something about him" Eddie replied unable to put his finger on it.

 **"I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way, but the council cannot risk keeping you alive." Druce said.**

"Clarity was right! That's my Glitch! I don't care how many times this happens I'm saying it every time!" Cisco said.

 **"Such a shame. I won't be able to tell Mick and Clarity they were right"**

 **"Mick and Clarity?" Druce questioned confused.**

"Why put them in the same sentence. They're not really the same kind of person" Lisa frowned.

 **"My very differently colorful friends, who were convinced you were planning on killing me."**

"Yeah that's one way of putting it." Caitlin agreed.

 **"Your friends seem to have abandoned you, but no matter. Chronos will track them down." Druce said with surety.**

"Yeah one's a thief, one can teleport and one can fly. They're totally already there" Roy said.

"Clarity prefers the term glitching" Felicity told Roy. Roy shrugged in response.

 **"Can't believe you brought this stooge to do your dirty work. I never had you pegged as a coward, Druce." Rip taunted him.**

"We all did" Yao fei said summing up everyone's thoughts on the matter.

 **"In that case, I promise to stay here to ensure that your punishment is carried out properly.I wouldn't want you to die alone." Druce said**

 **"Who says I'm alone?" Rip questioned. And then Firestorm shot upwards firing a blast at Chronos sending him hurtling back. Nick fired at Druce but, he teleported away.**

"Ha! Victory kiss!" Thea cheers kissing Roy in praise for being right.

 **"What a wuss." Mick complained.**

"I like this man" Yao fei said with a nod.

 **Chronos fired at Mick and Rip but Clarity glitched in front of them. She stood there hands on her hips as she absorbed the energy. The blasts having no negative effect on her. Chronos stopped firing and looked down at his in confusion. He hit the top of it hard clearly thinking the thing was defective.**

Everyone laughed especially Cisco. Iris rolled her eyes and cat tried to take the tape off. It was growing annoying. She wanted to speak already.

 **"Damn time tech" he complained speaking for the first time before looking back to Clarity.**

"His voice is vadery. Cool" Cisco grinned.

 **"I told you. I glitch" Clarity said before she fired lightning from her palms at Chronos and he spun taking cover behind a tree. Then he threw a bomb and Clarity ducked down as Jax fired a blast over her head. Clarity didn't have time to glitch as the bomb went off sending her and Firestorm hurtling through the trees.**

"Oh this is awesome!" Tommy said excitedly. Finally some action in this snooze fest.

 **"Run, punk! Run!" Mick yelled as he fired at Chronos who retreated.**

"Hey that's my encouraging line I always get told to me" Barry pouted.

"I think forest Gump beat you to the copyright on that one buddy" Cisco said patting Barry's shoulder.

 **"Jefferson! Where is he? Chronos' blast forced us to separate I I didn't see where he landed." Martin said coming out of the trees.**

"Oh not again!" Caitlin worried.

"He's fine. Trust me" Ronnie assured her.

"I hope your right" Barry told him.

"As do I" Clarissa Agreed.

 **"Need a hand sparky?" Mick asked hand outstretched to Clarity who was sitting on the ground rubbing her head.**

"Wait...he's being nice to her?" Cisco asked lost.

"He's capable of kindness. He just doesn't like to show it much" Lisa told him.

"Guess Clarity Just brings that out in him" Oliver shrugged seeing a glimpse of his own relationship with Thea in the exchange.

 **"Sure, Thanks" Clarity said taking it and Mick pulled her upright.**

 **"Jax! Jefferson!" Rip yelled for Jax.**

 **"All right, no need to shout I'm right here." Jax said walking out from the brush.**

Everyone breathed sighs of relief.

 **"There you are, thank God you're okay.**  
 **Why didn't you answer when I called you? Did it not occur to you that I'd be worried?**

"Dude do you not understand how disorienting-"

"Ronnie not now" Caitlin told him.

"Fine" Ronnie sighed.

 **"Look, I just got a little lost." Jax said before he spun and fell. Mick caught him before he could hit the ground.**

"Oh crap he's hurt. Hurry up! Get him medical!" Caitlin practically screamed.

 **"We need to get him to the med bay now." Rip said.**

"No shit!" Ronnie snapped protective of Jax.

 **"I shouldn't glitch him when's injured. It might make him worse" Clarity told Stein shaking her head.**

"Yeah don't risk it. Play it safe. Just hurry" Barry urged.

 **-Back on the ship-**

 **"Oh, gentlemen, I trust everything went according to plan at the Bolshoi?**

"Oh right Ray was going to try to flirt" Oliver recalled.

"Here we go" Felicity sighed hugging Anna tightly.

 **"Piece of contact with Vostok and swiped her badge." Ray said taking off his bow tie.**

"Okay now what really happened?" Laurel asked.

 **"Thanks to me. Pretty boy just froze his ass off." Cold corrected.**

"Ah there it is. Good job captain cold" Lisa congratulated her brother.

 **"What happened to him?" Ray asked upon seeing Jax.**

"He's not in the medbay yet!? What is wrong with you people! Why didn't you go straight there! Jax! Go! Go! Now!" Caitlin ordered jumping from her seat.

 **"Chronos/Cyberman" Rip and Clarity said together. They exchanged a look.**

"Oh my god yes" Thea cheered her and Roy high giving.

"I ship it too" Roy muttered in her ear making Thea smile harder. It was too adorable.

 **"Jax here was" Mick started to say but was cut off by Stein.**

 **"Almost got himself killed." Stein said obviously pissed off.**

"Don't start Martin. The boy needs medical attention" Clarissa snapped.

 **"And we need to get you to the med bay." Rip told Jax.**

"Yes now" Caitlin said stomping her foot.

 **"Ah, the med bay, where a morphine drip awaits me." Mick said.**

 **"Now just try and take it slowly." Rip told Jax calmly. Rip on one side and Clarity on the other.**

 **"Don't bother telling him what to do he'll just do the opposite." Stein said.**

"Stein stop being a stubborn ass and let it go" Ronnie complained feeling Jax's Pain.

 **"Oh, yeah, it would be my fault that I got hurt, because I didn't listen to you in your infinite wisdom. I am sorry, Professor." Jax said turning around slipping out of there hold.**

"Took the words right out of my mouth Jax" Ronnie agreed.

"Is he really that bad?" Clarissa asked.

"Actually I think the kid has it worse." Ronnie admitted.

 **"Oh no" Clarity whispered softly.**

"Yeah" Felicity whispered.

 **"Exactly. It seems this partnership of ours has become untenable." Stein said.**

 **"Partnership? No, this is a dictatorship, one in which you get to call all the shots and I get to take all the shots." Jax said fuming.**

"Where you get to live and I get to die." Ronnie added. He hoped the professor would learn and let the younger one live the next time something really life threatening happened.

 **"Do you think I like seeing you hurt?" Martin questioned incredulously.**

"No but you don't do anything to help him not get hurt. You really just annoy and distract him a lot of the time" Barry said scratching his head.

 **"Don't act like you actually care about me, man.I'm just a life-support system.I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. You kidnapped me." Jax pointed out.**

 **"Oh, this old tune." Martin complained.**

"It's your fault Martin. Face the consequences" Clarissa told her husband.

 **"Did you ever stop to think that I actually had a life back in 2016?" Jax questioned.**

 **"I almost forgot a promising career as an auto mechanic." Stein said.**

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with that! This world needs mechanics!" Cisco booed.

 **"I had a mom, a widow. What happens to her if something happens to me in 1986? Huh? She's just gonna think that I left her without even saying good-bye. Man, do you have any idea what that does to her?" Jax asked.**

"Yeah that's not cool." Lisa frowned.

"A kid should never go before their parent" Joe said shaking his head.

"Well we did it right then" Robert decided.

"Yes we did" Moira agreed.

"No" Thea said.

"Like Hell you did" Oliver said.

"How else were we supposed to have done it?" Moira asked.

"Not die!" Oliver and Thea exclaimed together.

 **"We've all made can't you see that this mission, stopping Savage, is bigger than any one of us?" Stein boomed.**

"Ugh he sounds like Rip" Laurel complained.

"Now you know it's a bad excuse" Alex noted and Laurel nodded in agreement.

 **"I am so sick of you using that are you gonna learn you are not my father?" Jax yelled.**

"Not my father either" Ronnie muttered.

 **"I'm sorry you lost him at such a tender age, but if your father were here, right now, he'd be saying what I'm grow up, Jefferson. The future of the world is at stake, and if you insist on getting yourself killed, as terrible as that might be for your mother, or me, who, incidentally, would also die, I am more concerned with the billions of people who will die because of your arrogant adolescent ego!" Stein snapped.**

"His ego? What about yours! Your such a hypocrite!" Ronnie exclaimed.

 **"Okay." Jax sighed storming off Rip and Clarity rushing behind him.**

 **"Jax wait" Clarity called catching up to him slowing him down enough for Rip to get back under his arm and support him before he collapsed.**

"Medbay." Caitlin demanded.

 **"Wait for what Clarity? He has the nerve to talk about my ego? Nuh uh. No way." Jax said shaking his head.**

"Oh I so agree. Gideon I wanna meet Jax please" Ronnie requested.

"Certainly Mr. Raymond. I'd be happy to introduce you one of these days" Gideon promised.

 **"Jax...he's worried about losing you." Clarity said and the lights flickering as she spoke.**

"Yeah well he's got some way of showing it" Diggle said arms crossed.

 **"Oh yeah. Cause hammering away about scientific facts that I don't understand really isn't distracting at all and would really lead to me making it out of a fight unscathed" Jax snapped though Clarity knew his anger wasn't directed at her.**

"Better not be directed at her. I don't know how we'd get bitch tape through the screen and or time stream" Barry said.

"Maybe if I fly fast enough?" Kara wondered.

"Hm maybe but I think I'm not supposed to do time travel anymore" Barry frowned.

"Oh right" Kara frowned.

 **"Do you know how he lost Ronnie?" Clarity questioned.**

"Oh I get to hear about my own death? Trippy" Ronnie grinned.

"No! Awful!" Caitlyn corrected hugging Ronnie tightly.

 **"Ronnie? Caitlyn told me about him a bit" Jax said.**

"Oh so that how you convinced him" Cisco said.

 **"He lost Ronnie because they made the dangerous play. They took a chance and Ronnie paid the price. Stein doesn't want that to happen ever again" Clarity told him.**

"Yeah that about covers it. But hey I saved the city honey" Ronnie grinned.

"We never got a honeymoon" Caitlin said slapping him.

"I know I'm sorry" Ronnie cooed.

 **"But then why couldn't he just tell me that?" Jax asked as Clarity and Rip set him down in a medbay chair.**

"Cause he's old" Thea guessed.

 **"Simple. His ego is worse than yours Jax" Rip said as he punched in some controls.**

 **Jax cracked a smile. "Heh. Don't have to tell me" Jax said before he drifted off Gideon having given him a sedative.**

"Or me" Ronnie said.

 **"I can take it from here Miss Springs but thank you for your assistance" Rip told her as lasers began to patch Jax up.**

 **"Okay but call if you need me. I'll be around" Clarity said before she ran and jumped. Glitching into a light.**

"Yeah you'll need her" Thea said.

 **"Legends 2 Cyberman 1" Gideon said.**

"No he got a point!" Barry complained.

"It's okay their stilling winning" Oliver told him.

"Yeah okay. I'll take it" Barry nodded.

 **"What?" Rip asked Gideon.**

 **"This was a tie, Captain Hunter. I was merely fixing the score" Gideon answered.**

 **-tiny time skip-**

"Tiny timeskip? Barry if your trying to be discreet it isn't working" Felicity said.

"It's not me!"

"It's skipping time! That's time travel! So yes it's you" Felicity said flicking his ear.

"Stop attacking me!" Barry complained.

 **"Jax. Jax wake up. Steins about to do something Really stupid" Clarity said shaking him awake.**

"Oh no Martin what are you doing now you fool?" Clarissa instantly worried taking Ronnie's free hand.

 **"Urgh why do I feel like it's a furnace in here?" Jax asked groggily.**

"Bad ac?" Donna guessed.

"Bad heating?" Question questioned.

"Mick finally set fire to the ship" Joe surmised.

 **"Cause steins trying to absorb something that he really shouldn't be and you need to convince him not to. Your the only one he'll listen to Jax" Clarity told him and he nodded holding out his hand.**

"Damnit Stein. What are you doing?" Barry questioned.

 **"No time to waste" Jax said.**

 **"3...2...1...Glitchl" Clarity said as she grabbed his hand. They landed right next to Rip in front of the console.**

"I love that catchphrase" Thea said.

"Thea not the time" Oliver told her.

"Fangirling has no off switch Ollie. Right Jessie?" Thea asked.

"Yup" Jessie agreed.

 **"I I can still remove it. I just hope I can absorb the excess power." Stein said over the coms.**

 **"What the hell are you doing, Gray?" Jax questioned leaning heavily on the console.**

No one breathed or moved. Everyone was on the edge of their seat wondering how Stein was going to make it out of this.

 **"Jefferson?" Stein questioned.**

 **"You are not Firestorm, you're just a stubborn old man who's about to make a really stupid decision." Jax told him.**

"Martin..." Clarissa whispered frantically clutching Ronnie's hand tightly. He winced but allowed it. He still had a soft spot for the woman.

 **"Wait, I is this what it's like when I'm in your head? I I apologize, dear boy, because it's rather distracting." Stein said getting a taste of his own medicine.**

"Oh so now you realize it?" Ronnie fumed.

 **"Your body cannot handle this alone." Jax told him.**

 **"Appreciate your concern. You were right. I've risked your life enough times. Now, it's my turn."**

"No!" Ronnie yelled as Clarissa started to cry.

 **"No!" Jax yelled.**

 **"Stein don't!" Clarity objected.**

 **"He's too weak. He'll never get out of there alone." Jax said shaking his head.**

"This is awful"Kara said curled into barry's side. Nothing upset her more than a weakene old man trying to save the world.

 **"Mr. Snart, can you hear me? Do not let Vostok leave with that thermal core." Rip ordered over the coms.**

"What about Stein?" Felicity asked.

"I don't think he's the priority right now" Oliver told her.

 **"Now might be a good time to send in and Stein just got pinched by the Russkies." Snart was about to Glitch there but Rip grabbed her arm.**

"Don't stop her! They need reinforcements!" Lisa objected.

"He's holding her arm" Thea grinned.

 **"Hey! Rip what you doing? you heard him. They need help" Clarity said with a glare trying to pull her arm out of Rip's hand.**

 **"You're gonna have to get out of there right now." Rip told Snart.**

"She can help" Cisco yelled at the screen.

"What is he waiting for! Let her go help them!" Kara cried at the screen.

 **"They're hanging us out to dry, Rip I need backup" Snart snapped.**

 **"I'm afraid our only option is retreat." Rip told him.**

"No it's not! What about Sara? And Kendra?" Laurel questioned.

"Jax can merge with Stein" Alex added.

 **"What? No I can glitch in there if you just let-"Clarity tried to object.**

 **"You can't go in there without a plan Clarity. You'll be out numbered. It's to dangerous." Rip told her earnestly.**

"Danger is an occupational hazard. That's her choice pal" Roy said learning from his past mistakes with wanting to protect Thea.

 **"That's not your call to make." Clarity told him her eyes glowing with power.**

 **"I'm not losing anyone else on this mission! We'll rescue them but not now" Rip told her firmly though her eyes beginning to glow made him a bit uneasy.**

"You should be uneasy. Your making the wrong call. Send in the cavalry" Lisa snapped.

 **"What about my partner?" Snart asked.**

"And Ray" Anna added softly.

 **"Well, until we devise our next move, will have to fend for himself. Remember the mission. If the Soviets get that thermal core back, your partner will not be the only one who dies." Rip said still keeping a firm grip on Clarity's arm.**

 **"Jax-" Clarity said as she glared at Rip in fury. Barely able to keep her powers contained. Lightning from her opposite hand going into the console not a harmless spark but a deadly line of lightning and the console was glowing so brightly that Rip couldn't even look at it anymore.**

 **"Yeah I'll go find em" Jax said going to find Sara and Kendra.**

 **"Gideon-" Clarity said hopeful.**

 **"I'm afraid it's to late. They are all now in the hands of the Russians" Gideon told Clarity. Clarity spun ripping her arm out of Rips hold and fired a blast of pent up lightning at a wall burning a hole in the metal making Rip's mouth drop slightly as he realized that could have easily been his head. He was lucky Clarity wasn't prone to violence.**

"Oh no" Barry muttered and Cisco winced.

 **"I could have saved them!" Clarity snapped her blue eyes glowing brightly as she raged. Her shyness buried underneath her anger. Electricity crackling along her skin as her fury took over.**

"Whoa..." Kara muttered in shock.

"Yeah Clarity's mad. I'm gonna hide" Cisco said ducking down.

 **"Clarity just...just calm down" Rip said putting his hands up taking a few steps back.**

"Never tell a girl to calm down" Donna said.

"Last time i said that to a girl I got punched in the dick. I will not repeat that mistake" Tommy said.

"You deserved it" Laurel said in defense of herself.

 **"Calm down? Calm down! Half of our team is gone because of you! I could have-" Clarity yelled but Rip cut her off his voice raised to match hers.**

 **"You could have what? Tried to save them on your own!? To what end!? If I had sent you in as well then you would have been captured along with them! You may have super powers Clarity but even you aren't immune to bullets!" Rip roared at her.**

"She can always glitch through the bullets." Caitlin said pissed that Clarity was stopped. She knew her friend would beat herself up over it.

 **"Do you really have that little faith in me? In this team? What is it with you time travelers and underestimating us!? I get that we're just names in a history book to you, but you could at least try to understand that this isn't my first day! I may be a little shy now and then but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of saving my team!" Clarity roared at him.**

"she's right. She's got what it takes. She just needs to be confident enough to do it" Cisco said.

"But she does tend to be a lil reckless" Barry conceded.

"She just needs more training" Oliver said.

 **"What? What do you mean "you time travelers"? Rip questioned confused quieting down.**

"My ass of a descendant" Eddie sighed pointing a middle finger at the ceiling as Cisco had done earlier.

 **"Nothing forget it. Doesn't matter now. The damage is already done. " Clarity said and glitched into the waver riders systems once again needing to get out of there fast before she accidentally hurt the captain. Clarity glitched out into the hallway and accidentally ran into a wall.**

Team flash winced.

"Oh ouch" Oliver said.

"Clarity Watch where your going" Felicity told her.

 **"Ow ow ow. Stupid wall. Stupid time traveler." Clarity grumbled as she tried to get her powers under control. The hallway brightening as it absorbed her power.**

 **"I take it you didn't agree with the dear Captain's plans either?" Snart questioned from the kitchen doorway beer in hand giving Clarity an indecipherable look.**

"Phew Lenny's Okay" Lisa smiled relieved.

 **"Not in the slightest" Clarity sighed walking in to join the thief in the kitchen. Gideon made her a blue raspberry martini which Clarity took. She swirled the little blue sword with blue rasberry's stuck on it in the drink.**

"Ooh" Anna said and a martini of the same kind popped into Anna's hands.

"Didn't you have enough of that?" Felicity asked.

"No" Anna replied .

 **"I did try but..." Clarity trailed as she slumped in her seat across from the ice villain.**

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Clarity! I mean it!" Felicity told her.

"It's not your fault Clarity" Cisco said shaking his head.

 **"I know...I heard" Snart assured her before he took a sip of his beer.**

 **Clarity drummed her fingers on the table before she started to ramble. "I should have shocked him. I should have shocked him and glitched down there. Then none of this would be happening" Clarity said running her hands through her hair.**

"Yes you should have" Laurel agreed.

 **"Don't blame yourself. It's against your nature to hurt someone unnecessarily" Snart said dismissively.**

"It really is. Clarity doesn't like fighting" Felicity voiced.

"Yours too" Kara told Barry.

"Thanks K-Supergirl" Barry said catching himself.

"Welcome" Kara told him.

 **"How would you know that, Cold?" Clarity questioned laying her head in her hand. Her hand buried in her hair as she used her free hand to make small lightning bolts against the metal table beginning to become less angry and more depressed at the situation. The lights dimmed to go along with her mood.**

"Cause Lenny's Smart like that. My brother Knows his enemies as good as he knows me" Lisa said.

 **"I make it a habit to know my enemies. You team flash people have very similar consciences." Cold said.**

"Do we?" Barry asked Oliver.

"Yes your all very goody goody killing is taboo down in central city" Oliver told him.

 **"Hmm must frustrate you then. Knowing nothing about Captain Hunter" Clarity suggested.**

"It's not frustrating it's worrisome. I don't like them being on a ship with him" Barry said shaking his head.

 **"Oh I'll figure him out in time. Might be a little tricky but who doesn't love a good challenge?" Snart questioned.**

"Yeah Snart loves the challenge aspect cause he's very very good at it" Barry said in remembrance.

"Aw flash quoting his crush" Lisa smirked.

"Shut up" Barry complained.

 **"Oh Gideon speaking of Savage. Do you know where they're being held yet?" Clarity questioned.**

"Yeah that would be nice to know. I wonder what kind of slammer Micky got thrown into this time" Lisa grinned.

"Don't forget Ray. Poor thing will get eaten alive" Clarissa said fearing for her husbands students life.

 **"In a Russian Goulag. An impenetrable prison." Gideon answered.**

"No! Oh my sugar and snowflakes! Someone get my Ray Ray out of there!" Anna sobbed terrified for Ray completely drunk on love and booze.

"Oh those prisons suck" Diggle groaned.

"Why is it always people we know in Russian prisons!?" Felicity complained pulling at her blonde locks.

"Niet." Oliver groaned holding up a hand not even wanting to comment on it shaking his head vehemently. Ray was gong to die. He could never survive in a Russian prison. He was so screwed. So much for him being a legend.

"Nice knowing him" Cisco said shaking his head.

"Cisco. Be positive" Caitlin hissed smacking the metahuman.

"No! That's his job! Or Clarity's! Or other happy people! I don't have time to dwell i need to think of ship names for everything before I get murdered by multiple kick ass women!" Cisco snapped at her.

"Well damn. Okay Cisco" Ronnie said making sure his friend took a deep breath to calm himself.

 **"Well guess we have our challenge" Clarity said as She held up her blue raspberry martini the two clinked glasses.**

"Lenny Lenny Lenny. Bad bad boy." Lisa said shaking her head with a devilish smirk.

"Hey Lisa he's not going to do anything...ya know right?" Cisco asked a bit worried for his friend as Clarity tended to drink more than she should when she was upset.

"Don't worry Cisco my brothers nothing but a gentleman in these situations. Something about how Daddy liked treating women. Lenny never wants to be like that" Lisa said pulling the blanket around her tighter and snuggling up to Cisco more thinking up another bowl of popcorn for them to share between them.

"Wait so she can get drunk but you can't?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah her metabolism doesn't have my speed." Barry explained to Kara.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
 **Hey guys! So so so sorry it took forever! But this chapter is exactly 11459 words. So I hope that makes up for it. Now for the questions! Pls answer them because I really love it and it means a whole lot when you do!**

 **you join the Clarity fans discord?**

 **2\. How powerful do you think clarity is?**

 **3.** **Who should die next chapter and how?**

 **4.** **What are 13 reasons why you want you Clarity ship to happen?**

 **5\. How did you like this chapter?**

 **6\. Was this chapter long enough** **or too long?**

 **do you think will help clarity control her powers?**

 **8\. Who should Clarity interact with more?**

 **9\. Why do you like? And hate about Clarity?**

 **10\. Superflash, WestAllen, or coldflash and 5 reasons why?**

 **11\. Should I save Snart when the time comes?**

 **12\. Should the characters take a break soon?**

 **13\. What do you want to see the legends react to the most?**

 **14\. Would you like it if I wrote a Christmas oneshot for you desired Clarity ship? If so what ship would you like me to write about?**

 **15\. Was this chapter funny enough or not so much?**

 **do you think iris dislikes Clarity?**

 **17\. Why do you think Harry dislikes Clarity?**

 **18\. Would you like me to do a face reveal? See the Author behind the words? If so guess what I look like so I know your interested in this.**

 **19\. How obsessed are you with this story? (Don't be shy. You can tell me)**

 **20**. **Am I a good Author? Why or why not? Pls be honest.**

 **21**. **Anything else you would like to tell me.**


	12. Ch 11: So This Happened

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my commenters! Everyone who bothers answering my stupid questions! And those incredibly awesome people are...all of you who are reading this and then will comment down the bottom at the questions. Sorry but my** **fingers are tired for typing this chapter. 4,500 words and I did it with no script! So I hope you all enjoy and know that every comment or pm or message inspires me to write more everyday. Okay that's all. I'll let you read now.**

 **"Good morning Creator" Gideon greeted her voice jovial.**

"Awww Gideon. That's sooo sweet." Kara smiled.

"Hey Gideon?" Barry questioned.

"Yes creator I will say good morning to you as well" Gideon said.

"Yes! I mean uh actually I was just going to say as much as I love this whole bitch tape thing don't you think that they should be able to talk again now? It's been a while" Barry said.

"Until they deserve it on again I suppose." Gideon relented and released the tape on Shado, Iris, Harry, and Cat.

"About damn time. I better not have tape lines" Cat muttered to herself checking her face.

"Fuck you Ramon" Harry said kicking Cisco's chair with full force.

"Mmm don't give me any ideas." Lisa told Harry with a wink. Harry made a disgusted face as the mental picture formed in his mind.

"Iris you okay?" Eddie asked in concern.

"Fine" Iris muttered lowly glaring at Kara. Barry turning on her was the kryptonians doing.

 **"Are Mick, Stein, and Ray here Gid?" Clarity questioned looking up at her ceiling still waking up. She felt groggy and her head pounded a bit. She was hearing a sort of thudding no more like a beating noise coming from her pillow but she didn't really question it figuring it was just the beginnings of a headache.**

"Please be here. Please be here" Anna hoped crossing her fingers squeezing her eyes tightly shut still drunk off her ass.

"Why is her pillow beating?" Thea asked her eyes widening.

"No no mm no no" Barry said shaking his head.

"Well I usually hear beating when I wake up but it's usually a lot of heartbeats cause of my superhearing" Kara said and then her eyes widened.

"Who is she in bed with!?" Felicity panicked.

"Well she was having drinks with Snart last night" Caitlyn pointed out chewing her bottom lip.

"But she could've gone to confront Rip. I mean me and Roy fight and have make up sex" Thea shrugged.

"Whoa speedy tmi" Tommy said throwing up his hands covering his ears with a wince.

"You said she was hot once" Oliver grinned.

"Oh my god" Laurel laughed.

"I know!" Alex hissed.

"That was before I knew she was my sister!"Tommy exclaimed

"She was my sister! she basically already was yours" Oliver exclaimed back.

"regardless i don't want to know what that hoodlum is doing with my daughter" Robert Queen said feeling ill.

"Hey! i resent that" Roy complained.

 **"No, I regret to inform you they are still being held in the Russian gulag however I am unable to pinpoint there exact location yet." Gideon informed.**

"What use are you!?" Roy questioned.

"Roy! Shh! She might bitch tape you!" Thea exclaimed slamming her hand over her boyfriend's mouth.

"I dare you to repeat that Mr. Harper" Gideon said. Roy paled.

"Uh...I said your a very useful legends member and are invaluable to the team" Roy winced.

"That's what I thought" Gideon responded and Thea breathed a sigh of relief smacking his chest making Roy wince and give her a sheepish look.

 **"Then it is not a good morning" Clarity responded rubbing her eyes to fully awaken. How many martinis did she have last night? Enough to make the evening a bit fuzzy that was for sure.**

"It's so not fair" Barry muttered.

"Dude we're working on it" Cisco said.

"Not fast enough" Barry replied.

"Speedsters. So impatient" Oliver said shaking his head.

"you try not drinking with the life we lead or coping with the nightmares" Barry shot back.

"Nightmares?" Iris questioned.

"i don't expect you to understand iris. You think the flash is all puppies and Rainbows well it's not" Barry replied crossly.

"Hey are you okay?" Kara questioned placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah fine" Barry replied giving her a bit of a smile but it was weak. Kara hugged him trying to offer some comfort.

 **"Creator? Now that's interesting..." a voice said from her right making Clarity jump up from her bed and fall to the floor in shock shrieking as she went. Within seconds clarity was in a crouch a ball of lightning appearing instantly in the palm of her raised hand. When she whirled around she came face to face with Leonard Snart relaxing comfortably in her bed on the wave rider. He was in nothing but a dark blue tank top and the dark black pants he had been wearing last night. His right hand was behind his head and he was reading the fourth installment of the Harry Potter series that Clarity had been reading the day before. The book held in his left hands grip. The thief didn't look as alarmed as Clarity was to him laying in her bed as she was about to attack him. All the pieces clicked together. That hadn't just been a headache she was hearing. It had been Snart's heart beating as her head laid on his chest! Panic was in her eyes and Snart answered her unasked question with a cool sort of calmness that only he could possess.**

"Wait Snart likes Harry Potter?" Cisco questioned.

"Cisco,Clarity was just in bed with the guy who kidnapped me and that's what your focusing on?" Caitlin snapped.

"Well yeah, I mean who would have guessed Snart of all villains was a fellow potter fan" Cisco replied.

"It's one of lenny's secret pleasures. Something about draco's story really draws him in."Lisa revealed and Barry burst out laughing making Kara smile glad that he was feeling a bit better.

"I am never letting him live this down" Barry grinned.

"Don't worry flash neither am i" Lisa said.

"please tell me they didn't sleep together" Felicity said frightened.

"Was she even in a state to give consent?" Laurel questioned.

"We are not going there!" Cisco snapped his voice raised protection clear in his tone as he feared for Clarity.

"Not with her." Harry agreed instantly making a few arrow and Supergirl people blink. They thought Harry hated Clarity.

"Guys shh. Let him explain himself" Alex said.

 **"Relax, nothing happened last night. We both had a couple of drinks. You had a few too many of those martini's and I escorted you back to your room after you glitched straight into a wall." Snart said and he made a gesture to Clarity's bruised shoulder. Clarity winced slightly and Snart continued his explanation of last night.**

"That sounds very Clarity" Barry admitted.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead. Although it's strange to find it in a criminal of all places." Cat commented.

"Hey! Just because my brother is a criminal doesn't mean he is incapable of of being a gentleman." Lisa told her with narrowed eyes.

"I was complimenting him." Cat told her.

"Didn't sounds like it" Barry remarked.

"He's a different breed of outlaw is all I'm saying" Cat said.

"That still felt like an insult" Kara told miss grant.

"Of course it would to you Supergirl" Cat said rolling her eyes.

 **"Gideon strongly stated that it was an unwise decision to leave you unattended in your drunken state. So as a lil favor to the flash and Gideon here I stayed with you until you fell asleep. I also made sure you didn't go into a drunk induced kill hunt for Captain Hunter. Your welcome."**

"Thanks Snart." Barry said happy that the criminal thought of him.

"Aaaww. I'm sure he's touched" Lisa teasingly drawled.

"Shut up! Not like that!" Barry told her.

"Like what? You whisked my brother off to the woods alone. What is a gal to think?" Lisa questioned.

Barry groaned collapsing himself onto supergirls lap so Kara could run her hands through his hair and help calm him.

"Think we should ease back on barry a bit?" Felicity whispered to Oliver.

"What? No Felicity don't ruin my fun" Oliver replied.

 **"T-thanks I guess" Clarity stuttered looking away.**

"Stop stuttering!" Iris snapped.

"Iris!" Eddie berated.

"What!? It's annoying Eddie" Iris responded.

"Your annoying" Eddie responded.

"Excuse me?" Iris questioned.

"You're being awful iris. This isn't some tv show character that you can just hate. She's our friend." Barry agreed.

"Whatever." Iris replied crossing her arms.

 **"Although it was very hard to fight that impulse. The captains in need of some punishment." Leonard explained calmly and the ball of lighting faded from Clarity's hand as she breathed a sigh of relief. Though she was a bit freaked that she ended up sharing the same bed as Leonard Snart. Clarity almost smiled as she thought that Ray was probably having somewhat of a similar experience with Mick. Though most definitely under worse conditions. While yes it was only sleeping to Clarity it felt way more personal than that. To Clarity a bed wasn't just a piece of furniture to rest in. It was a safe space. A place that kept all the monsters away and yet there Leonard Snart lay in her one sanctuary besides the waveriders computer systems virtual world.**

"What a sweet notion" Moira commented referring to Clarity thinking of her bed as her safe place.

"Yeah Snart tends to invade the place you feel safest" Barry said still lying on Kara.

"Like Christmas?" Iris questioned.

"Yes like Christmas" Barry echoed

"Hey you kids never told me what happened to my favorite reindeer mug" Joe said.

"It May or may not have been stolen..." Barry said sitting up rubbing his neck.

"I never liked that guy." Joe said shaking his head in disbelief sore about his favorite mug being stolen.

 **"But why... why are you still here?" Clarity asked cautious yet curious. I mean she had fallen asleep hadn't she? Why didn't he just go back to his own room? Why did he stay here all night? It seemed a little out of character for the ice villain.**

"Good question." Lisa said wondering the answer herself. Walking her safely to her room Lisa could believe but staying there the whole night? Different story.

"Gideon why do I feel like it was your doing?" Barry questioned.

"Because you and Clarity created me" Gideon responded.

 **"I would have left but you drunkenly decided to use me as a pillow. Gideon threatened to maim me if I woke you up. And seeing as how she's as mysterious to me as our dear Captain I didn't want to take any chances" Snart explained marking his page in the book before standing up.**

"He's totally stealing that from her later" Ronnie noted.

"Well duh Harry Potter is amazing" Cisco said.

"That's so sweet that she used him as a pillow" Lisa grinned.

"I bet it was comfy" Barry muttered and Kara laughed having heard with her super hearing.

"Shut up. No eaves dropping Alien" Barry complained.

"What did he say?" Alex questioned.

"I'm not telling." Kara replied making Barry breathe a sigh of relief.

 **"S-sorry" Clarity stuttered crossing her arms lightning gathering in her cheeks as she looked down completely embarrassed by the ordeal. The lava lamp Snart and Rory had procured for her starting to flicker.**

"That blushing thing with her powers is adorable"Cat stated.

"Wow never thought I'd here you say that" Kara replied.

"Supergirl it's all about the marketing. If I promote this Glitch back on our earth I need to make her seem less intimidating than Leslie is. Things like this will make her seem more trustworthy to the people" Cat said.

 **"It's alright. Can't say I complained cuddling with a pretty girl. Now Cmon, breakfast awaits. Maybe the dear capitan will be awake so I can give him another piece of my mind" Leonard said nodding his head towards the door as he walked through it.**

"What man wouldn't?" Eddie questioned and he got harshly slapped by iris.

"Okay that's it! Iris What the hell happened to you after I died? You were never this violent or mean spirited before so what changed?" Eddie asked grabbing her wrist his green eyes searching her brown ones.

"That's just it Eddie! You died! You died and you left me! I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Oh will you just shut up!" Caitlin snapped at iris making her brown eyes widen and her mouth hang open.

"Butt out Caitlin" Iris told her glaring.

"No! Using eddie's death as an excuse for being some selfish bitch!? I don't think so. When I lost ronnie it was the most deviating thing to happen to me in my entire life and when I lost him again I thought that there was no other way for me to live and move on with my life but I didn't turn into some jealous rage monster like you.

"Did you just call me a monster? You cold-hearted"

"Yup sure did" Caitlin responded and then bitch tape appeared over iris's wrists and mouth as she let out a shrill scream of anger and fury.

"Iris doesn't seem like herself does she?" Barry asked Eddie.

"Not from what I can tell" Eddie agreed.

"You both were just blinded by the love you held for her." Alex responded.

 **"Wait...you think I'm pretty!?" Clarity asked her voice going to a high pitched squeak and the lights overhead flickered as the lava lamp had.**

"Clarity we've been over this a million times. Your more than pretty." Felicity scolded.

"Why doesn't she think she's pretty?" Ronnie asked confused.

"It's a girl thing Ronnie" Caitlin replied.

"I'd do her" Tommy said with a shrug.

"Dude no" Oliver hissed and Tommy paled as he saw the protective glares from Team Flash.

"With her repeated consent of course" Tommy said.

 **"I most definitely think so pachirisu. Not everyone can pull of the bright colors you wear" Sara said walking up at an intersection also going to get breakfast giving Clarity a wink having heard the girls question.**

"That is very true. I wouldn't be caught dead in that shade of blue. I mean just imagine the stares. People's eyes are drawn to bright colors like that." Cat said drumming her fingers though she had to admit the glitch's fashion sense was beginning to win her over. She seemed to at least stick with her own personal style and that was something that Cat Grant couldn't help but admire.

"The Sarity is real. Sara thinks she's pretty" Alex told Laurel.

"No the Cold ship is real! Lenny said she was pretty first!" Lisa said.

"Clarity is naturally fairly pretty can we at least agree on that?" Laurel asked.

"Her eyes are such a bright shade of blue" Kara pointed out sort of fascinated. She wished her own blue eyes were that bright.

"That's her powers. They used to be a paler blue before the particle accelerator" Felicity said.

"Really? Wow" Kara said in disbelief.

"I almost think he eyes are prettier now then they were before" Oliver noted.

"You barely knew her before she got her powers." Felicity pointed out.

"Well yeah but still"

"Okay so lightning gave me abs and Clarity insanely beautiful eyes? I'd say that's actually not a bad deal"

"Also superpowers" Caitlin said.

"Yeah that too" Barry agreed.

"You know and Caitlin and I" Cisco said and making Caitlin smile.

"That's got to be the best part" Caitlin agreed.

"Oh yeah that's a good one" Barry replied.

 **Clarity blushed more and adjusted her glasses. She had no response. What could she even say to that? She wasn't used to people saying things like that to her. Usually they looked at her like a freak because of the abnormal shade of her eyes or her eccentric choice of clothes. Not that she would try to change any of that. It was a part of who she was and she wasn't going to hide. Even if people mostly considered Felicity the pretty one out of the two of them.**

"Do they really?" Diggle questioned.

"Depends on the bar I guess but yeah usually I was the one getting hit on yeah" Felicity said.

"I don't believe it" Kara denied.

 **When they entered the kitchen Kendra was making breakfast for everyone with helpful instructions and food orders from Gideon. Jax was sitting at the breakfast bar with his head on the table. Just the sight of him screamed miserable. The kid couldn't sleep a wink last night.**

"Poor kid" Ronnie said looking at Jax sadly.

"Poor Stein" Caitlin added. That bond must be torture right now. Jax looked like he was going to keel over.

"Hang in there Jax. You'll save them" Barry tried to comfort him.

 **"You doin okay kid?" Snart questioned as Gideon fabricated him a cup of black coffee with just a a dash of cream. Cold peered into the mug and his lips quirked up for just a second. Gideon had made a snowflake design in the dark liquid. Cheeky computer.**

"What do you think Lenny? Just look at him"Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah he looks like he's seen better days" Cisco agreed.

"Is that really how Snart takes his coffee? Huh." Barry said surprised.

 **"I'll-I'll be alright. Just couldn't sleep very well" Jax said shaking his head. Snart slid him over a coffee to help him keep his head up right. The kid looked like hell.**

"Ah coffee. The answer to all life's woes" Cat said a coffee appearing in her hand.

"Well at least I didn't have to get that for her"Kara muttered under her breath.

"Supergirl Stop muttering things. It's unherolike" Cat pointed out.

"Stop muttering things" Kara mimicked.

"Supergirl" Cat said sternly.

"Here have some donuts" Cat said snapping her fingers donuts falling into Kara's lap.

"Aw yes!" Kara cheered.

"Don't mind me..." Barry said snatching up a donut of his own.

"Barry" Kara said annoyed.

"What? Sharing is caring" Barry told her.

 **"A few more years and you'll have alcohol to help you with that kid". Snart said nudging clarity and she gave him a little shock in response as if to say 'shut up, don't remind me'. Snart smirked and took a sip of his coffee. Sara raised a brow and Snart made a gesture that signaled he'd tell her later when he was out of danger of getting fried. Sara smirked knowing it had to be something good.**

"Yeah that's going to be a story for the ages. Thief helps drunken hero" Cat said hands in the air.

"Sounds a little backwards if you ask me" Harry said.

"I never asked you" Cat replied.

 **"Yeah thanks ugh so we're all just going to act like everything's okay?" Jax asked confused as he looked around what remained of the rest of the team minus Captain Hunter. So far everyone seemed somewhat normal. Well as normal as you could consider their team.**

"That's a good point. It feels wrong for them to just be sitting around when those three are in a Russian prison." Quentin said.

"My god get off your asses already" Moira said.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. They must keep their strength up or they will not be able to fight to save their friends" Yaofei noted.

"I guess that's true" Oliver said but received a swift hit upside the back of his head.

"I am always right" Yaoi fei corrected.

"Yes you are" Gideon agreed.

"Why are you on his side Gideon?" Oliver questioned.

"Because I like him more than you" Gideon answered.

 **"Not a chance" Kendra said shaking her head as she passed out everyone's orders. She was pissed at Rip as well. You'd think a guy would learn. You'd think that after Carter died Rip would be more willing to help the team. Even more desperate not to lose anyone ever again. But no he didn't even bat an eye and this did not sit well with any of the team.**

"Oh good Rip's going to get a piece of their minds. He needs it. Their lives have been endangered so many times" Clarissa said worriedly.

"Too many times" Anna said with a sniffle.

 **In front of Clarity were some chocolate chip pancakes drowning in the sweet sugary store bought style syrup along with a side of fresh strawberries with sugar and chocolate sauce. Snart had scrambled eggs with a side of white toast. Sara had French toast covered in strawberries. Jax was eating oatmeal with a side of bacon and Kendra was eating a bagel with cream cheese and a fruit cup.**

"Why must she eat things that sweet? That's terrible for you" Harry complained.

"Clarity likes sweet foods. The sweeter the better" Cisco said.

"Ramon that's a heaping pile of cavities on a plate"

"Why are you lecturing me? I'm not the one eating it!"

"No your just approving of it"

 **When Rip walked into the kitchen everyone froze. When all noise ceased Rip looked up to see the 5 pissed off faces of his remaining crew and he gulped. Although he was very careful not to let it show.**

"Awkward..." Kara said with a frown.

"Yeah he's going to die..." Alex guessed.

"Slowly and painfully" Shado added.

 **"Good Morning everyone" Rip greeted and he received nothing but silence until clarity spoke up the lights flickering yet again as she did so. Her eyes glowing slightly.**

"Oh shit Clarity's still pissed" Cisco said ducking down again hiding behind Lisa.

"It is not a good morning for Clarity" Barry sighed.

"Not in a single way" Diggle agreed.

"Except for her breakfast. That looks good at least" Felicity said.

"This is going to get ugly" Caitlin frowned hugging Ronnie tightly for protection.

 **"There's nothing good about this morning" Clarity snapped and Rip jumped slightly as a light burst near his head. Clarity happily took a bite of her pancake after scaring the capitan and her fellow teammates all mentally cheered at Rip's slightly startled form. Although internally Clarity had winced. She hadn't actually meant to shatter anything. Although there was no doubt he deserved it for letting half their team get taken from them by Savage.**

"She really needs training" Oliver said.

"We know and we were helping each other train and then she went off time traveling" Barry said.

"You still need training" Oliver noted and Barry sighed.

"Of course I do" Barry grumbled.

"Blur stop mumbling it's unherolike" Cat told him and Barry's eye twitched.

 **"No there isn't" Rip sighed in agreement and Gideon fabricated him some coffee. Rip looked down at his mug seemingly debating something Before a bottle of rum was fabricated and he poured it into his morning coffee.**

"No fair" Barry complained.

"Sorry" Kara told him resting her head on Barry's shoulder.

"No your not" Barry said.

"Your right I'm really not" Lara laughed shoving a donut in the speedsters mouth.

 **"Uhh Rip? What are you doing?" Sara questioned. Wasn't it a bit early for a drink? They had teammates to rescue. Rip needed to get his priorities straight.**

"You tell him Sara!" Laurel cheered.

"Go Sara!" Alex cheered as well and both women burst into laughter.

"Well looks like Laurel is making a new friend" Tommy said to Oliver.

"Did she ever experiment in college?" Oliver questioned.

"No why?...oh... think we can get them to kiss?"Tommy questioned.

"We could try later. Spin the speedster?" Oliver questioned.

"Ooh that sounds fun" Tommy agreed.

 **"Countering the poison that Mr. Snart undoubtedly placed in it while my back was turned" Rip answered immediately his eyes going to the thief in question as he mixed the alcohol into the coffee with a spoon.**

"Is it okay to root for the thief?" Donna asked.

"Maybe just this once" Quentin relented.

"Yeah But Maybe the Poison is a bit much" Joe said.

"Poison is a cowards weapon. I do not like this man" Yao fei said with a glare.

 **"What can I say? It's an oldie but a goodie." Snart shrugged not feeling guilty at all. He left his partner and he needed to suffer.**

"Suffer okay...but Poison? Really Lenny? How bad is your hangover?" Lisa wondered aloud.

"Not as bad as Clarity's" Cisco said.

"And Clarity is not a lightweight either." Felicity said.

 **"I don't even want to know how you know how to do that" Kendra said shaking her head taking a bite of her bagel.**

 **"Every heist requires it's own unique skill." Snart answered wisely.**

"Of course it does" Eddie complained.

 **"so what's the plan Rip?" Jax asked leaning on the table eager to retrieve Stein and the others and get some god damned sleep.**

"Oh this ought to be good" Harry said crossing his arms kicking Cisco's seat again.

"Or very bad" Cisco countered leaning forwards before slamming himself back so his seat hit Harry's legs hard.

"Damnit Ramon!" Harry snapped.

"You started this" Cisco defended himself.

 **"Sorry?" Rip asked eyes flicking up to meet jax's heated gaze as Rip grabbed himself a blueberry muffin.**

"Huh he really does like like blue too" Thea joked and Roy cracked a grin.

"Someone's bout to make him black and blue. I don't think he has a plan" Oliver said.

"Not with that look on his face" Diggle agreed.

 **"How are we rescuing them?" Kendra clarified.**

"That's what we'd all like to know but Jax already asked that! When will your redundancy end?" Cat questioned at her wits end.

 **Rip looked down at the ground unsure of what to tell them.**

 **"Unbelieveable. You don't have a plan do you?" Sara asked.**

"Sara calls it like it is" Laurel grinned her and Alex high fiving.

 **"I just need a little time alright? There are many variables we have to take into account-"**

"You don't have that kind of time!" Barry exclaimed.

"Barry calm down" Oliver told him.

"No! Oliver Steins in a Russian prison. Do you know how old he is? And Ray! God Ray wasn't made for prison and don't even get me started on Mick. What if he goes native? This could end so badly" Barry worried.

"They'll rescue them." Oliver said with a nod though that didn't mean he wasn't still worried.

 **"Our friends are in trouble. That's the only variable that matters." Clarity said firmly. Clarity may be shy but when it comes to her friends she would do anything. To her friends were precious. They needed to be kept safe no matter the cost.**

"And That is what makes her a hero. Not the powers, not the suit though the suit is pretty awesome, but that mentality to protect people" Cisco said.

"That mentality is going to get her killed someday" Oliver countered.

"Not if I can help it" Barry countered arms crossed.

 **"And that's the kind of thinking that almost got you killed yesterday" Rip instantly replied and immediately tension filled the room as their eyes locked. You could just feel the static in the air between the two. Clarity's eyes began to glow even brighter.**

"Ooohh Rarity tension" Thea grinned.

"This is going to be intense" Roy agreed.

"Cmon fight fight" Tommy muttered wanting to see some action.

 **"Or maybe your thinking is what got them captured in the first place! Ever think of that? That's just like you time travelers isn't it? Always underestimating us or shoving us to our deaths when things aren't looking to go your way. Well you know what Rip? I'm never falling for that again" Clarity snapped lightning surging across her skin in tiny waves before she glitched away taking her food and drink with her before her powers could get the better of her and she accidentally hurt someone or shattered something else.**

"He really did a number on you guys...didn't he?" Eddie questioned.

"Can't trust anyone from the future." Barry replied thinking of his mother heartbrokenly.

"It's to dangerous" Caitlin agreed.

"They're never who they seem" Cisco murmured and Lisa consoled him.

 **"Well who knew sparky could be so dramatic." Cold said.**

Team Flash and Felicity all raised their hands.

"If it's something she cares about she'll talk" Felicity said with a smile.

 **"Definitely not me" Sara said shaking her head with a smirk. Although inwardly she could tell that Clarity needed training to control her powers. It had been nagging at her since she started Kendra's training.**

"Go for it Sara!" Laurel cheered.

"Yes Sarity!" Alex agreed.

"Sara no. Bad idea" Barry said shaking his head.

"What? Why?" Oliver questioned.

"Does Sara want to be electrocuted? Because I doubt she heels as fast as me" Barry told him.

 **"You know how the saying goes. "It's always the quiet ones..." Kendra trailed off but Rip didn't really hear his crew beginning to speak. Rip stayed unmoving and he blocked out any noise his features forming a puzzled look his eye brows drawn together as he contemplated Clarity's stingingly truthful yet mysterious words.**

"Aaawww he's thinking about what Clarity said to him" Thea grinned.

"It's too cute" Jessie agreed.

"You're shipping Rarity?" Thea questioned.

"Their chemistry is a little hard to ignore" Jessie responded.

 **"You time travelers?" Rip muttered to himself his voice so quiet that no one not even Gideon had heard him speak. Clarity had Rip Hunter confused yet again. She had used that same phrase yesterday. What on earth was Clarity going on about? What did she mean 'you time travelers?' Rip genuinely wanted to know just what she had meant by that phrase but he doubted she would divulge anything to him in her current state. Rip idly wondered if he should have let her go try to save them but he immediately pushed that thought away. No he had made the right call...hadn't he? Rip grabbed his now poison free coffee and blue berry muffin and went to his study to reflect and make a plan. Hopefully before he encountered the remaining members of his team again.**

"Yeah team flash is timecist" Oliver stated.

"We're What?" Cisco asked.

"Racist to Timetravelers from the future. Timecist"Oliver explained.

"Yeah well Team Arrow is...I'll get back to you on that" Cisco stated.

 **"Pachirisu! Cmon out! Captain rip this team in half is gone!" Sara called into the nearest light fixture and Clarity glitched back to her previous spot food and drink in hand. She looked more calmed now that the captain was out of the room once again.**

"Ew no bad pun" Kara complained her nose scrunching.

"I don't get it" Barry stated.

"His name is Rip..." Kara drawled and Barry have a fake laugh then frowned.

"I still don't get it" He said with a hopeless  
Look.

"Bless your soul Barry" Cisco stated.

 **"So...you wanna talk about whatever the hell that was?" Jax asked Clarity. Yes they were all mad about Ray, Mick, and Grey but Clarity's anger seemed to be on a bit of a different subject. If anything the conversation about said different subject would help distract him from gray for a bit. Jax even hoped it got a little sciencey cause that would help him get some sleep.**

"No she isn't." Felicity said shaking her head.

"Yeah I'd change the subject" Barry agreed.

 **Clarity stabbed a strawberry lightly and repeated the motion. Her fork glowing with her lightning up until the strawberry. Clarity's lower lip was drawn in between her teeth. Should she tell them? It's not like they'd even know who he was. Jax might have a clue but Stein would be way more in the loop. Yeah maybe she could vent to Stein when he got back. Stein would know what the hell she was talking about and she wouldn't really have to explain much to him. Perhaps Stein had even been comparing Eobard and Rip as well but for now Clarity decided to just be vague about telling her teammates about Eobard. She wasn't really all that ready to talk about Eobard Thawne. Specifically the part where she had to go into the mess of explaining him to do so. Her teammates were curious so she figured she owed them at least a tiny bit of an explanation.**

"Why did my ancestor have to become a villain? I mean really?" Eddie complained.

"Cause you didn't like me at first" Barry guessed.

Eddie gave Barry a look.

"Okay okay I don't know why" Barry admitted.

 **"Let's just say Rip's not the first time traveler I've met and leave it at that." Clarity revealed making sure to keep it as short as she could.**

"That's a very simple way of putting it" Oliver said.

"Yeah I can actually understand it" Diggle said.

"God I'm happy I died before all this time travel shit started" Tommy sighed.

"Same here" Eddie agreed.

 **"Barry?" Snart guessed arching a brow. Was that the reason Clarity had decided to come on this tin can? Were her and the scarlet speedster having a little fight?**

"No we're not fighting Snart. We actually don't really fight that much" Barry said.

"Except when it's over Felicity's attention when she's in central" Caitlin chimed.

"Or who should risk their lives on what day" Cisco said.

"Alright alright we don't really have huge fights okay?" Barry said.

Cisco and Caitlyn just shared a look.

 **"No but he was a speedster and Barry wouldn't even count. He's from our time period." Clarity sighed finally eating the strawberry she had been stabbing.**

"Good poi-"

"Thea if you say has a good point one more time" Moira warned.

"Okay okay" Thea muttered.

 **"Worth a guess. Flash always has something to do with wrecking my heists. Figured he might as well be wrecking time too" Snart said taking another sip of his coffee. His theory from moments ago disproven.**

"Fucking with it would be the more accurate term" Oliver said with a glare.

"Seriously?" Barry complained.

"Yes Barry this is serious. So start acting like it" Oliver told him.

 **"Don't...don't even go there" Clarity said holding up a hand shaking her head. She began to stab a new strawberry and they switched to a better topic.**

"Yes! Thank you Clarity!" Barry exclaimed.

 **-Time skip-**

"Blur!"

"Enough already! I get it!" Barry exclaimed.

"Not yet you don't" Oliver said whacking him with a empty twizzler wrapper.

"Ow! What!? How did that hurt!?" Barry hissed.

"I have my ways" Oliver answered.

 **"Umm...Sara...I-I don't really like this plan...like at all" Clarity frowned as a bow staff was placed into her hand by the assassin. Clarity sat on a crate in the corner of the cargo bay where Kendra and Sara had been starting their training. Clarity was now out of her comfy clothes that she had been wearing yesterday and into some workout attire. Sara and Kendra were wearing similar but less vibrant clothing items.**

"Well that's very..." Cat trailed trying to come up with a word.

"Nerdy?" Kara guessed.

"Blue?" Oliver questioned.

"Circuity?" Barry said.

"I was going to say Glitch" Cat smirked.

"Mmm I like that. We should hang out" Cisco said.

"Only if you give me your conditioner brand" Cat stated.

 **"Don't act like I didn't see that lightning earlier**  
 **or the lights flickering. You need better control of your powers Clarity." Sara stated firmly as she tightened her pony tail. Kendra sat down drinking water on a crate in the middle.**

"Well yes she does but she's not exactly a robot Sara" Felicity said worrying for Clarity. Clarity wasn't a trained fighter like Sara. Sara could really hurt her or worse Clarity could hurt Sara with her powers.

"Relax Felicity it'll be fine" Laurel stated.

"This is definitely a bad idea" Oliver said with a frown.

 **"What!? Sara I can't just shut off my emotions." Clarity said helplessly shaking her head.**

"Yeah even if she suppressed her emotions they would still be waging inside of her. It wouldn't do anything" Shado said.

"You think Sara can't train her?" Laurel questioned Shado.

"I think she's going to die trying" Shado said.

 **Sara seemed to think about Clarity's words for a moment. "No but you can learn to channel your powers. You control your powers they don't control you" Sara said as she started to twirl her staff.**

"Okay now swap the words power and bloodlust and that's very good advice for yourself Sara" Thea said.

"And you" Roy whispered. Thea kissed his jaw in response and Roy felt a chill travel down his spine.

 **"Wait you think this is my powers being out of control? Sara this is beyond mild compared to when I first started out!" Clarity immediately objected but inwardly Clarity flinched and desperately tried to push away the thoughts of when her powers first awakened. She wouldn't no couldn't think about that. She never wanted to be that nightmare again. It terrified her just thinking about it. The lights flickering.**

"It's true. She used to completely shut tech down when she walked into a room" Cisco said not telling a soul that he did know what happened that year before she met team flash. He had pinky promised Clarity he would never tell and he intended to keep that promise to her.

"And that was a year after the accelerator exploded. We still don't know what happened to her in that year" Barry said.

"But we do know it wasn't good" Caitlin said hugging Ronnie.

"Even I don't know" Felicity admitted shaking her head wiping away a tear.

 **"Clearly you still have a long ways to go" Sara told her not backing down. Sara wanted Clarity safe and that meant Clarity needed to get control of her powers before she was carted off to some lab and dissected piece by piece. Clarity set her jaw and looked away. The metal staff she was holding lighting up as Clarity held it in her grip as she inwardly raged.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Laurel asked.

"Cause your sisters poking a beehive with a stick" Alex said.

"Control Glitch. Breathe. Let it go" Cat murmured earnestly.

 **"See this is exactly what I'm talking about" Sara said pointing to the glowing staff. Sara could hear the menacing buzz from where she was standing across the room. Clarity rolled her eyes.**

 **"What would you rather me do? Keep it all bottled up? Metal is a conductor for electricity first of all and second of all the last time I tried not using my powers I almost died. I'm controlling my powers just fine all things considered. So thanks for offer but I'm going to have to pass" Clarity said setting the staff down and going to walk out of the room but Sara blocked her path her bow staff blocking her exit.**

"She what?" Felicity questioned.

Barry sighed speaking up. "She had thought she was controlling her powers when really she was just directing them inwards on herself. Her heart stopped and if I hadn't been there to bring her back..." Barry trailed.

"Why did no one ever tell me my best friend almost died!?" Felicity snapped.

"Because she didn't want to worry you Felicity. You worry enough about Oliver as it is" Caitlin said.

"Someone should have told me. She should have told me" Felicity said.

"She told you she was injured instead" Cisco said.

"Of course she did" Felicity said rubbing her forehead worrying for her best friend.

 **"Really Sara?" Clarity questioned before she walked straight through the staff her form pixelating where the staff passed through her.**

Everyone laughed at that. Clarity just walked right past an assassin unscathed.

 **"You can't run from this Clarity!" Sara called after her.**

"She's not. She's just not ready" Felicity said.

"It's not a matter of being ready. She doesn't need to want to she has to. She doesn't get a choice with this" Oliver said.

"Neither did I" Barry shot back with a glare and Oliver sighed.

 **"I'm not trying to! Barry's the flash." Clarity said over her shoulder.**

Everyone but Barry laughed. Who was shaking his head.

"Well you don't see me Glitching" Barry pointed out.

"Clarity was funnier Barry. Sorry" Kara said poking his nose.

 **"You know what I mean. You need training too. It's not just Kendra who needs to control her powers when she gets mad or in your case just flat out emotional." Sara told her crossing her arms disapprovingly.**

 **"No offense Sara but I don't tell you how to mange your bloodlust" Clarity told her.**

"Ooh that was cold" Lisa said with a frown.

"Buuurn" Roy said but stopped when Thea hit him.

"Sorry" He apologized.

 **Sara nodded and looked Clarity in the eyes. Sara was surprised to see not just anger in her eyes like the metagirl was outwardly projecting. Sara saw fear as well and it wasn't just a hint of fear either.**

"Poor Clarity...She's scared of hurting them isn't she?" Kara questioned.

"Probably" Cisco muttered to himself.

"Yeah she might be" Barry told Kara.

 **"Alright that's how you wanna play it pachirisu? Fine. But you'll be back" Sara said realizing that Clarity probably just needed a little time. It was obviously a sensitive subject for her if she was so scared that she felt the need to conceal it with anger. So Sara wasn't going to push her too hard until she knew she was ready to be pushed or until she had no choice but to push her. Sara hoped the latter option never came.**

"That's actually pretty nice of Sara" Laurel said.

"Well Clarity isn't exactly a trained fighter. It would take committment that Sara isn't sure she has yet" Alex told her.

"You train?" Laurel asked.

"A bit" Alex said.

 **Clarity roamed aimlessly around the waverider after she successfully escaped the doomed training session with lights flickering wherever she went. It wasn't that Clarity didn't want to control her powers better it was that she didn't want to accidentally harm Sara or Kendra or anyone else on this ship. She had lost control with Rip. Something she had swore to herself that she would never do again. Anger was an emotion she tried to avoid at all costs and yet Rip had just hit all the right buttons to get her to go for lack of a better word ballistic. She wasn't sure what it was but there was just something about Captain Hunter that drove her crazy.**

"Oooh he drives her crazy" Thea said.

"She didn't mean it like that" Cat told Thea.

"How do you know?" Thea called back and Cat stayed silent because she honestly didn't know. Thea smirked.

 **"Gid any progress on the plan?" Clarity asked.**

"Oh right Ray, Mick and my husband are in prison how could we forget" Clarissa said.

 **"Capitan Hunter has told me to assure you that the plan is coming along swimmingly" Gideon said.**

"He's a worse liar than you Oliver" Diggle laughed.

"Or Barry man that car excuse still gets me" Joe laughed.

 **"Gideon" Clarity said sternly.**

 **"I regret to reveal that he is making little to no progress on the plan to rescue the others" Gideon answered truthfully giving in to her creators wishes.**

Everyone laughed because Clarity totally just overrided the captain orders and they all knew Rip was clueless on what to do.

 **Clarity face palmed. Of course he isn't. Then again why would he come up with a good plan? His plans didn't seem to make any sense so far so why start now?**

"God I love you bestie" Felicity stated.

 **"That's a neat trick" a voice said from the doorway to the right and Clarity jumped for a second lightning in her hand yet again looking at Leonard Snart startled.**

"Stop sneaking around Snart!" Barry exclaimed hand over his chest.

"Oh that wasn't sneaking Flash. If you want him sneaking you'll never see him coming" Lisa said.

 **"Oh it's just you" Clarity sighed the lightning dying and she adjusted her glasses with her right hand a spark gliding along the metal rim.**

"It's always so pretty when that happens" Kara said.

"If I didn't know better Supergirl I'd say you had a little crush on Clarity" Barry said.

"W-what!? No! Don't be ridiculous" Kara laughed flustered.

"You do! Haha! What's wrong Supergirl? There's no shame in liking another girl" Barry told her.

"Shut up Barry!" Kara said punching him sending him flying her entire face red.

 **"Sorry to disappoint. Now about this little Gideon override situation. How far can you take it?" Snart questioned and Clarity gave him an uneasy yet questioning look.**

"That's a good question." Cisco said.

"Useful answer hopefully" Lisa said leaning forward. What was Lenny up to?

 **"Where are you going with this?" Clarity asked her eye brows furrowing.**

 **"Well what do you say you and I have a little adventure together? You tell Gideon to not reveal our location or what we're doing to the Captain and I'll let you help out and tag along" Snart shrugged as if it was that simple.**

"What's the catch?" Barry groaned from the floor.

"Why does there have to be a catch?" Lisa asked.

"Cause it's Snart" Barry replied as he crawled back onto his seat.

 **"We're not stealing anything?" Clarity clarified making sure Snart wasn't going to try to pull a fast one on her. She doubted he would when they were on the same ship but Clarity figured she could never be to careful. Then again they did share the same bed last night.**

"I doubt there's anything on that ship worth stealing" Lisa noted.

 **"Nope. Just passing the time" Snart told her.**

"See Barry? Snart knows how time works"

"Fuck off Oliver my head is killing me" Barry groaned.

"Want me to take a look?" Caitlin worried.

"No...I heal fast..." Barry groaned.

 **"Gideon?" Clarity questioned keeping her eyes on Snart. Sparks falling from her finger tips giving away her excitement. It was a good idea to see more of the wave rider. Secrets that the ship held.**

"Ooh now I' excited too! Shit! we need another phone! Cait!" Cisco exclaimed reaching out his hand.

"No" she stated firmly.

"But-" Cisco tried.

"Here take mine" Jessie interrupted and Harry kissed his daughters forehead.

"Uh Uh Uh" Jessie said pulling her phone back Cisco sighed.

"What's your price?" Cisco asked.

"A kiss between you and Clarity lasting about a minute. And I mean a real kiss tongue and everything" Jessie said.

"What no way! -ah anyone else got a phone I can use?" Cisco called but everyone stayed quiet snickering like no tomorrow.

"Damnit fine" Cisco said snatching the phone.

 **"Yes Clarity?" Gideon questioned.**

 **"Don't tell Captain Hunter what Me and Snart are up to or where we are. Understood?" Clarity asked.**

"Snart and I Glitch. Use proper grammar" Cat corrected.

 **"Might I recommend some condoms?" Gideon asked and Clarity instantly blushed her cheeks lightly up as she started spluttering indignantly.**

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Well that escalated quickly" Lisa muttered.

 **"Sorry But this ain't gonna be that kind of party." Snart said from where he stood calmly clearly not as dramatized about the prospect as Clarity was. Clarity on the other hand was still a spluttering mess.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Good they weren't going there.

 **"Captain Creator forever. You will not ruin my ship Mr. Snart" Gideon said.**

"Captain Creator? Gideon was that for Snart or Rip?" Cisco asked.

"I will never tell" Gideon answered.

 **"How do you even know what that means? You didn't even know what that idiot Ray meant the other day." Cold asked annoyed.**

 **"Oh uh my fault sorry. I was watching doctor who in my room and I uh may have said I ship them so hard like 10 times. It was season 2. Ten and rose. Best pairing ever" Clarity explained and Cold rolled his eyes not really caring.**

All the doctor who fans in the room cheered.

"Ten and Rose was the greatest pairing" Felicity said.

 **"Cmon fan girl let's go" Snart said nodding.**

 **"So what are we doing?" Clarity asked curiously.**

"What are they doing?" Quentin wondered.

 **"We are going to find every nook and cranny on this-"**

 **"Tardis" Clarity interjected.**

 **"Exactly. Rip might be hiding some valuable stuff to steal in one or all of those places. Now relax we're not stealing anything. We're just casing the place." Snart assured her.**

"That's a nice way to keep her mind if things. Take her on a little treasure hunt. Good idea Snart" Barry said.

"Lenny can be kind when he wants to be" Lisa stated.

 **"Might find some good hiding spots if Rip turns out to be evil or something" Clarity said with a shrug. Leonard's eyes flicked to Clarity as his fingers glided along a crack in the wall.**

 **"Evil? That sounds kind of dramatic." Snart drawled.**

"Not in our experience" Caitlin sighed.

"I don't think he was evil per say. I think he was just a manipulative prick" Eddie said.

"Your just saying that cause he's your descendant" Barry frowned.

"Maybe" Eddie consceded.

 **"Can't be too careful. We don't know anything about him. For all we know he could be some kind of double agent for the time masters cause their holding his family hostage or something" Clarity said shoving Leonard to move out of the way and she easily pulled the panel open. It revealed nothing but an empty storage compartment. Clarity put the panel back and they continued on their search.**

"That's true. There's nothing wrong with being careful" Oliver said.

"Yeah" Thea agreed with her brother.

 **"He definitely needs better planning." Snart agreed as they bent down and lifted a grate from the wave rider floor.**

"That's an understatement" Barry said.

"Major understatement" Kara said.

 **And so the two of them went from room to room, hallway to hallway, tiny space to tiny space finding nothing worth stealing but definitely spaces that could be helpful one day. If the wave rider team ever played hide and seek Leonard and Clarity definitely had the advantage.**

"Why do I feel like that's actually how they'd spend their time?" Oliver questioned.

"Because it is. With Ray and Clarity on the same ship? Something like that is bound to happen" Felicity smiled.

 **"The only place we haven't checked yet is the Captains study" Cold sighed as they walked.**

 **"He's kind of barracaded himself in there...as he "plans"" Clarity pointed out making air quotes.**

Everyone laughed because they knew it was true.

 **"Sounds like you don't have much faith in him" Cold observed.**

"We don't either" Cisco said.

 **"The feelings mutual." Clarity replied trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.**

 **"That may be but aren't you supposed to be the hero? Blind faith? Instantly trusting? Symbol of hope and all things goody goody" Snart inquired.**

"Shut up, Snart" Barry said playfully.

 **"Sorry but I'm only meta-human" Clarity replied smiling softly. She wished it could be as simple as Snart said. She wished it could be more than anything in the world but it rarely ever was. Snart smirked at that.**

"Okay that is one of the greatest things I have ever heard her say." Kara said.

"Gideon please write down quotes of Glitch that are awesome" Cat requested.

"Right away" Gideon answered.

 **"So I guess this is the end of our lil adventure?" Clarity asked.**

 **"For now, I'll see you around Glitch." Snart said walking off to find Sara and tell her what he had observed about Clarity's power control.**

"Ohhhhhh there's the catch." Barry snapped.

"Nicely done Sara." Laurel praised her sister.

"Good job Lenny" Lisa praised her brother.

 **"Catch you later cold" Clarity said before She went to glitch into the nearest light entering the waveriders computer systems. Clarity had calmed down a lot after her lil adventure with Captain Cold. So she decided to see how Rip was fairing with the plan to retrieve the three and offer her probably greatly needed assistance.**

 **"How's the plan coming?" Clarity asked glitching into the room and Rip sighed.**

"Awful" Yaofei murmured.

 **"If I say horribly are you going to electrocute me? Because if so might I remind you Gideon will be very cross" Rip said from where he stood looking over prison maps. His right hand tapping on his desk.**

Everybody couldn't help but smile.

 **"Actually I wanted to help. You'll at least let me do that without any objections won't you?" Clarity questioned the lights brightening slightly.**

"Rarity" Thea whispered softly.

 **Rip considered this for a moment. Was this a truce of some sort? It certainly seemed like it. "As long as you promise not to fire anything by my head again" Rip said and Clarity winced.**

 **"Sorry, when I get mad...my powers get a little...intense" Clarity explained.**

"Yeah that's one way to put it" Cisco said scratching his neck.

"Scary as well" Cat noted.

 **"Well if anything I think Gideon's working faster now because of it. Speaking of- Gideon? Have you found where inside the prison their being held yet?" Rip questioned.**

 **"Not yet. But my processors are working diligently Captain" Gideon answered.**

"Why not?" Roy exclaimed.

"I will tape you" Gideon warned crossly.

"Sorry" Roy said.

 **"Keep it up Gid." Clarity said.**

 **"Of course Clarity" Gideon responded.**

 **With that said Clarity and Rip continued to try and come up with a plan. However without knowing a way into the prison that didn't involve alerting Savage it would seem they would have to remain there another night. This greatly angered Clarity but she pushed it down. Rip was trying to rescue them. He wasn't doing that good of a job of it but he was at least trying which in Clarity's book was a step in the right direction.**

"Trying is good. But trying does not get you anywhere in this world" Shado said.

"Hey they'll get there" Oliver told her.

"Hmph" Shado replied crossing her arms.

 **"Clarity" Rip said right as she was about to walk away and go to bed for the night. Clarity paused and turned to face him.**

"Ugh What now?" Laurel groaned.

 **"Yes?" She questioned her head cocked to the side in question wondering what on earth Rip wanted.**

 **Rip opened his mouth to ask her about what she meant earlier but a little voice inside his head told him not to. As if it would lead to trouble.**

 **"Have a good night" He said.**

Everyone in the room did their own variation of an aw. That had been something sweet no had been expecting from the captain.

 **"It's not going be a good anything til everyone's back on this ship" Clarity told him glitching away.**

 **"I suppose it's not" Rip sighed.**

"You tell him Clarity!" Felicity cheered.

"Can they get off their asses and rescue them now?" Lisa questioned.

"Let's hope so" Cisco said.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
 **Omg! Sorry for the wait guys! But I did and it's 9411 words! Completely unscripted! Well I just wrote this up instead of going straight into the next episode of the Glitch because you guys have been waiting forever for this one to be updated and I felt bad about it not being updated. Okay now for the annoying ass questions that I put at the end of each chapter cause I like to hear your opinions ! Also please answer them because they make me so happy you have no idea! It even inspires me to update for days in a row sometimes!**

 **1\. How was this chapter? What did you think of it?**

 **2\. Who should I ship with Clarity? All ships ideas welcome just give me like 8-10 reasons why pretty please (At this point any ship could prevail Rip, Ray, Sara or Snart)**

 **3\. What do you want to see more of or less of next chapter?**

 **4\. Want to see more of clarity's powers? If so what ones? Or any new powers that you might want to see her develop?**

 **5\. For the pilgrim episode should I make all the legends teenagers? Or should I make all the legends 10 year olds? Or should I mix their ages? Oh and no I'm not doing the rescuing them as babies thing because I think it's stupid and a bit of a budget cut.**

 **6\. Why do you like Clarity? Or do you hate Clarity? How do you want to see Clarity grow or struggle in future chapters?**

 **7\. What is your favorite and least favorite thing about this book?**

 **I save Snart when the time comes?**

 **9\. Do you like Clarity's sense of style? Why or why not? What would you change if you could?**

 **10\. Anything else you would like to tell me!**


	13. Ch 12: So Many Secrets

**"Labor Camp Number 54 Formerly known as the Koshmar or "Nightmare" gulag. Built in the 18th century -" Gideon began to explain. Rip, Clarity, Sara, and Leonard were standing around the console as Gideon explained the prison where Mick, Ray, and Stein were being held. Clarity was sitting on the console as the rest stood around it. It had been an unrestful night for everyone Jefferson Jackson in particular. So they were all just itching to get the three men back so everyone could rest properly and get back into full strength.**

"Rays in some kind of nightmare gulag!? Oh my god!" Anna cried out in worry.

"Don't worry Anna. Ray is strong he'll make it through this" Felicity assured taking the girls hands.

"How can you be so sure?" Anna sniffled.

"He's got Mick watching out for him" Lisa told her from where she sat with Cisco.

"What?" Cisco asked making a confused face.

"Mick may seem like he doesn't care about anyone but himself, and he can be a real asshole but he's always one to stand up for the little guy when it's life threatening" Lisa explained.

"that doesn't sound right" Eddie frowned.

"He hates cops because most of them are corrupt or are only in it to get their next paycheck. He hates cops because of my father. Mick never got the chance to kick his ass for himself. He hates cops because they don't care what happens to the little guy as long as they get off squeaky clean." Lisa explained.

"And here I thought he just hated everything except fire" Barry frowned feeling guilty for assuming that was all there was to Mick Rory.

 **"Can we skip past the Wikipedia crap and get to the good stuff, like how to break in?" Snart questioned walking forward a few steps but there was only silence that followed his question. Cold waited for Clarity to shock him for being rude to Gideon but it never came. Leonard looked at her confusion in his eyes before he saw the unmistakeable glow of power and he realized it was taking all of Clarity's control to keep her powers in check. It would seem dear old Rip wasn't off Clarity's hit list yet. Too bad. Breakfast had been pretty civil this time.**

"10 bucks says clarity's going to fry Rip alive" Diggle said.

"20 bucks says she'll have the control to not kill him" Oliver said.

"30 bucks says...wait can I borrow 30 bucks babe?" Roy asked Thea.

"Your not betting with my brother Roy!" Thea snapped.

"Guess I'm not betting thirty on anything" Roy winced.

"You can bet a penny" Thea told him.

Roy sighed. "I bet one lousy penny that Clarity will be amazing as always"

"Roy what kind of bet was that!?" Thea questioned

"I'm not taking a bet with a penny seriously Thea! It's a penny!" Roy exclaimed.

"Your really pissing me off" Thea growled.

"You gave me a penny"

"And you should be thankful for the penny! What kind of boyfriend isn't thankful for a penny?"

"Roy? I suggest you shut up" Oliver told him.

"Yeah good idea" Roy said as Yao fei laughed to himself.

"Stupid boys" He chuckled in his mother tongue.

"Indeed" Gideon said understanding the translation.

 **"Perhaps you didn't register that as a question, Gideon." Sara suggested.**

"You just don't care?" Cat guessed.

"Some questions don't have easy answers" Gideon told her.

"Or they can be more easy if you just think about it. Which which you shouldn't because that would hurt your brain and uh give you a major headache" Kara scrambled why had she just said something!? Stupid Kara!

"Supergirl did you just call me stupid?" Cat asked.

"What!? No no no no no Miss Grant I would never do that-"

"Save your breathe Kara. I've known you were Supergirl since day one" Cat told her.

"I have no idea what your talking about. My name isn't Kara" Kara said.

"Do you prefer Keira now over your actual name?" Cat asked eyebrow raised.

"I no wait-" Kara struggled.

"The blinding white light that transported us here hit us when you and your sister were standing in my office. Since Kara disappeared and Supergirl miraculously appeared there's only one conclusion that can be made. Now you can relax I'm not going to scream your secret identity to the world" Cat told her.

"Your not..?" Kara questioned uneasily.

"Kara what do you take me for? An evil villain? Leaking your identity would spell trouble for everyone you know including myself. Besides it pays nicely to have a personal superhero as my assistant" Cat told her.

Kara smiled. "Thank you Miss Grant."

"No Supergirl thank you. Oh and Blur?" Cat called.

"Uh yes?" Barry asked uneasily.

"You make this hero happy or I'm going to move to your earth and make your life a living hell" Cat warned.

"Nope, that's my job" Harry said pointing to himself.

"Did you just correct me?" Cat asked turning around.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" Harry questioned adjusting his glasses.

Cat hummed giving him a once over.

"Are you rich?" Cat asked.

"For the most part" Harry told her.

"If Rip ends up getting his family back or something of the sort...give me a call." Cat grinned.

"I'm nobodies rebound" Harry told her.

"Dad!" Jessie hissed.

"What honey?" Harry asked turning to her.

"You need to get back out there! You haven't seen anyone since mom died. Maybe it's time?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"I don't know Jessie" Harry told her.

"Please for me?" Jessie asked.

Harry sighed. "Alright fine. One date. One." Harry said holding up a finger.

"One's all I ever need" Cat told him smirking lightly.

"Did you just get asked out by Cat Grant? And did you just say yes!? I am taking back my invite to hang out more with you" Cisco glowered at Cat.

"Oh no what a loss. I'm shaking in my designer heels" Cat said with an eye roll.

 **"I understood, but in its 200 years of operation, no one has successfully escaped from-" Gideon started to inform them only to be cut off by Snart.**

"Well that records about to be broken" Barry said.

"Lenny can escape out of everywhere. He's even broken me out of prison" Lisa said proudly.

"Yay for crime I guess? But I don't understand how he could have broken you out of a woman's prison?" Tommy asked.

"I was still in transit. I never even saw the inside of a cell" Lisa smiled.

"Want me show you one?" Joe asked.

"Hey the one's in my city are pretty nice too" Quentin voiced.

"Now your just being rude. Yet another reason to hate you coppers" Lisa said turning back around to face the screen.

 **"No offense, Gideon, but I never met a building I couldn't break into." Snart interceded.**

"See? I told you!" Lisa sing songed.

"He's not breaking in he's breaking out" Eddie frowned.

"Yeah that's true but they do still have to get in" Ronnie said.

"Why doesn't Clarity just glitch them in?" Laurel asked.

"She doesn't know where their being held." Cisco told her.

 **"Well, I hope you're right. Savage knows that Stein created Firestorm, but if he finds out that he is Firestorm.." Rip trailed off.**

"Yeah that's almost as bad as when Eiling found out.." Ronnie said looking down.

"Well hopefully Savage won't have any special toys that are attracted to lightning." Barry said shaking his head.

"I still can't believe you sped in front of her like that"Caitlin snapped.

"Well they didn't seem like they would just glitch through her" Barry said defensively.

"Barry" Caitlin said sternly.

"Cait I have super healing and she doesn't. It's better if I take the majority of a hit because I can recover faster" Barry told her consolingly.

"Barry's right Caitlin." Cisco told her.

"That doesn't mean I like seeing either of you skewered!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"It's not like it was fun for me!" Barry exclaimed.

"Dude you were so lucky you didn't get skewered in the dick"

"Thank you cisco for that mental picture that I will never get out of my head" Harry said kicking Cisco's chair.

Cisco leaned forwards slamming his chair against Harry's legs making him groan slightly in pain. "Anytime Harry" Cisco replied.

 **"Always Savage with you, isn't it? My partner's in prison too." Snart reminded.**

"That isn't anything new" Eddie frowned.

"Could we leave him in there?" Joe added.

"I'm all for it" Quentin nodded.

"Hey!" Lisa exclaimed making the three men quiet and look at her.

"Mick may have made a lot of mistakes in the past but he doesn't deserve to be locked up for the rest of his life" Lisa said defensively.

"He kidnapped me" Caitlin said.

"He's murdered and burned countless people" Joe added.

"He's tried to kill me more times than I can count" Barry said crossing his arms.

"He's had a rough life. And yes he's killed a lot of people but he's good at heart."

"Yeah how deep are we talking Lisa cause to me it looks like there's nothing but a deep dark pit of...fiery love just waiting to burst out of his chest" Cisco said changing his tune as he saw Lisa's murderous glare.

"Careful Cisco, Smarty is Sexy but being a dick is not" Lisa warned.

 **"And Ray." Sara added.**

"Please don't let him be dead" Anna prayed.

"He's not going to die Anna. We know he makes it out of this" Felicity told her.

"But what if he's tortured!?" Anna cried.

"Oh god Martin..." Clarissa whispered worriedly the thought having never crossed her mind.

"Those who are strong in mind are strong in heart. They shall make it through" Yao Fei assured the distraught women calmly as he sipped his jasmine tea.

"What about Mick?" Lisa questioned.

"He is different kind of Smart. He shall survive" Yao Fei assured.

"Father why do you keep commenting? You don't even know these people" Shado questioned.

"Sometimes it helps to have an outside perspective." He replied.

Shado huffed crossing her arms going back to looking at Oliver and Felicity jealously. Shado had taught Oliver to shoot, Why was he choosing to cuddle with some dumb blonde instead of her? It enraged her, making her wish Slade was here.

 **"Yeah, whatever. The point is you didn't lift a finger." Cold accused.**

"Uh oh" Kara frowned hugging Barry.

"This is about to get ugly..." Barry said.

"And Clarity looks like she's a few sparks away from exploding" Felicity gulped crawling into Oliver's lap.

"How can you tell?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"She's my best friend Oliver. I just know" Felicity told him.

 **"You know damn well it was never my intention to get them thrown into a gulag, but I had no other option." Rip snapped.**

Yaofei swore in mandarin.

"You lying piece of-" Lisa began.

"Whoa easy tiger they're going to rescue them remember?" Cisco asked before Lisa could throw anything at the screen.

"This guy is clearly used to working alone" Diggle commented.

"How do you know?" Oliver questioned.

"Because I work with you, man" Diggle told him.

"Alright fair point" Oliver agreed.

 **"No other option? I was about to Glitch in there when you-" Clarity started to object immediately. The console glowing brighter as lightning flowed from clarity's right palm and into the machine.**

"Yeah I'd start running if I were him" Quentin said arms crossed.

"I'd be so far out that door" Roy laughed.

"I'd be in the parking lot hiding behind a car" Cisco said.

"I'd be in the next state" Barry said joining in.

"Wimps. Stand your ground" Oliver chastised.

"Sorry we can't all have your nerves of steel" Barry told him.

"Oh I do! I have nerves of steel!" Kara said her hand shooting up.

"Kara please shut up. No one likes a boasting hero. And why are you making poor Gideon write your notes!?" Cat questioned.

"Because I'm Supergirl" Kara said placing her hands on her hips.

"Supergirl don't just use your hero status as a way of getting out of doing your hard work." Cat warned.

"But-"

"Your making poor Gideon do all your work for you when you can-"

"I'm not writing your stupid notes when there's a machine who can do it for me!" Kara yelled.

Cat blinked. "I was just going to suggest you say thank you to the kind computer"

"Oh...uh thank you Gideon.." Kara said uneasily.

"You're quite welcome" Gideon answered.

 **"And then where would you be Clarity? Hmm? Thrown in the gulag with the rest of them? My apologies. Excuse me if I had no intention of having you water boarded in a Russian Prison with the nature of your abilities." Rip snapped his voice raised on the cusp of yelling. Rip looked at her with a glare. Was she still mad about this? He had thought they had gotten past this. How could Clarity not see that she would have just gotten captured as well? That she would probably be in agony if he had not intervened? Rip had been horrified to see her in such a state earlier. He wasn't about to let her get hurt because of one of his decisions yet again. Things were bad enough as they were.**

"Okay I know they're fighting but...there is so much chemistry" Thea grinned.

"Thea darling is now really the best time to ship them? For goodness sakes" Moira said tiredly.

"Mom you don't understand! He cares about her getting hurt! He hasn't really cared about anyone else on the team getting hurt has he?" Thea questioned.

"Not from what I can tell..." Moira frowned.

"Then it's something more Mom" Thea told her.

"I think your mother may just not be a shipper Thea" Roy said placing a hand on her shoulder. Thea sighed.

"I guess your right" Thea told him.

"You know as fucked up as leaving the rest of them to get taken is...that's pretty sweet of him" Tommy noted.

"Well I guess it's good to know he cares about Clarity but that doesn't make me any less worried" Barry frowned.

"Timecist" Oliver coughed.

"Oh so you trust him?" Caitlin asked backing Barry up.

"Why not? He's just made a few bad calls. He's trying to fix them. Give the poor guy some slack" Oliver said calmly.

"Ray is in prison! The only slack that he is getting is the fact that my hands aren't around his neck squeezing the life out of him" Anna said darkly.

"Is she still drunk?" Diggle asked pointing to her.

"Drunk and maybe going through the stages of grief? She might be on anger" Felicity said thoughtfully.

 **Clarity looked away from him arms crossed saying nothing more. Her lips pursed together into an angry pout as the lights flickered then stayed somewhat dim to go along with the female's mood.**

"Oh I would hate to be on the receiving end of that look" Tommy commented.

"No sane person would want to be" Thea agreed.

"I doubt insane people would be lining up" Oliver added.

"Yeah he's screwed unless Clarity forgives him" Barry said.

"And it's Clarity so..." Caitlin trailed.

"She's going to forgive him at some point" Cisco said knowingly.

 **'Don't act like you care. I'm just a name in a book to you.'Clarity thought to herself. He was just like Eobard. Thinking that he could control her. Well no. Clarity wasn't going to fall for that trap ever again.**

"Can she stop bringing up dickobard?" Eddie complained.

Barry burst out laughing clutching his stomach.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Kara asked in concern touching his arm.

"D-dickobard! Haha oh man that is good." Barry grinned.

"Congratulations blur you have the gall to imitate a laugh track on a hit sitcom show. This isn't the Big Bang theory so at least attempt to keep your laughter at the normal level" Cat told him annoyed.

"I love that show" Kara muttered.

"I think we all do" Barry gasped out.

"Nerds" Oliver muttered.

"Ollie you like that show too" Thea pointed out.

"Shh speedy don't give away my secrets"

"What is 'the Big Bang theory?'" Yao Fei questioned confused.

"It is a hit television show. You'd quite like it. Plenty of smart but dumb gentleman to make fun of and there's a very pretty blonde as well" Gideon answered.

"The only woman I desire to lay my eyes on is you" Yao Fei told her.

"Oh stop it you, you know I can't do that" Gideon replied.

"You shall walk in my dreams" Yaofei replied wistfully.

"That can be arranged"

"Father stop flirting with a computer! It's creepy!" Shado exclaimed.

"You can not control love dear daughter. The heart wants what it wants"

Shado frowned thinking of Slade.

 **"Besides, I doubt that it's Mr. Rory's first time in prison or second or, I imagine, tenth." Rip pointed out with a slight sigh his tone softer. Rip could tell by the way the lights flickered slightly that clarity wasn't letting this go anytime soon. Although he was glad she wasn't firing any blasts at him again. So progress.**

"Yeah that's true" Lisa sighed.

"Wait for real?" Cisco questioned.

"Counting break outs it's at least twenty" Lisa admitted.

"That's nuts" Barry frowned.

"You know how the system is. Once you get time it's harder and harder to get out" Lisa frowned.

 **"It's Ray's" Clarity said her eyes glowing for a second the lights flickering dangerously before she forced herself to calm and the lights maintained a slight darkened atmosphere. Shocking Rip would do nothing to help Ray and Mick. She needed to calm down. She could do nothing about the situation now. All She could do now was help break them out. Oh man What was she going to tell Felicity? Oh sorry bestie. I couldn't save your ex so he got tortured in a Russian prison. But it's okay! Because savage didn't get the giant silver marble that they can probably just remake!**

"Riri don't worry about it. I don't blame you" Felicity said with a shake of her head.

"If she would stop blaming herself we would be all set" Cisco noted.

"Giant silver marble? Finally something I understood" Eddie grinned.

"Tell me about it" Joe agreed.

"Shock him! He deserves it!" Anna exclaimed.

 **"All right, that's enough, arguing is not gonna bring the team back any faster. And Rip's right. Criminals usually do feel more at home in prison, and they know it better than anyone else." Sara said firmly ever the voice of reason.**

"Hey! That's only half true. It's only home because we keep getting thrown in there" Lisa scowled.

"Well if you people didn't keep doing crime we wouldn't have to keep throwing you in there" Eddie told her.

"Keep telling yourself that, pretty boy" Lisa said crossing her arms.

Iris glared at her.

"Don't strain yourself sweetheart. Might stretch out your tape" Lisa said her eyes dancing before she turned away from the fuming west.

 **"So?" Snart inquired ready to speed things along and get Mick the hell out of there. He wasn't too happy with his partner sacrificing himself like that.**

"He's one to talk" Gideon said.

"What does that mean?" Lisa questioned.

"You'll see" Gideon cryptically replied. Barry frowned. He did not like the sound of that. Lisa didn't either.

 **"So what if the key to breaking in is asking someone who's been in and out of Soviet prisons their whole life?" Sara asked leaning on the console. A small smirk beginning to grow on her face as she spoke.**

"Baby girl stop fraternizing with criminals" Quentin complained.

"Now now Quentin I'm sure she can handle herself" Donna assured.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want my daughter hanging with these scumbags"

"I hear that" Joe agreed with a nod.

"Dad stop trying to dictate Sara's social life. Let her make her own choices" Laurel told him.

"Yeah I know your right" Quentin sighed.

 **"And who might that be?" Rip asked her.**

"Don't you dare say it" Oliver glared.

 **"Are you familiar with the Bratva?" Sara questioned the others.**

"Damnit Sara I told you not to say it!"

"The Russian mob?" Tommy questioned.

"The very douches" Roy agreed nodding his head.

"Dang team arrows dark" Kara whispered to Barry.

"Don'y forget Broody" Barry whispered.

"Well not Felicity" Kara pointed out.

"She's the exception" Barry replied.

"It's like looking into a mirror" Kara whispered to him.

 **"The spoiled Russian brats who like killing people? Yeah those guys are real swell. I hear they're friendly with the Arrow." Clarity said with a nod making Sara's lips quirk up just a bit. She almost laughed. Almost.**

Everyone laughed save for the duct taped Iris who merely rolled her eyes at the juvenile attempt at humor.

Oliver couldn't help his own chuckle shaking his head. Leave it to Clarity...

"Clarity is my spirit animal" Kara decided.

"Mine too girl. Mine too" Cisco agreed with a nod exchanging a smile with Kara.

"Sprinamon" Jessi whisper squealed.

"Oh that reminds me Cisco how are we with our ship names problem?" Thea questioned arms crossed. Cisco winced.

"I...uh...I'm working on it" Cisco said quickly.

"Liar" Harry coughed.

"I am!"

"No your not"

"Boys! Don't start" Caitlin snapped.

"Sorry Caitlin" Both men chorused.

 **"Ooh, the Russian Mob. In 1986, they would have ruled the criminal underground inside every prison." Snart grinned clearly interested at the prospect. Maybe he's just watched The Godfather to much but Leonard Snart loves the idea of a mob. Not a killer one with pitchforks but one that's led by a single head of the family. One that looks out for their own and deals with the traitors.**

"You know that actually explains a hell of a lot" Barry frowned.

"Snart needs to lay off the God father" Cisco frowned.

"Lenny watched Zootopia and just fast forwarded to all The Godfather mole scenes" Lisa said eating some popcorn.

"Snart's a total godfather fanboy. Who knew?" Barry wondered.

"Well godfather was more obvious than Harry Potter dude" Cisco said.

"So true Cisco" Caitlin agreed.

 **"Gid...current leader please.." Clarity requested waving a hand. She wanted to rescue them yesterday. This was taking too long. Man she wished Barry was here. He could just race them out of there. She wished she could Glitch in and get them but she had no idea where they were being held or where Stein was. So that unfortunately wasn't an option.**

"Aw I wish I was there too Clarity" Barry frowned.

"Why you miss your boyfriend Barry?" Kara giggled.

"You've got a major crush on Clarity don't you?" Barry replied turning the tables.

Kara blushed. "Shut up Barry"

 **"Yuri the bear real name unknown. He is currently at a sauna where he will remain for the next four hours if my logs are correct." Gideon answered quickly sensing her creators bad mood.**

"Yuri? Isn't that two lesbian girls smut in anime?" Alex questioned.

"How...why do you know that!?" Kara asked horrified.

"How do you know that?" Alex questioned back.

"I-I don't! I just learned it from you!" Kara exclaimed.

"He sounds pretty gay. I mean a bear? Seriously? That's the fiercest name he could come up with?" Tommy questioned.

"Might as well change his name to yogi bear and get himself a booboo"

"Don't mention that movie to me Ramon" Harry glared.

"I was just-"

"The actor who played the park ranger was awful so I don't even want to hear it" Harry viciously snapped.

"Okay Harry hates national parks. Duly noted"

"I don't hate national parks Ramon. I hate the fact that the guy just decided to go for the blonde writer"

"And what's wrong with being a blonde writer?" Cat questioned fiercely.

"Nothing unless your in terrible cinema" Harry replied.

 **"Great. Let's go" Snart said and Sara followed quickly. Clarity went to get up to but Rip grabbed her wrist.**

Thea squealed into her hand Roy comforting her with a hug as Thea's father rolled his eyes.

"He's touching her" Thea whispered.

"I know" Roy whispered back amused at Thea's cuteness.

 **"What? Clock's ticking. They've already been in there for two days. Let's move." Clarity said trying to walk after Sara and Leonard again, but Rip pulled her back.**

"Stop wasting time! My husband is suffering You British arse!" Clarissa exclaimed.

"What the old lady said!" Anna screamed.

Clarissa's eye twitched. "I'm not that old"

 **"Yes, and your staying here" Rip said making Clarity freeze.**

"Aw shit" Tommy frowned.

"Clarity do not cost me twenty bucks"Oliver muttered with a glare.

"No don't sideline her! That is not what her confidence needs right now" Cisco complained.

 **"I -what? Why!?" Clarity asked a look of betrayal in her eyes.**

"That's what we all want to know. He may be handsome but he needs some better judgement" Cat said crossing her arms.

"Finally see your Prince Charming isn't that charming?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe I just found myself falling for a different prince. Although I believe this one is still an ass" Cat grinned. Harry smirked to himself.

"Hat? Carry? Catry? Harat? Grantwells? Grells? Went?" Jessi muttered to herself trying to think of a ship name for her father and cat. She would have asked Cisco but he seemed as if he didn't like the pairing very much.

 **"Because you need to get your powers under control Clarity. I'm not letting you off this ship til your less..." Rip trailed off looking for the right word.**

"That is true and it's also why Clarity should get trained by Sara" Laurel grinned.

"Go Sarity!" Alex cheered.

"Keep Your Sarity out of my Rarity moment! He's clearly just worried about her well being!" Thea exclaimed.

"If he was worried he would keep her close" Laurel denied.

"Could you two please not fight? This is awkward for me" Tommy frowned.

"Yeah there's no stopping a shipping war Tommy" Roy frowned.

"I don't care! I don't like my sister and my girlfriend fighting!"

"Well maybe if Laurel took her blinders off-"

"Do not spin this on me!"  
 **"Likely to kill you?" Clarity asked a brow quirking.**

"I'll kill him for wasting this precious time!" Anna screeched.

"Fuck.." Barry muttered Anna had let her voice go to it's highest shrillness pitch right by his left ear.

"Barry are you okay?" Kara asked.

"In a few minutes." Barry frowned.

 **"Look Clarity, I know your still upset and rightfully so, but if you had gone in there without a plan then you'd be just as bad off as the rest of them" Rip told them.**

"You don't know that" Barry said shaking his head.

"But it could have happened Barry" Caitlin pointed out.

"I don't know if I should trust this Rip guy or not" Cisco sighed.

"Me neither" Caitlin frowned Ronnie rubbing her upper back.

 **"We really don't have time for this-" Clarity said shaking her head.**

"Truer words have never been spoken. Thank you Clarity" Clarissa said still worrying for her husband.

 **"Exactly so please just stay here. Look after Jax or comfort Miss Saunders or whatever it is you do with your time." Rip said as gently as he could trying to urge Clarity into just listening to him for once.**

"Poor Kid...I know what it feels like to be in his position" Ronnie frowned.

Caitlin turned his head to face her and initiated a kiss.

Barry and Cisco started whistling and cat calling.

"Thanks Cait..." Ronnie muttered pulling away.

"Anytime" She whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

 **"Fine." Clarity sighed knowing that arguing with Rip right now would only delay the rescue plan. Once Rip was sure she meant it he ran off after Sara and Leonard.**

"I love how he had to make sure she'd listen" Diggle chuckled.

"Well if she didn't he'd probably have yet another failed plan" Felicity grinned.

"Alright Dig we get it your a rarity shipper" Oliver said rolling her eyes.

"Nah man. I ship both Sarity and Rarity. I'm a multishipper" Diggle said.

"..."

"Huh I think Oliver's in shock" Felicity observed.

 **"Gid..?" Clarity questioned with a sigh.**

 **"They're in the medbay" Gideon answered immediately.**

 **"Thanks Gid. Please tell me when the others return?" Clarity questioned the Ai.**

 **"Of Course Clarity" Gideon said before Clarity glitched to the doorway of the medbay.**

"I ship giddity!" Anna exclaimed.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" Gideon happily replied.

"You two definitely have a healthy relationship. It's good to see her have that again" Felicity smiled.

"Yeah after her asshole ex boyfriend-"

"Cisco we're not talking about him. Ever." Felcitiy snapped in anger.

"Give me a damn name" Oliver demanded.

"Oliver no, I promised Clarity that her ex would be spared from your wrath."

"He's a piece of filth that should be wiped off the face of the earth. He is a metacist-"

"Metacist?" Barry questioned confused.

"Racist towards Metahumans keep up Barry!" Oliver complained. Barry shot him a look as if to say for real?

"Can we please not talk about the asshole who broke my best friend's heart? Please? Thank you" Felicity said.

 **"Knock Nickity Knock! How's my favorite quarterback?" Clarity questioned appearing in the doorway. Her heels clicking a rhythm to match her words. Jax smiled for a brief second before it faded.**

"Nice try Clarity" Kara commented.

"I'm surprised she even managed that. Jax must be in hell right now" Clarissa frowned.

"Stein's in hell, Jax is just feeling his symptoms" Caitlin objected

 **"Lousy. Can't sleep and the sedative Gideon gave me didn't do a thing" Jax told her rubbing an eye as he stretched. He was exhausted.**

"Nice try Gideon" Barry told her.

"I only wish I could have done more for Mr. Jackson" Gideon replied.

"He looks completely dead" Eddie frowned.

"Yeah well you'd be too if your partner was being tortured" Ronnie said bitterly. He had really grown to like the stubborn old man.

"He'll be okay Ronnie" Caitlin tried to comfort him.

 **"Cmon let's go get you some coffee then. That might help a bit. If you can't sleep might as well try to stay awake." Clarity said helping him up. Kendra walking on Jax's other side as they made their way to the kitchen.**

"Coffee is the answer to all Life's problems" Diggle said.

"No tea is" Yao Fei glared.

"Yeah. I'm not sure which has saved my life more so I'm not sure on this one" Felicity frowned.

"I vote for tea" Oliver chimed.

"Don't be a kiss ass" Shado warned Oliver.

"I vote for hard liquor" Oliver said changing his vote.

"My votes on water." Barry said.

"Shut up Barry. This isn't a team flash discussion" Oliver glared.

"He's not team arrow" Thea said nodding to Yao fei.

"He's more team arrow than you speedy. He is it's heart and it's soul and-"

"Oliver seriously stop with the kiss assing" Shado told him. Oliver gave a deadpan expression completely annoyed and done with life.

 **"You seem oddly cheery. Weren't you all upset yesterday?" Kendra observed as she punched in a coffee order for Jax as Clarity sat him down at the breakfast bar.**

Felicity sighed at Kendra's question. "Clearly Kendra doesn't understand that Clarity doesn't like taking her anger out on anyone that doesn't deserve it" The blonde said.

"She still is upset. God...please make her die" Car begged.

"Tried that with him" Harry said pointing to Cisco. "Doesn't work" Harry told her.

"Pity" Cat scowled.

 **"Well yes and no. While I am still wicked upset at Rip there's no point in being mad when it could hinder or delay the rescue. Besides I'm not mad at the two of you. You guys did nothing wrong. Rip's the one who owes me the apology." Clarity said as she made herself a hot chocolate with mini blue marshmallows. She breathed in deep smelling the rich chocolate substance inside the mug. She smiled and sighed in relief. Nothing like some hot chocolate to wake you up in the morning. Chocolate could make any bad day just a bit better.**

"Yes" Kara muttered and some hot chocolate identical to Clarity's own appeared in the kryptonians hands.

"Ooh" Barry said and the same thing happened for him.

"Dude I want one" Cisco complained a hot chocolate appearing in his hands as well.

"One cocoa please" Felicity requested the mug of said substance appearing in her hands.

"I'll have a splash of alchohol in mine" Oliver requested.

"I'll have what Oliver's having!" Tommy exclaimed.

 **"You really like chocolate don't you?" Kendra asked Clarity amused.**

"Who doesn't!?" Cat exclaimed. Every word out of the hawks mouth was sooooo pointless it was giving cat gray hairs to fuss over.

"I don't" Robert Queen said.

"No wonder you're a dead man" Cat replied.

 **"Well not just Chocolate. Anything sweet and sugary really. Candy, fruit, all kinds of baked goods oh except for brownies. Those things are evil." Clarity said as if she was telling some huge secret and the three laughed. The laughing was cut short as Jax winced suddenly and gripped his head.**

"She accidentally ate a pot brownie in college. She's hated them ever since" Felicity explained.

"She needs a healthier diet" Oliver decided.

"You try to tell her that. I'm not messing with her sweets man. Not after last time" Diggle said shaking his head.

"What happened last time?" Tommy questioned.

"I almost got my head taken off by a lightning bolt cause I said she couldn't have chocolate sauce on her strawberries"

"Well maybe if you didn't try that on her birthday..."

"She already had a huge piece of ice cream cake!" Diggle said trying to defend himself.

 **"You okay Jax?" Kendra worried for the younger male.**

"What the hell is wrong with you!? He can feel everything the old man is feeling!? Grow a brain!" Cat explained getting a migraine from Kendra.

 **"Yeah I am but steins not. They're playing these Jedi mind tricks on him. I can feel it. They're making him hallucinate. We have to get him out of there. I don't know how long gray can last. He's freaking out in there. He's putting up a strong front but..." Jax trailed off worried as Kendra passed him his steaming cup of coffee and rubbed his upper back soothingly before wresting her hand comfortingly on his left shoulder trying to offer some support. She knew what it was like to be hurting and losing sleep because of your other half. Even if other half means drastically different things for the two of them.**

"Oh god" Clarissa said hand over her chest worrying escalating.

"Cmon Stein hang in there" Ronnie urged.

"If Ray isn't okay I'm going to kill them all!" Anna glowered.

"Damn girl drink some cocoa" Felicity told her leaning away.

"Cocoa isn't going to get My Ray out of prison! How dare you even suggest that!" Anna exclaimed in anger.

"How about a chill pill?" Felicity questioned.

Anna glared.

 **"Steins tough Jax. He'll be okay" Clarity said mixing the marshmallows around attempting to fight down her worry with great difficulty. She hated sitting around doing nothing when her friends were in trouble. It made her feel useless, unwanted, and Unneeded. Clarity hated that feeling but it was a feeling she had been accustomed to since childhood.**

"Oh Clarity..." Kara whispered in concern.

"I know what she means..." Barry frowned.

"Same here man" Cisco said him and Barry fist bumping.

"Childhood bullies are the worst" Caitlin frowned.

"Don't worry Lexi will get what's coming to her" Ronnie assured.

"And psycho ex boyfriends" Felicity sighed.

"We broke up one time-"

"Oliver I was talking about Cooper" Felicity told him.

"Oh..." Oliver frowned.

"I'm confused...what do bullies and psycho ex boyfriends have to do with any of this?" Quentin questioned.

"Spoken like a true unbullied straight man," Roy frowned.

 **"For now" Jax mumbled concerned for his other half. Why couldn't gray have just listened to him? He should be the one getting tortured not him. Stein was old his body feeble from age. He shouldn't have been out in the field alone. Yes Jax knows he himself has a widow of a mother back in central city but for the first time in a long time. He wondered about Clarissa and what he was going to do if Stein didn't make it out of this. How would he explain what had happened? What details would Stein wish her to know? Would he even have the guts to tell the woman?**

Clarissa shook her head moved by Jax's thoughts. "That boy..." Clarissa whispered.

"Jax don't blame yourself for this" Caitlin urged.

"He's worse than Clarity" Cisco said rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Someone get this kid a gameboy" Robert Queen groaned.

"How old are you!?" Roy exclaimed.

"Roy! Don't just ask my dad his age! That's rude!" Thea exclaimed.

"I thought that was only with women?" Roy asked confused.

"He's old" Thea told him.

"Now your being rude. You can't just call someone old without knowing their age"

"Age is just number. Love birds must shut up. Beautiful woman tape them if they continue arguing" Yao Fei requested.

"Anything for you" Gideon replied.

"Stop flirting with my daughter!" Barry told him.

"You can flirt with mine. He did" Yao Fei said gesturing to Oliver.

"Gideon I forbid you to date!" Barry told her.

"Oh don't get your lightning in a twist. We're just talking. I couldn't have sex if I wanted to without a physical form" Gideon voiced.

"Woah we just went there. Oh my God. I'm not ready for this" Barry lamented.

"You never are" Joe told him.

 **"He survived a super heated fever, what was basically a black hole and a fight with an evil speedster. He'll make it Jax" Clarity said softly gripping her mug tightly trying to quell her own worry and assure Jax that his other half would indeed be okay.**

"Damn Stein's been busy" Joe commented.

"I did that too!" Barry exclaimed.

"So did I!" Ronnie agreed.

"Nobody cares" Cat told him. Ronnie and Barry frowned.

"Don't worry Barry, I care and I think that what you did was very brave" Kara told him. Barry smiled at her.

"Thanks Kara" Barry told her.

"You keep me happy and I'll keep you happy" Kara told him.

"So you'll make me breakfast in bed?" Barry questioned

"If you deserve it" Kara replied.

"Your my hero Ronnie" Caitlin told him.

"I know" Ronnie replied.

"Don't pull a Hans solo" Cisco accused.

"Okay okay I love her too"

"Better" Cisco nodded.

 **"I hope your right" Jax said before he took a long swig of coffee hoping to wake himself up.**

Everyone silently agreed with Jax.

 **"We could knock you out" Kendra suggested as Jax rubbed his eyes tiredly his head pounding.**

"What the hell?" Cisco questioned.

"Are you insane! Stein will feel that!" Ronnie yelled.

"Rao please make her at least a tiny bit likeable soon I beg of you. Miss Grant is beginning to win me over" Kara prayed.

"Don't knock the poor boy out what is the matter with you?" Clarissa questioned.

"Die. Just go crawl into a hole like the plot wasting cockroach you are and die" Cat said at her wits end.

 **"No that won't work. Stein might feel it and I think Jax agrees the man is already in enough pain" Clarity told Kendra already thinking ahead.**

"Thank you Clarity" Ronnie exclaimed.

"I think we can all agree to that" Barry frowned.

"We definitely can" Kara said placing her hand on his. They both smiled at each other.

 **"Thanks for the thought though" Jax told the hawk woman glad that she cares.**

"Don't thank someone for wanting to knock you out! Have some dignity" Roy exclaimed.

Everyone gave murmurs of agreement.

 **"Speaking of thoughts how are you holding up Kendra?" Clarity asked. They already knew how Jax and herself were feeling. The only one missing was the hawk goddess.**

"Nobody cares" Cat frowned.

"Just give her another chance Cat." Kara urged.

"Not until she does something useful" Cat told her.

"That's fair" Barry nodded.

"No one asked you blur" Cat glared. Barry ducked his head.

 **"Barely. Without Carter it's like I'm stuck in a freefall. Since he ..."**

"No please fall to your death I encourage you" Cat told the screen.

"You're an evil woman" Harry commented.

"Only to people who piss me off." Cat replied.

"Guess I'll have to avoid that" Harry commented.

"Better hope our date goes well" Cat smirked.

"Five minutes in and one of our superhero's will need saving" Harry told her.

"Five minute date? Interesting"

"Gag"Cisco said making a choking sound.

"Shut up Costco" Cat told him.

"What did you just call me? I'm not a convenience store!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Costco almost as bad as bartholemew" Barry noted.

"Oh Barry. Nothing is as bad as bartholemew" Kara told him sweetly.

"I know..." Barry sighed looking down.

 **"Moved on to his next reincarnation?" Clarity supplied as Kendra sometimes struggled saying it out loud.**

"Died. He died. He's dead. Let's move on" Shado muttered in annoyance.

 **"Yeah...everything's just been in a downwards spiral. I lost control of my hawkside which is something I didn't even know could happen. So now because of that Rip has assigned Sara the task of kicking my ass everyday to try and put hawky in check" Kendra said tugging at her hair.**

"Ugh Kendra no. Hawky is not the right name for your badass side" Cisco sighed.

"You mean her interesting side?" Cat inquired.

"How has she not earned some bitch tape again?" Cisco questioned Gideon.

"Because I said so" Gideon replied.

"Barry build a better Ai!" Cisco hissed.

"I heard that" Gideon said menacingly.

Cisco laughed nervously. "Mercy?" He hoped.

"Only this time, Don't slip up again" Gideon warned.

 **"Is it helping?" Jax asked skeptically.**

"Training is always helpful" Oliver nodded.

"Except when it gets you shot by arrows" Barry frowned.

"You still learned" Oliver told him.

"It hurt" Barry glared.

 **"Well if anything it's helping me learn how to fight better. So I guess that's a plus. Sara's not an awful teacher all bruises considered"Kendra said rubbing her still sore arm.**

"Yes! That's my sister!" Laurel cheered.

"Wish my sister was like that. I have to teach her everything" Alex commented.

"Sara helped train me a bit" Laurel smiled.

"It's the exact opposite with me and Kara" Alex told her.

"I can hear you!" Kara told her.

"Should I tell her about that time in high school when-"

"No! Don't bring up the sex toys thing!" Kara cried covering her ear.

Barry looked at Kara confused and Kara blushed embarrassed. "I thought they were weapons..." Kara laughed embarrassed.

Barry laughed at her and Kara smacked him breaking a Rib.

"Control your strength" Barry groaned.

"Just hold it in place for a bit Barry. It'll heal on it's own" Caitlin told him.

 **Jax cracked a smile. Sara was a badass and it was kinda hot that Kendra could sort of hold her own against a lethal assassin.**

"Jax you can do so much better" Cisco told him.

"What like you?" Caitlin questioned with a smile.

"Do you not see this woman who hasn't stopped holding my hand for the last thirty minutes!?" Cisco questioned gesturing to Lisa.

"Do you want me to let go?" Lisa questioned.

"Please don't" Cisco pleaded with wide eyes.

Lisa smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's the right answer" She replied. Cisco smiled triumphantly. Caitlin smiled seeing Cisco happy and in love.

 **"You know Clarity you might benefit from her training to. You won't always be able to rely on your powers in a fight." Kendra said catching the blue eyed woman off guard. Clarity jumped almost spilling her hot chocolate as she looked at Kendra startled.**

"It sounds better when we say it..." Oliver trailed.

"Hell yeah it does" Laurel agreed.

"Clarity careful. Don't spill" Barry frowned.

 **"What? No. No I'm good" Clarity said shaking her head gripping her mug just the tiniest bit tighter. Hadn't Kendra been there when she went over this with Sara earlier? This wasn't a good idea. Clarity wasn't sure that she liked where this conversation was headed.**

"Calm down Clarity it's fine. No one's forcing you into anything" Felicity tried to soothe.

"She can't hear you" Diggle reminded amused.

"I don't care it calms me down. Can't you see she's about to freak out?" Felicity snapped.

"Wait what?" Barry asked.

"You people are blind" Felicity frowned.

"We're not all best friends with her Felicity" Oliver said with a bit of a laugh.

"Well you should be" Felicity told him.

"Hey...okay" Oliver said pulling her into a hug to help her calm down as she worried about her best friend.

 **"How come? The chance to get trained by an assassin? Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me" Jax smirked trying to help Kendra out a lil bit and encourage Clarity. If jax was honest he wouldn't mind learning a few moves from Sara himself.**

"I wish she had taught me" Barry frowned.

"You want her metal pole shoved up your ass?" Felicity questioned before slamming her fist into her forehead.

"Bad Brain! No" Felicity scolded herself as Oliver laughed at Barry's bright red face.

"Shut the fuck up Oliver" Barry glared.

 **"It's not as good of an idea as it sounds" Clarity said the lights flickering the more nervous she got about the whole thing.**

Everyone but Cisco had a confused look on their faces.

 **"Why not?" Jax asked in confusion.**

"Cause she said so and you should respect her privacy" Cisco said getting defensive.

 **"Cause I Uh..." Clarity trailed off her nerves growing. The lights flickering faster. No. No she wouldn't tell them. She couldn't tell them.**

"Tell them what?" Barry asked confused.

"I don't know..." Felicity frowned.

A tense silence now fell throughout the room.

 **'Cmon Clarity be like Elsa. Be like Elsa. Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. Don't let them know' Clarity thought to herself in vain hoping Kendra would just drop the subject.**

"Elsa is not a good role model for you Glitch. Your supposed to shine not keep all that light tucked away. Your not a bitchy ice queen either." Cat frowned.

Nobody else decided to comment. As they silently wondered what Clarity of all people could be hiding.

 **"Are you scared of Sara hurting you? Cause yes I know it's intimidating fighting with a trained fighter but-"**

"Don't underestimate her" Felicity murmured a mixture of worried and pissed at Kendra's comment.

"Shh..." Oliver soothed kissing her temple.

 **"No that's not it either" Clarity said shaking her head helplessly.**

 **"Then what?" Kendra pressed on.**

"Easy don't push her" Barry said worried.

"What are you doing Kendra? She said no. Sara knew to let her do this when she was ready" Laurel frowned.

"Your sister has shit judgement" Shado told Laurel.

"Laurel not now...later" Alex said hand on her shoulder. Laurel smiled back and nodded.

 **"I don't want to end up hurting the two of you! Okay?" Clarity said after a few moments of Jax and Kendra's pointed stares eating her alive until she cracked.**

"That...that can't be it." Roy said shaking his head.

"Roy Shh" Thea whispered.

 **"What? Clarity don't be ridiculous. Sara and I are both terrified of that. You think Sara doesn't go all bloodlust on me? Or I go all hawk on her? It happens" Kendra said shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal, but to Clarity it was a big deal.**

"How are you not dead then?" Cat muttered confused.

"Obviously my daughter has the control not to kill her" Quentin snapped back.

"She should try harder. Do us all a favor and end her" Cat said annoyed.

 **"It's different for me Kendra. I don't expect you to understand" Clarity said shaking her head lightning starting to buzz over Clarity's mug. Jax's eyes widened slightly.**

"Oh no..." Barry breathed out.

"That hot chocolate isn't making it out of this..." Kara frowned.

Everyone could feel the tension. Even iris was now curling up into Eddie as she got scared from the feeling.

 **"Kendra-" Jax said trying to warn the Hawk who seemed to be unphased by Clarity's powers beginning to transform into something more menacing.**

"You better move man" Diggle urged Jax.

"Now she's just being a dumbass. You see Clarity struggling to stay calm you don't instigate the poor thing" Cat frowned.

 **"Different!? Different how!? I have to get control of my powers so do you. In fact the only difference that I see is that your just to much of a coward to admit that. " Kendra said finally letting out what she had been thinking the day before when clarity had left the room. Sara should have done what she's doing now. Sara shouldn't have backed down. Sara should have stood her ground and fought to convince her.**

"Oh no. Oh hell no! I know she didn't just call my Glitch a coward!" Cisco glared pissed off.

"The next time I see Kendra we're having a fun little girl talk" Caitlin said the coldness in her voice sending chills up Ronnie's spine. A clear sign that the talk was not going to be fun or little by any means.

"I'll join" Felicity chimed protectiveness cleat in her tone. No one said anything like that to Clarity. No one.

"I'll help too" Barry said.

"Same" Cisco said instantly.

"Thanks boys but we got this covered" Caitlin assured.

 **"You don't know what your talking about Kendra" Clarity said her blue eyes beginning to glow to match her mug. Cracks beginning to form in Clarity's mug. The hot chocolate inside beginning to bubble and menacingly steam. The marshmallows starting to lose their shape.**

"You really don't" Cisco agreed.

 **"Clarity I know what it feels like to hurt someone.I just scratched that guy's face off for crying out loud! What are you so afraid of!?-"**

"Like you even know what she's been through" Felicity glared.

 **"You've never killed people!" Clarity screamed cutting Kendra off. The mug in her hands shattering the chocolatey liquid seeping out onto the table. The blue marshmallows melted to nothing but blue goo. Lightning shot out from light fixture to light fixture forming a ring of light around the room before they all shattered because of the intensity. Once everything stopped the room was darkened, it was deathly quiet and Clarity's hands were shaking slightly.**

You could have heard a pin drop. No one moved. No breathed. What in the hell had they just heard?

 **"What?" Kendra questioned breathlessly.**

 **Clarity gulped her eyes wide with terror. Why had she just said that? Jax was looking at her in a mixture of horror and concern while the only emotion Kendra visibly showed was shock. The hawk had never expected Clarity to say that of all things. Critically injure maybe but murder? That was unbelievable. And she had said people meaning more than one. Kendra felt a bit guilty for pressuring her now. Perhaps Sara had been right on letting Clarity start her training when she was ready.**

Nobody commented as everyone processed what they had just heard again. This wasn't...This shouldn't...just what? Clarity wasn't a killer. She wasn't evil. She saw the best in even the worst of people like Oliver. Nobody could believe this. Some people felt sick, others felt heartbroken, and a select few felt a mixture of both. This was the last thing anyone ever expected.

"How could she never tell me?" Felicity whispered tears in her eyes making Cisco flinch.

 **"I" Clarity tried to speak but the words got stuck in her throat. The only person she had ever told was Cisco and that was only because he had vibed it. She hadn't even told Felicity. The one person she trusted more than anyone else. Her best friend. Cisco hadn't looked at her like a freak. He had fearlessly hugged her assuring her she would be okay and that he was there for her. That he wouldn't tell a soul unless she wanted him too. He made her feel safe. In that moment she didn't feel this way. In this moment right here right now she felt as if she was being burned alive. The judgement in their eyes it was exactly what Clarity had never wanted to see on any of her friends faces.**

Cisco didn't move a muscle. All eyes suddenly turned to him...

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's where I'm ending it cause I'm super evil! I hope this chapter was worth the wait I can't apologize enough for that. 2 months is a long time and I'm sorry for making you wait so long. But anyways to show me that you still care about this story and that I haven't wasted my time please answer as many of these questions as you can! If you answer them all then you will have made my day!

1\. Who is your Clarity OTP and what are your top 13 reasons for shipping them together?(you can put more if you want)

2\. How did you feel while reading this chapter? What made you feel this way?

3\. Do you think Clarity should be a model, a fashion designer, or fashion critic on a mission to Paris? And why?

4\. What did you think of Harry and Cat this chapter?

5\. Who do you think Clarity is closest with on team flash and why?

6\. What do you like or hate about Felicity and Clarity's friendship?

7\. Who do you think should get bitch taped next?

8\. What most shocked you this chapter?

9\. What do you want to learn most about Clarity? And why?

10\. Who do you think is most protective of Clarity?

11\. What watching the glitch ships do you want to happen?

12\. Are they questions annoying?

13\. What makes you like this story so much?

14\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me!


	14. Ch 13: Finally a Rescue

"Cisco how could you not tell any of us about this!?" Barry exclaimed. Before Cisco could answer Felicity spoke up.

"I'm her best friend! Who cares about you guys! How could you not tell me!?" Felicity snapped feeling more than just a little betrayed. "How could she not tell me?" Felicity questioned softly. Oliver hugging her tightly.

"Because she didn't want anyone to know! The only reason that she told me was because I vibed it on accident and confronted her about it. She could barely get any words out when she was telling me" Cisco scrambled.

"How could you just keep this from us Cisco?" Caitlin questioned not understanding.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Caitlin" Cisco said shaking his head.

"Everyone let's just calm down. I'm sure Cisco had his reasons for not telling you all." Harry said jumping to Cisco's defense to the shock of many.

"But the Clarity on my earth is a cold blooded murderer so it's not that shocking to me that she would kill on this one too" Harry continued ruining his defense.

"Hey!" Barry snapped his voice booming making everyone in the room freeze at the power behind it. Sure they expected that voice from Oliver but never Barry.

"Clarity Springs is not a murderer. All that she said was that she killed people. She doesn't say how, why, when, or where so until we hear that story from Clarity herself she's still the same person that we all care about and she's going to be the same person we care about after we hear it. Nothing changes that. Everybody got that?" Barry questioned.

"Barry of course we do. I would never just turn my back on her like that, but keeping secrets is never a good idea. Especially in our line of work. I just wish she trusted me enough to tell me."Felicity replied.

"Maybe she just needed some time to try and find the right way to tell you. To get her confidence up." Oliver suggested.

"Not with me, Oliver. Never with me" Felicity denied

"She didn't tell you about her powers right away" Diggle pointed out.

"That was different Dig. She should know from me working with you guys that I would never think less of her" Felicity denied.

"We know" Oliver told her trying to be consoling despite the fact that he himself was beyond shaken. He just couldn't see it. Clarity was too sweet and kind. Her being a killer didn't make sense. It didn't add up.

"I just wish I knew more... Cisco you saw it in a vibe right? You can tell us all what happened" Felicity practically begged.

"I can't betray her trust like that, Felicity. I'm sorry" Cisco told her. Felicity nodded in understanding. If she had been in Cisco's position she would have done the same thing, but that didn't mean she wasn't desperate to know.

 **"Pardon me for interrupting but they have returned from the Sauna" Gideon informed.**

"Saved by the Ai" Kara commented with a laugh.

She was met with complete silence.

"What too soon after a startling revelation to start commenting on what's going on again?" Kara questioned looking around at the somber faces of team's flash and Arrow.

"Yes" Harry stated bluntly.

"Dad go easy" Jesse berated.

"Jesse easy is for losers who can't take criticism." Harry replied.

"You never criticize me" Jesse pointed out.

"You're my daughter if I criticize you I criticize myself. That's counter productive"

"Hey earth 2. Zip it and watch the damned screen" Lisa glared.

 **"Thanks Gid. Uh we've still got some teammates to um rescue" Clarity said wiping her hands shakily on a napkin before she glitched back to the console Jax and Kendra slowly following still sort of freaked out over Clarity's revelation. The kitchen left as a disaster zone.**

"They seem pretty shaken up" Alex observed.

"They're like we were a few minutes ago" Laurel murmured.

"I feel sorry for whoever walks into that kitchen next" Kara frowned.

"Yeah that's going to suck" Barry agreed.

"They should hire your maid" Tommy told Oliver.

"No! Rasa is my caretaker! They already took three main team arrow people they do not get my cleaning lady and or nanny when the time would call for it!" Oliver exclaimed.

 **"Now, according to Yuri, this is where his men have access. Got it?" Rip questioned the two.**

"Weren't they there when Yuri fessed up? I feel like telling them this is highly unnecessary" Eddie frowned.

"You can never have to many refreshers. Especially with that group." Ronnie said.

"True but I don't think the assassin and the thief need a refresher. " Caitlin voiced.

"Memorizing info is what they do" Barry commented.

"They'd be dead if they didn't or caught in the act" Oliver noted.

"Umm what?" Laurel asked.

"The hell are you insinuating Queen? Robert get your kid in line!" Quentin ordered.

"Oliver don't ship Sara with a criminal" Robert told his son.

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"Oliver think for second" Tommy told with with a smile. Oliver pulled a face a few seconds later.

"Not like that! Laurel! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Oliver told her annoyed.

Laurel and Alex burst out laughing.

 **"This isn't my first prison break. We got it covered." Snart said annoyed. Mick was in trouble and he was sick of planning. It was time for action. With the way Captain Hunters plans go it was highly likely they would be throwing away the plan pretty quick so to the ice villain this was pretty much pointless.**

"Hell yeah you do" Lisa smiled silently cheering her brother on.

"His plans aren't that bad..." Oliver said defensively.

"They're pretty awful Oliver" Diggle replied shaking his head.

"I don't think so..." Oliver frowned.

"He does not have good plans" Yao Fei told Oliver.

"I never said they were good plans" Oliver said defensively.

"You implied it" Shado told him with an eye roll.

 **"So how can we help?" Kendra questioned as the three of them walked into the room.**

"Well since you asked you can either start being useful or go die. Stay out of the way of Clarity and Max" Cat helpfully supplied.

"His name is Jax"

"Miss Grant! Enough! It's not nice to tell someone to off themselves!" Kara berated.

"I gave her a choice this time Kara" Cat said defensively.

"Yeah, I don't think that makes it okay" Barry frowned.

 **"By staying on the ship. We don't need any more casualties. Besides, Mr. Snart and Sara have got it covered." Rip told the three.**

 **"Whoa, man. Why does it feel like we're on the JV team all of a sudden?" Jax asked.**

"I sense he was on varsity in high school" Thea smirked.

"Or wasn't on jv very long" Roy supplied.

"Well he was the quarterback" Caitlin said.

 **"What you are is one half of everything Savage needs to change the face of the Cold War. And you are the only person who can kill him."**

"Yeah, but what about Clarity?" Caitlin asked.

"Clarity? On a stealth mission?" Barry said slowly hoping Caitlin would understand the ridiculousness of that statement.

"Yeah, dude I know, but she's going to want to help. She's worried and there's no way she's going to want to be stuck on a ship with them after telling them that" Cisco pointed out.

"You sure you want to be talking to anyone after that?" Lisa questioned him.

"I didn't do anything, but respect Clarity's wishes. If anybody's got a problem with that..." Cisco trailed.

"Shut up, Ramon." Harry told him.

 **"Yeah, so you can't just bench us" Jax snapped.**

"Uh...I I think that's actually exactly why he should bench you" Thea corrected.

"Jax is probably just so worried about Stein he's not thinking straight" Caitlin offered.

"I know I wouldn't be. How long have they been in there?" Ronnie questioned.

"At this point? About two days Mr. Raymond"

"Ray..." Anna whispered clutching her hands over her chest. "Please be okay"

"Martin stay strong" Clarissa urged.

 **"I am not going to gift wrap the two people in the world that Savage wants the most." Rip snapped his tone final.**

"He's got a point for once. It's stupid to send those two in" Tommy noted.

"Yes, but their chances are better if all of them go" Alex countered.

"What are you talking about? No they aren't" Laurel denied.

"Yes, they are. If Jax can get to stein then-" Alex started.

"You mean if he gets to stein. They're both feeling the affects of torture right now"

"Please could you all stop speaking about my husband being tortured? Do all of you have any decorum?" Clarissa snapped hearing enough.

"You two should feel ashamed agonizing the woman like that." Cat berated.

"Your one to talk. I'm sure Kendra would feel agonized if she heard all the things you've been saying about her" Kara frowned.

 **"What about me?" Clarity questioned challengingly crossing her arms the lights flickering. Kendra and Jax shifting slightly away from Clarity what happened in the kitchen still fresh in their minds.**

Barry frowned as he watched Jax and Kendra inch away from Clarity pain in his eyes. He looked down at his hands. He could imagine himself in her position too easily. He was just as deadly as she was...his powers were just easier for him to control.

"Dude...don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault if they treat her with a little caution." Cisco told him.

"Yeah and i'm sure they'll get over it really quickly" Caitlin smiled.

"Thanks guys, you're probably right" Barry nodded.

 **"As I stated before Miss Springs, Sara and Mr. Snart have things under control" Rip told her.**

"So? That doesn't mean Clarity has to be sidelined" Kara argued.

"Why mess with an already perfect match?" Oliver questioned.

"Oliver stop shipping them" Laurel berated.

"I'm not shipping them Laurel! I'm just saying they work well together and adding Clarity to the mix might mess things up" Oliver argued.

 **"So you want us three to just sit back and wait? Again?" Clarity questioned.**

"Aw their flirting again" Thea smiled.

"Their arguing" Shado corrected.

"You grow closer after you argue and they use their arguing as a means of flirting" Roy said backing Thea up.

 **"Precisely yes" Rip told her.**

 **"but I can help-" Clarity tried to protest.**

"She can help. She could at least Glitch them in the facility now that they know where they need to go" Joe pointed out.

"Or she could help them get out once they got the three" Quentin added.

"The mission will run more smoothly without her there" Moira argued.

 **"Clarity I highly doubt your powers are very helpful for a mission that requires a high magnitude of stealth. So unless you've miraculously made leaps and bounds of progress and now have perfect control of you're abilities your staying on this ship. Got it?" Rip said his voice raised. The last thing Rip needed was for Clarity to glitch in there and get the three of them captured. It was safer to just send the thief and the assassin because they were good at stealth related tasks. Clarity would simply get in the way. Besides Rip didn't want to see her hurt again.**

"Oh my god he doesn't want to see her hurt" Thea sighed.

"Could you stop it with the damn shipping? Damnit why can't a single earth be free of it. It's annoying and it needs to stop I'm getting a headache from all the Rarity,'" Harry told Thea.

 **Thankfully for Rip before Clarity could protest further Snart intervened.**

"Thank God for Snart that was getting intense" Cisco sighed relieved.

"bet you never thought that was something you were going to say cisco" Lisa smiled.

"Not a chance. Must be the end of the world" Cisco replied.

"Or the end of time since barry fucks with it so much" Caitlin smiled.

"Caitlin!" Barry exclaimed with a wince as Oliver hit him on the back of a head with a pillow. Barry was unsure how Oliver could make a pillow feel like a cinder block but he suceeded.

"What? It's been a while since someone brought it up" Caitlin defended herself.

"True and besides that is the whole reason we're watching this right? To teach Barry not to mess with time and not spy on your guys' friends?" Kara questioned.

"That may have been how all this started Supergirl however I don't believe thats the sole reason we're watching this anymore. After Glitch's reveal...i'd say we're all watching this to learn more secrets. This would make a good tv show" Cat said speaking up.

 **"Let's go Sparky. You can help me find Raymond's toy suit" Snart lied taking her hand walking her out of the room briskly and around the corner stopping just outside the door. Clarity made to snap at him and protest but paused when the thief put his pointer finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. He nodded his head to the door just as Rip spoke again. Clarity nodded in understanding and the two eaves dropped on Rip and Sara's conversation.**

"Eaves dropping? Clarity don't get sucked into his criminal ways!" Joe exclaimed.

"Eaves dropping is a helpful life skill. Good for survival" Yao Fei nodded.

"yeah! up high mr. Nyagi!" Cisco exclaimed raising a hand for a high five. Yao fei stared at him blankly.

"Do you wish to have your fingers broken?" Yao Fei questioned.

"You know what nevermind" Cisco frowned lowering his hand.

 **"Oh, Ms. Lance, could I borrow you for a moment? I have something that might help you out with the mission." Rip told her.**

"I don't think i'm going to like where this is headed" Quentin frowned.

"I don't think that I am either." Clarissa agreed placing her hand over her chest.

"Is he going to give her some futuristic kind of weapon?" Cisco wondered excitedly.

"The old weapons are better" Oliver denied crossing is arms.

"Of course you would think that foxy" Felicity smiled.

"Foxy?" Oliver parroted in confusion.

"You know cause robin hood was a fox in that disney movie...? Forget it nevermind"Felicity denied.

 **"So what did you really want to talk to me about?" Sara questioned calling bullshit immediately. Rip was a horrible liar.**

"He's almost worse than you Supergirl" Cat commented.

"Hey! I'm a great liar!" Kara protested.

Alex snorted. "No your not"

"Your just as bad as I am!" Kara snapped at her sister.

"Ladies, Ladies relax, neither of you could be a worse liar than Oliver" Laurel interjected.

"Laurel Barry is ten times worse than I am!" Oliver protested.

Barry opened his mouth to argue but joe gave him a stern look.

"You need to own your faults bear. Don't even think of trying to lie and say your good at lying because that will backfire on you" Joe told him.

Barry closed his mouth and hung his head knowing that he was right.

 **"Gideon, will you please show Ms. Lance the projection of 2016 should our rescue mission fail?" Rip questioned the Ai.**

"Please don't..." Moira frowned.

"Lemme guess it ain't pretty?" Quentin asked.

"I'm afraid it won't be Mr. Lance" Gideon reported.

"I was afraid she was gonna say that" Joe sighed.

"At this point I just accept the worst all the time" Donna sighed.

 **"I'd be happy to, Captain." Gideon confirmed.**

 **"So this is what will happen to Russia if we don't get Stein back?" Sara questioned unimpressed.**

"I love how she's not even phased" Alex smiled nudging Laurel who had a horrified expression on her face.

"How are you not horrified by this?" Laurel questioned.

"It's not my Earth. I guess I feel a little unattached to your earth" Alex answered.

"Okay I guess that makes sense" Laurel agreed.

 **"Not Russia. This is Star City. The rest of world doesn't look much better." Rip told her shaking her head.**

"What. The. Fuck. Did. They. Do. To. My. City!?" Oliver gritted out his fists clenching.

"They set firestorms loose and wreaked havoc upon it injuring and killing every person-"

"Barry your not helping!" Felicity hissed.

"Oh sorry" Barry frowned.

 **"That's impossible." Sara said shaking her head.**

"Nothing's impossible just highly improbable" Kara denied.

"And That Supergirl is the kind of Girl Scout motto I expected to hear from you." Cat said.

"I was never a Girl Scout..." Kara pouted.

"Yeah I remember sis" Alex sighed rubbing her temples remembering all the times Kara had complained that she had been too old to become one.

 **"Not if Stein creates a stable Firestorm for the Soviets. Here in 1986, they're already perilously close to creating a prototype. Listen to me, Sara. Everything Everything we've tried to achieve so far could be lost. And not only will my family die 150 years from now, but your family, your city your entire 21st-century world will suffer." Rip told her.**

"Damn.." Oliver muttered the only one able to get a word out after that revelation.

Clarissa clutched tightly at her shirt her eyes watering. She prayed this wasn't leading the way she thought it was.

 **"That's why we're gonna get Stein back before Vostok can break him." Sara with surety.**

 **"Well, I, I hope so, but we need a contingency plan." Rip told her with a sigh.**

"No...lord please no..." Clarissa whispered to herself worriedly. She couldn't lose him. Not again.

"It'll be alright Clarissa" Ronnie said reaching out taking her hand.

"Nothings going to happen to him. I promise" Barry told her.

"Thank you, boys" Clarissa smiled.

 **"What are you saying? I'm saying that if at any point throughout the operation it becomes clear that Martin is beyond our reach-"**

 **"You want me to kill Stein?" Sara asked horrified.**

No one said a word a tense silence falling through the air save for multiple gasps of shock from some people.

 **Clarity gasped rather loudly and Leonard covered her mouth. He made a head motion that clearly meant let's get out of here. So Clarity glitched them to her room. Once they arrived Clarity collapsed on her bed Leonard releasing his hold on her.**

"That was close..." Cisco mumbled squeezing Lisa's hand trying to comfort her a bit.

 **"Well Rip's really starting to show a pattern here. First Carter's kid, Then the hawk himself, leaves Mick and the Boy Scout to die, and now he wants to kill the good professor. That makes half our crew dead or dying. Now you can say what you want about me Glitch. A thief, a murderer, I don't care but I never ever turn my back on one of my own" Snart said pacing the floor. He waited for a response of some kind. A flicker of a light fixture, the sound of a spark hitting the floor, the feel of static on his sweater, even the smell of something sizzling but nothing happened. Snart looked over at Clarity to find her with her knees drawn up to her chest her arms wrapped around them as she hugged them.**

"Clarity..." Barry whispered concerned.

 **"Clarity?" Snart questioned with a frown. He was unsure if the woman had even heard him at all.**

 **"go" Clarity said hugging her knees to her chest.**

"Is she okay?" Oliver questioned Felicity softly.

"No, Oliver she's not" Felicity replied.

"Why would he leave if she's upset?" Eddie questioned.

"Clarity's power's are connected to her emotions. When she gets upset they go a little haywire" Barry explained.

"So she doesn't want lenny to get hurt with her powers?" Lisa questioned.

"Yeah.." Cisco murmered.

 **"What?" Snart asked confused.**

 **"Go okay? please just leave. Go save the team. I need to be alone right now" Clarity told the thief hugging her knees tighter. It was taking everything in her to keep her powers in check right now. She didn't want to accidentally hurt the thief when she broke down and to much had happened in the last few minutes for her to hold all the emotions inside.**

"I know. I mean damnit!" Barry exclaimed jumping from his seat. "After everything we went through to save Stein, all the close calls with him and Ronnie and the fever and now Sara's going to kill him!"

"Sara, isn't actually going to kill him is he? I mean... He's her teammate" Kara frowned.

"They haven't been teammates for long, she might not be that attached" Cat denied.

"She can't do this. you don't turn your back on one of your own like that" Lisa frowned.

"This coming from a criminal" Joe remarked.

"The snarts have a code." Barry denied.

"Damn right we do scarlet" Lisa replied

 **Snart gave a curt nod in understanding but paused in the doorway. He looked back over his shoulder at Clarity. He didn't exactly want to leave her when she was upset but then again Mick was waiting for him to break him out. Snart almost asked her Why? Why she wasn't defying Rip's so called orders and coming with Sara and himself to rescue them but something about the look in Clarity's eyes stopped him. It was a look that he never expected to see on the female heroes face. She looked defeated. Snart left to go to find Raymond's suit with a shake of his head. Clarity was right. They didn't have time for any of this.**

"Well at least someone recognizes that they need to stop wasting time and get their asses in gear" Roy commented.

"Tell me about it" Thea agreed.

"Now, if someone could get Clarity to suck it up we'd be set" Cat noted.

"It's not healthy to be holding in your emotions like that Miss Grant" Kara told her.

"That's true" Yao Fei agreed.

 **"I'll see what I can do Mr. Snart" Gideon told the man alluding to her creators mood.**

 **"I'll do the same on my end Gideon." Snart told the computer.**

"Snart and Gideon working together?" Barry wondered confused.

"Yeah that sounds really weird" Caitlin agreed.

"But it is for Clarity" Cisco added all of team flash humming in agreement.

 **The moment the doors to her room clicked closed Clarity broke down in tears the lights in her room flickering uncontrollably lightning buzzing every which way along the metal walls, ceiling, and floor. Small metal objects lifting and whizzing around but Clarity didn't notice. She was to busy crying her eyes out. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening. Martin Stein didn't deserve to die. He was one of the only other legends who knew about the reverse flash. They had done everything to keep him alive back on Team Flash and now she was just supposed to let him die? Not to mention it was highly likely that Jax would die as well because of their connection. That just made Clarity feel even more miserable. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing but what if Rip was right? What if she would only get in the way? she couldn't risk the chance that she would be a hindrance. It was too important to gamble with Martins life like that. It was a double edged sword and her tears were making her face sting with pain. Yet another lovely feature of her powers.**

"Don't think about yourself like that Clarity. Your not a hindrance" Cisco denied.

"Over dramatic much? She might as well be bipolar with that reaction" Cat commented.

"She just found out that her friend is going to kill another friend and that will also cause a different friend to die and you think she's overreacting?" Kara questioned a bit angry defensive of Clarity.

Cat didn't comment not wanting to start an argument at such an emotional moment in time. Everyone seemed to be on edge for the Professor and the whole predicament the team was now in.

 **"Am I right Gideon? Does Rip really not care about us?" Clarity questioned aloud as tears streamed down her face her powers still out of control in the metal box of a room.**

"Does he?" Barry couldn't help but wonder.

"You'll see in the future creator." Gideon told him. Barry nodded accepting the answer.

 **"That is not your concern right now Creator" Gideon said crossly not liking the sight of Clarity upset and crying.**

"None of us do. just look at her for Christ's sake. Even I want to wrap her in a blanket and give her a consoling hug" Cat frowned. 'And possibly some pills to control her current mood swing'

 **"Gid...there's nothing...I can't do anything about it. You heard Rip. I'll just get the rest of them caught. My powers aren't exactly stealth friendly" Clarity said with a sniffle.**

"That's true, but you can help in other ways! Cmon Riri don't give up" Felicity encouraged her best friend.

 **"Miss Lance is about to make a very big mistake. I doubt the words of a thief will be enough to convince her" Gideon told her.**

"Hell no, they won't" Quentin denied.

"You better hope Clarity's enough or else we're about to watch your daughter do something pretty horrific" Joe replied.

"Martin.." Clarissa worried.

 **Clarity wiped her eyes on her sleeves. She took a breath and stood up. Her face stung because of her tears but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was a few days ago. It was bearable but annoying. Gideon was right. If Rip wouldn't listen to her then she would make sure that Sara would. She wasn't really sure what she was going to say to the assassin but she was sure that she was going to change her mind. Whatever her heart told her to say in that moment she would say. Clarity always listens to her heart more than her head. She was strange like that.**

"She seems like that kind of person" Moira stated.

"Clarity's going to convince Sara not to. She has to" Caitlin told Clarissa.

"I pray you're right" Clarissa replied.

"We all do." Thea agreed.

 **"You're right. Thanks Gid. I don't know what i'd do without you" Clarity told the Ai. Clarity glitched into the waveriders systems.**

 **"I don't want to think about it" Gideon replied.**

"That's a scary world without you. You make things way easier Gideon" Barry told her.

"I'm aware" Gideon replied.

 **-in the cargobay-**

 **"Impressive how many weapons you can fit in that outfit and how much stupidity Raymond can squeeze into this one." Snart said walking into the room shutting Ray's suit into the case.**

"I'm not sure if I'd really call that impressive" Diggle notes with a shake of his head.

"Me neither" Oliver agreed.

"Boys, be nice. For Anna's sake" Felicity told the two.

"Is she passed out?" Tommy questioned.

"She drank a bit too much" Felicity replied.

 **"The plan is to save him too, not just Stein and your partner. We can't have Clarity be the only optimistic one around here." Sara pointed out sharpening her knives.**

"There! See right there! Proof that Sara likes Clarity! She's good for my sister!" Laurel smiled.

"Good influence maybe, but that isn't proof that she likes her" Thea denied.

"Could you two not ship until my husband is safely returned? Please?" Clarissa questioned.

"Of course" Roy said with a nod covering Thea's mouth.

 **"Oh, I'm gonna save Raymond, all right, so I can beat some sense into him. And what about you?" Snart questioned.**

"Good thing Anna wasn't awake for that" Felicity frowned.

"My brother might've been in trouble if that were the case" Lisa agreed.

"I hope they save Ray soon though. I mean how is he surviving in prison? He probably never did so much as get a parking ticket" Oliver frowned.

 **"What about me?" Sara deflected answering a question with a question.**

"Sara baby don't deflect. That's the oldest trick in the book" Quentin frowned.

 **"Clearly I'm not the only one with a side mission. What did Rip keep you after class to talk about?" Snart asked her even though he already knew.**

"Like you don't already know Snart. Taking Clarity on your little eavesdropping session for a quick get away" Barry frowned.

"Someone's jealous" Kara teased.

"Shut up Kara" Barry replied.

 **"He just wanted to go over a few details of the plan." Sara said shaking her head. Details. She couldn't believe she just called assassinating a teammate details.**

"That word is never going to be the same for me again" Felicity frowned.

 **"He wants you to take out the old man, doesn't he? It's the obvious play. It's also heartless." Snart pointed out not holding back.**

"For a man who just lost his family you'd think he'd have a little more heart for his crew" Alex noted.

"If it meant sacrificing them all to save his wife and child I doubt he would pick them" Tommy frowned.

"This is going to turn into a suicide mission real quick isn't it?" Roy frowned.

"Looks that way" Oliver frowned.

 **"The plan is to save Stein. And if, for whatever reason, we can't, Rip showed me what will happen to my home in 2016, to our families. If Stein breaks, the damage is irreversible." Sara said with a shake of her head.**

"My husbands stronger than you give him credit for Damnit. He's not that old for Christ's sake." Clarissa glared her worry slowly turning into anger.

 **"Nothing is irreversible Sara. I mean you came back from the dead after all." Clarity said glitching into the room her eyes slightly puffy from her tears. She forced herself to smile but it just turned out to be bittersweet.**

"Okay Clarity your my Glitch work your magic" Cisco urged.

 **"Clarity don't make this harder than it is. I have to do this. I know Team Flash is all goody goody no killing but sometimes you have to make a difficult-" Sara told her.**

"Sometimes no killing is a good thing" Barry said. "Like in your situation"

 **"Been on a lot of heists, and even when things got rough, I never took out one of my own." Snart told Sara more than a bit disturbed by how hard she was trying to justify Rip's cold orders. You never turn your back on your own. It didn't matter what was going on. It was against his code and Snart hated anyone who went against his code. His father went against his code.**

Lisa shivered at the mention of her father. She inches closer to Cisco.

 **"Well, this isn't a bank heist." Sara told him.**

"No, but it's a rescue mission. Not an assassination mission. Pay attention sis" Laurel frowned.

 **"No it's more important than that Sara. It's someone's life. Two peoples lives actually. You kill Stein Jax is going to die too. I've seen it happen before. To Stein when Ronnie his previous half of fire storm died." Clarity told Sara.**

"It's okay Cait. I'm right here" He whispered pulling her close.

Caitlin hugged him tightly closing her eyes.

 **"If it's two people or the millions of lives in the future-"**

"We don't trade lives" Kara told her.

"He does" Shado said nodding to Oliver.

"That's not fair." Oliver replied.

"Life's not fair and neither is death" Shado replied.

 **"That's Just it Sara! Rip doesn't care about us past people. Not really. He may say he does but that's not the truth. All he cares about is what happens in the future. In his time period. To him we're all just names in a history book, things that he has no attachment to. He thinks he knows so much more than we do just because he's from a time period more advanced than our own. Well you know what his way isn't the only way Sara. There are two sides to every story. There has to be a better way than this" Clarity pleaded the light's flickering as she thought of Eobard thawne.**

No one said a word. What Clarity had said stunning them all into silence.

 **"There isn't. Rip knows more about time than any of us. If he says it's the only way then it's the only way. I don't care if he's from the future he knows what he's talking about." Sara said standing her ground.**

Everyone sat tensely. No one was used to the two women arguing.

 **"First, he left my partner twisting in the wind. Now he's gonna have you ice old silver-top. We're all just pawns, Sara. Come on, I'm the crook, you're the assassin, Clarity's the hacker,." Snart tried to reason with her leaning on her weapons case trying to make her see sense. Snart was thankful Clarity had calmed enough to back him up. It had been unnerving to see her powers not working earlier. He liked to see her sparking.**

A few people smiled at that a bit surprised the thief liked something about Clarity however a tense silence stifled any conversations.

 **"He's not just asking me to kill. He's asking me to save the future. And if, for whatever reason, we can't save Stein, then I'm gonna do what needs to be done." Sara told him with finality.**

"No.."Clarissa whispered not wanting to lose her husband.

 **"Killing isn't an option Sara. Not in this circumstance. Not when it's one of us. You can't just kill Stein. He's a part of this team, he's...he's family" Clarity told her growing desperate the lights continuing to flicker.**

Everyone on teams flash and Arrow thought similar variations of "Hell yeah we are"

 **"Clarity I'm not going to kill him unless I have to. Okay? You have nothing to worry about. We'll get Ray and Mick back in one piece and Jax will be fine." Sara said trying to assure her placing her gun down. Clarity glared as Sara left Martins name absent in her promise. She couldn't believe how heartless Sara was being.**

Still no one could muster the courage to even comment a word. This was far too serious for jokes to be made. This was a teammates, a friends life at stake.

 **"You know Sara you being an assassin never really scared me. I knew I could trust you to have my back. Even your bloodlust never made me think of you as a monster but if you kill Stein...if you kill Stein that just might" Clarity said a single tear sliding down her cheek. A painfilled bittersweet smile upon her face.**

 **"Clarity" Sara whispered hurt by the brunette's comment but she glitched away before Sara could say anything else a light shattering to pieces as she departed.**

"Shit" Oliver muttered summing up everyone's emotions in that one word.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's where this one leaves off you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please do the questions below because they motivate me to keep going and keep writing.

1\. Why do you like this story?

2\. What do you like and or not like about Clarity? And why?

3\. Who are your ships in this story and why?

4\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me.


End file.
